Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness
by PompeyMagnus
Summary: Chapter 34 up! Part Two has begun! The world is left in shambles, but what will become of the Children? Massive chaos, crossover, action, angst, ShinjixAsuka romance, and more.
1. Flirting with Virility

Well….this is my second fanfic…although my first, The Fate of Destruction isn't finished yet…And don't worry (or celebrate for that matter), I'm not abandoning it at all, I'm just making another one at the same time, in my quest to make a fanfic with "soul"

In the depth of my insomnia, I tried to take as many animes as possible and cross them over with my favorite anime EVER, Evangelion. So, this is my wild and crazy attempt. It is truly madness. But read through, don't abandon me yet, and then give me feedback. :)

And if you don't know some of the animes crossovered, don't sweat it, as long as you know Evangelion, the rest really sprouts and meshes together.

By the way, I'm an AsukaxShinji fan, simply because it's the most plausible pairing (other than Mana, but I'm not a fan of her character at all, especially since she isn't even in the canon) and I like lots of the A-S fics on this site (the good angstful ones that is)

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

_Shinji Ikari strode through the futuristic city, his eyes glancing towards the ground. _

_Why did you call on me father! After all these years?_

"_Why here, why Robo-Paris 3! Wait…Robo-Paris 3! The hell! This isn't Tokyo-3!"_

_Shinji looks at a sign that says "Robo-Paris 3" and has a picture of a large Frenchman gnawing on a turkey. _

"_Damn…I messed up again"_

"_Hello"_

_A large metal turkey, a turkey-bot, clomps up to him and begins speaking, as fog from an unseen fog machine starts flowing around. _

"_I am The Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future in the year 3531, to tell you of the danger of the Bob Dole Mutan-"_

_Shinji just shakes his head and shakes a fist to the sky._

"_Enough ATHF references you stupid fool!"_

_A giant hand comes down from the sky and picks Shinji up roughly by the collar, moving him across the continents and oceans to Tokyo-3 and flicks him over there._

_A belch is heard from the heavens and a large monstrosity falls from the sky and onto Tokyo-3._

_Gendo Ikari folds his hands in front of his face, and stares as the large gigantic Robo-Bob Dole lands onto Tokyo-3._

"_So…the first Seraph of the Message of God's Final Truth has come. The First Angel"_

_An older man who looks slightly like Jay Leno turns to Gendo._

"_Yes, yet this isn't the First Angel, right? I mean, this is like the Third or something, I'm not sure"_

_Gendo growls._

"_Yeah, whatever, it's the first damn angel the readers see, isn't it, and I don't have time to explain Evangelion to you, moron"_

"_Well…"_

"_What's that! The Angel has attack! The ground is shaking!"_

_Gendo pulls his pistol out and starts fake stumbling around, and then pulls the trigger, shooting the Sub-Commander in the foot._

"_Sempai! Are you alright! No!"_

_Fuyukitsu just slumps over, groaning._

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

Shinji woke up, sweat flowing down his face, the familiar voice of his droning teacher piercing through his head. 

"Muah Muah Muah Muah Muah Muah Muah, Second Impact" (Think Charlie Brown. )

Shinji shook his head and mumbled to himself as the rest of the class fidgeted in their seats.

"What kind of dream was that!"

Suddenly the bell rang and class was dismissed, Touji and Kensuke bouncing off the walls as Asuka spit venom at them. Shinji simply walked off quietly out of his room and towards his apartment, disgruntled by the strange dream.

Asuka quickly caught up to him and Shinji couldn't help but release a slight shiver. He had mixed feelings about the Second Child. She made him feel odd at times and he wasn't sure exactly what he thought of her. He of course knew how she probably felt about him, she did express it every minute of the day.

"Hey idiot Shinji, why the long face huh? Is it because your little Wonder-Doll wasn't at school today?"

Shinji just shrugged, letting the insults brush past him, which made Asuka grumble, irritated.

He mumbled quietly. "We have synch-testing today, I bet Dr. Akagi will get angry if we're late again".

With that the Third Child quickly ran ahead towards NERV HQ, leaving a curious but angry Asuka in the dust.

* * *

**Rome, Italy**

**The Vatican**

Father Alexander Anderson leaned against the wooden fence, watching his Sunday School students frolic around in the grass. The wind blew past his spiky golden hair, waving his coat and roman collar. He slowly rubbed the stubble that had grown all over his face. He smirked and then continued carving an intricate crucifix out of a block of deadwood he had found laying around.

A stout old man with the familiar dress of a priest strode up towards Anderson, nodding his head towards the paladin in recognition. Father Bernadelli leaned against the fence close to Anderson and spoke.

"Father Anderson, Father Maxwell needs you. It is urgent. If you would graciously follow me?".

Anderson smiled and nodded, following Bernadelli into the interior of the large building behind them. Making their way through a dark, winding corridor full of holy scriptures and crucifixes on the walls. He made a sharp turn and entered an expansive, dark room with a desk in the middle.

A single figure sat behind the desk, glasses glinting with the little light in the room, his long hair flowed back behind him and ended in a knot. Father Enrico Maxwell smiled warmly at Anderson, who had just entered.

He was the leader of Vatican Section VIII, the Iscariot Agency, built to destroy demons, the undead, heathens, and all special enemies of Catholicism in general. And this leering Irishman, this special creature, Alexander "Bayonet" Anderson, Alexander "Paladin" Anderson, this man was his main weapon.

Maxwell nodded and spoke, his powerful yet still young voice echoing in the room.

"Adam has been located"

Anderson's mouth hung open slightly, but after a brief pause, he spoke, an odd grin playing across his face.

"Ya dinna say?"

**

* * *

**

**Earth's Orbit**

An odd ship floated around the blue planet and then slowed, as voices inside were raised.

"ED? Did you eat all the eggs again?"

The child continued to type rapidly on the computer, ignoring the bald man's complaint. The screen flashed and the light from it played against their faces as the man lowered his head to see the screen.

"Look what Ed found!", spoke the child.

"Hmmm? Bounty…Ryouji…Kaji…international spy and agent for various organizations….NERV…SEELE…the Japanese…reward…Three million woolongs!"

The Bebop slowly made its descent into Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Bureau of Interstellar Immigration Agency** **Headquarters**

"Sir, there is an unidentified object descending from space almost directly towards our position!"

Commander Amarao stirred in his seat as his assistant, Kitsurubami spoke, his left eyebrow hanging precariously off his head as he dropped the spicy bread he had been munching on.

"What the hell? How big is it? And where is its estimated impact location?"

Amarao fidgeted, "Is it heading for us or just Tokyo 3?"

She paused, staring at the date on the screen. "Well, it seems to be heading towards Tokyo 2".

Amarao paused and then rose quickly as he stared intently at the date flowing across the screen.

Kitsurubami noticed it as well, and stared, sweat dripping off her brow. Amarao's eyes bugged out slightly and his left eyebrow departed, slick with sweat, simply drifting to the ground. The countdown to collision continued. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_.

Amarao stumbled backwards and slammed his head on the ground as the countdown stopped abruptly, simply struck by the tension.

"Commander, the object has halted approximately 20 feet over its position in downtown Tokyo 2".

The Commander nodded from his position on the ground, and remained laying there, feeling quite lightheaded.

"Ready the agents for possible battle, they will come with you and I to directly investigate this foreign intruder".

She nodded and moved off towards the locker room as Amarao scratched his forehead, laying there on the floor, blood trickling from a slight cut in his forehead.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

**The Outskir****ts of Tokyo 2**

Ryouji Kaji leaned against the wall, staring at the large, abandoned room. There sat a single unplugged telephone on a box in the middle of the room with white walls. He shifted his eyes over the scene and looked at the doorknob opening.

He reached for the pistol in his white coat and stared at the door, which creaked open only slightly and stopped, allowing a ray of light to intrude in the dark room. Kaji quickly moved to the wall parallel to the door and turned his head slightly into the small lane of light. A craggy, yet obviously feminine voice spoke up.

"It's me"

"Ah, so it is"

A small woman sat on the steps leading to the building, feeding a group of cats as she spoke. A clunky red scooter lay on its side next to the building.

"This is Shannon Bio Incorporated, a foreign chemical firm. It's been like this for nine years…Nine years and not a single challenge. So far 106 corporations out of 108 affiliated with the Marduk Institute have turned out to be dummy companies"

Kaji stared intently, "And so this one is the 107th".

"This is the company's registration papers"

Kaji peered at the paper that the woman had revealed, hidden in a fashion magazine.

"Ah, and you'd like me to look at the board of directors, am I right?"

"You mean you already knew about this?"

Kaji moved a few inches closer although so he was just barely inside the building.

"Yes, I know most of the names…"

He paused and then continued.

"The Marduk Institute is supposed to be an advisory body controlled by the Human Instrumentality Committee designed to select Evangelion pilots…yet something doesn't seem right."

The woman's voice became sterner, yet they remained in their positions, Kaji barely inside the building, the woman not turning.

"Your task is to investigate NERV. I would not recommend getting involved with the Marduk Institute or the Committee"

"Well I can't help it, my nose for trouble and my constant curiosity always puts me in situations I suppose".

Kaji shut the door and stepped back into the building. The woman simply stood slowly, rubbing the cats fondly and then stepping onto her scooter.

* * *

**Outskirts of London, England**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

Integra Hellsing leaned against her chair, reading the budget report for the last incident in Westshire. "Bloody hell…the damage costs for Hellsing's operations are getting higher and higher…"

Someone entered the room unbeknownst to the mumbling young woman and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Walter, do you have something for me?"

The butler bowed politely.

"Yes Sir Integra, we have intercepted a message from a certain group I think you'd be interested in"

"The Vatican!"

"Yes, Rome, but not only that, Vatican Section XIII…"

"Iscariot Agency!"

"Yes, they have deployed their agent to Tokyo 2, Japan. NERV headquarters to be exact"

"NERV? The Agency created by the UN, am I right? I'm not quite familiar with it…why what business would Rome have with NERV…"

Integra's eyes widened and she peered at Dornez.

"Wait a minute…Agent…You don't mean?"

"Yes…the one known as Father Alexander Anderson"

* * *

**Tokyo 2, Japan**

The gray van shook violently as it sped down the ruined freeway, pieces of asphalt and stone lay all over it, making it a peril for drivers. Amarao's odd eyebrows and reddish-brown hair fluttered slightly in the wind from the open window although the eyebrows more or less flapped, and he peered at Kitsurubami driving. A shiver went up her spine and she slightly crumpled her face in disgust as she saw his gaze. She was getting tired of his advances. He slowly got the idea and turned his head towards the back of the van to see Kitsurubami's rocket launcher and the agents in black suits with black sunglasses and their black pistols, all staring calmly ahead in space.

Let out a gasp and pointed at the sky. Amarao stared at the Bebop, his eyes bulging. "What the heck? Is it releasing a pod or smaller spacecraft or something!"

Amarao frantically motioned for Kitsurubami to step on the gas and they sped towards the scene.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo 2, Japan**

Kaji paused as the doorknob to the abandoned Shannon Bio building turned once more. This time he reached even more quickly than before for his nine millimeter and quickly put a two bullets into the door, not even waiting to see who it is. He knew it had to be Section Two.

Spike Spiegel burst through the door, kicking it down, the bullets from the man barely missing him. Quickly drawing his pistol he aimed it at the man's head and fired two shots.

Kaji barely managed to stumble back, crashing backwards through the wall of the building as one bullet slammed into his left shoulder, propelling him even more. The left side of the building led to a sheer drop into the local river, and Kaji slammed into it with great force, knocking his gun out of his hand and onto the river bank.

Spike swore and bounded towards the shattered wall, peering out it and into the river. Swearing once more and clenching his fists he made his way down into the riverbank.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Shinji sighed as he sat in his plug suit in the entry plug of Unit 01.

"Why the hell is this taking so long!", moaned a familiar red-headed demon

Ritsuko's voice came over the communicator.

"Sorry Asuka but it's important that we're aware of your synch ratios, just in case they fluctuate dramatically. You can never be too careful"

Misato leaned in towards Ritsuko and whispered.

"Where the hell is the Commander?"

"I don't know Major, he did tell me to keep the pilots here until he returned"

Although the pilots hadn't heard this, it almost seemed like they had.

Shinji sighed once more, Asuka growled and grumbled and Rei….well Rei was still having a staring contest with her controls…and it seemed like she would soon be victorious.

* * *

** Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Gendo Ikari, commander of one of the most powerful organizations in the world, stared up at the hulking ivory behemoth crucified to the large crimson cross in front of him.

_Something strange has been occurring with Lillith quite recently. It is not supposed to be able to move, not before my scenario is enacted. Nothing shall stop me from being reunited with you._

"….Yui"

Gendo clutched the little vial in his gloves, inside were two pink jewel shards.

_The old man stared at the Commander nervously. "These are the shards of the Shikon Jewel. They are said to be very powerful in magic and…"_. _Gendo ignored the man. Simply another peddler, and Gendo was impatient to catch his limousine back to NERV Headquarters. But for some reason he picked the vial up from the man's offering hand. He was drawn to them. And when the vial touched his fingers, even with the barrier of glass he could feel something odd, some tangible power that the jewels seemed to be projecting. He quickly paid the man and departed._

Slowly stepping onto the small hovercraft he had requisitioned from NERV Defense, he floated up towards Lillith until he was almost face to face with it. The hovercraft flew towards Lillith's left hand and paused there as Gendo controlled it. His glasses glinting in the odd light of the chamber, Gendo slowly pulled out the large hammer he had carried with him and placed his hand on the vial, slowly twisting the cap.

"It is time"

* * *

A few notes… that weird dream scene at the beginning was actually the first part of a humorous Eva fanfiction I abandoned because it was too lame. :) So I just grabbed it and threw it here. BWAHHAHAAH!

By the way, I do know Kaji's rendezvous was in Kyoto! I'm an Eva-Freak, of course I know that. But this is a fanfic so I simply changed the location to suit my story. So there! 

And by the way again, I'm crossovering more characters from other animes too, don't think that this is the end of it….no, no, no, I have my whole scenario planned out. Steeples his hands in front of his face to hid his evil grin


	2. Flirting with Insanity

Well, well, I'm writing these pretty quickly. And no, it isn't because they suck (As you can see I have low Fanfiction writer self-esteem.) it's because whenever I'm writing, fanfiction, my own novels, whatever, I always write down the structures and ideas for it previously in my Writing Notebook when I'm bored and don't have access to a computer. So you see, I already had Chapter Two mapped out, I just had to put it to type and add some...well, pizzass. Or however you spell it, I didn't mean Pizza Ass... 

Yes, well, enough rambling...Let's go! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo 2, Japan**

Kaji swore as he ran down the alleys of Tokyo-2, possibly the same alley he had fled through minutes before, they did all look similar.

He didn't know why his sense of curiosity always forced him to seek the truth. He owed it to his brother. It was a simple fact; he had traded their lives for his, an exchange of human souls. And now he at least owed it to his brother, to himself, to Misato, and to the Children.

Another bullet whizzed past his head and he sprinted towards the entrance for the train that would inevitably take him to Tokyo 3. Whoever was pursuing him certainly could not be Section Two or anyone hired by SEELE, especially because his pursuer didn't seem familiar with this area.

"That's the only reason I'm still alive", he mumbled under his breath and he ducked under the guard rail and sped towards what he hoped would be a temporary salvation.

Spike Spiegel stumbled down the alley and towards the train, which the overhead screens indicated would depart in exactly one minute. Quickly firing one more shot at the departing man, he nimbly leapt over the guardrail and ducked into the train, quickly sliding down behind a seat just quick enough to dodge a bullet aimed for his head.

The hole smoldered in the wall in front of him. He heard a voice behind him, presumably from the man who had fired.

"An agent of Ikari? Or someone else?"

Spike grinned and responded.

"Let's just say I'm in the business where my death is an eventuality, and...let's just say it probably will not be of natural causes"

Kaji smirked.

"Ah, I as well am in that special guild"

Spike leapt up and fired a shot at Kaji, who spun around and sped down the train car, firing a departing shot at Spike's skull which did not strike true.

Meanwhile the train began slowly and laboriously moving, oblivious of course, to the violence inside its metal womb.

* * *

**Tokyo 2, Japan**

Jet swore as he lost sight of Spike and the bounty.

"Where the hell did they go?"

The child in front of him who had been amusing herself by rolling around on the floor with a small dog smiled and began typing on her computer.

"Well, Ed's computer says that train is going to Tokyo 3"

Jet turned to Faye and then glanced at Ed.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to follow him, just to make sure he die and lose us that bounty"

Faye rolled her eyes.

"Right"

Amarao grumbled as he put his hand to his brow, trying to anchor his sunglasses and a two items of "hair" in place against the acceleration of the gray company van Kitsurubami was steering so recklessly.

"Dammit, can't you drive slower Kitsu?! You'll get us all killed"

The young woman grumbled, she hated when he called her that.

"Yes Commander, but you ordered me to accelerate so we could get to that unidentified flying object as soon as possible"

Amarao moaned.

"Well", the Commander paused as the Bebop began to swoop away, lighting quick, its destination Tokyo 3, or perhaps at that speed, Beijing.

"I wouldn't be surprised", mumbled Amarao in a low voice.

"Alright Kitsurubami, step on it, we've got to at least find some trace of it before it leaves our vicinity"

The young woman shook her head and stepped on the gas abruptly once more, causing the Commander to slam his head rather roughly on his headrest.

A single eyebrow fluttered onto his lap, but he seemed not to notice, to busy grumbling through the pain.

Kitsurubami stared, perturbed, trying to maintain her driving ability while she eyed the eyebrow which looked oddly like seaweed.

"Eyebrows"

"What?", mumbled Amarao.

"Nothing..."

* * *

**Outskirts of London, England**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

Alucard bowed as he entered the room, his red coat splashing against the floor and a Cheshire grin dancing across his countenance.

"At your service, Master"

Integra grinned back, with a mix of serious determination.

"Alucard, you and the girl have been booked a flight to Tokyo 3, it departs in thirty minutes"

"You mean the police girl? Why do I have to bring her along, you know very well that in her state she cannot cross rivers or oceans"

"Well, we have a coffin prepared for her transportation, and I think Seras will be the proper backup"

"Yes Master, although I'm curious why you're sending me backup, what am I doing, destroying a few bloody Jap ghouls or some such menace somehow terrorizing the Anglican Church?"

The head of Hellsing simply smirked and spoke a single word.

"Anderson"

Alucard nodded, his grin growing into a leering fanged monstrosity.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Corporal Kiyoshi Tsubara leaned against the railing, his automatic weapon strapped to his neck and hanging loosely at his side.

He turned to the other soldier on duty with him, his friend Toshi, and grinned.

"Hey Toshi, did you see the gazooms on that one chick, Misa-"

Toshi was hanging from the wall, a single bayonet slammed into his skull securely anchoring him.

"What the hell?!"

Kiyoshi spun around only to have a steel bayonet enter his gut and slice cleanly through his victuals. He moaned as the freed blood began to surge around his organs and his eyes rolled back, soon to be lifeless.

A single man stood over him, and smirked, walking towards the now unguarded security gate while mumbling something under his breath.

"...And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle..."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato almost let out a great sigh of relief as the Commander stiffly entered the room and took his usually seat beside the pillar-like Sub-Commander, but she wisely held it in.

Gendo stared calmly forward as everyone snuck glances at him, afraid to be caught by his glaring visage.

After a few minutes of silence where the tension seemed almost tangible and the minutes seemed like hours, he finally spoke, his voice clear, concise, and superior.

"You are dismissed"

The entire crew slowly edged out, taking side glances back at Gendo nervously, as if he was planning to shoot them down as they left.

Finally when the room had cleared out, Fuyukitsu spoke, barely audible.

"Are those crystals part of the scenario, Ikari?"

Gendo smirked slightly behind his steepled hands.

"Perhaps they would unsettle the old men, but they will certainly speed the scenario I have in mind"

The Sub-Commander restrained himself from visibly shivering. When Gendo said he had ideas growing in his mind, trouble was brewing.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Pilot's Locker Room**

Shinji sighed as he released the pressure on his plug suit and stepped into his normal school uniform pants and put on his usual white shirt. He stepped out of the locker room and quickly walked down the corridor as Rei silently went in the other direction to have her daily checkup with Dr. Akagi.

He mumbled to himself, as he often did.

"I wonder where As-"

He was answered, to his misfortune, by the grating yet at times beautiful voice of his roommate.

"Hey Third Child, thought you could sneak off without me?"

He sighed, and shook his head, continuing down the corridor, which was gradually growing darker.

Asuka growled at his response, or lack thereof.

After a few minutes of strolling down the corridor and a painful silence where Shinji mostly tried to get the nightmares about his mother out of his mind and Asuka tried to mentally cause Shinji to burst into flame, the Second Child broke the silence.

"So...", she spoke, her voice taking an odd playful tone, "...have you and the First Child kissed yet?"

Shinji almost fell completely over face first as the completely random query burst through his inner trouble, but managed luckily to steady himself against the nearby wall.

"Wha?! What are you talking about?!"

Asuka smirked.

"Come on, aren't you and Wondergirl going out or something?"

She curled her lips in a sneer.

"I don't quite get the whole puppet attraction, though"

Shinji stared at Asuka in surprise.

"What?! Don't get the wrong idea...Ayanami and I aren't like that"

"Oh. Is that so?"

Asuka leered at Shinji

"Really?"

"Really", the Third Child replied, trying desperately to hid his pink cheeks.

"She's not like that...What I feel for Ayanami...it doesn't go into words like 'like' and 'go out with'. She feels familiar, as if she's a part of me that was torn away, long ago"

Shinji thought he saw what looked like disgust, then relief, and then a scornful grin as Asuka snickered. Shinji quickly forgot the second emotion and shook his head.

"What am I saying!? How could idiot Shinji have gotten to first base when even I, the beautiful Asuka Langley Sohryu, haven't yet?", Asuka said between giggles.

Shinji just sighed and his face seemed to grow darker.

Asuka smirked mischievously at him.

"So..so you wanna?"

Shinji stumbled backwards, his countenance twisting into what seemed like great surprise, and tried not to go into shock.

"You heard me..it's nothing serious you know"

Shinji remained silent.

"A coward, even at a game. Well, I knew that from the start"

"Not everything is a game, Asuka", mumbled Shinji.

Asuka just smirked.

"Sure, sure, I bet you're just afraid to kiss a girl on the day of your mother's anniversaryâ€scared she's watching from beyond the grave?"

Shinji's face twisted into anger and what seemed like slight disappointment as he clenched and unclenched his right hand.

"I'm not...I'm not scared of a kiss"

"Really? Okay, you're sure, now?"

Asuka folded her hands in front of her chest as they continued walking.

"Sure"

"Then close your eyes!"

Shinji nodded and did so, and they stopped walking.

"Here we go", spoke Asuka, her face softening as she moved towards Shinji.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Streams of light shone throughout the darkened room as voices rose and fell frantically in the darkness.

Finally one light landed on Gendo Ikari and Professor Fuyukitsu, revealing the dismay of the crew that they were still in the positions they had been when the crew had been dismissed, even in this pitch black dark.

Gendo spoke with a hint of contempt.

"Stop staring, get backup power running and assess the situation at once!"

The random technicians quickly got to work, with Ritsuko overseeing them.

Soon the lights in the Control Room came on, flickering at first, but then becoming the familiar solid beams of light, shining on the once dark Control Room.

Maya and Hyuga lay in a tangled pile in the corner after they had collided. Misato had stopped right before crashing directly into Ritsuko, and Aoba was caught just as he was about to slink out the door. He grinned break?"

The venomous glare of the Commander silenced him quickly and got him back to work, but not before helping Maya and Hyuga up.

Aoba stared at his date screens just as the alert siren went off in the Control Room and the random lights and buttons around them began to blink crimson quite frantically.

Misato spun to Maya.

"What the heck is it?! An angel?"

Maya stared intently at the screen.

"Noâ€blood type not blue, it's not an angel...the data readout says it is in Sector 5, and it is human"

Gendo seemed unsettled and shouted towards the bridge bunnies.

"Where are the visuals for that area?"

Maya began to rapidly type and a new window appeared in the data screen, revealing a tall man in a gray coat strolling through a blood-soaked corridor with an unsettling grin.

Gendo looked on silently as the Sub-Commander bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Was _this_ in the scenario, Ikari?"

Gendo continued to stare coolly ahead, although the elder man could've sworn he'd seen something like angry confusion dance across the Commander's face, if only for a few seconds.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Five**

Shinji meanwhile opened his eyes slightly and moved forward, planting the kiss.

Asuka's eye's open wide as her lips missed their marked and landed on Shinji's cheek.

Meanwhile Shinji had been less lucky.

"Are your lips supposed to be t-that col-", mumbled Shinji as he fell over after having slammed his head into the metal pole that he had judged to be his roommate.

"You idiot!"

Asuka slowly pulled the Third Child up, supporting him on her shoulder and shaking him savagely to bring him back to consciousness.

"Why is the damn room so dark anyway? Another power failure?!"

Shinji awoke to the grumbling face of Asuka Langley Sohryu only a few inches away from him, mumbling something about a 'failure'.

The Third Child stared, still lightheaded and moved his face closer against his better judgment, which had been momentarily impaired by the cranial collision.

Asuka couldn't help but surrender to the warmness of their proximity, although she swore to beat him savagely when they got back to Misato's apartment. She closed her eyes and slightly puckered her warm lips, awaiting what would surely come.

Seconds that seemed like minutes passed and then minutes that seemed like hours, and still nothing happened. Asuka opened her eyes, irritated to see Shinji staring bug-eyed at something past her head.

"What the hell is it Third Child?!", grumbled Asuka as she spun around to see what he had been staring at.

A man in the familiar uniform of NERV Defense was pinned on the wall like an insect specimen, what seemed like fresh blood dripping down from the bayonets embedded in his palms and feet, the wounds of crucifixion.

Asuka stumbled backwards, crashing into Shinji as she pulled out the flashlight she carried with her since the last blackout, since it was small and light and she didn't want to depend on Wondergirl or the Invincible Idiot Shinji's directions.

The light shone down the corridor, revealing four more bodies pinned to the wall in similar positions, their mouths gaped open in almost darkly comical expressions, as if still silently screaming.

Odd pieces of paper fluttered down the corridor and Asuka dropped her flashlight, utterly frightened as one of the papers landed beside her. Picking it up, she stared at it with tense curiosity.

"Latin?"

Suddenly a familiar voice broke through the darkness.

"Asuka?! Shinji?! Are you there?"

Shinji pulled himself up frantically and swung his head around.

"Misato?! Where are you?"

"I'm speaking over the intercom, you have to listen to me Shinji, is Asuka there too?!"

"Yeah", Asuka replied weakly, unable to muster any vocal strength.

"Both of you, get the hell out of there right now! Get to the Control Room, I'll meet you halfway. There's an intruder!"

Asuka nodded her head, "Yeah, we saw what it left ov-"

Suddenly an odd sound was heard down the corridor, the sound of footsteps and an odd whispered tone.

The two Children spun around to see two bright circles of light above a leering grin, closing the distance between them.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Gendo stared at the visual and finally spoke, giving a firm order.

"Release the bakelite in Sector Five"

Hyuga arched an eyebrow and whispered to Hyuga.

"Doesn't that seem like a bit much for _one guy_?"

"How the hell should I know, man?"

They quickly spun back to their controls to implement Ikari's orders as his burning gaze fell upon them, but the silence in the room was shattered by a metallic click.

Misato loaded her handgun and stared at Ritsuko and then Gendo.

"I'm going after them, they were in the same area last time we checked"

She was about to turn when Gendo's cold voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Negative Major, you shall remain here, the priority is the elimination of the intruder"

She turned and shrugged, walking towards the door.

The Commander's voice grew threatening and louder.

"That is an absolute order, Major, this is insubordination! I informed you of our priorities"

Misato spun around and stared at Gendo, trying to stop herself from flinching.

"And who will defend you and the rest of the world from the Angels when Shinji and Asuka get killed by this madman? Hmm?"

Gendo only returned her stare with a glare.

"My order remains, Major".

She shrugged one more time and spun around, quickly departing through the door, whispering under his breath.

_"That bastard"_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 International Airport**

Alucard strode through the crowded airport, wearing a neat black suit and small, dark sunglasses in contrast to his usual dress, so as to fit in if only a little with the multitudes of humanity around him.

He pushed in front of him, a coffin on a wheeled table, which drew many weird glances from the people around him, although most of the Japanese were too busy to pay any attention to it.

He paused in front of a chubby Japanese man who, along with a hand-held metal detector, barred his way.

"Sorry sir, but I'm going to have to scan your...um...luggage, and your person for any weapons, will you please remove any metallic items you have on you?"

Alucard smirked and slowly pulled out his enormous Jackal, and pointing the large handgun at the man in front of him.

"Police girl?!"

Alucard banged the coffin and the lid slowly opened, revealing a groggy Seras, holding her sniper rifle.

"Wha? Master?"

Meanwhile the security guard looked repeatedly from the gun in his holster to the Jackal, to the weapon in the woman's hand.

Nine millimeter handgun

13mm Jackal

Gigantic sniper rifle

Quickly drawing the correct conclusions from this information, the guard did the human thing to do and fled at approximately two hundred miles an hour, leaving a shimmering afterimage of him pissing his pants in shock and a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile the crowd around them finally took notice and restrained themselves from complete chaos, instead choosing to run around in random directions while screaming and rapidly flailing their arms as if attempting to fly away.

Alucard simply smirked and slid through the chaos unnoticed like some serpent, motioning Seras to follow him with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Streets**

Amon strolled down the dark street, his long ebony coat slapping against his legs, his hands in his pockets as he glanced at the sky.

All of a sudden against the full moon he saw a shadow of a man leaping across the building in front of him to the opposite one with superhuman ability. The man seemed to be wearing a dark suit and had another figure latched onto his arm as he leapt.

For what he had just seen, Amon responded calmly and detached as always. Quickly pulling his cell phone out of his coat he dialed the number for STN-J HQ.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Solomon Toukatsu Nin'idantai (STN-J)** **Headquarters**

Michael Lee absentmindedly spun in his chair, munching on a donut as he began to type rapidly on the computer. Meanwhile a Chestnut-brown haired young girl sat silently in a chair next to Lee.

The other inhabitants of the room were a young woman reading an odd fashion magazine, another young guy snoring on his desk, and a brown haired woman glaring at the sleeping man and reading woman.

Suddenly the phone rang and Lee picked it up, listening to the voice on the other side of the phone and nodding. He quickly hung up and spoke to what seemed like everyone in the room.

"It's Amon, he thinks he's found a new target"

* * *

Well, that was Chapter Two, hope you liked it! Much, much, MUCH more chaos and action will occur in Chapter Three...and I'll be crossovering some more stuff while maintaining what I already have. I hope the way I brought in Witch Hunter Robin didn't seem too lame...This is the Evincar signing off...See ya!


	3. Flirting with Integrity

Wheee...Time for Chapter Three...Joy! I don't know if it's crappy or just awful, since I just got one review (which was, by the way semi-positive)...or maybe I have more reviews, I ought to check...

Anyway, things are going to get a lot more chaotic and interesting (I hope) as these chapters go one...One note by the way, it's Vatican Section XIII, not VIII, I'm so retarded. 

And another note, if you don't know, Anderson is an Irish Catholic with a heavy Irish accent, so it kind of shows when he says stuff like 'Wit?!' (What?!) or 'ae' (a) and 'ah' (I)

Eheheh, better change it....

It's go time! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee **

Father Enrico Maxwell smiled a calm, collected smile as the light glinted off his glasses. A group of dark obelisks surrounded him, looming over him ominously, but he seemed unaffected.

"I trust you have made good use of our information, Father Maxwell"

The Father smirked and lowered his head.

"Indeed, an agent has been dispatched"

"We have upheld our end of the bargain, Maxwell"

"You must now bring us Adam, Ikari's head, and secure the Evangelion Unit 01 until the JSSDF Special Ops move in"

Maxwell raised his head and stared at the obelisks, light glinting off his glare.

"Negative. Adam's place is with us, not anti-Christs and heathens. You are not even human, simply instruments of Satan, hindering the Kingdom of God. We, Section XIII, are the earthly agents of the Vatican's divine punishment"

He paused and pushed his glasses back.

"The relics of God belong to Men of God"

"Then we shall send you to your God!"

Maxwell shimmered and then disappeared, the room darkening slightly.

The obelisks stood now alone.

"'For dogma we would kill even our founder', that is their motto"

"It is the same fanaticism that is the foundation of Iscariot, which bears the name of Judas himself"

"They will be dealt with as an obstacle to our scenario"

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo 3, Japan**

Kaji ducked down swiftly as the light bulb above him shattered into a thousand pieces of shimmering glass. He sat behind the chair where passengers of this train would usually be sitting, if not for the lack of business on this day.

He heard another bullet slam into the wall in front of him and grasped his Glock tightly, leaping up and firing a shot towards Spike's chest. The lithe man spun to the side, the bullet only shallow slicing through his chest.

As Siegel stumbled backwards and supported himself on a chair, Kaji fired another wild shot and eyed the locked train door intently. The train was still moving, but he had no choice. Quickly spinning around and slamming his good shoulder into the door, it opened up and sent him down into the hard dirt and sand. Slowly pulling himself up, he watched as the train passed him and then quickly sprinted towards NERV Headquarters.

Spike Siegel ran up the train car, unable to locate his elusive target until he found a busted door, obviously busted open. Shaking his head for a few moments, he dived out into the blue oblivion.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Five**

The Third Child shivered, frozen to his spot as the stranger got closer and closer. It was almost as if his legs refused to move, the aura this man exuded was quite rattling. As the shadow with two glowing eyes approached, Shinji discerned him as a tall man in a very long grey coat and crucifix around his neck startling like Misato's except it was significantly larger and longer.

The man seemed to be mumbling something to himself, but as he got closer he also began raising his voice, as if directing it towards Shinji or Asuka. "Ask O' me and ah shall gie thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and the _utmost _parts O' the earth for thy possession. Thou shalt _break_ _them _wi' ae rod O' iron; thou shalt dash them in pieces like ae potter's vessel"

The second that last word left his lips, Anderson quickly drew a bayonet and hurled it at the red-haired child in front of him, surely some harlot among these heathens.

Shinji saw the flash of metal and before he knew what he was doing, quickly dashed towards Asuka, slamming her out of the way with a rough push from his left hand, which subsequently fell to the floor. Shinji continued stumbling from the momentum and then fell to his knees and then down to the floor, his dazed eyes staring at his own disembodied hand in front of his face.

Asuka now slowly got up, and then noticed the crumpled form of the Third Child and what wrath the bayonet had incurred on his left hand, severing it completely off from the wrist up, blood simply gushing out from both the hand and Shinji's left stump of an arm.

"Shinji?! Oh my God!"

Anderson approached the girl and the crumpled form of her companion, speaking as he got closer.

"Thou shalt have no other gods before me. Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image. Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord, thy God in vain", he eyed Asuka and then continued, "Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy. Honor thy father and thy mother. Thou shalt not commit adultery. Thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor. Thou shalt not covet anything that is thy neighbor's"

He loomed over the two Children and grinned maliciously.

"You forgot 'Thou shalt not kill'"

"Wit?!"

Anderson spun around just in time to catch a bullet in his temple, slamming into his skull and sending him reeling back and down on his knees. The priest stared at his attacker, a rather beautiful woman in odd garb and then toppled over, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Misato rushed towards the children, quite worried for their safety.

"Shinji, Asuka, we have to...Oh God! Shinji!"

Shinji drowsily looked around from his position on the floor, fresh blood still coming out of his grievous wound even as Asuka desperately attempted to make a binding out of the fabric of her blouse.

Then his eyes fell on his favorite wristwatch, which was splattered in blood but still attached to his hand. The only problem was, his hand was five feet away.

Shinji let out a torturous scream of agony that seemed to shake the building, which made creaking sounds that sounded much like mournful sympathy.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Kaji stumbled towards what he hoped would be temporary salvation, clutching his wounded shoulder. The blood was still pouring out of it, and Kaji knew the bullet was most probably still there, he had felt it shatter through his flesh and bone.

His foot caught upon something and his balance was quickly unsettled, sending him slamming to the ground. His pursuer had either given up or was a long ways back, Kaji knew he would make it. Quickly pulling himself up to his feet he noticed what he had tripped on, a dead man in the familiar NERV Security uniform, two diagonal slashes still pouring blood on his chest.

It was then he noticed the new decorations on the security gate. Two guards were pinned to the wall with bayonets, and written on the wall with what seemed like their blood was 'Jesus is in heaven now'.

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah, it's not very pretty"

Kaji sprinted towards the entrance, not even turning as the bullet he knew would come barely missed his knee. With one more solid bound, he entered the NERV facility.

Spike paused to reload his handgun. "Damn only one more clip", he mumbled before he plunged into the darkness after Kaji.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo 3, Japan**

Amarao held on to the steering wheel for dear life, although every couple seconds or so, he'd remember to steer. Kitsurubami was leaning precariously out the window, trying to support herself while holding her large rocket launcher and aiming through the scope at the Bebop, which was quickly floating away.

Every minute or so, she'd think the target was locked on and fire, but Amarao would inevitably hit a small dog or some such thing and the van would rock tremulously, causing the rocket to fly into the nearest coffee shop, turning it and its scatting and snapping intellectual inhabitants into dust.

Indeed the agents in the back had lost their calm and calculated composures and were taking off their dark sunglasses and furiously rubbing their eyes or attempting to stop their dinner from flying straight out of them and onto another agent. For the agents all knew that if one released their bile, it would be a chain reaction; a bureaucratic bile blowup.

Amarao was actually attempting to drive however, and at length began to gain control of the wild van, slowing down enough for his assistant to take proper aim at the ship in the distance.

"Firing in three seconds, Commander"

Amarao nodded and then stared at the road ahead. In the distance was an odd looking, tall man, in a garish red coat and a red hat. He seemed to have a blonde woman with short hair accompanying him.

Amarao let out a shriek and tried to steady his eyebrows and at the same time hit the brakes. Meanwhile, Kitsurubami unnerved by the sudden volatility of their drive let the rocket fly before the target locked, and let out a roar of anger.

The wayward rocket harmlessly careened into a nearby anime store, or at least not so harmlessly for the customers inside, whose precious bodies and Naruto DVDs were instantly incinerated.

This was the least of the Bureau of Interstellar Immigration Agency's woes, as their van, in Amarao's attempt to stop their collision course with the man in red at top speed, began to flip over and then finally slam into a pole. When the van hit it instantly caught fire, Love Hina style.

Alucard watched the scene with a smirk, tipping his crimson hat to the car that had swerved around him. "Foolish humans"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Five**

Misato struggled to lift Shinji up and support his good arm on her shoulder, while trying to stop the other's constant bleeding.

"Asuka, I need your help right now!"

Yet the Second Child was staring off in space, quite uncharacteristic of her, shocked by the turn of events. She began mumbling to herself, so soft it was caught by only her ears.

"Why did that idiot try to protect me?"

Yet the insult on his name was spoken almost tenderly, if Asuka was even capable of speaking in such a tone.

Suddenly with a flash of metal, a blade slammed into the wall above Misato's head, causing her to stumble back, disorientated.

"What?! A bayonet?!"

She spun around just in time to spy Father Alexander Anderson standing up from the place where she had felled him.

He leered at her and then began to laugh boisterously, causing a chill to ripple up her spine. Another thing shocked her more, the bullet hole in his left temple was still smoking , but was growing smaller as the minutes passed.

"Aahaheheheheheh....The Lord shall protect me against my enemies"

"What are you?! You regenerate?!"

"Ay! A regenerator! Ae technique humanity had tae develop tae fight the likes O' ye!

"Likes of us?!"

"Heathens and-"

Anderson was cut off as a wave of heavy gunfire ripped across his coat and through his clothes, slamming into his flesh and bone and sending him stumbling back with a yelp of surprise.

"Wit?!"

Five NERV Security soldiers moved up alongside Misato, still firing at the priest who was being pushed farther and farther back as holes were ripped into his chest and face but still had not fallen over.

"Major, retreat with the Children! We'll cover you"

Misato hadn't the time to show her great thanks to the brave men, only nodding and now with the help of the shaken Asuka, she quickly hefted Shinji up, the makeshift bandage on his hand only denying the inevitable. If they did not reach Ritsuko in time, all would be lost for the boy with azure blue eyes.

Father Alexander Anderson gave a bloody and mottled grin to the soldiers as he watched a bullet fly directly towards his left eye, breaking through the glass lens of his shining glasses and slamming into his eyeball and skull.

The priest drew two bayonets and charged in with frightening agility, his flesh regenerating almost with every step he took towards the already damned soldiers.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Alucard halted in front of the security gate, and gazed at the carnage abound. He was not offended by the dead humans, or even care, regarding it instead with curiosity. The bodies were mottled with steel bayonets he found familiar, and all around were papers with what seemed like Latin scrolled upon them.

"Anderson"

He gazed at the bodies once more as Seras tried not to vomit in disgust, her vampire part the only thing that held her back from that act of humanity. The vampire finally spoke, his long red coat drifting in the calm night wind.

"This is what I'd expect from the infamous Section XIII. Always trying to impose _their_ peace and laws on everyone else. Those at the top squelching any who oppose their powers or ideals. Nothing ever changes", Alucard paused and then continued with a grim smile, "Nothing's ever changes in Rome these past two thousand years"

Suddenly he stopped and stared ahead into space as Seras was about to step into the NERV facility.

"Police girl, _stop_"

"Master?!"

The vampire leapt swiftly up in the air, performing a quick spin there and then landing on his feet like some feline, a green vial slamming harmlessly into the space where his head had occupied seconds ago.

"Well police girl, seems like we have company, very imprudent company at that"

Amon held his handgun aimed towards Alucard's head, approaching from the front with Robin, who slowly and reluctantly put her small glasses on, a sign she was ready for a real battle. From the left side the rookie Haruto Sakaki approached cautiously with his gun upraised while from the right, the psychic Miho Karasuma was doing the same.

The pure vampire and his half-vampire friend were completely surrounded, yet Alucard simply smiled. With a playful wink and a baring of his fangs, he simply sunk directly into the ground like some odd specter.

Seras glanced around confused.

"Master?!"

The STN-J were similarly confused, Haruto staring dumbfounded at the place where Alucard had sunk into the ground.

"What the hell?!"

In one quick motion Alucard rose out of the ground behind Amon and swiftly sent his foot into the half witch, half man's stomach, sending him slamming into a nearby wall.

The rest of the team frantically glanced at Amon, whose head lolled over lazily down on his chest, his limbs limp and unmoving.

"Dammit! Amon!"

Haruto quickly opened fire at the vampire, who nimbly leapt to the side and pulled out his two enormous handguns, one the ivory 454 Casull, the other the ebony Jackal.

"Shit", said Haruto, obviously outgunned, outmaneuvered, and outsmarted by his quick undead opponent.

Alucard aimed the Jackal at Haruto's head and smirked.

"So, nothing but a gang of foolish humans...You don't even have freak chips implanted. How pathetic"

A sudden burst of flame shot directly towards Alucard and he barely managed to dodge it, the thick fireball searing off part of his red coat.

"Or maybe not", spoke the vampire as he eyed Robin Sena, who was preparing to cast another fire spell at her deadly opponent.

Alucard grinned as he aimed the Jackal at Sena. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Amon stirring against the wall, evidently back to consciousness and Seras slowly reaching for her cannon rifle.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Corporate building overlooking NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Amarao squinted through his high powered binoculars at Alucard's back, unable to come up with words to express his astonishment. That had been the man he had swerved away from on the road, the man in red.

Meanwhile , Kitsurubami lay next to the Commander, watching the very same thing through the scopes of her high powered rocket launcher.

The agents were lounging around behind them, in a circle evidently doing something...well, agent-like of course.

The first agent stared at the other one, his cold eyes piercing through the man's very soul.

"Do you..."

The words lingered over the air, and tension seemed tangible.

"Do you have a five?"

The second agent paused and looked grim.

"Go fish"

Amarao meanwhile continued to wonder at Alucard's abilities, doubting what his eyes had relayed to his brain.

"Did you see him freaking sink into that damn ground?! He's definitely what came out of that ship we were trailing...This doesn't look too good I'm afraid"

Kitsurubami simple eyed the Commander out of the corner of her eye while her other eye stared down the scope.

"Shall I fire?"

"Most definitely"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Alucard swiftly ducked under another flying projectile full of odd green liquid. He didn't know what it was, but sensing it wasn't just a regular bullet or some blessed item of the church, he was rather wary of it.

Sweeping to the side, he dodged another shot from Amon and a badly aimed one from Miho, who wasn't the greatest aim. In the process, he barely saw the fireball sweeping towards him, and was able to leap over it just before it completely incinerated him.

He growled, clearly irritated and spoke to Seras using their telepathic link.

_Police Girl!_

_Wha?! Master?_

_Handle the two humans, I'll take this fire caster..._

_R-Right!_

The vial projectiles considerably lessened as Seras pulled out her cannon and aimed it at Miho's feet, to unnerved to score a direct hit on an opponent that was for once, human. She knew the splash damage would be enough.

Quickly loading the large shell, she fired, slamming a huge hole in front of the psychic, who was flung into a wall from the explosion and fell limp.

Alucard shook his head, irritated by the girl's indecisiveness, but instead stared at the matter at hand rather than spend his time telepathically or vocally chewing her out.

He sidestepped another fireball and aimed his Jackal at Robin, who ducked under its huge bullet. The problem with this girl was that she cast so rapidly, if only she had the indecisiveness of a pure human, he would simply tear her scalp off with a single shot from his weaponry.

Meanwhile Amon was providing Seras with enough trouble so she hadn't the time to aim her shots to be fatal or simply crippling. Dodging another shell from her cannon with a mighty leap, he landed behind her and swung around, aiming his handgun at her head and firing.

The glass vial hit its mark, shattering against her head and releasing green liquid down her blond locks. Yet it did not have the effect Amon had expected. She simply spun, wiping the back of her head frantically while aiming her cannon at Amon once more.

"She is not a witch?! Why a human would be accompanying a witch...that I do not understand"

Alucard was swung out of his concentration on Sena by another odd interference, allowing the caster the time to launch an enormous fireball at the vampire. He quickly sank into the ground, disappearing in the views of Amarao, Amon, Seras, Robin, and Kitsurubami, who all reacted with different levels of shock.

Meanwhile the interference Alucard had sensed zoomed towards the security gate, the STN-J, and Seras, in the form of Kitsurubami's rocket. The rocket had been aimed at Alucard, but since the vampire had wisely retreated where none of the mortals knew of, it simply whizzed through the air his body had been seconds before and slammed into the pavement between Amon, Seras, and Robin.

They barely had time to gasp as a glasslike bubble of heat slammed into them and a gigantic inferno slammed them down to Mother Earth.

* * *

Whooooo! Chapter Three done! Hope you like it! We're going to have way more Hellsing and Evangelion fun next chapter, but don't worry, Spike, Kaji, Amarao, Kitsurubami, the STN-J crew, and some more characters from other crossover animes will show. So, until then, this is the Evincar, signing off with much pomp. 

* * *


	4. Flirting with Intensity

Well...onto Chapter Four...I hope you enjoy it...it's been hard to write for all these characters and accurately get their personalities and how they'd react in a give situation along with their general mood. I hope I've done at least okay with that...

In this chapter I'll introduce some more characters and intensify the drama and action as much as possible without driving myself utterly insane....ehhehe...too late...(Hint: Amon's power...well, maybe not in this chapter, but his witch powers will be revealed in the later ones…)

I've been struggling with how to further entangle Inuyasha, Samurai Deeper Kyo, and Wolf's Rain with this fic...but knowing my chaotic randomness, I'll figure something out...

And AAAAAAAAH! I keep on spelling the Sub-Commander's name wrong! Fuyutsuki, not Fuyutkitsu! 

Bon'appetit. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Robin Sena grunted and struggled to pull herself up from her laying position as her eyes blurred with pain. She could smell a familiar scent, the scent of burning, and the fragrance of ash. She struggled to pull herself to at least a sitting position when a firm hand grasped under her armpit and slowly but surely pulled her upright.

Amon stood looking at her, a glint of concern in his otherwise cold ebony eyes.

He shook her back into cognizance, just in time for her to see something that chilled her to her bone.

Haruto Sakaki was slumped on the wall parallel to the entrance, his head slumped over and a large gaping hole in it, where his skull had been shattered and his brain and head grinded into mulch. It was obviously a wound caused by a high caliber weapon. Robin's mind went back to the witch in red, who had had large handguns capable of such damage.

Amon shook his head in anger as if reading her thoughts from her countenance and then shut his eyes. He growled and then finally spoke.

"All witches must die"

Miho Karasuma shook the dust from her body and slowly brought herself up, steadying her shivering body against what was left of the guard rail. Her eyes found Amon and Robin, and then finally something else.

"Oh God! Sakaki!"

She stumbled towards him and then fell to her knees, after tripping over some debris.

Amon offered his hand to her and then nodded his head towards the dead rookie.

"Forget him, he's been dead for some time, the instant that explosion occurred in fact, the witch probably got him in the head and escaped"

Miho dropped her head sadly and then gripped his hand, pulling herself up and then staring at what had tripped her.

It was a chunk of concrete, on it was a severed human foot with a steel bayonet piercing through it. She recognized this as part of the bodies that had been crucified up on the wall parallel to the guard rail, which no longer existed.

She gingerly reached her hand out to the bayonet and gripped it, as Amon watched on with the regular emotionless and serious look on his face.

_He stood there; staring at the tall figure dressed all in red, and smirked._

"_Hmm, Ah suppose ya are Alucard, Hellsing's Trashman. Wae a pleasure ta meet ya...And with the Lord's might ah shall send ya ta Hell, where ye belong"_

_The tall figure smirked and then drew his huge white handgun._

"_And you are Iscariot's lapdog, Paladin Anderson, I assume"_

_With that, he hurled a pair of blades at the red figure, who swiftly pulled back and pointed his gun directly at..._

_He sat there, staring at the tall figure dressed all in red, and growled._

_Quickly pulling out a small handgun, he pointed it to his own head and pulled the trigger..._

Miho stumbled back, almost falling over into the debris once more, the visions flooding into her mind. So this was the Iscariot Agency, piety mixed with violence, religious fervor with a dash of blood thirst.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Amon saw something. The blonde woman who had been with the witch! She was still living and had apparently ducked into the facility, either afraid of getting ganged up against or searching for her crimson clothed companion.

Quickly gesturing to Robin, who nodded in affirmation, and making sure Miho was well enough to move, they dashed into the NERV facility, in search for answers, revenge, and most of important of all, witches.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Gendo Ikari stared at the live video feed of Sector Six, no expression visible on his face, although there was certainly an emotion growing within him.

On the screen the man in the gray coat charged in towards the division of NERV security soldiers, taking their bullets but still charging and then finally releasing a volley of bayonets that pierced through their soft flesh and cracked through their bones.

Just then the door to the Control Room opened up slightly and in stumbled Misato and Asuka, with the Commander's limp son precariously supported on their shoulders.

"Ritsuko! It's Shinji! He needs help!"

The blonde doctor quickly dashed towards the Third Child, as Asuka, Rei,  
Misato and random technicians hovered over him with faces twisted with worry. His father simply continued to stare at the video feed, as if his son was already dead. Misato glanced at Gendo from the corner of her eye, not daring to stare.

"I don't think a bastard like that would send those troops to help us..."

Asuka weakly nodded in affirmation.

Meanwhile Fuyutsuki leaned in towards the Commander, whispering in his ear.

"He seems invincible. Bullets are completely ineffective. What sort of man or beast is he? And whose tool?"

Gendo continued to stare ahead, and then spoke in a cold voice.

"Most probably the old men"

"Speaking of that matter, _he_ has come into the base. Apparently someone pursued him in here.

"Indeed...let him run as always in naivety. Perhaps our problems will solve themselves"

Asuka stared at the Third Child as his blue eyes opened, closed, began to dilate, and then shut themselves tightly behind their lids. Shinji shivered and moaned as Ritsuko frantically struggled to stop the blood pouring out of his wound.

The doctor turned to Maya.

"I need some help here; get me the med kit in my office!"

"Sempai!"

Maya nodded and then dashed towards Ritsuko's office.

Asuka continued to stare at the boy in pain, almost as if she was in a distant plane.

"That idiot...why would he give up all this just to save me?"

Gendo Ikari stared at the new video feeds streaming across the various screens in the control room.

In one, the familiar scoundrel Kaji was sprinting and dodging the bullets of an unknown man. In another the man in the gray coat was slicing a NERV guard in half. And in yet another, a tall man in a long red coat was strolling through Sector Five with a female companion.

Gendo growled ominously, too low for anyone to hear.

There were many intruders, and a single solution. Damn the losses! Damn the innocents!

"The ends justify the means", whispered Gendo as he stood and spoke in a firm and loud voice, surprising everyone around him except the Sub-Commander.

"Release the bakelite in Sectors 1-6!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Five**

Alucard strolled through the long, dark hall. All around were signs of Anderson. Latin scrolls strewn across the floor. Guards crucified on the wall with bayonets. Limbs and other unmentionable body parts sliced off. He could all but smell the stink of that mongrel.

He suddenly felt a voice behind him, frantic and straining.

"Master!"

Alucard smirked and spun around as Seras rushed towards him.

"Ah, police girl, glad you survived that blast...there was someone meddling in our matters, but...no matter"

Seras nodded and pulled out her rifle cannon.

"Should we continue on?"

Alucard's left hand stretched out in front of Seras and he growled.

"No!"

"What?!"

"You continue on this way!"

"Wait? Where are you going? Don't tell me you're leaving"

Alucard growled out a response, more to himself than his companion.

"I've found him"

With that he quickly dashed through a wall, passing through it like a ghost and then continuing through wall after wall.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Six**

Father Alexander Anderson smirked as he twisted the cold bayonet in the soldier's insides, quickly making the sign of the cross with his other hand; he slashed the bayonet out the man's side with a quick flourish, sending intestines and other unmentionables spilling to the ground. "Go with God"

Suddenly Anderson dropped the bloodied bayonet and kicked the mangled corpse away, slightly cocking his head to the side without fully turning around.

"Ah, Hellsing's trash man, the killer joker. I'd recognize your chi anywhere..._vampire_"

The figure in crimson behind Anderson simply chuckled and drew his large black handgun.

"Same with you Judas Priest! You smell like a mongrel, mainly because you are one! You're not fully human and not pure freak! Just a beast of Iscariot.

Anderson glared at Alucard, seething with rage at his arch-nemisis.

"Foul monster!"

"I get that a lot...But what does that make you? A man, a dog, or a monster?"

Anderson stuck his hands into his coats, grasping the many bayonets inside, and at the same time growling with rage at the vampire.

"A dog like you cannot ever kill me because you're neither man nor monster. Only a man can kill a monster"

Alucard let out a boisterous laugh, which seared through the priest's body.

Anderson grinned maliciously and finally spun around to face Alucard, at the same time tossing two bayonets at his opponent.

The vampire ducked under them and swiftly fired a shot from his Jackal at Anderson's head, which the priest blocked quickly with one of his blessed bayonets.

"This ends today vampire"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Commander Amarao strolled towards the destroyed ground along with the group of agents and his assistant, Kitsurubami. They eyed the crucified NERV troops, the pieces of debris and flesh dislodged by Kitsurubami's rocket, and the single boy with a large bullet wound in his skull, slumped against a piece of what used to be the guard rail.

Kitsurubami stared at the scene nervously, wondering at the carnage that had occurred here.

"Are you sure we have the jurisdiction to enter the NERV base, Commander? It is a sovereign area, not part of our patrol ground"

Amarao flinched and toppled over, surprised by his assistant speaking as he had been staring, bug-eyed at all the bodies around him.

"Wha? Oh...Yeah, okay...", spoke the Commander, gingerly pulling himself up and strolling towards the entrance. He gingerly stepped over Haruto's corpse, which promptly slumped over.

The Commander quickly walked into the entrance, leaving all this carnage behind as the agents and the woman followed him, ready for whatever would come.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Six**

Alucard smiled, rushing towards Anderson and slamming the barrel of Jackal into the priest's head. Right as he fired, Anderson slammed a bayonet into the vampire's chin, clamping his jaw together in a freakish grin and protruding out of his skull.

They both stumbled back, Alucard simply taking the blade out of his head and tossing it in the corner. Unlike other weapons, Anderson's bayonets did indeed hurt Alucard, since they were heavily blessed and had a powerful energy aura. Yet his wounds were already disappearing.

Andersons smirked, the bullet hole in his head had already disappeared seconds before, the point-blank attack to his skull completely ineffective.

They both chuckled like school girls at the frustration they felt, two almost invincible opponents battling each other.

Anderson charged in lightning quick, just as the last laugh left his lips, slashing his bayonet like a sword towards Alucard's head.

Alucard blocked the bayonet with Jackal, and they strained against each other's strength, the handgun pushing against the bayonet.

The bayonet quickly slipped back against the pure mass of the Jackal, Alucard quickly taking the initiative on Anderson as he stumbled back and firing a single shot from the large handgun into the priest's shoulder.

A single arm fell to the floor, a white glove with the words "Jesus is in Heaven now" emblazoned on them, gray cloth covering the rest of the arm.

Anderson roared and clutched his shoulder, staring at his arm on the floor.

The priest quickly hopped backwards, dodging another shot and brought his hand in front of his face in a gesture of prayer, which would've been usually been complemented by another hand, which was now lying on the cold metal floor.

Suddenly a wave of scrolls began to fly towards Anderson and circle around him, like a holy hurricane in which he was the eye.

In one quick swoop, the Latin scrolls began to plaster themselves on Anderson's stump shoulder, and more and more of them began to join them, the papers forming the shame of a human arm sprouting from Anderson's shoulder.

Alucard growled and quickly decided to stop the regeneration, pulling out his ivory Cassul and firing a shot towards Anderson's skull while firing Jackal once more towards the same spot.

The priest however had other plans, quickly blocking the bullets with the flat of a bayonet with his non-paper arm. Meanwhile the scrolls began to flutter away, and wherever they fell away from, new flesh was exposed. As they hit the floor they disintegrated into pure gray ash.

Anderson leered at Alucard and smirked, flexing his new arm and then motioning at him with it to attack.

"Come on then...Try your luck..._heathen_"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Four**

Kaji quickly ducked under Spike's fist while stumbling backwards and attempting to land a kick towards the man's chest.

Spike blocked it swiftly and charged towards Kaji, grappling with him, nail to nail, tooth to tooth, they snarled and slammed their fists, their heads, their knees, and any body part they could use into each other.

They were a snarling mass of human flesh and spilt blood. It had devolved into this as Spike had chased Kaji deeper into the interior of the NERV building. Both of them had run out of ammo, out of knives, and it had come to this. Spike was at an advantage, better trained in martial arts, yet Kaji was the one struggling against a captor, he was the one with his back against the wall, and so he gained new vigor from this position.

He couldn't die yet, not until he found out the truth.

Suddenly Kaji spied something out of the corner of his eye, the one that hadn't been gouged by Spike's finger second ago. A group of Section Two agents stood over the two struggling men, and Kaji barely croaked out something to them as Spike slammed his knee into the man's crotch.

"It's Ryouji Kaji! Help me now!"

The agents slowly pulled out their nine millimeters and stared coldly and calculatedly at the two men.

"We have our orders", spoke the closest agent, a tall man with short, cropped walnut hair.

Kaji and, seconds later, Spike, stared at the agents as they aimed the pistols at the mass of human flesh and fired indiscriminately.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Six**

Seras leaned against the wall, staring at the man she knew as Anderson staring down her master. It had taken sometime for her to sprint over here, especially because her master had simply passed through the walls.

The former police girl slowly looked down the scope of her rifle cannon at the priest's head. She would have to do something or they'd fight for eternity like this.

Suddenly she heard something crunch behind her, her senses heightened by the fact that she was part vampire.

Quickly spinning around, she spied the man from the gate along with the two women who had come with him. Apparently the other younger man hadn't survived.

Amon slowly pulled out his pistol, ditching the Orbo vials for real bullets. This opponent was more human than witch, it seemed, and the bullets would be the most effective solution to this current problem.

Robin and Miho slowly came up behind Amon, the psychic coldly staring at Seras and pulling out her pistol, which was still loaded with Orbo vials.

Meanwhile Robin prepared to cast whatever spells she could, although the only problem was when she used her magic her vision would blur, and she had lost her glasses in the explosion at the security gate. Yet in this confined space, she was sure her flames would strike true.

Seras stumbled backwards, dodging Amon and Miho's shots. She quickly reached for her cannon but the two attackers jumped to the side, Miho firing at Alucard's back and Amon simply pressing himself against the wall as Robin launched a massive fireball at Seras, who barely managed to duck under it, her blonde hair singing.

The Orbo vial hit Alucard's shoulder and shattered, sending a massive wave of burning pain into Alucard's body.

The vampire spun around and swiftly pointed his Jackal at Miho, firing a single shot that shattered the young woman's shoulder in seconds. The psychic fell to her knees, and then finally toppled over, far from dead, but still grievously wounded.

Suddenly the vampire heard a chuckle and a cold voice behind him.

"Never turn your back to your opponent"

Two bayonets slammed into Alucard's chest, and he spun around, trying to aim Jackal at the priest at the same time.

But a volley of bayonets stopped his movements, bayonet after bayonet flying out of Anderson's lightning quick hands and slamming into Alucard's chest and head, pinning him into the wall like the guards around him, except it had taken a lot more bayonets to pin him.

Seras rushed forward, screaming as blood seeped out of Alucard's unmoving body.

Anderson quickly slapped her across the face, pushing her to the ground under Alucard's body.

She let out a shriek as the blood dripping off the vampire's body began to move, forming letters, then words, then understandable sentences in crimson body liquid.

It read. "Drink my blood and finally ascend to the status of a nightwalker"

She hesitated and shook her head.

"N-No! I can't!"

The blood moved around once more until it finally became a new message:

"Fool woman"

But Anderson's large boot stomped on the blood, destroying the words as he stared at the incoming fireball zooming towards him, having been launched by Robin.

The priest simply smirked at this new development and put his hands together into a position of prayer once more, except unlike the last time he now had both limbs. A thick clot of scrolls began to swirl around Anderson, almost covering him from the STN-J's view.

The fireball slammed into the papers, which were now spinning around Anderson lightning quick. The flames licked out and touched every paper around Anderson, since it was a rotating storm of scrolls, and then quickly dissipated.

The priest smirked, now surrounded by a swirling mass of flaming paper.

With one gesture of his hand, a huge wave of burning scrolls barreled towards the STN-J team.

Robin swung her right hand and an opposing wave of pure flame slammed into Anderson's wave of flaming scrolls, destroying them completely. Both waves settled into nothingness, their power practically canceling each other out.

Anderson growled and then nodded to himself as Seras watched on. Quickly grabbing a mass of bayonets from his expansive gray coat, he hurled a barrage, muck like the one he had used to pin Alucard on the wall, at the STN-J team.

As the flying waves of blades hurtled towards Robin, Amon, and Miho, Anderson simply spun back to face the direction he had been moving towards before Alucard had shown up to fight, and sprinted down the hall at blinding speed.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Shinji Ikari writhed against the his sheets, his stumped arm fully bandaged and the bleeding halted, but the pain still seething through his nerves even with the various anesthetics Ritsuko had injected in him.

Asuka and Misato sat solemnly in the room, watching on with great emotion but not truly showing it on the outside. They were far too physically exhausted from their debacle with Anderson to do that.

Dr. Akagi slowly stood after making sure the Third Child was secure in his bed and moved towards the door.

Misato stood up hesitantly and tapped her index finger on Akagi's shoulder.

"Misato?"

"What of his hand?!"

Ritsuko looked down and hesitated, but responded as she left the room.

"It's long gone I'm afraid. Maybe we can arrange for prosthetics once this chaos has subsided"

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Six**

Robin focused her power and emotion into her next spell as the bayonets flew towards she, Amon, and Miho. She summoned a pure wall of flame, and focused as much heat into it as she possible could, the flame searing whatever walls it touched.

Her goal was accomplished just milliseconds before the bayonets would've hit their mark, the metal blades melting under the intense heat and simply splashing out on the ground in front of Robin as molten metal.

Amon turned around and began to move purposely towards the shivering Miho, to help her up when the wall started to shift in front of him. A small square in the wall between him and Miho opened up, and a large black tube protruded out of it.

Robin, who had been peering at Seras, who was still lying under Alucard's pinned body, spun around, surprised, as multiple tubes began to protrude out of the walls all around the hall.

Out of the tubes poured out an odd reddish brown liquid that seemed semi-solid. It quickly began flooding the hall, and was quick to dry.

Amon sprinted towards Miho, and grasped at her hand, trying to pull her out of it. But the bakelite refused to budge, and she was frozen in it, a look of horror forever printed on her face as droplets of blood from her shoulder were frozen like a mosquito in amber.

Robin shouted Amon's name and he hesitantly abandoned the psychic, sprinting as fast as possible out of the area as their boots began to stick against the rising bakelite.

Seras shouted and shook Alucard's pinned body as the bakelite rose up towards her knees.

"Master! Master! We've got to move!"

She felt the plastic on her knees and realized she would have to survive, her will to survive taking over any fear for the safety of others.

Seras Victoria used every ounce of her strength to pull herself out of the bakelite and dash across the halls as the shadows of what remained of the STN-J team disappeared around the corner.

Alucard's eyes opened just as his companion left the hall.

He had had the power to overcome Anderson's attack, it just took longer for him to regenerate from such a massive barrage. He most certainly wouldn't be killed by anything Anderson attempted, for as he had said before, 'Only a man can kill a monster'.

But he had not expected the bakelite. Even he could not escape from its sucking grasp, the plastic already rising up to his chin and already dry from his neck down. He let out a roar of frustration that was quickly stopped as he closed his mouth and then began to slow down his heartbeat.

The bakelite encasing was another thing that would not kill him like the foolish human woman who had succumbed. He was a pure vampire, it would simply put him into suspended animation. The only thing that he questioned in his mind as blackness surrounded him was when the hell someone would free him. That police girl was always gone right when you really needed her.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

The shouts of Aoba and Hyuga roused Gendo from his intent focus on the video feed of Sector Six. He stood up and peered towards where everyone was pointing.

Strolling almost carelessly on the platform leading to the Control Room's entrance was Father Alexander Anderson, long gray trench coat in tatters, but body otherwise fine.

He smirked and slowly grasped the bayonets that were hidden in his dirty coat and gazed up at the control room windows as the technicians backed away and their startled faces were replaced by the forms of a group of Section Two agents with cold expressions on their faces and pistols drawn towards the priest.

* * *

By the way, where Anderson is in the last paragraph of this Chapter is that platform thingy close to the control room that you see in End of Evangelion, remember the one the JSDDF troops are attacking Hyuga, Maya, and Aoba from?

Yeah...so that's Chapter Four. I by the way, have most of the entire plot for this fanfic mapped out in my mind (but not typed out...that'll take much longer), and it's going to be many chapters long. (I think...)

Chapter Five is going to rock...Let's just say a little Gendo vs. Anderson action...Gendo may or may not get what's coming to him...you'll see...


	5. Flirting with Absurdity

* * *

AUUGH! Only one review!? Man! I mean seriously guys! I got like six reviews for my crappy Fate of Destruction! SIX! And this one is a hundred times better... 

Well, hopefully as the chapters go by _someone_ will read this...

Anyway, here's Chapter Five, hope the one guy reading this enjoys it...

By the way, I'm so insane I have this entire story planned out for chapter after chapter after chapter...Who knows how long this madness will last?!

Ehehehehhehehhehhe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

Commander Amarao had barely managed to escape from the wave of bakelite, letting out a roar as he sprinted back out the entrance. Although he had been the one to sprint at full speed once he caught sight of the wave of liquid plastic, so fast that he had left an afterimage of himself trying to hold his eyebrows together, , Kitsurubami and most of the agents had managed to take his cue.

They were currently stumbling out behind Amarao, gasping for air as the bakelite thankfully stopped as it reached the rubble of the guard rail, simply creating a solid wall of plastic to halt anyone from entering.

Amarao rubbed his head and groaned at the awful turn of events.

"Commander? Do you think that was NERV Defense reacting to us or perhaps the odd creature from the spacecraft? I don't see him, so we've got to assume NERV did our job for us, luckily"

Amarao froze, not listening at all, his eyes bugging out as he stared down at his shoes.

Over the voice of his assistant, over the inner voice in his head telling him to go home and take a nap, over the blaring headache in his skull, he heard something.

It sounded familiar, like the sound of an engine, perhaps of a motorbike, or some such vehicle, perhaps a scooter.

Wait?! A scooter?!

Amarao swung his head up and stared into the distance.

A familiar looking woman on a yellow Vespa was approaching at what seemed way past the speed limit, here, or anywhere on this _planet _for one thing. Behind her were cars flipping and spinning around, exploding, piling up. Simply said, before this speeder was pure chaos.

The Commander shook his head.

No! Impossible! She had been gone for years since the incident with the boy! This could not be?! She always brought chaos with her! What did she want with his planet again?

Kitsurubami gave up trying to rouse the Commander, who was intently staring at something, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Commander? What is-"

Kitsurubami's eyes widened in recognition at what was approaching, and so did a few of the agent's eyes. They remembered this woman quite well, from the bruises she had given them.

Amarao reached for his pistol in a roar of anger.

"No! Not you! What do you want with-"

Amarao's anger was interrupted as the woman quickly pulled out a small brown ukulele and slammed it down on the Commander's head as she drove by him.

Her Vespa sped off into the city, leaving almost as quickly as it came, leaving many people in great, great pain.

Amarao groaned as he tried to make sure if his skull was in one piece.

Kitsurubami simply stared at the Commander, quite confused.

"Drive by... ukuleling?!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

The remaining Section Two agent uselessly clutched at the steel bayonet embedded in his skull and then fell to his knees in front of Gendo, who was seething in rage.

Anderson smirked as he kicked away the corpse of another agent in front of him. The priest's eyes fell on Gendo and he began to chuckle.

"So this is wae happens ta heathens. Heathens that dare think they can take sole control ah Adam"

Gendo did not panic, which was surprising, even for a cold, calculating man like him. He still had a single trump card.

As Anderson confidently strolled towards Gendo, who was seated in his usual position, Gendo smirked at the priest, a glint of malice in his eyes, which were revealed since he had discarded his glasses.

The priest stopped at this, and stared at the NERV Commander, obviously confused by the man's countenance.

"Wit?!"

Gendo reached for the handgun in his coat, as Anderson looked on.

"Is thae all? Pity, I suppose ya dinna know thae guns have no effect on me"

Gendo simply continued staring ahead with his piercing eyes, and then spoke a single word, calmly but loudly enough for the young girl he was directing the word to, to hear.

"Rei!"

Rei Ayanami stepped out from behind the desk, staring emotionlessly at the priest with her cold red eyes.

"Rei! Expand your A.T. Field!"

The First Child nodded, outstretched her arms, and shut her eyes close, an odd yellow aura spreading out from her body, over Gendo and the desk, and stopping a few feet in front of the priest.

Anderson stared at the development curiously, cocking his head to the side like some sort of predatory bird.

"Ah? Some sort of shield I suppose? No matter, it cannot be strong enough to repel me, especially since it was created by a wee girl"

Anderson dashed towards the A.T. Field, launching a punch at it with his left hand, lightning quick.

The gloved hand slammed against the A.T. Field, and seemed to slow down for a few moments, and then completely stop. Suddenly the aura glowed a brighter yellow and the priest was swung up into the air by some unseen force, his body slamming against the wall and his arms limply hanging to his sides.

Gendo smirked.

"Good job Rei"

"Thank you, Commander"

Gendo slowly began to stand, but stopped all of a sudden, staring at what he thought was impossible. It barely registered in his mind, and he hoped it was just his eyes playing tricks with him.

The white gloved hand began to twitch, and indeed, so did a few other parts of the priest, including his eyelids which opened wide.

Father Alexander Anderson slowly pulled himself up, a leering grin on his face.

"Eheheheeh..."

He cocked his head side to side, and then bent and straightened his arms, as if checking for damage.

"...Ahahahhahahahahahahaha"

Gendo's face twisted in disbelief and rage.

"Rei! Expand your A.T. Field!"

Rei simply nodded and the golden aura began to inch its way towards the boisterously laughing Catholic priest.

Anderson simply took a step backwards, and then pulled a single bayonet out of his coat.

"Ah see now...Ehehehhe...T'is a simple shield, one that conventional weapons most probably canna pierce. Yet..."

Anderson aimed the bayonet at Rei, grinning wildly.

"...Yet, these blades are blessed, made of melted silver crucifixes, blessed by his Holiness himself!"

In a quick flash, the steel bayonet hurtled towards the glowing A.T. Field. As it approached the borders of the field, it slowed down like Anderson's fist had, yet instead of stopping and flying back, it slowed down, and then sped up, slicing straight through Ayanami's A.T. Field.

Rei stumbled back, distraught and giving a rare show of emotion, her face contorted with surprise and pain as the bayonet plunged into her shoulder and out her back.

The First Child flew back from the impact of the thrown projectile and collapsed next to the entrance of the Control Room, blood spurting out of her shoulder, just as Misato stepped in.

"Rei?!"

The Major lifted the First Child with all her strength, hauling her out of the Control Room just as another flurry of bayonets slammed around them.

Meanwhile Gendo Ikari drew the handgun he had holstered, aiming it forward just as Anderson hurled a bayonet towards him and charged forward.

The steel bayonet plunged into the flesh of Gendo's knee, straight through bone and fabric and pinning it to his chair.

The barrel of the gun slammed into the priest's forehead, pulling the trigger just as it was inches away from the priest.

As the bullet slammed into Anderson's temple, the priest slashed the bayonet he had clenched in his right hand, lightning quick and indiscriminately towards his opponent.

The priest toppled over, smoke pouring out of the hole in his forehead. It would all be repaired in seconds.

However, the Commander's wounds would not.

Gendo Ikari slumped to the floor, his right knee still pinned to his chair so that he was hanging from it.

Blood poured out of the slash in his throat, his jugular utterly damaged, and his right hand was resting on the cold floor, the embryo of Adam still implanted in it.

Anderson quickly grabbed the Commander's sliced off hand, and smirked, his mission now complete. As the crew and guards poured into the Control Room, he put his hands together in the position of prayer and a wave of scrolls began to swirl around his praying form.

In a storm of Latin scrolls, the priest vanished; either having teleported away or perhaps he had made his escape under the wave of blessed paper.

Gendo Ikari lay dormant as a pool of blood began to spread under his limp body, an odd noise leaving his cold lips that would later be confused as a simple death rattle or some such noise.

"Yui..."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Shinji Ikari lay on his futon, slowly examining the odd prosthetic where his hand had been only weeks before. It was made of some sort of odd plastic, and looked sort of realistic, and it was flexible. It had taken sometime to get used to, but he really didn't mind. What would drive most people insane with grief did not affect him.

It wasn't that he was brave, he simply didn't care; he was apathetic. Afraid of life, yet too afraid of death to end his life by his own hands.

Things had settled down over the past few weeks, yet the damage on NERV Headquarters was still actively being repaired, and the lack of manpower because of all the deaths caused by the intruders was a major blow to repair efforts.

Among the dead was Ryouji Kaji, a man who had always been a mystery to Shinji. Yet he felt that in another world, he could have considered the man a father figure just as much as Misato was like a mother to him. Asuka had taken it quite awfully, and he could often hear her locked in her room, crying herself to sleep.

His relationship with the Second Child had gone from total war to a simple cold stalemate. She didn't acknowledge his existence, and although it was painful, he often told himself that it was better than the pain she had given him when she was actively insulting him and hurting him.

Yet he knew he was lying to himself. He enjoyed her company, even when she was hurting him. He had at first thought himself a masochist, but he knew now that he felt something odd for Asuka, something that made him feel even sicker with himself.

His fake hand seemed like a symbol of this feeling, and he often felt urges to discard it, and along with it discard these unnatural feelings for the Second Child. He couldn't feel this way about her, not for someone who was so hateful towards him.

Presently it was morning, and he had gotten up to cook their breakfast and prepare their lunch as he often did. Inside himself he heard voices telling him to abandon the Second Child, to stop being so nice to her when she was so awful to him. Yet these voices were few and far between and always clouded by his fear, timidity, and guilt.

As the rice began to steam, he turned around and gazed at Asuka's room.

She still hadn't come out, it seemed. Misato had long left, early in the morning, as she had been forced to these days, because of the huge amount of work at NERV.

Shinji nervously stepped towards Asuka's door, unsure of what to do. If they didn't leave soon, they would most certainly be late for school.

The Third Child tentatively rapped his prosthetic against the door of his roommate's room, and then slowly put his ear to the door, to listen in.

He heard quiet sobbing mingled with choking noises and words he could not understand, perhaps in German.

Shinji froze, unsure of what to do. He could confront the Second Child and attempt to comfort her, at the same time putting himself in great physical danger, or he could run away as he always did, leaving his problems behind.

Shinji clenched his fist of flesh and bone, leaving the prosthetic limply hanging to the side and began to whisper to himself.

"No...I won't leave her, I've got to do something...I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run-"

Asuka's door opened and slammed into Shinji's skull, sending him straight down to Mother Earth.

(Author's note...I contemplated putting in the clichéd "Shinji comforts Asuka scene", but resisted at the last second! Bwahahhahah!)

Asuka stood over the limp form of the Third Child, her eyes red and her hair disheveled and dirty.

She shook him furiously, quite irritated and angry, wondering what he had been doing outside her room.

As he gave no response, she began shaking him slowly and more kindly, whispering in his ear.

"Uh...Shinji!?"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

Shinji groaned and rubbed the bandage on his head, glancing at Asuka from time to time. The Second Child was apparently in the process of looking at him and quickly jerked her head back to her computer.

The whole class was whispering in hushed tones about a supposedly 'new teacher'.

The class's old teacher had died in his sleep days before, and a replacement had recently been sent. And so the rumors about this new teacher were flying around the school, girls hoping he was a cute guy, boys hoping she was a beautiful woman.

Among the latter contingent, Kensuke and Touji were the most wild, presently rapidly taking about how she would look like. The image described was unsurprisingly simply Misato with a few...er, let's say, added elements.

Shinji really didn't care what the teacher looked like, as long as he or she wasn't as utterly boring as their previous teacher.

All of a sudden, an odd looking man with ruffled black hair and glasses stepped into the room, and began to stare into space.

Class Representative Hikari cleared her throat, and the man spun around with a shriek, staring at Hikari with shock, and then staring right through her.

Hikari shook her head and cleared her throat again. "Mr. Kimura!"

Kimura stumbled backwards and looked around; he spoke in an odd, rather creepy voice that at times seemed to become high-pitched and strained.

"Ah! Yes, this is the right class...I'm your new teacher, call me Kimura"

Hikari nodded and led the rattled man to his podium.

"Stand!"

"Bow!"

"Sit down!"

The class awaited Kimura's inevitable lesson, all hoping it wouldn't be as utterly boring as their former teacher's.

Kimura glanced at Rei, who still had bandages on her shoulder from her encounter with Anderson, and then stared at Asuka, who shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Then he stared in space as the class stared back, confused.

The odd man finally spoke his first words as the teacher.

"So...Uh, is there a girl's swim team here!?"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Streets of Tokyo 3**

Shinji strolled through the dismal streets, gazing vacantly at his feet.

"Father..."

Gendo Ikari had been put into intensive care after the extreme wounds dealt to him by Father Alexander Anderson. He had been in a deep coma ever since, and most people doubted and some hoped, that he would never wake up from it.

Shinji had no idea what to think. He just couldn't hate his father, even after all Gendo had done to him, he just couldn't.

Suddenly he was broke from his inner brooding by the familiar voice of his roommate, Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Hey Third Child! What's wrong with you?!"

Shinji clenched and unclenched his prosthetic. She had no right to talk to him like that.

"Uh...Nothing Asuka"

"Yeah, I bet it's nothing"

The girl caught up to Shinji and strolled beside him.

"Did you see that Kimura? What a pervert! All men are the same...Kaji was the only real man"

Asuka paused, her eyes watering a little, but otherwise continuing.

Shinji just nodded and gave quiet affirmations to Asuka as she droned on about how all men were perverted idiots.

"Why are you nodding? God Shinji, you're even more of a wimp than usual today"

Shinji responded in his usual way.

"Sorr-"

All of a sudden he heard an engine revving behind him and slowly turned around, as he was devoid of any energy.

A crazed looking woman on a yellow scooter sped towards him.

Shinji stared at her as she approached.

And yet she didn't turn.

Asuka shook Shinji roughly and eyed the scooter lady.

And still she did not stop.

At the last minute, the Vespa swooped to the side, and a large red object the lady had been holding out to the side slammed into Shinji's skull, sending him flying into a fence.

Asuka stared at the lady as she stopped her Vespa and glanced at Shinji's crumpled form.

"You don't think he's dead, do ya!?"

Asuka growled and went on a rampage at the lady.

"What the hell do you think?! You smacked that idiot with a freaking guitar!"

The lady held Asuka's serious glance and then did what any responsible person would do in her situation. Which is drive off at the speed of light, leaving a giant dust cloud to further suffocate Shinji, who was apparently passed out.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Shinji sat nervously on the couch in front of the television, rubbing the bandages on his head. Asuka was seemingly intent on watching the soap opera in front of them, and the Third Child was quite relieved she wasn't directing her attention on him.

Asuka's stomach grumbled quite loudly, interrupting the relative peace.

"Damn I'm hungry! Hey Shinji, where the hell is dinner?!"

"Well...I was waiting for Misato to..."

"Are you stupid?! She's too busy at NERV Headquarters to bother to come here...they're still repairing all that damage, or don't you remember, idiot?!"

Shinji clenched his prosthetic hand and frowned.

"Sorry"

"Humph! There you go again with your constant apologizing"

"But it's my fau-"

"Shut up!"

"Sorr-"

Asuka roughly pushed him back onto the couch with a snort and strolled towards her room, leaving the Third Child in a gloomy daze.

Shinji lay there on the couch, unable to sleep, yet unable to gather the energy to do anything.

So he simply lay there, contemplating all that had befallen him in his time at NERV...and all the people he had met.

His father, Gendo Ikari, now laying in a coma. Such a powerful man helpless to the cords of fate, which were even now spinning new events, or perhaps being cut. Shinji didn't know what to think about his father...Those kind words...The abandonment...Touji...Touji...Touji. He could not forgive his father for that...ever! Yet he could not bring himself to despise his father. He almost felt sympathy for the man, since they shared the common feeling of loss. Yui Ikari. For Shinji the loss of a mother he had barely known but still dreamed of. For Gendo the loss of a wife and collaborator, and perhaps Shinji thought, a true love.

Then there was Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child. He couldn't bring up a single emotion to describe what he felt about her. There was hate, companionship, empathy, admiration, mixed with dozens of other things. Yet he had lately felt one of them growing above the others, despite her sadism towards him.

His mind finally rested on the pale mystery that was Rei Ayanami. He felt something for her quite similar to what he felt for Asuka. Confusion, hopeful friendship, and perhaps even empathy. She was cold and distant, but sometimes warmer and familiar, like some blue-haired enigma.

Shinji's inner thoughts were interrupted by soft sobbing. At first Shinji reached for his face, thinking he had been crying without himself realizing it, as he often was these days. Yet his face was mostly dry, and on closer inspection, he realized the sound was emanating from Asuka's room.

Shinji slowly inched his way towards the closed door and then froze, sweat dripping off his brow. He remembered the last time he had tried something...she had been having these nightmares for weeks it seemed.

The Third Child nodded to himself as if silently affirming something and then began to slowly and silently open the door, as if he hoped Asuka would be asleep and he wouldn't have to do anything.

The opened door revealed Asuka silently dozing on her bed, her eyes red from tears, but evidently sleeping and not cognizant of Shinji's intrusion.

Shinji smirked to himself, glad that he hadn't actually encountered anything and spun around to leave when his foot caught on something and slammed him down on the ground.

Shinji swore silently as Pen-Pen skittered off after accidentally tripping him. Then he noticed where he was lying.

He was on the ground and his face was inches away from Asuka's slumbering countenance, so close that he could almost feel her warm breath on his face.

Shinji stared at the face and blushed deeply.

She was like an angel in slumber, even when she was so teary-eyed.

He could stare at it for hours, yet he knew it was time to do something, mainly flee as fast as possible before she woke up, or...

In a fit of bravery caused by a mix of empathy and hormonal passion, Shinji slowly edged his face closer to the beautiful face in front of him. Each second as he drew close seemed like an eternity.

But finally their lips touched, and Shinji drank in a light yet satisfying peck on her lips, fully expecting to die when she woke up. But he was in peace now, and would be willing, he told himself, after that.

Suddenly Asuka moved her face closer, her eyes still closed and clamped her lips onto his, responding in a deep kiss, which sent Shinji in a biological frenzy and almost gave him a stroke as he felt her tongue slashing against his lips and her slow pleased moans.

Suddenly the Second Child's eyes opened wide like some demon's, and she stared at the face in front of her wildly.

"SHINJI?!"

"Uh"

Shinji reeled back from the slap, a deep crimson mark in the shape of Asuka's hand on his face.

He grabbed onto the floor as hard as possible and began to skitter away rapidly, afraid of taking more of Asuka's wrath. Yet a warm hand placed an iron grip on his heel and began pulling him back.

"Who said you could leave?!"

Shinji let out a shriek that could be heard for blocks.

Hours later he woke up contented but quite injured beside a certain snoring redhead.

* * *

Well....Hope you enjoyed Chapter Five...I've already got Chapters 6 through Infinity planned out in my head...it just takes time to type them out and make sure they're not utterly retarded.

The next chapter will be much, much, much more angstful. Can you say mind rape? Let me hear you shout it out loud and clear! Ehehehhe....

By the way, if you haven't noticed, I just love it when Anderson says, "Wit?!"...Ehehehhe, it's so great...He'll be "Wit?!"-ing a few more times in the story...ehehhehe

And by the way, think of Anderson's bayonets as mini-Lances of Longinus, they're holy weapons that can pierce almost any shield....ehehehhheheh

And no, Asuka and Shinji didn't do it at the end of the chapter, I'm not that retarded! 


	6. Flirting with Inanity

Well....I've got three reviews now...certainly not what I hoped for, but still, the input, although little and sometimes confusing, is all at least positive...Which is surprising for a fiction written by me. Ehehehehe....

Well, here is Chapter Six...as the next chapters go, the angst and romance may increase, although I suck at writing those elements of a story (I think) and the crossover level, which I am better at, will decrease. 

This being madness, of course stuff fluctuates.

Ehehhee...

By the way, I've always wondered, in A/S fics, where the whole Shinji masturbation scene happens or at least happens and isn't mentioned, I wonder if Asuka ever finds out...Here's how I would do it:

The Year 2045

Shinji smirked as his children, little Ryouga and the older Misato frolicked around the house, and Asuka responded with a warm smile, wrapping her arms around her husband tightly.

They had been married for a little over a decade now, but their love for each other and indeed even their lust for each other had not ended. In fact another boy was on the way, and they were thinking of calling him Gendo, the man this son would be named after had passed long ago.

Asuka planted a warm kiss on Shinji's lips and smiled.

"I love you, Shinji"

"I love you too, my Asuka, but I've got to tell you something..."

"What is it, my love?"

"Well, uh, thirty years ago, I feverishly pleasured myself to your half-naked comatose body"

"..."

Ahahhahahahhahah!

Oh yeah, I also hate fics where Asuka and Shinji talk like adults and solve their problems. It's so OOC. Like, here's an example:

"You know Shinji, I like you a lot"

"Thank you Asuka, I like you a lot as well. Let us make out passionately because the author hasn't ever touched a girl except his mother and is living precariously through me"

Ehehehhe....

Well, enjoy the new Chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Shinji groaned and slowly turned over in the soft covers of the futon, his sleepy eyes slowly opening to reveal his surroundings.

Directly in front of him was the slumbering form of his roommate, no not the drunken one, the demonic one, and she in dangerous proximity to him.

He suddenly remembered the night before with a mix of pleasure and extreme pain. And he realized if he did not remove himself from the area before Asuka awoke he would experience a lot of the latter.

Slowly lifting himself up, he backed out of the room, only to collide with Misato, who was apparently in the process of charging into Asuka's room.

"Asuka! Wake up! It's an Angel...Shinji?!"

"Uh...Hey Misato..."

Asuka began to stir, and both roommates' eyes fell on the slumbering menace. Her blue eyes quickly snapped open and viewed Shinji and Misato in her room. It was then the Second Child remembered the events of the night before.

"Shinji!? What are you doing here?!"

Shinji cringed, but was quickly saved by Misato.

"Well, I had to wake him up too and we all rushed in, it's an Angel attack!"

"What?! God do they pick the worst times to attack...Scheist!"

Misato rushed out of the room, probably to get something before she left.

"Hurry up, Shinji, Asuka"

The former was still standing, frozen in Asuka's room, while the Second Child slowly closed in on him and eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh...Asuka?!"

"Get the hell out of here you pervert! I've got to change you know!"

Shinji let out a groan and a muffled apology as he was slammed out of the room.

A few minutes later the Second Child rushed out, dressed in a shirt and jeans and along with Shinji was pushed out of the house rapidly by the panicking Misato. She was quite jittery these days, as she had been promoted to Sub-Commander of the entire Tokyo-3 NERV Facility until Gendo recovered, while Kouzou had been promoted to the commanding position, Ritsuko had taken her position, and Maya had filled Dr. Akagi's position. This was all temporary however, as long as Gendo was living.

The Children and the present Sub-Commander quickly piled into her car, and they raced off precariously into the morning sun.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Kouzou Fuyutsuki sat in the position usually reserved for Gendo Ikari, and stared at the data screens in front of him.

"The angel is in orbit, out of attack range"

"Visual confirmation of the Angel. This is at maximum zoom."

It's not moving from orbit.

It is maintaining a constant distance from us.

Misato paused, having come in a few minutes earlier and taking her place by Kouzou's side.

"That means, it's waiting for a chance to come down; or is it going to destroy us without approaching?"

"We can't get at it easily."

"Anyway, we can't do anything unless it moves within our firing range. Eva cannot defeat an enemy in orbit. How's Rei?"

"She and Unit 00 are in good condition. They will be alright"

"Roger. Move out Unit 02. Prepare for extreme long distance firing"

"Rei, be ready for a sortie as back-up"

Rei nodded and moved into position while Unit 02 lumbered out into the city after being launched.

Misato turned to Kouzou, whispering.

"By the way, why aren't we sending in Unit 01?"

Kouzou turned to Misato, an odd look on his face.

"Ikari's orders were not to put Unit 01 into any unnecessary danger until he recovered. He's been lapsing in and out of consciousness. It's been strictly frozen by his orders."

"I understand, Commander"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

"Accelerator, synchronization initiated."

"Voltage is increasing. Approaching pressure zone."

"Compulsory Focus convergence, activated!"

"Compensation for the Earth's rotation and gravity, 0.03."

"Pressure in the chamber is at maximum."

"Release the final safety lock. All personnel prepare for firing!"

Asuka stared at the aiming screen for the large, high-powered rifle she would be using on the angel.

"I've got to do this...This is my chance, that damn Invincible Shinji isn't deployed, this will be my kill!"

Shigeru's voice came over the comm.

"Target is still out of the firing rage"

Asuka groaned impatiently.

"Come on you stupid lazy angel! You're getting on my damn nerves!

The Angel moved within the targeting cursors of Asuka's screen.

And then there was a flash of light.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato almost toppled over from surprise as Asuka's shrieks filled the control room.

Kouzou spun around, alarmed, to gaze at the large screen in the control room.

Unit 02 was writhing in pain, surrounded by a blindingly bright energy aura, apparently fired from the orbiting angel.

"Is it the enemy's directional weapon?!"

"No, no thermal energy reaction detected"

"Abnormal patterns in Psychograph. Mental contamination will start soon!"

Ritsuko stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Is the angel really using a psychic attack?! Can they understand the mind of human beings?"

Shinji Ikari sat in his exit plug, his face twitching wildly as he heard from within Unit 01's entry plug. He spoke to the control room through his comm., his voice strained and emotional.

"Misato!"

"Shinji?!"

"Let me pilot Unit 01, Asuka is in trouble"

Misato stared at Shinji with sad eyes, unsure of what to do, but was interrupted by the acting commander.

"No Shinji, Rei is waiting in backup. And Asuka still has ammunition in that rifle; the angel may yet be struck down"

Misato opened her mouth to protest but Kouzou simply gestured towards the large screen, making her eyes fall on the situation outside.

The Sub-Commander spun around to Makoto, giving orders rapidly.

"Get me an analysis of the ray!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Asuka let out a shriek of rage as she fired the rifle over and over again at the angel in orbit. One round, two rounds, three rounds, they all flew towards the orbiting angel, but all the Second Child received was Shigeru's voice over the comm.

"No effect! It's out of range!"

Asuka screamed angrily as her remaining shot careened towards the angel and then dissipated with no effect.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Shigeru stiffened as he gazed at the screen.

"Unit 2 has no ammunition in its rifle."

Shinji clenched his fists in his entry plug, whispering to himself.

"Damn it...I can't let this happen...Asuka...."

Misato turned back to Makoto after a brief talk with Kouzou.

"What is the result of the analysis of the ray?"

"Energy wave of visible wave length. It's similar to an AT field, but the details are still unknown."

Ritsuko hadn't moved from her spot, still staring at the screen in shock, but her eyes now had an odd glint to them, as if she was over the surprise and was now considering the solution to the present problem.

"How is Asuka?"

"Situation dangerous. Mental contamination has broken the borderline."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Unit 02 slammed into the gray skyscraper, as the bright aura cast all around it began to brighten in its intensity. The Evangelion stumbled around like a drunkard, swinging its limbs around blindly and aimlessly into various buildings.

The Evangelion let out a haunting scream just as the pilot within let a very similar albeit more human and less bestial one.

"No! Get out of my mind! Don't look into my mind you son of a-"

Unit 02 writhed again, and clutched its head.

_Strangled_

"NO!"

_Hatred_

"Get out of my-"

_Menstruation_

"AAAAAH!"

_Shame_

"No! No!"

_Double Suicide_

"..Out of my mind!"

_Invader_

"Ack...No! No!"

_Comfortable_

"No! Stop invading my mind! Please God, it's invading my mind!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Shinji clutched his head in his entry plug, his eyes bulging out as he felt Asuka's shrieks invading his mind. Every fiber of his body told him to do something, but he knew he could not. He was simply a child.

Misato spun around to see the trembling Third Child on the video screen.

"Shinji!"

Asuka's screams filled the entire room, the technicians shivering with each shriek, Maya trying not to cry, Ritsuko still staring with shock, and Kouzou and Misato desperately trying to formulate some sort of plan.

Misato cringed as the next scream, louder than all the others ripped through the control room and Evangelion Unit 02 writhed in agony.

"Asuka!"

Maya stared at the screen in front of her, teary-eyed.

"Psychograph critical!"

Ritsuko nodded to herself, snapping herself out of thought.

"We've got to get Asuka out of there immediately. Her mind is going to be permanently damaged."

"Asuka retreat!"

Asuka gave no response but another prolonged shriek of torture.

"Asuka! Asuka respond! That's an order, Asuka! You have to retreat!"

Silence pervaded the room, and then another pained shriek from the Second Child.

"She's not responding!"

Misato grit her teeth and stared at her charge as she screamed in agony.

Kouzou stood, stating his orders quickly and firmly.

"Order Rei to attack. Asuka requires backup immediately!"

"Rei is moving into position"

"Unit 00 has received high-powered rifle"

"Accelerator, synchronization initiated."

"Voltage is increasing. Approaching pressure zone."

"Compulsory Focus convergence, activated!"

"Compensation for the Earth's rotation and gravity, 0.03."

"Pressure in the chamber is at maximum."

Hyuga tapped a few buttons on his console and then brought his gaze back up to the screen.

"Release the final safety lock. All personnel prepare for firing!"

The entire control room watched as the shot flew through the sky.

"Is it good?! Has the target been destroyed?!"

"Damn it!"

"What?! What is the angel's status?"

"It's a no go. There wasn't enough energy to penetrate its AT-Field. It's too far for our weapons."

"But we're at maximum power output. We can't get any more power."

"Unit Two's Psychograph is getting weaker."

Ritsuko stiffened at the last information.

"What's the status on the LCL mind barriers?!"

"Negative. We can't even hope for a buffering effect!"

"Switch to life support only, Maya. Don't let it feedback into her."

"I'll try"

Dr. Akagi went back to staring at the screen while slowly muttering things unheard by anyone else.

"Somehow, that ray seems to scan and adapt to Asuka's mental wave length. Are the Angels trying to analyze what's inside a human mind?!"

Misato paced around the room, trying to come up with a plan to solve the quickly worsening situation.

"Can we transport Unit 00 by air? Shoot the target from the sky? No, we can't do that. If the Angel shoots Unit 00 during the approach, we can't protect it."

Suddenly another scream from Asuka ripped through the control room, and Shinji stiffened in his entry plug, shouting at Misato.

"Let me go in Unit 01!"

Kouzou shook his head stiffly, answering for the Sub-Commander.

"No. This target is one which invades the minds of pilots. We must avoid a situation where Unit 01 is invaded; it must be kept in stable condition in its restraints until Commander Ikari returns."

"But, if this keeps on going, Asuka will-"

"Unit-2, all activity ceased."

"A problem has arisen in the life support system."

"The pilot will enter the danger zone."

"No change in the target. Relative distance still shows no change."

"The possibility that target will move into the firing range of Unit 00 is 0.02"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Unit 01 Storage Room**

The Third Child clutched his head as Asuka's screams pierced through his head. He was tempted to shut off the comm., so he wouldn't hear them, to run away from them in a way, but he couldn't do it.

Maybe the Shinji that had come to Tokyo 3 for a reason he himself did not understand could've apathetically shut them away, but not him. Child or not, he had developed relationships with people here, negative or positive. Rei, Asuka, his father, Misato, and the others, he felt different things for all of them.

"I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away"

Shinji clutched his head as a throbbing pain began to spread throughout his body. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let any of them die. Because...he knew now...they made him feel...he was...

"I am happy?"

A new feeling shot up Shinji's spine, no longer pain, this was an odd feeling, one of invasion, as if there was something seeping into his body, as if he was...not alone.

"...M-Mother?"

The Third Child's eyes bulged out and he let out a shriek as images began to flash through his head.

_Comfort_

"What..."

_Kindness_

"...is this?"

_Warmth_

"Why..."

_Nourishment_

"...do I feel so..."

_Loved_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato spun around as Shinji's shriek echoed through the control room. On the video screen Shinji was clutching his head and whispering things under his voice.

"Shinji?!"

"What's going on? Is it the Angel's ray affecting the Third Child as well?"

"Impossible, its range isn't that expansive!"

"No, it's something-"

The video screen to Unit 01's entry plug exploded into static and the comm. was cut off as well, silence pervading instead of Shinji's whispers and shrieks.

"What the hell?!"

"All communication and links to Unit 01 have been cut off from within the Evangelion!"

"Is it Shinji?!"

"I don't know! Don't tell me it's-"

Ritsuko, who had stayed silent throughout all this chaos, spoke up, her face grim and determined.

"Berserker"

* * *

This chapter may have been a little on the small side compared to my others (or maybe it was in the mid-range as my chapter lengths go)...but whatever, it was a tedious writing experience...I don't think I'm so good at Eva-Battles or Eva-Romance (but that's just my opinion, I have no self-respect anyway...ehhehehhe...)...but we'll see, the story will get more...well, more eventful as the chapters go on. 

It was pretty hard to think up how I'd destroy this angel, since I was unsure on how Kouzou would react. (I mean, he didn't want to use the Lance, so, what would've happened if Gendo had been gone like in this fic?!) But as you'll see in the next chapter, I managed to pull through. The next few chapters will have some pretty interesting things (to me at least...ehehhee...), like:

Shattered love

Gendo Ikari

Insane people

Cursing

Fighting

Angst

Dialogue

Characters

Bwhahahah...I guess the last few things were a given really....

P.S.: Please don't kill me Rei fans, I just can never think of scenes for her...I mean, she isn't really around Shinji except when he's at the NERV Base...But don't worry, Rei will DEFINITELY not be nonexistent in this story, just for now. She'll be showing up as the story progresses, it's not like I'm abandoning her, she is hellah important, being one of the key parts of Gendo's plan...

* * *


	7. Flirting with Irresponsibility

Well, well, well...This is Chapter Seven...Do you guys like the Chapter Titles? I'm sure even people of your intelligence levels can find the pattern (Sorry, I'm feeling very pompous today...). I've got like two thousand chapters titles already saved on my computer. Like: Chapter Two Thousand and Thirty- Flirting with Infallibility.

I'm kidding...or at least you hope I am. Ehehhehe...

By the way, last chapter I outlined some A/S elements in this section, like Shinji pleasuring himself and total OOCness. You may ask, "Who are you to talk, utterly retarded guy?!" And I may say, "Go to hell you dirty Communist".

But most probably, you'll say, "Wait, then what elements of A/S do you like, fellow A/S fan and Fanfiction author?"

And I'd most probably respond with this:

Shinji smiled as he walked towards where Asuka was sitting silently and devouring the lunch he had made. She was alone since Hikari had a case of the flu or perhaps syphilis; contemplate at your own risk. In his left hand, the Third Child held a teddy bear, and he smiled warmly as he approached the Second Child and she noticed his presence.

"What the hell do you want, baka?!"

"Well...Asuka...I wanted to say..."

"What the hell did you want to say, baka?!"

"I...I...l-l-l-loooov-v-ve...you"

"You "loave" me? What the hell? You better not had said "loathe", you stupid bastard!"

"No..." Shinji grabbed Asuka's warm hand with his free right hand and spoke softly, "No, I love you."

"Y-Y-You what?!", Asuka was shaken, as mixed emotions spread through her body. She felt warmth, hate, and slight nausea.

"You think you can love me?! You stupid perverted idiot!"

"Wha?! But I-I-"

"Idiot! You're just like all the rest, saying you love me, what do you know about love?!"

Asuka then proceeded to kick/bite/bludgeon/stomp Shinji in the crotch multiple times. While Shinji was moaning on the ground, his reproductive organs mixed together with his lungs, Asuka took out a hunting knife and sliced off the teddy bear's head, which had apparently been intended for her.

Then the Second Child just walked away.

Shinji, when he woke up several hours later, had a depressing inner monologue, and then stabbed himself in the stomach with a rusty knife, drank thirty gallons of Mountain Dew, chain-smoked thirty packs of unfiltered cigarettes, stuffed the filling of the teddy bear down his own throat, and then shot himself in the head with a pump shotgun while jumping off a cliff into a colony of lepers with pet rabid wolves. His last words were (You know how these deliciously angstful fics go...) "Asuka".

Hours later Asuka found his mangled remains and thought about urinating on it. Then she had a change of heart and felt rather guilty. She realized that she loved Shinji, and for some reason, like her "emotional walls" or some such thing, couldn't express it. Shinji's friends proceeded to hate her for the rest of the fanfi-I mean, school year. And she probably did something weird and OOC like shoot herself or let herself get raped by Bob Dole.

The End; blah blah blah.

As you can see, I love painful angst....Deliciously painful depressing things that make your soul shrivel up and die. I'm not that great at writing it (well, I wouldn't know, I haven't tried it, but you know my self-respect level)...but there will be some in this chapter and the next. In fact, some of the elements of the sample above will (sadly enough) be present. 

I'm finally going to resolve this bloody battle...The angels are winding down, thank God, I never could write Angel-Evangelion battles, but I'm going to have extra fun with Kawuro...BWAHAHAHAHAH! Don't worry, I won't be too brutal, in fact he'll serve a new purpose, and still be a great, although slightly weird, pilot/friend/tool of SEELE (and me...Eheehheh..).

And for all those kiddies who have been missing the crossover elements, which have been low (they were absolutely nonexistent in Chapter Six), don't fret; they will slowly began to rise in the next few chapters, and then reach critical levels afterwards. I really should be more balanced...ehehehe...

Well, let's start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Temporary Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi spun around to face Ritsuko.

"Berserker? You mean Unit 01 has-"

The blonde doctor nodded slowly.

"Yes, it's gone berserk like the incident with the angel"

Maya's eyes widened as she stared at the screen in front of her.

"Unit 01's synch ratio is at 300 and rising!"

Misato's eyes grew wild as she heard Maya's report.

"What?! But last time-"

Dr. Akagi nodded.

"Yes, we have no idea what Shinji's conditions are at the moment. Let's hope the unit doesn't absorb him like the previous incident.

Shigeru Aoba stiffened as his screen flashed red.

"Unit 01 has broken its restraints!"

"It's climbing its way towards the surface and out of the Geo-Front!"

"What?!", Misato shook her head, whispering to herself.

"Is Shinji controlling it? Or is it just trying to break free?"

"Unit 01 has broken through the surface! It is approximately one mile away from Unit 02"

"No! How will it react to Asuka?! Commander, maybe we should send Rei to evacuate Unit 02 and then restrain the berserker unit."

Temporary Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki simply sat silent in Gendo's usual position, looking at the data screens with a grim smile.

"Yui..."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Asuka Langley Sohryu writhed in her plug suit, already a shadow of herself, her shrieks of agony and pain echoing in the entry plug and in the control room over the Evangelion's comm. link.

_Momma! Momma! They chose me!_

She shuddered as voices spread into her mind. Her own?

"No! Get out of my mind!"

Unit 02 let out a primal roar of agony, and over the silence a few seconds later, it was answered by another primal scream, this one of rage and power.

Evangelion Unit 01 rose out of the ground, a violet behemoth of rage and power.

Asuka shivered in her plug suit at the sight.

"S-Shinji?! No! I can't be outdone by that Invincib-"

Asuka crumbled silently in pain as the images slammed back into her psyche.

"_Fiction became reality. What a fate! The experimenter herself was the guinea pig."_

"_So, you think that the contact experiment was the immediate cause?"_

"_The mental breakdown...Was that a result of the contact?"_

"_It's too cruel. She committed suicide, leaving behind such a young girl."_

"_Hmm, perhaps...I don't think that it was the only cause."_

Asuka squirmed as the ground beneath her shook under the weight of Evangelion Unit 01, which was apparently on the move. But the Second Child was too absorbed by an inner battle.

"_My darling Asuka, Mama cooked your favorite for you. If you complain about what you like and dislike, that girl will laugh you."_

"Mama..."

"_Come die with me, Asuka"_

"No! No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Kaji! Kaji save me!"

_Kaji does not love you. You are a mere child to him._

"No! Lies! Get out of my mind! Kaji will-"

_Kaji is dead_

Asuka let out a horrible shriek of agony as her mental walls finally caved in.

Meanwhile the berserker unit simply let out another roar and charged in towards the mentally destroyed Unit 02.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato Katsuragi watched the screen in the control room in horror as Unit 01 screeched in towards Asuka's Evangelion.

She spun around to Ritsuko, worry evident on her face.

"You don't think the berserker unit will-"

"Attack Asuka? I'm not sure, but it would be better for her if she was knocked out of the angel's ray. Besides, Rei is currently one minute away from their position and closing the distance rapidly"

Misato slowly turned back to the video screen and watched as Unit 01slammed into Unit 02, which had been bent over in pain and subservience like its pilot, sending it flying into a building close by.

"Asuka!"

"Asuka is out of the Angel's path of attack!"

"Abnormal patterns in Shinji's Psychograph have been detected. Mental contamination will start soon!"

"Damn it, we can't let a second pilot be mentally damaged as well, release the-"

"Wait!"

Everyone in the control room had their eyes fixated on a single video screen that revealed a large shimmering aura rising out of Unit 01. It moved higher and higher, and as it did, the angel's ray weapon seemed to fall back.

"Unit 01 has deployed its A.T. Field!"

"What?!"

"It's pushing the angel's attack back!"

Ritsuko coolly stared at the proceedings and tapped her chin, contemplating the meaning of the situation.

"Ah, of course, Makoto's analysis showed that the energy wave was similar to an AT field...maybe the angel could concentrate its A.T. Field and release a concentrated amount of it as a weapon. If so...Unit 01 is neutralizing its A.T. Field...wait, Sub-Commander Katsuragi!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Have Rei use the rifle on the target, _now_! I believe its A.T. Field has been weakened"

"Right!"

Misato spoke into the comm. link to Unit 00.

"Rei. Retrieve the rifle, I'm sending up ammunition right now."

The pale face on the video screen simply nodded, speaking in an eerie, soft voice.

"Yes, Sub-Commander"

"Ammunition loaded"

"Accelerator, synchronization initiated."

"Voltage is increasing. Approaching pressure zone."

"Compulsory Focus convergence, activated!"

"Compensation for the Earth's rotation and gravity, 0.03."

"Pressure in the chamber is at maximum."

"Release the final safety lock. All personnel prepare for firing!"

Evangelion Unit 00 braced itself as the rifle fired off a large ball of energy that swooped up into the cosmos.

Meanwhile Unit 02 lay slumped against a crumbling building and Unit 01, seemingly no longer berserk was on its hands and knees, perhaps out of energy or will to fight.

Misato and the rest of the people in the control room braced themselves as the attack closed in on the target.

Even Commander Fuyutsuki seemed to tense as Aoba stared at the data screens in front of him, pausing as if to make sure the information was correct before reporting it.

"Target...Target has been completely destroyed!"

Misato and Ritsuko shared a small satisfied smirk, so brief it wasn't noticed by anyone else.

"How's Asuka?"

"I don't know, her graph is stabilizing, but who knows the mental damage that she could've received"

"Ejecting entry plug!"

Rei's eyes widened in surprise as her entry plug burst out of her Evangelion, sending it and her within it flying into the local library.

"You imbecile! We need to eject Asuka's entry plug!"

Aoba gave Ritsuko a thumb up and a wink that was supposed to be charming but instead came off as chilling.

Unit 02's entry plug was ejected, spinning around in the air and falling towards a large building.

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Hinata House- Girl's Dormitory**

Keitaro Urashima sat down for his usual breakfast. The day seemed to move as usual, with nothing really different or amiss.

Sarah and Su would drop kick in the head, often causing massive cranial damage and internal bleeding. He'd scarf down Shinobu's delicious breakfast while trying to avoid Kitsune with an awful hangover and among other things, an angry Naru.

"So, do you like the breakfast, sempai?"

Keitaro nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure thing Shinobu, it's great, and it actually looks good too, unlike a certain-"

Keitaro felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Hmm? Ah! Naru!"

"What were you saying about food? Unlike a certain?"

"Uh...nothing, I swear! Awk!"

Naru's fist connected with Keitaro's face and he flipped around in the air, slamming recklessly into a table. Blood started spurting out of his head like a fountain.

"Ah...Keitaro? Are you alright?"

"Ugh...Spousal abuse..."

Keitaro shakily stood himself up, stumbling around as the girls slowly backed away from him. He stumbled closer to Naru, blood still trickling down his head.

"Keitaro? You're alright, right? You've got that whole invincibility thing going on, right?!"

Urashima just stumbled closer until his foot caught on a ancient vase Sarah had "accidently" left in his way. His already weakened body toppled over towards the ground, hurtling down, but was stopped by something. Keitaro Urashima's face was, for perhaps the two hundredth time, caught in Naru's bosom.

"Awk!? PERVERT!"

Shinobu stared at the scene with wide-eyes and then ran from the room, crying.

"Sempai! No!"

Meanwhile a look of pure rage played across Motoko's countenance and a look of playfulness on the faces of Sarah and Su, while Mutsumi simply put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Oh me, oh my!"

Keitaro stumbled backwards in realization of where his face had been, his cheeks colored rose.

"Ack! Naru, it was an-"

"Accident right?", sneered Narusegawa as her right hook sent Urashima spinning into the wall with a crash. As Keitaro soared through the air, Motoko unleashed her attack, with a roar of anger.

"Cutting Air Spark! Second Form!"

The poor landlord could only moan in pain as he flew higher into the air and Su, inside Mecha-Tamago 5, targeting its large energy cannon at the already doomed boy.

Suddenly, a large metal cylinder hurtled down from the sky, crushing the Hinata House and its occupants.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Makoto lifted his head, speaking quickly.

"Unit 02's entry plug has been ejected, and has landed"

He rapidly typed into a keyboard and a video screen was opened for the control room to see. It revealed Asuka's entry plug, underneath it was dust and rubble and what seemed to be the wreckage of a large building.

Aoba shook his head.

"I hope the poor schmucks in there had the sense to evacuate"

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**The Wreckage of Hinata House- Girl's Dormitory**

Keitaro Urashima pulled himself out of the wreckage of what had once been the kitchen, scratching his head. Of course, he was alive, having that odd luck when it came to physical harm.

However he was truly worried for his female companions. Although they could dish out beatings, unlike him they were not invincible.

He stumbled around, searching for anyone, frantically shouting their names.

"Naru!"

"Mutsumi!"

"Motoko!"

"Kitsune!"

"Shinobu!"

"Su!"

He received a groan after the last name, and spun around, thinking he'd find old reliable and crazy Su in her Mecha-Tamago 5.

But to his surprise he saw no one.

Then another groan.

He looked around frantically until he discovered its source. Underneath a block of wood was a person, with red locks of hair.

Keitaro's eyes opened wide.

"Naru!"

He rushed towards her fallen form, only to trip on an exposed arm and slam his head into what must have been a piece of Mecha-Tamago's armor. The landlord slumped over, unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

"_She just sits there everyday. Talking to the doll, as if it were her real daughter."_

"_I think it's because of the guilt she must feel. She devoted her entire life to her research, not to taking care of her own daughter."_

"_I feel your grief."_

"_It's like, looking at porcelain figures of a mother and her child. Perhaps there really isn't much difference between humans and dolls."_

"_Mankind creates dolls in our own image. If God exists, perhaps we're all just a bunch of dolls to him."_

"_Hmm. Hearing you say something like that, makes it hard for me to believe that you're a modern physician."_

"_I may be a doctor, but I'm a human being and a woman first."_

Asuka Langley Sohryu trembled in her plug suit, completely drained of energy, her eyes almost lifeless as her life passed before her and then repeated. An endless cycle of pain and stupid mistakes.

"_You're a strong girl, Asuka. But it's alright if you have to cry."_

Asuka replied to the image in her mind, her voice a hoarse whisper, a complete opposite to the one that had tormented and mesmerized Shinji Ikari.

"I'll never cry grandmother. I have to take care of myself now..."

"Asuka!"

A warm hand brushed her cheek.

"Asuka, don't cry, you're safe now."

The Second Child looked up to see Shinji Ikari, having exited his Evangelion and dashed towards her entry plug as quickly as possible.

She stared at his soft face, a sad smile dancing across it.

Asuka couldn't decide if she wanted to strangle him to death or embrace him, but she didn't have much time to think, as she passed out from complete exhaustion, saying one word before she did.

"Idiot..."

Shinji smiled warmly and gingerly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her out of the entry plug. He felt her warm body close and blushed.

"If she knew what I was doing right now, she'd probably break my neck..."

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**The Wreckage of Hinata House- Girl's Dormitory**

"_Keitaro!"_

_Keitaro Urashima saw a warm feminine figure in front of him, a glimmering angel of fair skin and soft hair. He reached out towards it, smiling sadly._

"_I guess this is death..."_

"Keitaro!"

Keitaro opened his eyes wide to see him in the arms of Naru Narusegawa.

"Naru...I'm glad you're safe"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're safe too"

"Uh...Keitaro..."

Naru blushed and Keitaro stared bug-eyed at where his hand was resting on Naru's right breast.

"Pervert!"

Keitaro cursed his fate as he sailed through the air from Naru's latest punch; he bounced a few times on the ground and then looked up to see a slightly angry but still concerned Naru.

"This isn't the time for this Naru; we almost died...what the hell was that?"

"An Angel battle"

Keitaro craned his head in surprise at the voice behind them, and Naru did the same.

It was a boy with soft black hair and cerulean eyes. He was wearing some odd skintight blue clothes and in his arms was a beautiful redheaded girl with a similar skintight suit, except this matched her hair in color.

"Wha?! Who are you?"

Naru pointed a finger at the two strangers.

"More importantly, what the hell just happened?! We practically died out here..."

As those words registered in the Third Child's mind, Shinji hung his head low and bent over, gingerly laying Asuka on a flat piece of debris. He clenched his fists, whispering to himself.

"...hurt...all...I...do"

Naru and Keitaro slowly moved towards the shivering young teen, sensing something wrong with him. Naru moved her ear closer to the boy, to hear what he was saying.

"All I do is hurt people...Asuka...Toji and his sister...everyone in this city...Why do I pilot Eva...for who?"

Keitaro and Naru stumbled back, and Naru whispered in his ear.

"This kid is an Evangelion pilot?"

"Yeah, I can't believe they'd use kids that young...he probably feels guilty for crushing the Hinata House"

Naru's eyes became demonic and an odd aura began to cascade around her as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"And he better, because I'm going to beat his little-"

Keitaro barely restrained the redhead, calming her down back to reason after receiving a few knocks on the head.

Suddenly a soft moaning sound was heard and Keitaro spun around, his eyes frantically searching for the source of it. Finally his eyes caught something.

"A hand! Naru, help me out!"

Naru and Keitaro dug frantically through the debris, revealing roommate after roommate, while Asuka lay unconscious and Shinji merely stared on with apathy. First Kitsune, then Mutsumi, and then finally Shinobu, Haruko, and Kanako. Yet the other roommates were no where to be found.

Keitaro lightly slapped the girls into consciousness and they rose up, clutching various aches and pains on their body. Luckily enough, there were no major wounds.

Naru spun around and Keitaro could see she shared the same concern.

"Where the heck is Su? Or Motoko? Or Sarah?"

Suddenly they heard a buzzing sound above them and a rush of air, knocking chunks of debris into the sky.

Mecha-Tamago 5 stood hovering over the ground, the mecha apparently unharmed except for some of its armor blown off. In its arms were an unconscious Sarah and Motoko, who otherwise seemed fine. Su stepped out of its cockpit, grinning triumphantly.

The residents hugged each other, a few of them crying or laughing in joy, gladdened evidently by the fact that their friends were fine. Even Kanako seemed rather emotional, although it was mainly for Keitaro.

Suddenly Naru remembered the two pilots and brought her head up to look at the wretched looking boy and the unmoving young girl.

Shinji stared back at her, and his eyes looked eerie and lifeless, but he turned his head quickly, avoiding her gaze.

Keitaro whispered to the girls as Naru moved closer towards the pilots, tentatively reaching her hand out as a sign of friendship and nonviolence.

"Those are the pilots of the Evangelions, I think one of their battles may have been close to here, and somehow during the battle the Hinata House was crushed."

Kitsune lifted her head up miserably, gazing at the rubble.

"Now where are we going to crash?!"

"All the memories of that place destroyed just like that"

Motoko pointed her sword at Shinji.

"All because of that fool warrior!"

Keitaro barely restrained the swordsman.

"Come on Motoko, he's just a kid, and I'm pretty sure if you hurt them you'd be in big trouble"

Naru moved towards the two Eva pilots, reaching out to place a hand on Shinji's shoulder. The Third Child simply stumbled backwards, enlarging the distance between them.

He whispered, his eyes wild.

"Get...away...from me..."

Suddenly the redhead precariously lied down on a chunk of wood began to stir, a moan escaping her dry lips.

Shinji's eyes filled with concern and he dashed past Naru and towards Asuka, bending over to examine her for any wounds.

Shinobu whispered.

"She must be important to him..."

"Yeah...those Eva pilots are pretty weird though"

The girls watched as Shinji put a hand on Asuka's cheek, rubbing it as she awoke. The Second Child's eyes were empty of life, and she sneered, roughly slapping Shinji, sending the Third Child stumbling down onto his butt.

Kitsune whispered to Keitaro with a playful grin.

"That redhead reminds me of a certain redhead"

Keitaro nodded his head with a smile, suddenly feeling certain sympathy for Shinji.

Shinji mournfully lifted his head as the familiar sound of a chopper overhead came to his ears. He remembered that sound when his father had left alone by his mother's grave after that conversation. He remembered it well.

"_Shinji...Don't look for me anymore..."_

"_What?"_

"_Only infants require parents. You are no longer an infant. Stand on your own two feet and walk...I learned to do the same"_

"_But I-"_

"_Don't try to think we can understand each other. For some reason people think that they can do that. Remember that they can't. Never completely. Never enough."_

_Gendo Ikari looked his son in the eye, showing almost no emotion._

"_People are such sad creatures..."_

_For a minute Shinji thought he detected a hint of utter sadness in his father's cold eyes, but shook that thought away as his father turned around towards the waiting helicopter, muttering only this._

"_I'm leaving"_

Keitaro and his friends simply stared on speechlessly forgetting for a few minutes about their own problems as a group of suited men with cold stares herded Asuka and Shinji into the helicopter, giving the girls and the eye glassed man only a brief glance.

* * *

Well, Chapter Seven is over...and I honestly think this is the worst chapter I've written...It was just so painfully boring to write because I don't like writing for LoveHina characters, or writing Evangelion battles. I toyed with the idea of slaughtering the LoveHina cast, but didn't for some reason, and I regret that I didn't, because they, like their lines, are utterly passé.

Meh...whatever, none of those two elements will appear in the next chapter, I think...Chapter Eight will have more angst, Gendo, and pain...

See you then...

And by the way, review the story. Fignuts! I only have like six reviews for seven written chapters! Ehehehhe...


	8. Flirting with Frivolity

Well, here's Chapter Eight...I totally hated reading and writing Chapter Seven, but maybe you enjoyed it, and if you did, then good for you...And if you hated it, you can kiss Bob Dole's behind, not mine, since you're probably a guy and that would be weird and scary. But I digress...ehehehehe...

Now, I'm sure by now you realize I'm an A/S fan, probably by my little Author's Notes at the beginning of every chapter, or perhaps you're not retarded and you realize that in this story, Rei basically hasn't had a scene except for the one where she foolishly tried to protect Gendo with her A.T. Field. It's not that I hate Rei, it's just that right now in the story, she's not important...later on, she will be very important...ehehehehhehe

When I first started reading fanfiction, I totally hated Rei/Shinji fics. But I never asked myself why...Now I realize it's because the conflict in A/S fics is more interesting, there's more angst, more pain...In Rei fics they usually make her too OOC, and the only conflict is Shinji's quest to make her even OOCer.

But lately as I've become even more of an Evangelion fanatic and expert, I've grown to appreciate Rei. Although her romantic fics often suck, I'm sure that a good one could be made. She's not completely emotionless, as you can see in the manga and anime...and plus the whole "She's family" thing is irrelevant since Shinji doesn't know that...except if you devise a way for him to find out, but they're often droll in their stupidity.

So, to clarify, I'm an A/S fan, but Rei is great as well...I especially appreciate fics that realistically depict both and in the end have Shinji make a choice (although often, and these fics seem better at times, the choice is made for Shinji...)

Oh GOD! I just came up with a great fic idea! An Eva/Oedipus crossover! Shinji romances Rei and marries her and has kids, after killing his father in rage for being such a bastard years ago! Then somehow he finds out Rei is his family (well, she doesn't have enough Yui to be his mom, but it's still very wrong), and well, if you've read Oedipus, you'd know what happens...Well, it doesn't necessarily have to go like that...It'll just have some elements of the great Greek tragedy, Oedipus Rex.

And by the way, no one better steal my fic idea, "Shinji Rex", or I'll kill ya! I came up with it first, you plagiarizing, communist bastards!

Ehehehhe....

Well, time to start the show....

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Shinji lay on his back on his futon, his headphones in his ears but no music playing. He was out of batteries again, and felt too tired to get new ones. He just lied there, broiling in his own apathy and remembering the events of the week.

Misato was still quite distant, although she tired to talk to him at times, it seemed rather halfhearted. She was still clearly stricken by Kaji's death. These days she came later and later home, since she had taken on the full responsibilities of being a Vice-Commander.

Then there was the First Child, Ayanami. He felt a certain bond with her, an unspoken one; they would always protect each other. He had felt it since the incident with the Third Angel. Yet these days he rarely saw her, and when she did she seemed even more emotionless than before, if that was even possible, barely acknowledging his presence and sending him deeper into depression.

Asuka, like Rei, was still quite an enigma to the young Ikari. These days she was a shadow of her former self, usually staying locked up in her room, and barely saying anything to anyone when she came out. It seemed to clearly be a result of her mind rape, she seemed paler and weaker, but at times when she was angered her previous self emerged in haste, unleashing wrath on all around.

He still remembered the incident when they had returned to NERV Base after he had rejected his father's orders and broken his Evangelion out of its restraints, charging upwards in an attempt to save Asuka that was luckily successful. He could see grim smiles on most of the crew, they were appreciative that he had defeated the angel and saved Asuka, yet they knew his actions were complete insubordination.

Misato had patted him on the shoulder, her face distant as she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Shinji, you did a brave thing today. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

She brushed past him as Ritsuko and the crew began to file out. Asuka and Rei had long gone to the locker room, and the Third Child turned to join him when Kouzou's angry voice sent a chill up his spine.

"Third Child!"

Shinji slowly turned his head to reveal Fuyutsuki staring at him with an irritated face and slowly strolling towards him.

"What you were doing out there was direct insubordination, Shinji. I could have you thrown into the brig."

"But..."

Shinji clenched and unclenched his fist.

"But...I had to save Asuka...I couldn't watch her like that...her screams..."

Fuyutsuki's face softened slightly and he stared at Shinji intently.

"You're lucky your father isn't here, he'd probably have you imprisoned for days for insubordination. As long as he doesn't find out, you'll be fine, but once he wakes up into consciousness again, you may be in a spot of trouble. For now, I'll pretend this talk never happened..."

Kouzou left the shocked Third Child in the control room, strolling out the door. He made his way towards the Evangelion Unit 01storage room as his cell phone rang (Author's Note: Consequently, his ringtone happened to be the Super Mario theme...ehehhee...).

He quickly answered it.

"Hello, Commander Fuyutsuki here...Who is this? Yes, yes, I did tell you to call me if anything changed with his condition...You mean he's...Really? Hmmm...thank you, goodbye"

The Commander shut off his cell phone, whispering to himself as he made his way towards the bridge hanging directly in front of Evangelion Unit 01's head section.

"I suppose the scenario will be back on track, now that he's in stable condition..."

He paused in front of Evangelion Unit 01, gazing at it with an odd glint in his eye. A single tear rolled down his dry, wrinkled face as he spoke. To anyone else it would seem he was a crazed man speaking to himself, but a numbered few knew the truth.

"You can see all this, can't you Yui? Your son...your husband...He changed after you died, you know...But I'm sure you already realized that...It is sad to see the two remaining Ikari's so very estranged."

For a second the old man swore he saw the Evangelion's eyes glow, if only slightly. In a way, the radiance of them reminded of Yui's eyes in happier days, when she was glowing and caring for her son.

_He peered at the woman's face as she cradled her small child to her breast, the light from the sun dancing through the absences of leaves in the tree above, creating almost a field of stars below them. _

_She turned her head slightly and met his gaze with a warm smile._

"_Such a nice day..."_

"_I that what you think? This is a shady spot for us to stand in, in hell"_

"_No Professor, as long as you want to live, anywhere will become heaven. The chance to achieve happiness, you can find it anywhere. As long as there is sun, moon and earth exist, everything will be alright. As long as Shinji lives, he'll find the chance to be happy everywhere"_

"_Yui..."_

"_Professor, I want you to take care of Shinji if something happens to me or Gendo...Just in case..."_

"_The tests will go fine, Yui"_

"_I know...but...I want someone to be there to take care of Shinji..."_

Shinji Ikari squirmed in his futon.

He had done the right thing, he knew it, but Asuka...Asuka had changed. And this was not a subtle change at all. At times she seemed to be more violent and fiery than her previous self, but Shinji had seen her crying to herself in her room, and she barely ate these days.

Shinji shifted in his bed, touching the bruises on his face. What had happened had only been yesterday, Asuka hadn't spoken to him since, although he doubted she would have anything positive to say anyway.

Suddenly he heard the front door open, and he stiffened, listening as Misato stepped into the apartment. He couldn't let her see him like this...it would cause too much trouble for him and for...Besides, he needed to get out of this place. He felt a sense of loneliness. Tokyo-3 and all the memories that came with it made him nauseous, he felt awful, he wanted to leave, but he knew that there was nowhere else for him. And so, on that autumn night, he felt a feeling of profound loneliness.

The Third Child slowly slinked out of his room, just barely sneaking out behind Misato, and bounding out into the cold night air. He slumped into the elevator, feeling completely drained of energy.

He stepped out of the elevator and set a foot down onto the crunchy leaves strewn on the sidewalk. And with each step, he remembered.

Shinji remembered his encounter with her after her Eva was returned to base, she was sitting in the pilot's locker room, her head between her knees, her body shaking. He felt the memories rushing back into his body, yet, he could not cry, and he did not know why.

_He stared at her back, and spoke with a waver in his voice, part happiness that she was alive, part remorse that he had not helped her sooner._

"_I'm glad you're okay..."_

_She spoke up, her voice faint but venomous._

"_Okay?! Okay?! The Invincible Shinji saved me again...dammit...I hate you! I hate everyone"_

"_But, Asuka-"_

"_But Asuka what?! Get out of my life you stupid pervert!"_

"_I...I think I love...you"_

"_What do you know about love, you idiot?! Like a perverted idiot like you could ever know what love means"_

"_Asuka...no...I won't leave you"_

_He felt a surge of emotion go through his body, blinding him momentarily from Asuka's history of violence and providing him with a makeshift backbone of love and care._

_That was all crushed as he felt a stinging heat slam into his cheek. _

_The Third Child stumbled back, a deep red mark on his face, his eyes resting wildly on the Second Child, who had risen with her fists clenched, a wild look of rage and abandon on her face._

"_I warned you, Third Child! What makes you think you can just walk into my life, you pervert!?"_

"_But...Asuka..."_

_Asuka sent another fist slamming into Shinji's eye, and he stumbled backwards into the wall, knowing he was cornered and at Asuka's mercy. _

"_Don't give me your shit! Anyone will do for you! But you're scared of Misato, you're scared of Rei, you're scared of your stupid goddamn mother, who probably left you for being such a spineless bastard! So now you come to me! You think you're doing me a favor, but all you really think about is yourself"_

"_Asuka...no...it's"_

_Asuka paused and sent an icy glare into Shinji's bloodied face, pausing in his pummeling of him, apparently to listen to what he had to say for that single moment._

_But Shinji couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't even felt the insults, even the one about his mother, he just felt them as a whole idea, 'I hate you, Shinji'. His spine faltered and his face fell, his mind going into darkness. His lips spoke a single word, as he sunk back into himself._

"..._sorry..."_

_That word triggered something in Asuka, she felt some of her older rage, from before the incident with the angel, flood back into her and add to her current anger. He always apologized, he made her feel..._

"_You make me sick!"_

_With that, the Third Child toppled over under a continued wave of fists and pain, given to him by the girl he loved._

Shinji stumbled in the moonlight, feeling an odd pain in his chest, and a pressure in his eyes. Yet, he could not cry, he wanted the release, but it would not come.

He suddenly noticed where he was, he had strayed a long way from the apartments, stepping aimlessly through the city as previous grievances returned to his head.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Memorial Hospital**

It was the Tokyo 3 Memorial Hospital, where Toji was still hospitalized, where Toji's sister was still hospitalized. All proofs of Shinji's sin, of the fact that all he caused was pain, the fact that he felt every day of his life.

But there was also another there.

"Father..."

Yes, Gendo Ikari had been transferred from the NERV medical facilities to this hospital for reasons unknown, and no one questioned Fuyutsuki's actions, and most likely no one cared. A large amount of people working at NERV would be undoubtedly more than happy if Gendo Ikari died. Yet the cold former-commander still lived, just barely, lapsing in and out of consciousness.

He felt something drawing him in, some kind of unseen bond, and he dared not resist it, instead strolling into the entrance of the hospital and moving towards the head nurse.

The old woman recognized him from the few times he had come to visit Toji and Mari, these instances were rare, he felt uncomfortable in the presence of those he had hurt.

She also recognized him as one of the recent patient's children, and assuming he had come to visit the patient, began to lead Shinji towards a room at the end of the hall.

Shinji followed mechanically, not thinking, not feeling, he simply followed, it did not matter why, there was only one thing in his mind.

A sobbing toddler, a cold, broud shouldered man looming over the child and then disappearing into the horizon.

And the reunion...He had a use for the child, a very sinister purpose.

Shinji stared at the same man who had made him kill Toji, the very same man who had left him as a child.

He seemed less threatening lying in the hospital bed with all the various machines and sensors around him, many tubes sticking into his skin. Yet, although his eyes were closed, his glasses gone, the former commander still had some of his dangerous power around him; he looked like a coiled viper, poised to strike.

Suddenly those cold eyes opened wide, and Shinji found himself staring directly at his father, something he had never dreamed of doing, most cringed under that harsh glare.

They peered at each other for what seemed like hours, not even speaking. In fact, it didn't even seem like Gendo was breathing.

The nurse interrupted the cold atmosphere between them, whispering in Shinji's ear.

"He lapses in and out like this, some days he's conscious, some days he's totally gone...you should probably take advantage of this, this is rare for your father...I'll give you some privacy"

The nurse left the room, and abruptly the same frigid tension hit the room, as Gendo glared at Shinji, and Shinji stared back.

A slight smirk slowly danced across the former-commander's countenance, and this took Shinji off guard, causing him to blink and break eye contact.

When his eyes returned to his father, Gendo had a serious look on his face, and slowly raised his remaining left hand in a gesture for Shinji to come closer.

The Third Child paused and then slowly complied, edging forward a few feet.

Yet, once again, the former-commander made the same gesture, this time speaking with a surprisingly firm voice for his condition.

"Come, closer."

Shinji moved mechanically forward, following his father's orders and moving within a foot or so of Gendo's head.

In a lightning quick flash, Gendo brought himself into an upright position with one hand, and shot the same left hand towards Shinji, wrapping it around the boy's neck in a chokehold.

Shinji's eyes bulged out, and he clawed at the gloved hand, but it held a viselike grip around his neck and pulled him close to Gendo's face.

This was as close as he had ever been to his father, as they had never truly kissed or embraced as a father and son typically would.

Although Shinji's eyesight was slowly becoming hazy because of the lack of oxygen, he noticed his father's face contract in pain, then easing back into that cold stare once more.

Gendo spoke slowly and firmly, although he took long pauses to breath in between sentences, his body clearly under the weather.

"You...must continue it...You must bring me to my Yui...Discard these useless emotions...People can only live by their own strength...They only grow by their own strength..."

Gendo pulled Shinji even closer, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps.

"Only a cold stone can survive in these tumultuous days, not a damn blossom...You will...You will carry on the Ikari name..."

Gendo's face twisted into a weak look of digust as he released the boy, pushing him backwards and onto the ground with his last strength.

Hacking and coughing, the former-commander gestured for the nurse, speaking in between his coughing fits.

"Take him...away"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato Katsuragi's Apartment**

Shinji slumped into the apartment, his neck still red and his mind still garbled from his encounter with his father. He stumbled towards his room and peered into the living room.

Asuka was sitting on the couch watching television intently.

He clenched his fists, whispering to himself, a true sign of his crumbling condition.

"She sits there like nothing happened...She has to pay..."

Shinji stopped whispering, catching himself, his eyes bugging out in realization of what he said. It sounded so cold, like his father; he could never let himself become like that evil man.

Suddenly a searing and familiar voice came to his ears.

"What are you staring at, pervert?"

He realized he'd still been staring at the Second Child as he had been thinking.

The Third Child grit his teeth and clenched his fist, speaking in a low voice.

"Nothing...sorry"

The Second Child shook her head as Shinji walked into the bathroom, going back to the television show she was watching.

"Idiot..."

Shinji stumbled into the bathroom, feeling a sudden emptiness in his chest. He felt something odd, as if he should be guilty, and indeed he felt guilt for all the pain he had caused, but there was a new anger brewing within him, at the ones who had caused him pain.

He thought of his father, of the day the bastard had left...

"_Daddy?! Daddy?! Where are you going? Don't leave me, please!"_

"_Silence Shinji, don't be uncooperative. Your aunt and uncle shall care for you."_

"_No! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy, help me!"_

"_Your mother is dead Shinji. You must come to understand that, as I have. Until the chosen time..."_

"_Daddy, wait! Don't!"_

"_You're being difficult. I want you to stay here with your uncle"_

"_Where's mommy?! Where did she go?!"_

"_I told you...She is dead."_

"_You're lying!"_

"_I'm not lying. You saw it yourself Shinji. You saw it."_

"_No!"_

"_I'm leaving"_

_The tall man in black strolled off into the opened door of a waiting taxi as Shinji's uncle came out and patted the young child on the shoulder._

"_Don't worry son, we'll take good care of you..."_

_His aunt came out from the shadows as well._

"_You'll be fine darling, we promise"_

_The young boy fell to his knees, a twitching frown on his face, he felt like crying, but his eyes were dry._

Shinji looked in the bathroom mirror, at himself, at a pitiful human being. His eyes were lifeless and cold, and his skin seemed almost as it had been wrapped tightly around his skull.

His eyes darted from the Shinji in the mirror, and to the razor sitting on the sink, then to his bare wrists.

The mirror Shinji smiled sadly, nodding.

"Go ahead and do it, friend. Whatever comes after has to be better than this world..."

Shinji nodded.

"This world of pain..."

"Yes, everyone here causing you pain...They just use you..."

"Misato just thinks of me as a pilot...like"

"Like Father...and so does..."

"Everyone else...Asuka as well..."

"She uses me as a thing, not a human, something she can unleash her anger on..."

"And you've been so nice to her...Forget about her and this stupid world..."

"But...she wanted to kiss me...remember?"

"She was just using you...She said it was just..."

"Just a game..."

The two Shinji's simultaneously clenched their fists, and both reached for the razor. They held it over their non-prosthetic left hands, and began to cut, shallowly at first.

But Shinji stopped as mirror Shinji continued to cut deeper. He watched as his reflection in the mirror kept on cutting, he watched as the blood poured off the Shinji's wrist.

Shinji shook his head as his reflection continued to cut, and dropped the razor, only a small cut on his wrist.

"No...I won't die...not because of that bitch...I'll live..."

The mirror Shinji's eyes bulged out, and he looked confused.

Shinji nodded at his bleeding reflection.

"I'll live...as long as you want to live..."

The mirror Shinji nodded his head, and spoke in a harsh whisper as he toppled to the floor.

"...anywhere will become heaven"

Shinji grinned a wild leer as the reflection Shinji continued despite the slit wrist.

"Discard your useless emotions...."

"What did he mean...my father..."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel..."

"We feel nothing..."

"I felt something, I felt something for her"

"And now we are nothing"

Shinji let out a roar and shook his head, spitting at the mirror.

A new energy surged into his body, he felt the shallow emptiness in his chest filled with a hot emotion, as if it was full of boiling water.

"That bitch!"

He let out a roar and slammed his hand into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces of flying light. He stared at the glass shards, mesmerized as they floated past him, a few slicing into his skin and waking him from his revelry.

Suddenly he remembered his hand, and looked at it, expecting it to be bleeding and covered in glass.

He flinched as he looked down, but then his face relaxed. He had struck with the prosthetic, and it was still there, unharmed. His flesh hand simply had a small incision at the wrist.

As he stared at his fake hand, images rushed into his head. With this thing, not made of flesh, many memories of flesh were abound.

_Shinji saw the flash of metal and before he knew what he was doing, quickly dashed towards Asuka, slamming her out of the way with a rough push from his left hand, which subsequently fell to the floor. Shinji continued stumbling from the momentum and then fell to his knees and then down to the floor, his dazed eyes staring at his own disembodied hand in front of his face. _

_Asuka now slowly got up, and then noticed the crumpled form of the Third Child and what wrath the bayonet had incurred on his left hand, severing it completely off from the wrist up, blood simply gushing out from both the hand and Shinji's left stump of an arm. _

"_Shinji?! Oh my God!"_

He had thought she cared then, but he now realized she never had. She had always felt contempt for him, the mindrape had simply brought out those hidden emotions.

That stupid hand symbolized his foolish love for Asuka.

No...he would not destroy himself, he deserved better...He would destroy the foolish emotions that had made him vulnerable to her in the first place.

He remembered someone had told him that humans were sad creatures, he could not remember whom, but now he realized it was true. What other creature would sacrifice itself for the life of another?

He would destroy all remnants of this foolishness, and all relics that would remind him of his previous mistakes. He would start anew...

Shinji smirked, stepping out of the bathroom, and into the living room, whispering under his breath.

"But first...this damnable hand...that reminds me..."

He stepped past the couch as Asuka noticed and sneered at him in contempt. He continued on, as if not noticing her, and strode into the kitchen.

The Second Child smirked.

"About time you make dinner, idiot...I've been starving..."

Shinji turned his back to her and stood by the stove, putting it on. Unknown to her, a small smirk eerily similar to hers danced across his face.

With a rush of breath and emotion, he mechanically dropped his left hand onto the stove, watching as the first wave of heat began to melt the outer layer of plastic.

_Asuka smirked mischievously at him._

"_So...Do you wanna kiss?"_

He grit his teeth and kept his prosthetic in the heat as the second layer began to melt.

_Finally their lips touched, and Shinji drank in a light yet satisfying peck on her lips, fully expecting to die when she woke up. But he was in peace now, and would be willing, he told himself, after that._

_Suddenly Asuka moved her face closer, her eyes still closed and clamped her lips onto his, responding in a deep kiss, which sent Shinji in a biological frenzy and almost gave him a stroke as he felt her tongue slashing against his lips and her slow pleased moans_.

Shinji continued, even as the melted plastic began to sear into the flesh of his left hand. He let out no noise, just a few pained grunts as he stared at the charred flesh stump that was all that remained of his left hand.

He heard a weird noise behind him and cocked his head around to see Asuka a few feet away, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?! Oh my God?!"

She rushed towards him, with a mix of rage and confusion on her face.

He frowned and then let out a feral growl, roughly pushing her away and sending her slamming into the countertop.

One handed opponent or not, the great Asuka Langley Sohryu couldn't stand for that type of treatment. She pulled her fist back and paused, unsure. Seconds later her fist slammed into Shinji's face, sending him tumbling to the hard kitchen floor.

Shinji lay on the ground, his back against the sink, as blood dripped out of his nose.

Asuka stared into his eyes, bewildered. There was nothing of the Shinji she recognized in them, those once caring blue eyes were now cold and distant. To her surprise Shinji sneered, wiping the fresh blood from his nose and staring at it.

"This...This is the last time I bleed for you...whore"

Asuka stared at him, her eyes bulging wide. Shinji never cursed, he never acted like this.

The Third Child pulled himself up and walked a few feet towards Asuka, glaring at her. The Second Child didn't react, she was still quite confused.

Shinji finally broke the silence, his cold voice echoing in the kitchen.

"And I thought I loved you..."

A sneer danced across Asuka's face, but it was mostly out of habit. In fact, although Shinji couldn't see, a tear rolled off her left cheek.

"I can't keep looking at this hand and this apartment, and think of you...Goodbye, Secon-Asuka"

For a moment his eyes were full of sorrow and great pain, then they once again filled with cold hate, and then an odd mania as both their eyes fell on his charred hand.

"I guess I took care of the first problem though, didn't I!?"

The Third Child raised his melted stump into the air, while laughing boisterously and hysterically, an odd hollow and frightening sound.

Asuka shook her head, wild-eyed.

Shinji chuckled as she turned to her room, and spit out a glob of blood and saliva on her shoe.

Asuka reared back her hand in a slap, but then paused, shaking her head again and backing away into her room.

"Fucking maniac..."

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter Eight....I'm not sure if I suck at writing angst and conflict...With my self-esteem, I've got to say I do...BUT, I've also got to say I enjoyed reading it, so, as long as I'm entertained, whatever. Ehehehhe...

Well, next chapter, you'll see another Evangelion battle, some weird stuff, and sadly, Gendo's final exit. So very sad...Eheheh...


	9. Flirting with Volatility

Well, well, well...We're up to Chapter Nine...I hope you've realized the connection in the chapter titles, unless you're clinically retarded (I surmise ¼ of the population on has or will be diagnosed with mental retardation...ehehehehe)...And don't fret, I've got words to stick in the "Flirting with " blank for ages...There's always something for me to flirt with...

I can't wait for the final chapter, it'll probably by Chapter 245, Flirting with Infinite Retardation...ehehehehhe...God knows what will have happened in the story by then...I haven't even crossed past the Eva canon yet...Bwahahahhahaha....

I've got various ideas for fanfics, but I can't really do them yet, because I've been devoting most of my writing time for Madness...

Shinji Rex...

A 3I Fic where I use the Severed Hand ending (I may just take Fate of Destruction, edit it a bit so it doesn't suck so horribly, and then use the Severed Hand ending once 3I comes along)

Ehehee...

Well, time to start the show....

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi stared at the view screen in the control room displaying a glowing halo like object heading at alarming speeds towards NERV Headquarters.

She had been officially instated as Sub-Commander, no longer temporary, as Gendo Ikari's condition continued to deteriorate. His last moment of consciousness had been more than three weeks ago.

The last three weeks had been harrowing for her, as had been for the pilots. Shinji barely left his room, and the rare times when he did, she noticed an odd glare in his eyes, which at times, along with the short hair developing on his face, made him look eerily like his father. She had found him three weeks ago, lying on his back on the couch with an eerie and distant grin on his face, his plastic prosthetic completely melted to a stump.

She did not ask questions, he would not answer them, in fact, he rarely spoke. She simply took him to the hospital, and after a week or so of operation and requisitioning of supplies, he was fit with a firm metal prosthetic, which was hard, heavy, and completely inflammable.

The other Child she cared for almost as much, they were both like her children. Asuka Langley Sohryu had been missing for a week. Misato wished she could've tried to do something to save the Second Child from her descent into madness, but her condition had been deteriorating ever since the incident with the last angel.

Even more alarming were the reports of a Fifth Child, Kawuro Nagisa, to arrive within one day in Tokyo 3. Most of the files on him were deleted by a mysterious source, which made his arrival even more ominous.

The Sub-Commander shook her head as she stood alongside Kouzou.

"And now another angel has come..."

The Commander sadly nodded.

"Yes..."

The familiar siren alerting an angel attack began to blare in the control room as the angel drew closer, and the various video screens began to flash red.

Maya began to tap furiously on her keyboard while Ritsuko turned to Misato and Kouzou.

The Commander nodded, noting her concern, and issued his orders.

"Deploy Unit 01...Bring in Evangelion Unit 00 as backup."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Abandoned House**

****

Asuka Langley Sohryu lay in a tub of lukewarm water, fully dressed, bathing in her own filth.

Indeed she felt quite filthy, and empty, she had nothing left. Her hoarse voice echoed in the walls of the ruined and uninhabited house.

"Synch ratio zero...I can't be the Second Child anymore...I have no reason to exist...No one cares about me or cares if I live...Father...Mother...Misato...Shinji..."

She choked back the last name and let out a hoarse cough, as she remembered the boy who had long since abandoned her.

_Shinji sneered, wiping the fresh blood from his nose and staring at it._

"_This...This is the last time I bleed for you...whore"_

She ran her fingers through her coarse, dirty red hair and stuck her head deep into the water, determined to never surface again.

"_Asuka...no...I won't leave you"_

Even as her vision grew hazy, even as she suffocated beneath the water, she was still eerily beautiful, a disheveled angel.

"_Come die with me...Asuka my darling..."_

Suddenly an odd sound penetrated her ear, it sounded like someone playing the piano. It would have to be close, since she could hear it even underwater.

For some reason she took an action that would change her life, but at the time she was simply doing it unconsciously.

She lifted her head to listen to the music.

The soft sound of the piano wafted into her ear, and she faintly recognized the piece.

For some odd reason she felt drawn to the sound, and she rose out of the tub, her school uniform completely soaked, and began to stalk around in the ruins of the house, searching for the source.

She stumbled into what must have been the living room, her vision blinking in and out; she was still affected by her near death experience. An odd looking teenage male sat in front of a dirty old grand piano with his back to her, his pale fingers quickly dancing about the keyboard as his gray-haired head bobbed up and down.

Suddenly a calm voice spoke, evidently his, startling the dazed Second Child.

"It is a good song, is it not?"

Asuka simply nodded dumbly, although the boy had his back to her. She still didn't understand how he had detected her presence. And there was an odd warmth to his voice; it reminded her of someone she had known, perhaps in a previous life.

"The song brings warmth and happiness...I think this song may be the highest achievement of the Lillim culture. Do you know of it?"

In truth Asuka had heard that song, before she had come to Japan. She remembered her university orchestra playing it the weekend before she had left. She didn't feel like speaking, especially to this complete stranger, yet the words left her mouth anyway.

"...Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude..."

The boy turned his head and locked eyes with Asuka, a warm smile plastered on his face. The Second Child stumbled back in shock...His crimson eyes seemed to pierce into her very soul, he seemed so much like Ayanami.

"That is correct, Asuka Langley Sohryu"

Asuka stared at him weakly, but her voice seemed to have a bit of energy remaining in it, as it seethed with contempt.

"How...How do you know my name?!"

The boy's smile deepened and he looked at her warmly, but this did nothing to disarm the weak sneer on her face.

"Everyone knows your name...Excuse my imprudence, but you are quite unaware of you own renown"

Asuka shook her head slightly, not understanding why she would have any renown now that she was a useless pilot.

"Who are you?!"

The boy grinned and stepped a few feet closer.

"I am Kawuro, Kawuro Nagisa. I am just like you, one of the designated children, the Fifth Child"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

"Target approaching. Passing by the final defense line at Goura."

Target floating above Oowakudani Valley...Revolving at the fixed position."

"Target's AT Field is still active."

Misato stiffened.

"Present status?"

"Still under the deadlock condition."

"From pattern blue to orange, turning cyclically"

"What does it mean?"

"Magi is presenting that it is impossible to answer."

"The data is insufficient to get an answer."

"But that shape is, I am sure, not a fixed shape."

"We cannot attack until we're sure of its abilities"

Misato stared at the video screen displaying Shinji in the entry plug.

He had a emotionless look on his face, and his eyes were half-shut.

"Shinji, don't attack yet, we need to see what this angel is capable of"

"Negative"

The Commander spoke up, startling Misato.

"What, Commander?"

"Look at the screen, Sub-Commander Katsuragi"

Misato spun around to see the tube-like angel hurtling towards Evangelion Unit 01.

"Shinji!!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

****

Shinji Ikari stared at the angel as it hurtled towards him, his face surprisingly emotionless for an Angel battle.

He steadied his rifle and aimed it at the tube-like enemy.

""Target in the center, pull the switch..."

A wave of sporadic gunfire slammed into the angel, causing it to jerk and shake violently, but it was otherwise unaffected.

The Third Child prepared another burst of gunfire as a chilling realization appeared in his clear mind.

"Where the hell is its core?!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

Misato stared at the grim proceedings, but then opened the comm. link to Unit 00, knowing there was no time.

"Approach within 300 meters of the target, and raise your A.T. Field, then fire the palette gun aiming at the target's end section!"

A soft voice echoed in the control room.

"Yes, Sub-Commander."

Misato spun around to the main screen as she heard Maya shouting.

"The target has hit Unit 01!"

"Unit 01's A.T. field has been penetrated, the target is penetrating into Unit 01!"

Ritsuko stared at the proceedings, bewildered.

"Is the angel trying to make first-level contact with Unit 01?!"

"Danger! Unit One's Bio-parts are being penetrated. There's bio-contamination!"

Suddenly a wave of gunfire hit the target on the video screen, as Unit 00 came into view. For some odd reason, although it had not been damaged, the angel pulled out of Unit 01, and hovered in front of Unit 00, menacingly.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

****

Shinji stared in shock as he struggled to get his Evangelion upright to save Rei.

The angel meanwhile simply paused in front of Unit 00, and then hurtled directly towards it.

Ayanami sent off a wave of gunfire, but the angel seemed unaffected, and slammed directly into Unit 00's torso section, piercing it instantly.

"Ayanami?! No!"

He moved Unit 01 towards its attacked comrade as quickly as possible, charging at full speed.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

"Rei! No", shouted Misato as she stared at the screen.

"Target has made physical contact with Unit 00!"

"It's progressing and penetrating further!"

"Danger! Five Percent of Unit 00 has already been bio-contaminated!"

Misato shook her head as she tried to come up with an idea.

"It's fast...our weapons don't seem to do anything to it...Rei...Shinji...be safe"

* * *

**Unknown**

****

_Rei stared at herself, as she stared back at herself._

"_Who are you? Me? Me within the Evangelion? No...I feel something else...I feel someone other than me...Who are you? What are you? Angel? Are you the being we call Angels?"_

_The other Rei stepped closer, speaking in a similarly soft voice._

"_Don't you want to be one with me? Do you want to become one with me? Do you want us to become one both mentally and physically? To be of one body and soul?"_

"_No", stated Rei firmly, "I am I, not you"_

"_Hmm, but you shall be. It is too late. I gave you a part of my mind, I gave you this emotion. Pain. Your mind feels pain."_

"_Pain? No...Something different...Loneliness, yes...I feel lonely."_

"_Lonely? I do not understand."_

"_You hate being alone? We are many, yet you hate being alone...That is called loneliness"_

"_This is your mind, full of sadness. That is your own mind..."_

Rei stared at her hands as she sat in Unit 00's entry plug, a wet liquid dropping upon her soft, pale hands.

She felt a drop of it strike her lip, and it tasted remarkably salty and bitter.

"These are tears...It is I who is crying..."

Rei shook her head as she saw Evangelion Unit 01 approaching her a top speed. The end of the angel that still protruded out of her torso turned in its direction, and began to pull out as if to strike.

"Ikari!"

She clenched her fists, a single drop of sweat falling off her porcelain face, mixing with her bitter tears.

"No! You shall not! This is my wish, to become one, with Ikari"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

"A.T. Field is being reversed! Penetration of Unit 00 deepening!"

Misato turned to Maya, who was shivering uncontrollably.

"Is she trying to hold the angel in!?"

"I...I don't know..."

Misato shook her head and opened the comm. link to Unit 00, which was surprisingly still open.

"Rei! Abandon Unit 00 and retreat!"

A soft, quivering, yet calm, voice wafted into the control room.

"No...If I retreat, the A.T. Field shall disappear...So...I cannot"

"What is she doing?!"

"Her core is collapsing! It's past critical!"

"Rei! No! Is she going to-"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Unit 00's Entry Plug**

****

Rei glanced sadly at Unit 01 as it continued to rush towards her, and she could hear the boy's cries over the comm.. link.

"Rei! No! Don't do it, what are you-"

She cut off the comm.. link as her Evangelion's condition deteriorated.

She said no goodbye as her Evangelion erupted into light, there was no need for words.

And besides, she felt so very, very warm, the last time she had felt like this was when she had felt the warmth of Shinji's hands.

_She stared up at the figure in the entry hatch of her entry plug, her vision hazy, sweat dripping off her face._

"_C-Commander Ikari?"_

_As the figure approached, the outline was filled in by the concerned face of the Third Child._

"_Ikari..."_

"_Ayanami!"_

_Tears welled up in Shinji's eyes, a single drop running down his face._

"_I-I'm glad...glad you're alive...Real glad"_

"_You're...crying again"_

_Shinji stared at her, confused as more tears ran down his face._

"_You were crying yesterday too...in your sleep...Why are you so sad?"_

"_No...That's not it...I'm crying because I'm happy...happy you're alive", stuttered Shinji as he roughly wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_Because you're happy? So you cry when you're happy, too."_

_Rei sighed, a small sigh that was almost unnoticeable and closed he eyes as she continued._

"_I'm not sure....what expression I should make...at a time like-like this. Even though I should be happy..."_

_Shinji stared at her for a few seconds, and a warm smile danced across his face, small, but warm._

"_Well, if you're happy-you should smile. Can you stand?", Shinji held out his hand and she received it, staring into his blue eyes._

_For a minute or so they stood locked into position, her face emotionless, then it happened._

_Her crimson eyes gleamed and a slight smile appeared on her face. For a person like Ayanami, who never displayed emotion, when she smiled, even slightly, it seemed divinely radiant. And Shinji couldn't help but return that smile._

A soft smile spread upon Rei's face, and then deepened into an even warmer one as she saw Gendo and Shinji Ikari, standing side by side and smiling lovingly at her.

"Goodbye"

A flash of light and a wave of smoke, and then there was nothing. Simply darkness.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

****

The entire control room seemed to collapse as the explosion hit, and then shimmered away.

Maya had her head in her hands, sobbing, and Misato could feel tears running down her face as well. Kouzou had a grim, somber look on his face.

Aoba spoke up first, breaking the silence with his wavering voice.

"Target...disappeared"

Ritsuko stepped towards Aoba, taking charge of the situation as everyone remained dormant, she was surprisingly calm for what had just happened.

"The operation has been completed...Return to first level alert"

"Understood...moving towards Situation Yellow immediately..."

"Unit Zero's status", Misato said, directing the query towards the quivering Maya.

"Entry plug is not ejecting, there isn't any signal..."

"Rescue the survivor"

Ritsuko turned to Misato, speaking in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You mean if there is a survivor?"

Misato let out a groan and took her seat beside Commander Fuyutsuki.

She was thinking about someone else, she stared at the screen marked 'Unit 01's Entry Plug'

Shinji Ikari sat there, staring straight ahead, an odd frown on his face. He seemed to be displaying no outward emotion, and simply twitched from time to time, as if he was alright with the situation, or more likely, couldn't even contemplate its reality.

"Shinji..."

* * *

Done...I wonder if that sucked...Maybe it did...It may seem a little short, but I had to cut it there, it seemed appropriate...I hate chapters with Evangelion battles in them...And you may not see another one for sometime...

But yes, Kawuro is here, and he did come slightly earlier than he was supposed to, but whatever, in the manga he comes even BEFORE the mindrape...Ehehehhe....

Let me just make one thing clear:

Kawuro/Asuka pairings makes Baby Jesus cry.

Now decide for yourself if I'm the type of guy who would be willing to make Baby Jesus cry or not...

See you next chapter, where we'll have...Uh...Checks his notes

You'll see Gendo's final exit, I swear this time...Eheheheh...You'll see more Shinji insanity and angst...you'll see...oh...Maybe some crossover! I mean, I bet you've been missing that, eh? Since the first three or more chapters are choked with crossover, and then all of a sudden around Chapter Six or so, it slowed down...Don't worry, this fic is supposed to be complete insanity, remember? Ehehehe...So it'll fluctuate between themes and elements frequently...

Vaya con dios...


	10. Flirting with Unpredictability

* * *

Well, this is Chapter Ten...It seems such a long time since we first started, we've finally reached the double-digit mark....But whatever... 

I've been thinking over various fic ideas, and there are a lot, maybe some crossovers, maybe a shot at the whole Fight Club/Eva or (Not an Anime)/Eva crossover...And I've got that whole Shinji Rex thing in my head, maybe even a R/S fic...But I'm way ahead of myself, I've got to keep working on new chapters for Madness, Darkness, and my old not-as-sucky-anymore fic, Fate of Destruction...

But whatever...Let's start the damn show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

****

Misato Katsuragi frowned deeply as she heard a metallic sound as Shinji grasped a small framed picture, depicting him, Asuka, and Misato, before the Seventh Angel attack, with his prosthetic hand. He didn't even glance at it for more than a second, tossing it away onto his futon and putting another small white shirt and pair of black slacks into his small piece of luggage.

She stood in the doorway of his room, staring at him as if contemplating something sadly.

"Shinji", she paused nervously, "Are you sure you want to do this, maybe if you think about it some more?"

He simply continued packing, not turning, simply speaking in an eerily cold voice.

"Sorry, Sub-Commander, but my answer will be the same every single time"

Shinji slowly pulled the packed luggage up, carrying it with his flesh hand, and shifting towards his room's door.

"Aren't we even on first name familiarity, Shinji? What's wrong with you? I'm sorry about Rei, and Asuka, and the pain, but I just want you to know that I'm hear for you"

Shinji didn't reply, simply brushing past her, sending a shiver up her spine. The second after his shoulder brushed her shoulder, he spoke, in a soft, emotionless whisper.

"I hardly think that matters anymore...Misato..."

He slowly put his sneakers on, resting his small suitcase on the floor. It seemed light, and it was, as he had almost no real possessions, other than his SDAT, and his cello, which was in another case.

The Third Child moved towards the front door of the apartment, speaking no longer, giving no goodbyes as he reached for the doorknob. As his hand grasped onto it, he felt someone's hand grasp onto his right shoulder.

"Shinji..."

He recognized Misato's voice behind him, yet he had nothing left to say to her.

"Shinji, you don't have to leave, you're just retreating into your shell again..."

Shinji turned to face Misato, their faces only inches away. The Sub-Commander stumbled back slightly, utterly surprised by the fact that Shinji had reacted, and the emotion transparent in his close by face.

Misato couldn't tell if it was a grim, sad smile, or a wild leer of one who has lost everything and gone mad, and in truth, the Sub-Commander didn't wish to know8. The fact that she couldn't discern between those two emotions in Shinji made her feel sick with worry.

"Shell? No, no, I've learned that that is foolish, what good is a castle without cannons behind it? I'll not only take all this pain away by hiding behind a wall, I'll load my weapons of war and strike the sources of pain away from my life, before they hurt me. Preemptive strike, Miss Sub-Commander, that is a major tactic of NERV military operations, is it not?"

His voice trailed off as he turned around and opened up the door.

"The best defense is a good offense..."

Misato shook her head sadly as Shinji walked through the door, towards his new residence in a single apartment like Rei.

_Shinji stared nervously at his feet as they stepped over the threshold between Misato's apartment and the outside world._

"_I-I'm home..."_

"_Welcome home, Shinji"_

"Come back home, Shinji", muttered the Sub-Commander dryly, as a single tear ran down her left cheek.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Five**

****

Asuka slumped against the back of the chair, clutching the shock of auburn hair on her head and shivering in anger and many emotions she could not understand.

"_Asuka's synch ration has gone down day by day, this is quite alarming"_

"_Asuka's in her period today..."_

"_Misato, you know that physical changes have no effect on synch ratios, this is something different, something deeper"_

Asuka clutched her head, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"_This...This is the last time I bleed for you...whore"_

"_And I thought I loved you..."_

"I don't need him...I don't need anyone...", she whispered hoarsely under her breath.

Unknown to her, Kawuro Nagisa strolled up directly in front of her, flashing a warm smile at the Second Child's crumpled form.

"Hello, Miss Sohryu, were you waiting for me?"

Asuka lifted her head up with a growl.

"Don't be smart Fifth Child, why would I wait for a moron like you, I was just resting..."

Kawuro seemed to smile even more warmly, and Asuka reacted, her scowl growing darker, as if she was the shadow to his light.

Asuka stood, strolling down the hall, not so happy to be heading back to Misato and Shinji, but truly having no choice. Hikari had left sometime ago.

"Well, come on Fifth Child, you don't live here do you?"

"Okay Miss Sohryu"

Asuka paused as Kawuro strolled behind her.

"Call me Asuka..."

"Alright...Asuka"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Streets of Tokyo 3**

****

Asuka strolled through the street towards Misato's apartment, with Kawuro Nagisa trailing a few feet behind her, a heavy aura of silence between them.

She stared down at her feet as she walked, and she had a scowl that now seemed like her permanent face. Meanwhile, the Fifth Child had his eternal smile, except now it was more of a sheepish grin as his crimson eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

The Fifth Child's warm voice broke awkwardly through the silence as they walked, startling Asuka.

"If you do not open yourself to your Evangelion, she will not move...Asuka"

The Second Child spun around and glared at the Fifth, quite angrily.

"Who do you think you are, giving me advice, you newcomer idiot!"

"I know more than you'd think...You're closing yourself off to her..."

"I'm closing myself off?! What are you talking about, idiot?"

"Yes...Eva has her own mind..."

"That doll?!"

Kawuro moved closely towards Asuka, smiling and putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

"You must be aware of that, Asuka"

Asuka growled and swung her hand in a flash.

"Hands off!"

Kawuro stumbled back with a red print flashed on his face, and smiled sadly.

"You avoid initial at all costs. Do you fear getting close to other people? I suppose if you are distant from others, you will never be betrayed or hurt, though you will never escape from feeling sadness. A person cannot erase sadness forever. Everyone is fundamentally alone. However, people can forgive and forget Asuka...and so they are able to live."

Asuka stumbled back, dazed as if Kawuro had just returned the slap she had given her with a punch. She felt as if she was transparent, and because of that, she was utterly self-conscious of her own weakness.

The Second Child ran off into the street away from Kawuro Nagisa, and away from the truth.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

****

Asuka Langley Sohryu slumped against the couch, too tired to pay attention to the soap opera on the television.

Misato was at NERV, and Shinji was gone, probably at one of those stupid Stooge's houses.

"Besides...I don't care where that idiot is..."

The front door opened almost as if in response, and Asuka shivered at the sound of it, hoping deep down inside that it wasn't the Third Child. She couldn't meet him again, not after that incident...

"_This...This is the last time I bleed for you...whore"_

But instead of that meek looking boy with blazing blue eyes and soft hair, she found herself face to face with the cold crimson eyes of Kawuro Nagisa.

Yet, underneath those frigid red eyes, she found a warm welcoming smile that almost threatened to engulf her and force her to smile back in return.

She broke this urge with a low growl, staring at the pale boy.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Kawuro paused and smiled deeply.

"I am your new roommate, Asuka"

"What?! But there's no room here, idiot!"

"I thought you knew, Asuka..."

"What? Knew what?!"

"The Third Child has requested and received new living quarters...I thought you were aware of that already...I shall replace him as the person in the first room"

Asuka stared at Kawuro, dumbfounded as what she had just learned began to dawn on her.

_Shinji's gone? Idiot...Replace Shinji? Idiot..._

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Memorial Hospital, Room 665**

****

Gendo Ikari grinned grimly as Yui stood beside his bed, her soft delicate hands rubbing against his coarse beard.

"My Yui...Is that you? I finally am able to see you again..."

Yui simply stared down at her husband, retracting her hands away from his face.

I've been waiting for this moment for so long... To finally be with you again, Yui.

"What about Shinji?"

Gendo seemed taken off guard by Yui's first words to him since the accident, as if the boy had completely vanished from his mind

"When I'm with Shinji, I only hurt him. So, it's better that I do nothing..."

"So, you were afraid of Shinji..."

"I don't believe that I can be loved by others... I'm not worthy of love."

Suddenly the former Commander heard Rei's voice from the other side of his bed.

"You're just running away. You simply reject the world before you get hurt."

"Rei?!"

Yui continued talking, interrupting Gendo.

"Afraid of the shapeless, invisible barriers that separate people...You just closed your heart to others."

Gendo slowly tried to raise himself from his bed to get closer to his love, but found himself stiff and unable to budge.

He stared up at Yui entreatingly, his cold eyes breaking down a look of love and concern.

She looked down at him sadly.

"Yui? Yui my love? What is this?"

"I'm sorry.... "

Yui paused, as if she was unsure of how to end that last phrase, and instead turned her head away from Gendo and continued.

"You will be going now"

Rei nodded firmly, her blue shock of hair bobbing up and down.

"Yes, you will be departing soon, Commander"

"What?! Yui?! Where am I going? Yui!"

Yui shook her head slowly and placed a hand on Gendo's cheek.

A single tear ran down the man's face and landed against her hand.

"A-At least tell me, tell me, you will be there...Alongside me, Yui...As we were before..."

Yui said nothing, simply looking down.

"Tell me Yui...please!"

Then that soft, familiar voice wafted into Gendo's ears once more, they seemed to fill him with a warm feeling no matter what they were saying.

"I am sorry...my soul is yet entrapped in the Evangelion...It will not join you wherever you are going..."

Yui's voice grew cold as blackness pervaded in Gendo's vision and the world grew hazy.

"Besides...The souls of Shinji and I will not join you in Hell..."

Gendo smiled warmly at Yui, even as that searing comment passed into his ears.

The darkness was growing, and he suddenly felt very, very cold. But he had been used to that feeling all his life.

As he lost feeling all over his body, he barely managed to let a final whisper out from his hoarse throat.

"So...This is my retribution..."

"_Don't be difficult....I'm leaving you with your uncle..."_

"_No! Daddy, please don't leave! Where's mommy?!"_

"_She's dead, Shinji..."_

"_No! You're lying!"_

"_You saw it with your own eyes...you remember..."_

"...forgive me Shinji..."

"_So, Mr. Rokubungi, I've heard you-_"

"_Ah, actually I've changed my name; you see...I am now Gendo Ikari..."_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Shinji Ikari's Apartment**

****

Shinji lay against his futon, staring into space. He stared up at the ceiling, but did not mutter his usual quip regarding ceilings and their familiarity. In fact, he didn't even have his SDAT with him, it was still in his unpacked suitcase in the corner.

The room was barren with pale white walls, and almost nothing except a small bathroom, kitchen, and a futon in the corner. The bare necessities. All Shinji would need to survive.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, vibrating in his pocket and breaking the comfortable silence.

He slowly and mechanically reached for the phone, putting it to his ear and answering it.

"Hello..."

"Shinji? Is that you?"

"Dr. Akagi?"

"It's...It's...your father"

"What has happened to him?"

"He's...He's dead, Shinji, I'm sorry...", spoke Ritsuko with what Shinji clearly discerned as a fake tone of sympathy.

"And?"

Ritsuko seemed to pause over the other end of the phone, as if she was confused by Shinji's response.

"What do you mean, 'and'? Your father is dead, Shinji. I want you to report at NERV Headquarters at once, it appears Commander Fuyutsuki would like to have a word with you..."

"Indeed..."

"Goodbye, Shinji."

Shinji shut off the phone and stiffly stood up, brushing some dust off his black slacks.

He was already fully dressed, and had his shoes on as well.

The Third Child strolled towards the door, words leaking out of his mouth as he moved, almost as if he wasn't saying them, they seemed to just flow out of him.

"I feel nothing..."

Shinji paused by the front door, staring out into the city around him, the uniform, almost identical buildings.

"I am...nothing..."

* * *

Yeah...Really short chapter, sorry guys...But don't worry, the next chapter will be quite interesting, with Gendo's will, Shinji's mourning, and the return of crossover!

Warning, not all of these guarantees are guaranteed....Eheheh...

See you next chapter!

* * *


	11. Flirting with Infallibility

Well, the last chapter was pretty short, but that's because I'm busy with other stuff, some of it being making new chapters for FoD and Darkness…and for my new fanfic, a humor/drama with a big music element, whose name I can't really say because it's too long and random...oh yes, Super Evangelion Friends Forever Ultimate X...Weirdest name ever...But I'm especially working onFoD, since SEFFUX, Madness and Darkness are already planned out completely word-by-word, scene-by-scene, to the end…

A random thought by the way, I realize now that the fanfics with the most views are ones with imbecilely cryptic titles and descriptions. :)

For Example, if I made a fic called "One" and made some clichéd description like, "Love is around, but only if you reach out for it", it'd have like 9000 reviews. :)

You know it's true! 

You'd go insane if you saw what happens as this fic progresses…Ehehehe…

Well, let's start the show:

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Lieutenant Pierre Jacque-Francis had never truly been a religious man. His father had been an atheist, his mother an agnostic. He never thought about God or the afterlife, he found both subjects totally irrelevant.

For now he was alive, and he would strive to continue to be alive, and that was what truly mattered.

He had been confused, an secret spec ops attack on the Vatican was not something you were ordered to do, or something you hear of, he'd always seen the Catholic Church as a fatherly figure, if slightly a nuisance.

He remembered his own father, a cruel, gruff man who saw parenthood as a favor to the child, not a responsibility. His father had actually taken him to see Vatican City as a child, being from a strict Catholic family.

But he had no time for memories, his contacts had given his division specific directions, and they were now in an odd area that he certainly did not remember from his childhood.

"Lieutenant sir?

"Yes, private?"

"Sir. We haven't received any communications from II Corps since we sent them approximately ten minutes ago."

"Have you attempted to communicate them first?"

"Just static, sir".

"Any gunfire or odd noise?"

"Nothing sir, it's been real quiet"

A few mumbles rambled about behind Jacque-Francis.

"Calm before the storm, private, and I want to make sure we're the ones who're going to start to storm, fall in line, we're going to go down the corridor to the left and see if we can't discover why II Corp is having transmission problems."

The soldiers slowly followed their Lieutenant as he clomped down the corridor and to the left. Normally they would be more covert, but they had been supplied with more destructive weapons that they usually used in special operations.

The Lieutenant did not question his commands, or the conditions, he simply figured that his attack group was meant to destroy all things, living or non-living, between them and their goal. And he was more than willing to do that.

Lieutenant Jacque-Francis came to a halt after moving a dozen feet down the corridor with his men behind him, their FA-MAS Commando Automatic Rifles raised. He himself simply had his French Special Forces issued MAB PA-20 handgun.

"Sir?"

Jacque-Francis stared straight ahead, his pupils slowly dilating as his eyes were wide open, cold sweat dripping off his brow.

The Lieutenant had never really thought about death. It was true he dealt with it, both dealing, and knowing those who had received this great, permanent narcotic, but he regarded it with apathy. He figured he'd be dead in a century anyway, for now he wouldn't think of consequences later on some ethereal after-life that probably didn't exist. He would do what he had to, and not apologize for his actions, after all, he was a man, and he was a soldier, death was something he was not supposed to be afraid of.

Yet as Lieutenant Pierre Jacque-Francis stared across the corridor at the carnage strewn around in the darkness, he felt a sudden, tiny wish that he'd at least humored some kind of faith in God.

All across the corridor were the remnants of II Corps. Their bodies strewn around, limbs and other unmentionables, along with cleaved torsos and oddly large bullet holes.

It was then the smell hit him, it was an indescribable smell, he had smelled it before, but it had never haunted him as profoundly as it did now. It was the smell of death.

It was then that the dampness hit him, the fact that he and his men had been clomping around on a thin layer of fresh blood. As this fact hit him, so did a warm drop of liquid, hitting his brow and mixing with his cold sweat.

Pierre looked up, very mechanically as a few of his men shouted and waved their arms, but he couldn't hear them, or at least didn't want to.

Almost crucified on the ceiling was the commander of II Corps, Lieutenant Sabatini, his arms and legs pinned deep onto the ceiling with bayonets. II Corps had been what the Italian government had sent to assist Pierre's French contingent, all of this a covert move by an unknown UN Subcommittee.

"Bayonets?"

Suddenly he heard a few footsteps down at the end of the corridor, about fifty feet away, and two human like forms, their voices eerily echoed down the hall to the company of soldiers who were clenching their weapons, faces twisted in anger and fear, trigger fingers quaking.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet them, Heinkel?"

"Ach... Yumiko…You heardt, Anderson. Ve're supposed to engage with the inwaders at the-"

Suddenly the heavy German accent ended as one of Jacque-Francis' men dropped an ammo clip onto the ground, the sound echoing painfully down the hall.

"Ah!"

"You zee, Yumiko? Let's begin."

"Right…"

The Lieutenant felt his steel resolve coming back, a warm feeling that went up his spine that made him feel somewhat hollow, but more importantly apathetic and fearless.

"Right. I've had enough of this. Company, into AP-F, full speed".

AP-F was something all of the special force troopers had been trained in, Attack Position F, to be specific, a formation used in tight spaces. The men would get into tight formation and charge, the front line firing wildly while the second line would fire from behind the front line. The lines behind the front and second would simply provide reinforcement in case someone in the front or second row was killed. It was simple, but necessary.

Jacque-Francis himself was the center of the front line, and without any noise or battle roar, the company charged forward, weapons blazing. The sound was deafening, the muzzles flaming, empty clips clattering to the floor.

Then, the two figures simply disappeared.

The Lieutenant stopped, raising his hand and shouting in the dim-lit hall.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!"

It took a few seconds for the attack to be ceased, and the Lieutenant turned about quickly, trying to analyze his situation.

They were half-way down the hall, their targets had disappeared, they were for the most part, unwounded, and-

"AAUGH!"

The trooper directly behind Jacque-Francis let out a blood-curdling scream as a katana sliced precisely into his wrist, taking off his hand and sending his weapon into the wall.

"Shimabara battouiai ryuu…"

Suddenly, a pale woman leapt over the company and spun around, slicing her katana into another trooper's back, sending the screaming man into two halves.

"…TEN-ZAN!"

The woman pivoted and ducked under the cascading gunfire of the back row of troopers, and sent a flurry of strikes into the hapless soldiers, sending arms, legs, and heads flying into the air.

As Jacque-Francis spun around to fire his pistol, he heard a voice behind him and the cold steel muzzle of a gun to his head.

"…Casting down imaginations, and every high thing that exalteth itself against the knowledge of God, and bringing into captivity every thought to the obedience of Christ; And being ready to punish all disobedience when your obedience is fulfilled…2nd Corinthians…"

Jacque-Francis let out a roar and spun around; trying to slam the end of his pistol into his attacker's face, but was slammed back by a bullet colliding into his chest.

He dropped his pistol, his back to the ground, squinting up at the blonde man with a roman collar aiming a pistol at his head. The ramifications of this began to dawn on the Frenchman's hazy mind. He couldn't let himself die.

Not now, not after all this time.

"FOR GODSAK-"

Heinkel smiled and fired the pistol, ending the Lieutenant's shouting, the bullet caving in Jacque-Francis' skull.

"…amen…"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**SEELE Committee **

A group of dark obelisks stood in a dimly lit room, glowing displays labeling their number in the committee.

"The invasion force has been annihilated"

"Indeed…"

"Yet that is no matter."

"Those fools are too preoccupied by their own religion to see the underlying importance of Adam"

"They will not know how to use it…they cannot know."

"Yet at least it is out of Ikari's hands for now, until we take it back from the Vatican."

"Indeed…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Shinji Ikari stared blankly at Ritsuko's behind as she led him into the small dark adjoining room of the NERV Infirmary room they had entered. She had protested at his request at first, but noting his odd condition, finally gave in. He would be able to see his father.

Shinji stood silently beside the large table where Gendo Ikari was lain out, a blanket luckily covering his naked body from his neck down. Oddly enough, he was still wearing his glasses, even in death; no one had cared to remove them.

"So Shinji, there you are, I don't know why you had such a morbid request anyway."

A few minutes passed of Shinji staring at Gendo's face, looking at the menacing stare that still remained there even in death. No one had cared to shut Gendo's eyelids either, it looked like he had died with a look of utter sadness and resignation on his face, an odd emotion he never seemed to show that now made his face look odd and alien, almost like a circus clown, Shinji noted without amusement.

"So…Shinji? Had your fill of staring at your dead father? The orderlies need to take him to the autopsy sector."

Shinji nodded and Ritsuko slowly left the room.

The Third Child stopped though, and returned quickly, his hands reaching out and carefully removing Gendo's glasses and after staring at the initials "G.I" on the sides, putting them slowly on his face, cautiously as if they were dangerous or cursed.

Shinji paused and stared through the tinted glasses. He saw nothing different through these glasses, he saw no change, yet he felt a certain sympathy for his father. Yet another Ikari yearning for Yui, yet another outcast, shunned by friends, damned to go on a path of terror.

So perhaps the reason he saw no change was because he had felt this way all along, his father had been a part of him, as he had been a part of his father, no matter what they're actions were. Shinji Ikari suddenly felt quite comfortable with the glasses on his face.

A familiar voice streamed through the room's intercom.

"Shinji Ikari, the Commander Fuyutsuki is ready to see you now."

Ritsuko turned around at the sound of the intercom, quickly motioning for Shinji to hurry up with her hand. The motions stopped in mid-beckon however, as Ritsuko Akagi beheld Gendo incarnate. The young Ikari had on a simple NERV uniform, dark and black and almost identical to the one his father wore regularly, and there were signs of the telltale Ikari facial features growing, the rigid but somewhat handsome face. And now these glasses.

Ritsuko flushed and then shook her head, glaring at Shinji.

"Take those off right now, you look ridiculous!"

**

* * *

**

Tokyo 3, Japan

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Shinji stood in front of the dark, expansive closed doors of the Commander's office. He had not been here many times, and the few times he had been were full of bad memories. Memories he no longer cared for.

"_All criminal acts. Breach of lawful orders. Willful possession of Eva for personal use. Destruction of NERV property. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_The deceased Commander's cold eyes bored into Shinji's head, but he simply clenched his fists._

"_Don't you…have something to say to me?"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm asking the questions here."_

Shinji clenched his fists, suppressing the wavering picture of time.

It no longer mattered, that is what he told himself, the past was foolishness. The commander had died, there was no use dwelling on odd memories.

A voice from inside of the office shook Shinji from his mental revelry. It was Commander Fuyutsuki.

"You may come in Shinji."

Shinji slowly entered the dark office, almost instantly realizing it had been changed slightly. It was still dark and threatening, but there were a few more lights in the room, as long as many more Section 2 guards. Also, the personage of Fuyutsuki behind the desk was not threatening at all, perhaps authorative and wise, but certainly not menacing. In fact he seemed to be currently giving Shinji a very sympathetic and kind old man's look as the Third Child approached.

"Shinji. I am glad to see you. We never did get to talk very much before the incidents that killed your father, I feel your pain, I was a dear friend of your mother's"

Shinji stiffened but did not succumb. Some parts of Fuyutsuki's talk seemed genial and truthful but he could sense some artificiality in some of the comments.

"Indeed, Commander."

"No need to call me that Shinji, just call me Mr. Fuyutsuki, in fact Commander may no longer apply to me anyway…"

"Huh, what do you mean, Comm-"

"Mr. Fuyutsuki"

"Yeah…Mr. Fuyutsuki…"

"Well, you will see my meaning soon enough, Shinji. And that brings me to the current matter, there are your father's papers, his personal things, and his will and testament."

"His…personal things? And his will?"

"Yes, I will leave you be in this room, they are all lain strewn on my desk, his papers, even dating back to before he met your mom. As well as his will and testament, which is worth reading as well."

Shinji nodded with a hint of emotion, and mechanically walked towards the Commander's desk as Fuyutsuki and the agents walked past him.

"Goodbye Shinji, this will be very interesting for you."

Shinji did not reply as the door closed and sent the room into darkness except for the dim lights.

He looked at the foremost document.

_I, Gendo Ikari, being 49 years of age and of sound mind and body, do hereby request the following upon my death:_

_1) That no public or private funeral or memorial services be held in my honor;_

_2) That the NERV Medical Ward takes charge of my body after death and arrange for, and supervise the cremation of my remains._

_3) That my remains are to be immediately cremated or cremated as soon as practical after my death._

_4) That my cremated remains be scattered in the over the memorial marker marking Yui Ikari in the Tokyo 3 Memorial Cemetery._

_5.) That Shinji Ikari be designated the new commander of the NERV organization. This has been previously approved by the correct organizations. And that all my earthly belongings are designated under Shinji Ikari._

Shinji's eyes widened perceptively and the veins in his foreheads bulged at the last item.

"What!"

His eyes fell on an envelope attached to the will, and he quickly opened it, staring at the document inside.

_Shinji, my son. You may find my actions questionable, but that is inevitable. We have never understood each other, no one can fully understand another, that is the tragedy of man. Yet I realize now my foolishness. We both have a personal longing, you for a mother, I for a wife, both the same person, Yui, Yui, Yui. You must initiate the divine plan, Shinji, it is only right that an Ikari continue it, both of us shall be reunited with her; there we will reach peace of mind, in that eternal state. The notes provided with this should be sufficient; they reach from as far back as before you were conceived._

He tried to shut the will and the note out of his mind, that was impossible, but…perhaps…he could grow to enjoy this, if only because he now had a purpose, and perhaps a means to achieve peace of mind. Perhaps they did have common ground.

He stared at the next document, a dirty piece of paper that he could barely read.

_My glance fell on a girl my age trotting past me, but it was too discreet for anyone to notice. Yui Ikari, beautiful by all standards and smart as well, she was no model of course, but she had fair hair and a nice face that hinted at a patrician upbringing. Indeed she was simply the latest in a long stream of girls of similar nature and appearance that I have secretly admired, all through high school even. I felt my gaze wandering to her long legs, to her kind face, to her blue eyes, and wondered why I was so mesmerized by them. I could come up with simply hundreds of thousands of adjectives to describe them, but no words to explain why I felt this way. They were simple body parts, nothing more, why did I find them so sublimely beautiful? How did I even bring up my definition of beautiful? Perhaps this was what I've been programmed over the years to be mesmerized, by the media, by the people around me. But I supposed that that is how one defines oneself, by the entities and objects around themselves. She is certainly quite mesmerizing._

Shinji stifled back a choking moan, the documents were touching him in a place where he felt quite uncomfortable, he felt uneasy as the few memories of his mother surfaced past his iron mental walls.

It has been so peaceful to lie there in her arms as she swayed him back and forth, cooing sweet words, it had been the only truly happy moment of his life.

Shinji slammed his fist onto the desk and then stared blankly off into space.

He would initiate this plan, whatever it was, he would continue his father's work, all he need do was absorb all the splendid information his father had left him upon death, and it was all mainly strewn across the commander's desk.

Shinji smiled grimly and without much emotion as he went back into his reading.

_I'm not used to being liked. Being hated, on the other hand, is quite familiar._

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

Misato sighed as she leaned against the couch, downing another beer. Dozens of empty beer cans were strewn around the living room, as Kawuro had not arrived to clean the house as of yet. He and Asuka were still out shopping.

She found it odd that Asuka didn't seem to mind Kawuro's company, she did not shout at him so much, and she did not mind him tagging along wherever she went, perhaps it was because he seemed so quiet and insignificant.

Misato shuddered. She did not like Kawuro at all, there was something about him, he seemed…inhuman. Or perhaps it was the beer or the fact that she felt like he had replaced Shinji…_her_ Shinji.

The timid young boy who would blush and apologize whenever he saw her in the morning in her cutoff jeans, the growing young man who had hints of supreme bravery.

He seemed different, cold, distant, and in fact, he had been very distant, she had not seen him for the past three or four days, in fact, no one was aware of his location, he had not answered the phone at his apartment either.

But when she filed a complaint, talked to Commander Fuyutsuki, but he had simply smiled grimly and shook his head, telling her the situation was under control.

She shuddered at the thought.

_What situation is that…what are these bastards doing to you, Shinji…what have they already done to you…_

She slumped lower against the couch as she heard the energetic voice of Asuka engaged in what seemed like a one person conversation. Amazingly enough, the German had seemed to be like her former self again, at least on the outside.

"…oh shut up Fifth Child, you don't even know anything…"

Misato sighed and shivered as she slowly drifted away into a drunken sleep.

"Come…back…Shin…Shinji."

**

* * *

**

Tokyo 3, Japan

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Fuyutsuki smiled as he stared at the spitting image of a young Gendo, behind the Commander's desk.

The Gendo nodded and rose.

His hair was ruffled and dark, and he pushed the tinted glasses back to his face, the hints of a premature beard on his grim face.

Commander Shinji Ikari stared at the older man, his face hard and serious.

"You may retire now, Sempai."

Fuyutsuki seemed to smile proudly and chuckled, an odd contrast to the cold demeanor of the young Ikari. But Shinji seemed to smile wryly, if only for a few seconds.

"Indeed. I will return when the final time approaches. Farewell, Shin…Commander."

Fuyutsuki smiled with a pure awe of affection, but inside there was one simple thought.

_My Yui…tell me…have I done the wrong thing…has your son become a monster?_

The elder man sighed as he departed from the dark room, whispering under his breath.

"Battle not with monsters...lest ye become a monster..."

**

* * *

**

Tokyo 3, Japan

**NERV Headquarters, Sector Five**

Misato numbly strolled down the hall, a recent hangover still agonizing her as she noticed the humble personage of Kouzou Fuyutsuki approaching from the other end of the hall. He smiled at her genially, although she seemed to detect a certain fatigue in his countenance, and she returned the smile, saluting lightly.

"Comman-"

"Congratulations, Sub-Commander, your position shall not change. My old bones cannot make much of this".

"My position?"

"There is a new commander?"

"What! But who, Mr. Fuyutsuki?"

"Hrmm, another generation of Ikari to continue the first generation's folly."

Misato stared at the old man as his words slowly began to register in his mind.

Fuyutsuki whispered in lower tones, interrupting her thoughts.

"You will be able to achieve your revenge…"

And with that, the old man was gone, strolling down the hall and leaving Misato Katsuragi utterly shocked and in fact, quite afraid, for herself, for Asuka, and especially, for Shinji.

She fell to her knees, still utterly confused.

"Shinji…what have they done to you…what have they done to all of us…dammit…dammit."

* * *

Well…that's it…I'll get to updating my other two main fanfics, and writing new chapters for Madness…don't worry, I won't take as long as I did making this chapter…I was just in a slump…ehehhe…

Consequently, those characters in the first part, Yumiko and Heinkel, are Father Anderson's comrades from a sidestory in the Hellsing manga. :)

This is some guy, signing off.


	12. Flirting with Atrocity

Hey…Here's the 12th Chapter of Madness, pretty close after the 11th…It's just because I'm still in fanfiction writing mode…But don't worry, I'm not exactly neglecting my three other Evangelion fics, they too will be updated in time…

And have you been missing crossover? Or paragraphs that just make you feel dirty inside? Well, then you'll be just loving this chapter. :)

Meh, that's all…

Let's start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Asuka Langley Sohryu stood in the dark, expansive terror that was the Commander's Office, trying not to flinch at the visage of apathy that was Commander Shinji Ikari.

She still felt odd calling him that, and refused to salute him, or at least avoided him like the plague so she would not have to. She hadn't really seen him much or gotten that close to him since the incident that she…no, she would not admit guilt, he was an idiot, and he would always be an idiot.

Yet she could still see the look on his face that she had given her on that day, his words still had a place in her heart, although she tried to deny it. So for these reasons she tried to stay away from Shinji, she had a new annoying roommate anyway…Kawuro.

She was not sure what she felt for the Fifth Child, at first he had simply been a miniscule presence, but she began to appreciate his presence on the days he was late or gone. He seemed to calm the room and he always knew what to say, as if he was a pure instrument of logic. So she tried to stay as far away from Shinji as she could.

Yet she had been called by Shinji in this instance, and one could not refuse a meeting request from the Commander of NERV.

She glanced towards his desk, trying to look away from his glowing, intimidating glasses, the light glinting off them from the dim lights, giving him an almost ethereal presence.

"Pilot Sohryu."

She barely managed to stop herself from flinching at surprise from his sudden, cold words. She would not respond though, she could never hear herself say 'Commander Ikari', it would be quite subservient, she simply hoped he would continue with what he had to say.

"Pilot Sohryu."

There it was again. He did not even deign to call her Second Child, he spoke of her coldly and without any real feeling, and deep down she felt, with remorse, that that was exactly what he felt of her, and that was how he would always feel of her, and perhaps that it had been her fault.

If only a little.

"Pilot Sohryu!"

The third time was only a bit louder, but coming from the Commander, it was quite perceptible, Asuka flinched again and then inwardly cursed herself for her weakness, she was no coward, she could not bow down to this fool.

The Second Child looked Shinji directly in the eyes, staring him down, although this was quite difficult since his glowing shades gave almost no glimpse of the cold cerulean eyes shielded behind them.

"Yes, Shinji?"

She spoke calmly with what she thought was an acceptable tone of distant professionalism.

Shinji simply continued to stare at her for what seemed like hours, making her shift uncomfortably, her legs a bit tired.

She spoke once more, calmly, but with a hint of exasperation and melancholy.

"Yes, Shinji?"

Shinji pushed his glasses back up the arch of his nose, sighing with what seemed like, to Asuka trepidation, disgust.

"You will call me, Commander, or Commander Ikari. That is my rank, as a subordinate you have a duty to address me with respect, read the NERV Charter."

He spoke coolly and mechanically, piercing into Asuka's patience and will.

"What…"

She shook her head and stared at him blankly.

"You heard me, Pilot Sohryu, to refuse is insubordination, do you comprehend?"

She clenched her fists and took in a breath of air, and it seemed for a few minutes that she had calmed herself down and she would be willing to compromise. The key word of course being, seemed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THIRD CHILD!"

She yelled at the top of her voice, spitting out a large gob of mucus and saliva towards him, which landed precariously at the edge of his desk.

The Commander stood up, silent but foreboding and Asuka stumbled backwards from pure animalistic fear. She had lost control, and she had no idea what would happen now. The old Shinji would've flinched and apologize. But from what she had seen, this was definitely not the old Shinji.

Commander Ikari reached out, wiping the saliva off his desk with his silk gloved right hand, his countenance with a slight hint of disgust.

She took a few steps backwards, her hand shivering slightly as she clenched her fist. The Commander was staring straight at her.

_No…_

She could see his eyes now, he had stepped out of the glimmer of the high lights, and they affected her profoundly. They were still those same, deep, whirlpools of blue, but she could see a wave of other complicated emotions in them, apathy, hate, lust, compassion, kindness, all human emotions. Although she as she continued to stare at them, the compassion and kindness seemed to leave, along with the lust, leaving only a cold, hateful stare.

Within Shinji a tiny flicker of emotion arose from staring at Asuka's eyes, those eyes that he had worshipped only months before. But he crushed the gnat of feeling instantly, almost by instinct.

Asuka flinched and spoke waveringly.

"What do you want with me, Comm…Comm…Commander Ikari?"

Asuka instantly felt complete self-disgust, but she tried to smother it as much as she could with the thought that this was alright, it was just protocol, she was basically addressing him with the same cold rankings he now addressed her with.

Shinji remained standing and spoke, cold but with a hint of fatigue, fatigue that almost seemed like disgust, like he was tired of _her._

"Well, it was a pertinent matter, and your outburst applies to it as well. I question your emotional stability, Pilot Sohryu; perhaps it will affect your piloting abilities. It has come to my knowledge that your synch ratios have been declining steadily the past few weeks."

Asuka barely restrained the urge to run up and punch Shinji in the face. He was doing this on purpose, she knew, she knew he had access to her files; she knew he knew how important piloting was to her.

_That son of a bitch…I'll kill you…I'll…I'll_

"…kill…you…"

Asuka whispered, luckily too low for Shinji to hear, but her face was perceptively flushed with anger.

He smirked, if ever so slightly.

"I will be watching you, Pilot Sohryu. I do hope that you will reach the expectations Sub-Commander Katsuragi seems to have for you, I on the other hand have no such illusions. Although I am Commander, I shall still remain in the role of the Pilot, from time to time, to command you directly from the battlefield, to account for any human error on your part."

Asuka growled quietly, like a cornered, wounded animal.

_Human error! On my part! Does that mean you can't commit human error, maybe because you're no longer human…you idiot…you're no longer even human, you're a mechanical robot, or a monster…what have they done to you…_

Asuka whispered quietly again, Shinji once again not noticing. Her voice wavered quietly with what seemed like sadness.

"…Shinji…"

"Pilot Sohryu, you are dismissed."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

Asuka entered the apartment, throwing her bags down on the ground, limping towards the couch and then throwing herself down on it. Her head landed on something soft, and she looked up to see the pale, odd face of Kawuro, having accidentally landed in his lap.

_Dammit…I should look before I…_

She stopped even thinking, staring into those red eyes, they were mesmerizing and strange, they seemed to pierce into her, and she flushed, it was like they were speaking to her.

She flushed a deeper shade of red.

_I really should stop personifying male body parts._

Kawuro did not speak, staring at Asuka as their heads slowly closed the distance between their faces, as they approached within a centimeter of each other, he simply spoke warmly.

"…Asuka…"

It was then their lips met, a warm union, and she slowly responded. Asuka was too weak after her encounter with Commander Ikari to resist, and in fact, as she felt the sensation of Kawuro's tongue gingerly probing around in her mouth, she found that she did not want to resist.

She slowly responded, their tongues entwining in some obscene, wet tango, and smacks of moist sounds could be heard echoing around the room.

The door opened, the sound of Misato trudging into the room awakening both of them from their loving, Asuka quickly springing back and pushing Kawuro firmly away from her, blushing a deep red.

Misato simply walked past, the Sub-Commander did not look well. There were bags beneath her eyes, and she stared ahead blankly, she wasn't even drunk yet. If Misato had noticed the two Children kissing, she apparently hadn't yet registered or perhaps was too tired to even care.

The room was quiet as Misato sat down in front of the table, her back to Asuka and Kawuro, the crisp snap of a beer can being opened. Asuka simply fidgeted with her hands, trying to look away from Kawuro in faux disgust.

Meanwhile, the Fifth Child smiled, reaching out towards Asuka's cheek with his hand, smiling calmly with a bit of almost eerie aloofness.

Asuka let out a whimper and then a growl of pure aggression, slapping Kawuro's hand away and slowly standing up.

Kawuro simply smiled warmly with a hint of disappointment.

"You try to avoid personal contact of people even in touching. Why are you afraid?"

"Afraid! Who the hell do you think you are, Fifth Child? Get out of my face!"

Asuka scoffed and stomped off towards her room, fuming with anger.

_I hate him…I hate everyone…I…can't…stand it anymore…_

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Ritsuko Akagi stood in front of the Commander, speaking in monotone. He nodded every few sentences.

"…So Unit 00's repair is almost complete. The other copies of Rei are in good condition, and Unit 02 is at 90 optimization."

Shinji smirked as he steeped his hands in front of his face.

"Indeed. That is splendid, Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko shuddered at the perverse similarity between Shinji and the former commander. There had always been a slight physical similarity, but there had always been an emotional asymmetry. Now there was an eerie Gendo behind the desk, only younger and a bit more aloof, if only in a mocking way.

"That is all, Commander."

"Splendid, I would like a service from you, however, before you leave."

"And what is that, Commander?"

"Well, I've simply got this cut on my knee, it seems deep and its been odd the past few days, I fear it may be gangrenous."

Ritsuko shook her head and smile absentmindedly.

"Why don't you just go to the medical ward, Commander?"

Shinji smirked, staring coldly at Ritsuko.

"You are here, are you not, it would be convenient for both of us."

Ritsuko finally nodded in subservience and slowly stepped towards Shinji, walking past the desk as Shinji carefully exposed his left pant leg.

She stood a few inches from him, carefully peering at the cut on his leg.

It seemed quite inconsequential, and Ritsuko stifled a little chuckle, it was quite shallow.

"It'll be fine."

Shinji's voice rolled off his tongue, smooth and nefarious.

"Is it now?"

"Huh?"

Ritsuko let out a shuddering moan as she felt Shinji's smooth gloved hand slowly caress her thigh, but she quickly slapped it away and stepped back, flushing, her voice clearly startled and angry.

"W-What do you think you're doing!"

Shinji simply stood up to face her, he had been growing taller these days, Ritsuko noted, being deep into puberty.

He smirked and got closer to her, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I am quite aware of the service you gave my father, Dr. Akagi. It appears to have been quite…satisfactory…"

Akagi let out a gasp and stepped back another step.

Yet Shinji approached again, his breath tickling her neck.

"It would be quite convenient to continue this relationship, would it not, Ritsuko?"

Akagi shuddered as her back hit Shinji's desk. She could simply sidestep, but she stayed there with her behind against the desk, paralyzed as Shinji's smooth probing hands worked their way up her legs, caressing them thoroughly, his lips laying warm kisses upon her neck.

"No…uh…Shin…uh…"

Ritsuko Akagi finally succumbed completely to the feelings surging through her body, as she felt Shinji's hands fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.

**

* * *

**

The Day After

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

The classsat nervously in their desks, most of the students in the class were either nervous and silent, or chattering and hyper.

The boys were for the most part, quite nervous and silent, the new incarnation of Shinji Ikari in this new school year was vaguely menacing, his gaze alone could turn one's knees into jelly.

The girls for the most part felt the same sentiment about Shinji's gaze, except that their knees were shaky with teen longing. He had grown, not an enormous amount, but perceptively, he had a more mature, threatening look to him, and he looked quite smart and captivating in his dark clothes.

There were exceptions to these two conditions however.

Kensuke and Toji were quite worried about Shinji. They hadn't spoken to him for months, and he had simply brushed past them that morning, ignoring them with a cold look on his countenance. Kensuke was still trying to get him to respond to his computer message, and Toji seemed to be scowling.

Asuka and Class Representative Hikari were practically the only two girls in the class not swooning over Shinji. Asuka simply had a cold distant look on her face, and would shake her head in resentment whenever she heard the chattering of the other girls in the class about how chic Shinji looked.

Hikari was also quite disgruntled, by Shinji, by Asuka, but especially by the fact that she had already called for everybody to 'Stand! Bow!' and 'Sit down!', nearly ten minutes ago, yet the class's new teacher had not yet arrived.

Their former teacher, Mr. Kimura, had been thrown out after the discovery of a camera he had planted in the girl's locker room, and Hikari still shivered at the thought of the manic pervert staring at them all in their underwear.

Hikari groaned.

_Where the hell is this Onizuka guy!_

**

* * *

**

Tokyo 3, Japan

**Tokyo 3 Public School Cafeteria**

Mr. Eikichi Onizuka grinned as he stood in front of the cafeteria layout, different types of food lain everywhere, he was a tall, muscular young man, who some would inevitably label as a 'punk' or 'slacker', with strange bleached hair, and a cheap looking white suit with a colorful shirt.

He chuckled as he pushed his tray around, the lunch lady staring at him with an odd look on her face.

"Kickass, free food with the gig…It may look disgusting, but whatever…"

He peered at the food selections and his eyes widened in complete shock.

"Excellent! Curry and rice! With croquettes and coleslaw on the side! And they're crab crème croquettes! My favorite!"

He brought his face within inches of the entrees, peering at them as he raved.

The young lunch lady spoke uncomfortably, a few drops of sweat dripping on her brow.

"Uh…Sensei? Could you not put your face so close to the food? Hello?"

Onizuka's head jerked up lightning fast.  
"Oh baby, that smells good! There are perks to this, after all! At least I don't have to worry about eating…"

The lunch ladies chuckled uncomfortably as Onizuka began serving himself extravagantly.

"Okay, I want an _extra-big _portion of that, not those little baby serving sizes they give you at the beef bowl stands!"

Onizuka seemed to be everywhere at once, quickly pointing at an old janitor eating in the corner as he continued to put food on his tray.

"Hey you, if you're not going to eat your croquettes, I'll take 'em! Be right there! Save 'em for me. Don't give 'em to anyone else!"

The janitor grumbled crankily, and continued to eat at a snail's pace.

Onizuka groaned and was about to accost the man a bit more when he noticed the desert area.

"Yes! Oh, man, my favorite period! Lunch period!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Onizuka by the shoulder, jerking him back.

He turned around to stare at a well-dressed man, with a large vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Hey! What do you…Argh? The Principal? Hungry or something?"

"Well…yes, but that's not what I came here to talk to you about…You do realize this isn't lunch, even if that is your favorite period or not."

"Huh?"

"This is first period! Your class is waiting! Eikichi!"

The principal's lip shook with anger.

Onizuka chuckled and slapped the man on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them fine, I've got experience, they won't be able to stand up to the Great Teacher."

The principal calmed down and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose. Although let me warn you, this is a very special class. There are three Evangelion pilots within this class, as well as the Commander of NERV himself, their safety along with the rest of the students is quite essential."

The principal paused and looked at Onizuka out of the corner of his eye.

"Please don't do anything rash Onizuka, we've had enough trouble here being a high school in a practical war zone…We don't need more."

Eikichi grinned confidently, adjusting his already loose collar.

"Relax, relax. I can handle a few kids. Check it out."

Onizuka crossed his arms and squinted his eyes.

"Hey peeps, how's it going?"

Onizuka pulled out a cigarette and stuck it loosely in his lip.

"Yo. Homies!"

The principal fidgeted nervously as Onizuka stuck a can of soda in his mouth, precariously holding it there with an extremely comical simian face.

"Or even this! It's a class of retards, right?"

"Err…no."

"Don't even worry about it. Believe in me. I'm used to hanging with dim wits. Trust me, Mr. Principal. I _know_ what I'm doing. They haven't met Mr. Onizuka, teacher."

The older man sighed as Onizuka walked off, but not before turning around and smiling.

"Besides, they're kids, right? Candy from babies, man. Just watch how Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old, puts them in their place."

And with that, Mr. Eikichi Onizuka, otherwise known as GTO, Great Teacher Onizuka, stomped off towards his class, fifteen minutes late.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo 3, Japan

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

Class Representative Hikari and most of the class were startled from the door opening, startled out of their half-sleep stupor. Even the girls who had been chattering about how attractive Shinji was had gotten bored, and most of the class had drifted into the state of half-consciousness or half sleep.

Except, surprisingly (or perhaps not) Shinji Ikari. He seemed to be staring towards the front of the class as he had been since he had arrived in the morning, his hands steepled in front of his face, his glasses glimmering mysteriously from time to time. Although one could not truly be sure, his hands and glasses shielded his face from detailed view, he could simply be a sound sleeper.

Hikari stared at the aloof young man wearing shades as he walked in with a slight strut.

"Uh…Mr. Onizuka?"

Onizuka seemed to ignore Hikari for a moment, instead taking another puff from his cigarette, the smoke billowing around him.

He strutted around behind his desk confidentially, taking a spit on the ground, another puff, glancing at various students, his glances lingering a few seconds longer on the female students, and knocking a few errant papers off his desk.

He swaggered towards the blackboard and put out his cigarette on it, letting it drift to the floor. Then he swiftly grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing slowly, taking his time to spit casually in between letters.

When he was finally done, the board read, "GTO" in large expansive white chalk letters.

Hikari and the rest of the class stared in confusion.

"Huh?"

Rei continued staring out the window.

Asuka simply shook her head and scoffed.

Shinji seemed somewhat unfazed, although if one were to look closer, they would notice the wavering smirk behind his hands.

Eikichi Onizuka grinned, spinning around and addressing the class in a loud voice as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"What's happening, cats. I'm your new homeroom instructor, Great Teacher Onizuka. Good-2-no-u. All y'all cool? Don't mess."

Onizuka took out another cigarette as the class simply stared in confusion.

"Uh…sir, cigarettes aren't allowed in the classroom"

Hikari pointed out, breaking the silence.

Onizuka seemed suddenly quite uncomfortable, speaking in a quieter tone.

"They're not? Ah…er…sorry."

"Would you mind extinguishing it, sir? Here's an ashtray?"

"Oh…ah…yeah, excuse me."

Onizuka stared at the class, at the dormant faces of most of the kids. Toji simply had a gruff grin on his face, Hikari was looking at him with an uncomfortable smile, and a certain redhead's nose was wrinkled in disgust.

His eyes finally fell upon on a student, eerily quiet, staring straight at him from behind his hands, with odd glasses, white gloves, and a very foreboding quality about him.

Onizuka spoke quietly to himself, somewhat out of it.

"Something is definitely weird here…"

Hikari's kind but nervous voice broke his monologue.

"Sir. We're waiting for you to call roll."

"Huh? Oh sure. I'm sorry."

Onizuka proceeded to warily call the roll call, everyone apparently present, and then stood in silence.

"Uh, sir? Could you start soon? The period will be over soon…"

It was the authoritave voice of Hikari.

"Uh…yeah, what were you studying before?"

"Well, Second Impact."

The rest of the class nodded with a bored look on their faces.

Onizuka stared at them and then chuckled, breaking the tension.

"Well, Hikari, is it? The rest of the class doesn't seem too into getting back on that morbid track again, we can resume that tomorrow, I bet, anyway, like you said the class is almost over, besides I have a pretty cool story to tell you guys, one that I tell every class I'm with, it's really pretty spooky."

There were murmurs of pleasure and high-fives among the majority of the students as the previous curriculum had been quite monotonous and excruciating.

So, Onizuka began.

"A long time ago, one of the older bikers in the gang I was in told me this story. It was a scorching day, smack in the middle of the summer. I think it was out in Isezakicho over in Yokohama. There were rumors of this shop that made the best shumai dumplings you've ever had. But they were supposed to be made with human flesh."

A few nervous looks appeared on the girl's faces, the collective brows of the class becoming sweaty. Ikari and Ayanami of course, simply continued to stare off in space, while Asuka was looking at her feet.

Onizuka continued, twisting his face dramatically to make it look scary.

"Now, my friend was from the neighborhood but he'd been around, understood a bit of the world, and he didn't believe the rumors. He just wants some good shumai. So he buys nine and takes them home."

Onizuka took a flashlight out, from God knows where and put it on under his chin, making his face look slightly comically demonic.

"Now…this is…where things get strange. Walking down this dark, wet street, my friend suddenly feels uneasy, paranoid…lie someone's following him. He looks around and he doesn't see anyone. But that feeling just won't go away. He's being watched. He's almost sure of it."

Toji let out an audible gulp, eyes widened, like most of the other boys other than Shinji, who simply continued to stare off into space.

"Pulling it out of the bag, he lifts the lid slowly…"

Onizuka squinted his eyes threateningly.

"And one of the shumai…is missing. He's scared a little at first, but then he thinks about it and realizes that the shop owner must have just counter wrong. The shumai must have been missing from the start. He keeps walking, whistlin', skippin', but when he gets to the next corner he feels that urge come back and he opens the box again. Now, there are two missing."

The class collectively gasped.

"By now, my friend's really scared, so he starts running home. The close he gets to home, the calmer he feels. He figures he'll just check again. Like maybe he was hallucinating the whole thing. Now there are four missing altogether. Two had vanished at once! The poor guy _screams_! AAAAAAHH! He's scared out of his freaking mind. He peaks in the box again and not one shumai remains. They are all gone."

Onizuka's face grew even more intense as he continued.

"What's happening! Where'd they all go! What kind of evil force is doing this? His heart is beating so hard he can feel every pulse straight down to his feet! And that urge comes back, he needs to look again, he _needs_ to face the ghosts that are haunting him. He tears open the box, to look one more time…and you know what he saw!"

The entire class sat at the edge of their seats, except for the three Children.

Onizuka's face slowly twisted back to normal and he smirked, continuing.

"He saw nine shumai, all stuck to the lid. As he had been walking they had bumped around in the box and stuck to the underside of the lid."

The class stood silent for a few minutes as Onizuka peered around for dramatic effect and then broke into random chattering.

"What kind of story was that! That's dumb!"

"It was cool 'til the end!"

"Can we hear another?"

"Sorry, that's class for today, not bad for the first day, huh?"

"Awwww…"

The class descended into hushed chatter as they waited for the bell of dismissal to ring, the girls chattering about the weird new teacher, and then falling back on the familiar topic of Shinji, while the boys looked aloof and chuckled with Onizuka.

Asuka was talking to Hikari loudly in disgust.

"Who does this idiot think he is? He's like a wannabe…Kaji…"

Asuka's eyes watered at this accidental reference and Hikari put a warm hand on her shoulder, rubbing it.

Rei Ayanami was not peering out the winder for once, instead, staring intently at her Commander.

Meanwhile, Commander Shinji Ikari stayed in the exact same posture he had been sitting in, except now there was a small, curled smirk dancing on his face as he peered, coldly amused, at the new teacher.

* * *

Well, that was the 12th chapter, as you can see there's some crossover here for you guys, and you'll know it if you're GTO fans…That new teacher is of course, GTO himself, and some of you may recognize his famous "Dumpling Ghost Story". :)

Well, this is going smoothly…as for the next chapter…There will be more crossover, some death, some death, and some more death.:) 

Here's a preview:

Detective Conan Edigawa stared through the murky window, hefting himself up as high as he could through the window he could see the apartment. It was sparse and empty, there was little furniture and there weren't many other items, a few panties strewn on the ground, and one apparent occupant. A young blue haired apparently teenage girl, sleeping on the couch. She was apparently fully naked, but there was a blanket on her from the belly button down.

Conan blushed and averted his eyes at the sight of the girl's chest.

_Dammit…I'm supposed to be seven years old but I've still got the soul and the mind of a 15 year old boy…this could be difficult._

Well, that's it…see you next time…ehehhe…

* * *


	13. Flirting with Irreparability

Man…here's Chapter Thirteen…The last chapter was pretty weird….the parallel disgusting romances of Kawuro and Asuka and Ritsuko and Shinji, although both relationships are in want of true love. 

I've realized by now, that my favorite element of AsukaxShinji romance is the angst, the pain, the hate, once a fic overcomes it and they become instantly honest with each other, disgustingly and unrealistically honest, like one of those cheesy diamond commercials.

Shinji: I LOVE THIS WOMAN!

Doves fly out of nowhere

Asuka: I love you Shinji Ikari!

Shinji: When did you first know you loved me, dearest?  
Asuka: Goes into detailed an nauseatingly honest paragraph on when she knew

(And for that matter, I also hate fanfics where they use colons and names for speech instead of "Shinji said", etc.) But don't worry, this doesn't necessarily mean there will only be pain for poor Asuka and Shinji from now on, you'll see love, but I strive for a more tragic, romanticized love than the really crappy and clichéd stuff you see a lot of (like tragic, romanticized love).

And there's been a sign of returning crossover, you'll see more this chapter, although let's just say…SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE THIS CHAPTER:D AND NOT SOME RANDOM GUY!  AAAAAAH! PANIC! IT COULD BE ANYONE! 

So…errr…let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

** Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

Eikichi Onizuka leaned against the school wall, a cigarette held limply against his lips, searching his pockets for matches or a lighter.

_Damn this gig, it's pretty nice, but the chicks here are way too young, I should've maybe tought students maybe a year or so later…and that Horaki, so stuffy._

A voice weaved into Eikichi's ears, a singsong parody of Hikari's.

"No cigarettes, Mr. Onizuka!"

Onizuka stiffened and spun around, peering at Touji Suzahara and Kensuke Aida.

"Oh, you twerps, what do you guys want?"

"Hey! Who're you calling a twerp?"

Onizuka chuckled.

"Give me a break...hey, anyone here have a lighter? I'm pretty sure I've seen you smoking, Touji."

Touji shook his head and passed Onizuka a lighter.

They chuckled together, and berated each other, Onizuka had grown to enjoy the company of some of these students, although a few puzzled him, Rei Ayanami, cute but odd, and Shinji Ikari. He still remembered the glare the boy had given him when he had entered the class on his first day as teacher. He had asked Kensuke and Touji about Ikari, but they seemed silent and shy on the topic, until today.

"Well…Shinji was a cool guy, ya know, but…well, he's been pretty withdrawn lately, we used to be great buds, but he never even talks to me or nothin' anymore, bet it's that stupid Demon's fault."

Kensuke seemed to chatter in agreement, but Onizuka's eyes focused on a large bear of a student, a lean, muscular young man.

Onizuka took a puff from his cigarette and nodded to the large boy.

"Who's that guy?"

Touji shook his head.

"That guy's the biggest damn bully in the whole school, Naota Kiriyama, he's been trying to pound into everyone in this place, man…Even me, but I gave him some trouble…"

Kensuke chuckled.

"Yeah, after he socked you and broke your nose!"

Onizuka took another puff from his cigarette and then put it out on his jeans, standing up and leaving the pair as they fought and bickered amongst themselves.

He could see those pale cerulean eyes behind those dark glasses…and that damned satisfied smirk.

* * *

** Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

**Boy's Bathroom**

Shinji Ikari stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, which seemed to be staring right back at him with that intimidating glare. His fists clenched and unclenched, and he smiled wildly, and then looked down, taking off his glasses and looking up with eyes splotched with red and manic mania.

He raised his hand to his face and laughed loudly in the bathroom, staring at it with a bemused look on his face.

"Who the hell am I?"

* * *

** Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

**School Halls**

Onizuka leaned against a locker, as the school halls bustled with excitement and students. His eyes fell on a single figure, clad in a dark jacket and gleaming sunglasses. Commander Shinji Ikari stiffly strolled out of the boy's bathroom, past the teacher, ignoring him as Onizuka observed from his casual position.

It seemed all the female students regarded Ikari with gleaming eyes of lust and desire, although Rei Ayanami seemed to look at him more with a gaze of admiration, and Asuka Langley Sohryu…well, Onizuka could never figure out Europeans.

As for the male students, the majority of them looked upon Ikari with great fear, which Onizuka could not understand. Sure he looked intimidating, but he was just one student, he could tell all the male students were united in their envy and anger, and were certainly disgruntled at the female attention Shinji was receiving.

Onizuka peered at Shinji's back and nodded to himself, as if considering something, and slowly began to follow the boy.

Onizuka watched as Shinji made his way out the door, and out into the school grounds, littered with trees and benches. It was then he noticed something odd, and suddenly halted. There were various men dressed in black suits and adorned with black sunglasses, all at a distance from Ikari, as if following him.

Eikichi stiffened.

"Yakuza? Could he be in trouble?"

But a single action dispelled this thought, he could've sworn he saw Ikari nod to one of the men, as if affirming his presence.

Then, a new figure appeared in front of Shinji, a large student that Onizuka barely recognized as the bully, Naota Kiriyama.

Onizuka could tell something was wrong, and started making his way towards them, but then stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. He saw a flash of black fabric, turned back to see Kiriyama swinging his fist as Shinji's face, and then everything was darkness.

_No…not like this._

Onizuka plunged straight out of the darkness and sent a strong kick to the face of the Section II Agent that had stalked up behind him, sending the man sprawled over on the ground, bleeding.

_Shinji!_

The teacher spun around just in time to see a group of men dressed in black dragging a large limp body that he was sure was Kiriyama. Shinji was nowhere to be seen.

Onizuka sprinted forward, catching up to the men, and then slowing down to remain unseen. He was sure that that was Kiriyama now, and that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

** Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Streets of Tokyo 3**

Onizuka was exhausted, he could swear that he'd followed the men for a few miles, and now they were slowly moving themselves and the limp Kiriyama into a bunker that Onizuka recognized as one of the underground bunkers for emergency attacks.

Onizuka shook his head in disgust.

_Who does this Ikari think he is…Some snotty rich kid with bodyguards who thinks he can just make bullies "disappear"? I'm going to teach that kid a lesson…_

Onizuka looked back into the bunker just in time to see the last agent disappear into the darkness of the bunker.

Quickly dashing forward, he ducked into the bunker's entrance.

It was dank, dark and misty, dim-lit, he could hear various footsteps echoing around the room. Slowly making his way forward into the darkness, he flicked on Touji's lighter, to reveal a mangled boy crucified against the stone wall, his hands and feet held in by large iron pins. It was clearly what was left of the boy who had once been known as Naota Kiriyama, the menace of Tokyo 3 Public School.

Onizuka's reflexes from years of karate were heightened, and he spun around at the sound of a feminine voice, soft, soothing, almost an angel's whisper.

"Man fears the darkness, and so he scrapes away at the edges of it with fire."

Onizuka stumbled forward, tripping against something soft and slammed onto the cold, damp floor, the lighter going out. His hands frantically grabbed against the floor, and he felt the lighter, raising it up in the air and lighting it, just in time to reveal a pair of gleaming glasses on a figure above him in the heavy darkness, as if it was a hellish spectre.

_No! Is that…_

The figure smirked, and a familiar voice wafted into Onizuka's ears, except now it was tinged with amusement and malice.

"You came to close to the fire, Mr. Onizuka."

A shot in the dark, then only darkness.

* * *

** The Day After**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

Hikari seemed franticly nervous, she had been charged to keep control of the class as class representative, but the class was in chaos on this day, chattering and laughing.

Hikari shook her head.

_Mr. Onizuka…where the heck are you? I wish all our teachers weren't so irresponsible._

Asuka seemed to be peering at the back of Shinji's head with a tinge of worry, while the Ikari had his hands folded in front of his face, hiding an amused smirk and a twitching lip.

Suddenly the door of the classroom opened and a tall man with a smug grin under a trimmed mustache entered, along with a teenage girl with flowing brown hair and a small bespectacled child clad in a dark blue suit with a red bowtie.

The man grinned and winked winningly at Hikari, whose face twisted in disgust.

"Hello class, I am the famous detective, Richard Moore! This is my daughter Rachel, and this little tike is…well who cares anyway, he's just tagging along. Did I mention I'm sing-"

Rachel shook her head and pushed her father away, smiling warmly at Hikari and the rest of the class, the females of which were fawing over how cute the little boy was.

"I'm Rachel Moore, and this little guy is Conan Edagawa. Sorry for my dad, he's been commissioned by your principal to investigate the death of your teacher, Eikichi Onizuka, whose absence I'm sure you've all been wondering about…"

Richard interrupted his daughter with a warm but firm pat on her shoulder.

"That's right. You kids stay in class, I'm sure there'll be a substitute here soon enough…Don't leave the class!"

The trio waved, Conan still silent, as if deliberating over something, and then left.

The entire class was chattering and shocked at the death of their former teacher, except three young students. Asuka Langley Sohryu seemed to tired to care, Shinji Ikari's smile grew deeper, and Rei Ayanami was silent as ever, occasionally gazing back towards her Commander.

* * *

** Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

**Class 2**

The classroom was chattering with hushed tones as they awaited their teacher, when suddenly a woman who seemed to be in her early 30s stepped through the door, clad in a pink sweater and brown skirt.

The class hushed and looked upon her curiously.

She strolled lightly into the room, spinning around with a grin, and speaking with a light voice.

"Gooood morning class! Hi everyone!"

Quickly grabbing a piece of chalk, she quickly scribbled her name onto the board with firm strokes. It read, "Yukari Tanizaki".

"I'm Ms. Tanizaki, homeroom teacher for Class 3, and I'm here in place of your former teacher, Mr. Onizuka!"

She beamed happily and pointed to the class.

"If there's anything you don't get, just ask me!"

A young male student shyly stood up, blushing slightly.

"Uh…Ms. Tanizaki…"

Yukari quickly stuck her hand up in the air, shaking her head with a smile as she giggled.

"I know I said anything…But, my measurements are a well-kept secret, okay? But just so we're clear, it's not because I don't have a good figure or because I'm embarrassed or something! I don't mean to brag, but my measurements are pretty amazing!"

She giggled and raised her hand, blushing.

"Oh geez! Look what you made me say, and on the first day, you cheeky little boy!"

A few drops of sweat dripped off the boy's forehead, as he had remained standing during this whole act.

"Uh..no…I wanted to tell you that your class is next door miss…"

"Huh."

"You're looking for Hikari's class, that's Class 1…"

**

* * *

Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

**Onizuka's Office**

Richard Moore, Conan Edigawa, and Rachel Moore stood standing at the grim sight, and Rachel let out a gasp, hiding her face. The small boy, oddly enough, continued staring with analyzing eyes.

Knelt against his chair, was the body of Eikichi Onizuka, the young man's skull was blown apart, and dried blood and skull fragments were littered on his shirt. In his hand was a small automatic pistol.

Richard approached the corpse, flanked by a few policemen, and looked it up and down, taking a satisfied puff from his pipe.

"Ah! I rule this as suicide, it's quite simple you see. Motive; depression, weapon, the pistol, it's all easy to puzzle out, I don't get why you needed to send for me, the great Richard Moore, but I guess you needed assurance."

With a smug grin, Richard nodded to the police, and then Rachel, and began to lead them out of the office, chattering on about his greatness.

Some how, Conan doubted the older man's hypothesis, doubted it extremely. He still had the intellect of his former self, the great teenage detective, Jimmy Kudo. It was true that, unknown to Rachel, or anyone else for that matter, he had been drugged with an unknown serum, and released to this eight year old boy, supposedly helpless. But he had kept his brain, dammit.

He broke off from Rachel, who was tending to her smug detective father, and snuck back into the office, peering at the corpse and then taking out his spy glass. He kneeled against the carpet, peering down at it for any signs of tamper.

_Maybe it is that simple, maybe he killed himself, but why do I feel like there's something..._

"Huh?"

It was then Conan saw the telltale marks in the carpet, slight depressions, as if something had been dragged across the ground. They led directly to Onizuka's chair. He was sure of it now, sure that there was foul play. And he, Jimmy Kudo, the greatest detective of all time, would surely get to the bottom of it!

**

* * *

Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Tokyo 3 Public School**

It was really quite simple to receive information here, bemused Conan. As a child, the female population fawned over his tiny cuteness, and he could sneak into their conversations, and listen in on them, with the little time he had. Richard and Rachel would be leaving soon enough, the older detective deciding apparently that the case was closed.

He had learned much from the students, although not all of them were as willing to share. Two of the girls, were almost completely silent, although one seemed very irritable.

But he had learned much. About Onizuka's aloofness, about Shinji Ikari, and the disappearance of a certain student, who had last been heard professing the fact that he would "beat the snot of that little twerp Ikari."

Conan smiled to himself, it was still unclear, but at least now he had pieced together the characters of this vast drama. Eikichi Onizuka, Shinji Ikari, and Noata Kiriyama.

One of them was dead, another missing, and another an odd enigma.

He had heard many things about that young man, Ikari, from the females. They seemed to be lusting for him en mass, and mentioned briefly that no one dared cross him.

Curiosly, the young boy had looked for Shinji, and at that minute, the young student had passed by the group of girls, who blushed instantly. Ikari seemed to ignore them as always, instead gazing at Conan directly in the eyes.

Conan tried not to flinch, giving his boyish smile in an attempt to disarm the pure malice that seemed to be flowing from that glare. Then it was gone.

He had been trailing Shinji for a few minutes, staying well out of view from Section II. He had no idea who they were, but had guessed they were some sort of guards, that Shinji was probably the son of rich, careful parents.

The young boy with the mind of a genius followed the young man with the soul of a monster for what seemed like hours, when suddenly he noticed that the guards had suddenly disappeared.

Conan shook his head, swearing for missing their disappearance, but then a thought reasurred him.

_He's probably close to home so they've moved back now that he doesn't need them anymore…_

Shinji stopped and entered a small apartment, as if affirming Conan's thought.

Conan stood a dozen feet away, staring at the closed door in deep thought, and then quickly sprinted forward, his tiny feet carrying him to the door. Stopping, he slowly stopped by a low window, and swearing to himself, he peered through it.

The room was small, cramped and empty. On the floor was a small cot…and.

Conan blushed uncontrollably, blinking rapidly.

In the cot was a girl he recognized as Rei Ayanami, completely nude, although a blanket covered her from the bellybutton down. The rest of her was completely exposed. She had headphones on and her nude chest was lifting up and down contentedly, as if she was in deep sleep, and her eyes were indeed shut.

Conan shook his head, trying to get a control on his mind.

"Argh, I'm a little kid, I'm supposed to act like one…but I guess I still have the mind and soul of a teenager…"

Slowly tearing his eyes away from Rei's body, he steeled his will and dropped down, deciding to use his apparent age and innocence to his advantage. Stopping in front of the closed door, he prepared to knock it, but it opened with a simple tap, revealing the small room, which was barely furnished. In the back was a single closed door, and to the left, Rei was still sleeping contentedly.

Conan slowly stepped towards the door, sweat dripping down his arms.

_He's in there, he has to be. There's nowhere else. This is it…there's something fishy going on here…_

Conan reached out to the doorknob, and this time, it did not tap open. Instead, he opened it himself, to reveal something that gave him a start but was what he had really expected, logically to see.

It was the dark jacketed back of Shinji Ikari. He was standing there, with his hands to his sides in the walk-in closet, as if he had been waiting there all the while for the young detective.

Conan shook the thought out of his head and spoke, his voice young and innocent.

"Hey mister."

Shinji turned, his glasses no longer on his face, where they seemed to always be. Instead his pale blue eyes were bared, and they bored into Conan's forehead.

Conan could barely keep his young voice up, fearing any minute that his cover would be blown.

_What a joke, if only it could be. I'm a little kid, and I'll stay one until I find an antidote for the serum those bastards used._

Suddenly, a warm, grim smile appeared on Shinji's face.

"I remember when I was your age. Such foolish days."

Conan's eyes brightened and he spoke again, pointing at Shinji with child-like innocence.

"Hey mistah, I think I'm lost."

Shinji smiled, almost paternally, and put a warm reasurring hand on Conan's shoulder, and led him towards the door, Rei apparently still asleep.

As they neared the shut door, Shinji let go, and spoke.

"Well, here you go little buddy."

Conan turned back to Shinji, usure sentiments in his eyes.

"Uh…thank you mister."

With that, Conan turned towards the door, reaching out for it, thanking the Lord that he had been saved from whatever great mysterious evils he had thought resided in this room and in Shinji Ikari. Then, a cold voice spoke out, from Shinji Ikari's mouth, and a sardonic chuckle.

"I'll see you again, Jimmy Kudo."

Conan stiffened, and then spun around, rage and disbelief in his eyes, which made his young boy body look very odd.

"How…"

Shinji reached into his jacket, producing a small pistol.

"I'd feel more guilty, if you really were a little boy. But NERV has access to every aspect of Japan, the underworld, and the legal aspects. In fact, I know the chemical they used, and the chemical that would turn you back to…yourself. But that is now irreleveant. You went too deep into the abyss. Goodbye."

The Commander of NERV aimed his pistol calmly at Conan, who flinched and then ducked down nimbly, his fidgeting fingers activating something in the sneakers that Dr. Agasa had made for him, charging them with energy.

They were a brilliant invention, and Conan had always used them well, as they sent a mild current through Conan's legs, effectively supercharging them for short periods. A critical device for Conan, for with the shoes on, Conan could briefly run fast, jump high, and kick even harder than he did when he was in his original body. They came in most handy in clutch moments.

Quickly swooping forward, with dexterity Shinji had not thought could come out of the small boy, Conan rushed forward and kicked the small iron pipe on the ground in front of him towards Shinji's head, and it flew there with enough velocity to possibly kill any other man.

A single bullet from Shinji's pistol rang out against the pipe, deflecting it and causing it to swoop harmlessly past him.

"Goodbye."

Shinji Ikari unloaded a single shot in the forehead of the walking contradiction that was Conan Edigawa, and Conan toppled over, in a rain of blood, his small hands clutching the carpet as everything descended into darkness.

"…Rachel…"

Shinji gazed on upon Conan's dying body as the blood drained out of the small boy, with a calm, collected countenance. Quickly placing his glasses upon his face, he roused Rei with a kiss upon her bare shoulder, and took out a small cellphone.

"Yes. It is finished. Come and dispose of him at once. Set it up as…a murder and rape at the hands of his caretaker Richard Moore. Thank you."

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 13…I know it was long overdue…I mean, I have this planned out for chapters, it's just writing it out that is a pain in the ass.

Review and tell me what you think, personally, I didn't like this chapter as much, since it was just a connecting chapter to more important things. But there was a dose of murder, and of crossover. GTO, Azumanga Daioh, Case Closed, etc. 

Next chapter we'll have many things…

Hellsing, Nazis, Kawuro, oh my! 


	14. Flirting with Insensitivity

Well, Chapter Fourteen, and I'm suddenly very worried. I'm running out of things to flirt with, man!  I mean, seriously, this fanfic is going to stretch on pretty long, where am I going to find enough words that end with "ity"!

By the way, check out my other fanfictions, if you will, my post-EoE mindraper, End of Evangelion: Darkness, and the mysterious and deceptive fanfiction known as Neon Genesis Evangelion: The New Age...Also, all you FoD fans (maybe one member, and certainly not me.), I'll be making new chapters for FoD eventually, I just like Madness a lot more...

Now, let's get on with it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee  
**

The dark room that constituted the meeting place for the SEELE Committee was silent. Few knew of the location of this place, other than a few choice officials and servants to SEELE itself. They were practically invincible. Few knew of their true names, or even what they currently looked like or where they lived.

Assassination attempts had occurred, but those were few in number and doomed from the start. They had nothing to fear, except perhaps the trust they had put in a few men outside the committee, such as the commander of NERV.

They had received news of Gendo's death and of his son's rise to power, but to them it was irrelevant. And Ikari was always an Ikari, a treacherous snake who was always planning ulterior motives. The only difference, they hoped, was that Shinji's will would be far more malleable.

Keele grumbled, bringing silence to the rest of the Committee.

"Ikari tried to turn his son into a God, we see this now, more than ever."

"Perhaps. But if that is so, who shall be the conductor of the final phase?"

"It is no matter what this Ikari is doing. Fate is ever present. The final destruction will occur, whether Ikari likes it or not.

"He is inexperienced."

"His will is weak."

"It shall break."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Commander Shinji Ikari sat behind his desk, the only prominent piece of furniture in the dark, dimly-lit room.

He did not sigh or make any noise as he looked upon the large amount of paperwork upon his desk, most of it from the previous angel battles.

He slowly pressed the intercom on his desk and spoke without greeting or bringing the person on the other line to attention.

"Send me Sub-Commander Katsuragi."

Ikari settled back into his chair, already turning to face the door and folding his hands under his nose and giving the closed door a deadly glare.

After a few minutes, the familiar face of Misato Katsuragi entered, still as beautiful and shapely as ever.

She seemed to flinch under the Commander's gaze.

_Why does he make me feel so…He is intimidating…but maybe I feel pity for him? I still love you, Shinji_.

The Commander spoke, his voice cold and inert.

"Sub-Commander. I have urgent paperwork for you to attend to. Do you have any pertinent information for me?"

Misato nodded, trying to keep an indifferent composure.

"Yes, Commander Ikari, we have discovered a foreign object in the bakelite we excavated. We believe it is one of the attackers of your father. It is now in the clinic."

Shinji slowly turned in his chair, ignoring Misato, and pressed a button on his desk. A small screen opened up from the face of the desk and Shinji rapidly typed something into it.

The screen suddenly read "NERV Infirmary", and revealed a small room with a single bed. Sprawled across the bed was a tall man, dressed entirely in red, with flowing black hair. He seemed unconscious, and Ritsuko Akagi was watching him, and taking notes on a small clipboard.

Shinji smirked and turned back to Misato, quickly standing himself up and walking towards her, which made the older woman flinch, if only slightly.

"Excellent Sub-Commander, excellent. I have important matters to attend to, goodbye."

And with that, Commander Ikari had left, quickly strolling out of the door in a busy manner, leaving Misato Katsuragi alone with her dark thoughts.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee  
**

Commander Shinji Ikari stood alone in the dark room, except for those looming obelisks that seemed to represent the most powerful collective entity on the planet.

This was his first meeting with the committee known as SEELE, yet oddly enough, and perhaps to the chagrin of the people who provided the voices the obelisks emitted.

Shinji smirked, staring at the obelisks.

_You do not intimidate me, old men. I know all your secrets; I share my father's mind, his notes, his data revealed everything. Fools, your instrumentality is a joke._

Chairman Keele's voice emanated from the foremost dark column.

"Is the lance safe, Ikari?"

Shinji spoke with a voice laced in dark amusement.

"Yes, I suppose so. The scenario strayed, did it not?"

"Indeed. You disobeyed the Commander's orders at the time, which directly linked to our orders."

"Our priority was to destroy the angel. The circumstances left me little choice, Chairman Keele."

"Little choice!"

"You should be more convincing in your excuses, Ikari!"

"Your recent actions and moves have gone too far, Ikari"

Shinji peered up the obelisks and then stood.

"I see no use in further discussion. Good day to you all."

"Ikari!"

"Continue to carry out the plan on your own discretion, and the next time you shall have no seat among us!"

Shinji turned, eying them with contempt.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now goodbye, I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Watch your actions, Ikari!"

"Our patience for your father ran out."

"We have no patience in you, or any of the Ikari bloodline for that matter."

Shinji spoke one simple word, and then departed.

"Indeed."

A dark silence descended on the Committee, minutes after the Commander of NERV departed. It was eerie, the obelisks simply looming there, no voices emanating from them at all.

"He…is willing to risk it, that fool."

"Ikari…does he betray us even now, does such treachery pass through the veins?"

They suddenly seemed to direct their voices to a new figure, sitting alone in the darkness, the pale Fifth Child, Kawuro Nagisa.

"This would not have occurred had you performed your task!"

"Why did we learn of it from him, and not you? You know the significance of your presence there!"

"You understand why we sent you there, Tabris!"

Kawuro sat hunched over, eyeing the obelisks with a hint of apathy and annoyance.

"Did you hear me, Tabris?"

Finally he spoke, a calm, collected voice.

"Yes. But the time has not come. I cannot reveal my purposes as of yet. Ikari is still making odd moves; it would be awkward at this point in the scenario. Furthermore, is it such a wise idea for me to still come here? I've been accepted into NERV. It is true the mole was erased; however, there are risks in my appearance here."

"That we know, but do not be remiss in communicating their status. Your position there is vital."

"Should Ikari do anything improper or odd, you must inform us immediately."

Kawuro smiled.

"Yes, yes. In any case, I have been watching the Second Child, as you ordered. They're strange, those humans. They're so curious for the state of things outside themselves. They think of their reality as shaped by the others around them, and are quite sensitive and fragile. They get maddened and flustered, angry and frantic for the sake of others, and they brood and worry over them."

Kawuro paused, a glint of remorse in his crimson eyes.

"It's quite fascinating to watch."

"Indeed, Tabris, humans are like that. Farewell."

Kawuro nodded, and stood, departing through the door Shinji had exited through.

"Humans are like that, indeed…"

"And once the plan is executed…it is from that which we shall all be free."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari stood in a dark corridor, adjusting his glasses as figures emerged from the darkness in front of him.

A sly voice laced with a heavy German accent emanated from the foremost figure, who emerged to reveal himself as a short, slightly obese man in a clean white S.S. uniform.

"Commander Shinji Ikari of NERV, I am glad to make your acquaintance. We are both men in power, although of different ages and goals. However, I am glad we can impart valuable resources to each other."

Ikari nodded, speaking in a cold, commanding tone.

"So you are the Major, of the Millennium Project. Do you have what I came for?"

The chubby German nodded, and snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly, a tall heavily-tattooed, muscular woman with short cropped hair and a swastika on her shoulder strode forward, holding a briefcase.

The German Major smiled.

"I assume you have the five hundred million? I thank you greatly for such funds. Building midians, uniforming midians, training midians, organizing midians, equipping midians, utilizing midians, commanding midians. We will finally command even midians themselves, the Letztes Battalion. Your monetary aid is greatly appreciated."

The Commander looked grim.

"Don't toy with me, Major. With a single gesture of my hand, a simple word I can level an entire country. The power of the Evangelions are limitless."

The figures around the Major seemed to pulse with rage and anger at Shinji's words, some of them baring their long fangs.

The Major glared at Shinji and spoke with a slightly malicious tone.

"Hrmm, the Evangelions. Humans found a god, and thus, tried to obtain it. As a result, humanity was punished. That was 15 years ago. The god that they found vanished. However, they tried to revive the god themselves. Do you really think you can survive with that attitude? You are no God, and neither are your foolish servants. Thankfully, it is your God who guarantees my madness, you see. I ask you this. Who do you suppose in this world….guarantees the sanity of your God?"

Shinji seemed to grin.

"Stop speaking so cryptically, Major, my position remains. You will receive one hundred million dollars or you will receive death."

The Major chuckled.

"Humans are so sensitive. As a fellow man of your race, I realize this…my comrades are lucky, immortality and vampiric power. I am sure you feel, Commander, I do as well, you feel and care about your friends and family, I am sure."

The Major paused, as if to gauge Shinji's reaction, but the Commander was still revealing no emotion, so the German continued.

"With a single gesture of my hand, I will have Asuka Langley Sohryu's entire family killed. We have quite a bit of leverage and allies in Europe, you see, there still remains that friendly sentiment for us. I advise you pay us the complete sum."

Boisterous and almost happy laughter interrupted the Major, emanating from the Commander as he rose. Shinji smirked and spoke, chuckling.

"Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed, Major."

The Major stiffened and glared at Shinji in pain and aggression.

The vampires growled and slowly edged towards Shinji, blood lust apparent in their animalistic irises.

Shinji's chuckle rose once more in the tense situation, as Shinji adjusted his glasses, pushing them back up to his eyes with his index and middle finger.

The Commander of NERV simply turned completely around, chuckling as he reached out for the briefcase and strolled away; causing the Major to stiffen and begin to speak, but Shinji interrupted him once more.

"The money will be delivered in cash tomorrow; I will meanwhile observe the effectiveness of your product. Until then, goodbye, and watch your actions."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Ritsuko Akagi stood, staring at the large, pale man they had discovered, strapped to the bed, and the large handgun they had excavated next to him. Her findings would've shocked her years before, but in these hectic times, not much truly fazed her any longer.

She heard footsteps and then the cold familiar voice that make her shudder with fear along with other stranger feelings.

"Dr. Akagi"

Commander Shinji Ikari strolled into the room and looked down at the unconscious man.

Ritsuko immediately began to speak, reading her clipboard.

"Blood type, unknown, traces of human genes, no signs of being an angel, the possibility is listed at 0 that this is the final angel. Stomach pump reveals human blood in stomach, teeth oddly animalistic and angled."

Shinji smirked, nodding to himself.

"A vampire."

"It seems likely, Commander."

Shinji briskly looked up, lifting up the briefcase he had carried into the room with him and laying it on the edge of the bed.

"Splendid. He will be a fine avatar."

Ritsuko's eyes glinted with fear and confusion.

"Sir? What are you doing, Commander Ikari? I advise you against it for your own safety sir, we have not fully researched this being's full capabilities at all!"

Shinji seemed to ignore her, reaching his hand into the briefcase and producing a small black square that seemed to be a computer chip of some sort, an odd small object for such a large briefcase.

He held it up in front of his face, grinning, and began to reach over to the man's unconscious body, ignoring Ritsuko's objections.

Reaching over, he held the chip over the man's forehead, brushing the strands of ebony hair away. As the chip got closer to the skin, it began to smoke and shiver, the smoke clouding its form, which began to seem semi-solid and indefinite.

Taking in a deep breath, Shinji finally pressed the chip against the man's forehead, and watched in satisfaction as it plunged into the man's forehead, wriggling under the skin of the forehead and then disappearing into it, leaving almost no sign of its entry.

Ritsuko stumbled backwards, her hand over her mouth.

"W-What? What are you doing?"

Alucard lay inert on the hospital bed, Shinji and Ritsuko staring at unconscious vampire.

Suddenly, Alucard's mouth opened wide open, his eyes still closed, his large fangs bared, and an torturing, inhuman, and painfully loud howl of pain and rage rose from the vampire's mouth.

Ritsuko stumbled back, falling on her knees and holding her ears in pain, and so did the other various technicians and nurses in the room.

The Commander actually took one steady step backwards, his eyes squinting in pain and a slight glint of confusion.

Now, Alucard's eyes opened wide open, the howl still leaving his mouth as he struggled within his bonds, breaking the straps that had held him down in an instant, as if they hadn't been there to begin with.

The vampire lunged out of his bed, Ritsuko still in the corner of the room, and Shinji holding his ground. Meanwhile the remaining technicians fled from the room as fast as they could.

Alucard leapt forward, grabbing the shoulder of a male nurse and viciously plunging his fangs into the man's neck, swinging his head once to completely decapitate the doomed man.

The vampire let out another howl, this time of bloodlust and victory, as the man's blood flowed down his pale face and onto his crimson jacket.

Suddenly, his skin began to bulge out, as if it was nothing but liquid to begin with, his arm extending forward towards a fleeing technician.

As Alucard's arm neared the fleeing man, it suddenly bulged out, the form of a vicious hound's head forming there instead of the usual pale hands covered by gloves. The hound let out a growl, biting into the technician's side and dragging him across the ground back to the waiting arms of Alucard, who ripped the man apart viciously, spraying blood upon the ground in a hellish rain.

The vampire paused, its hand returning to its usual form, and peered around the room, drenched in human blood. There were only two humans remaining in the room, a shivering blonde woman, and a young man dressed in black, staring at him with glaring eyes.

Alucard chuckled and turned to the woman; his fangs bared, and finally lunged towards her with a howl of bloodlust and inhuman joy.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

Asuka Langley Sohryu tilted her head forward, her tongue playing about inside Kawuro's mouth, touching against his tongue, their lips smacking and saliva dripping off of their facial connection like some drooling hound.

She stifled back a moan as they separated, and stared into Kawuro's passive, crimson eyes.

He did not speak, and she tilted her head, uncomfortable in the awkwardness, and yearning to kiss once more.

He yielded almost robotically, not resisting her as she pushed herself upon him once more.

Meanwhile, Misato Katsuragi lay against the table, her tears mixing with the beer she had spilt there, and then dripping off the table in an oddly colored stream.

"Kaji…Kaji…"

The man had been dead for ages, but his face still haunted him, along with the face of Shinji Ikari, who was not dead, at least physically.

She had neglected them, at least she felt, she had been too focused on her own revenge to help those around her, she only flirted with them or berated them.

_Only a failure…only a miserable failure…_

Her weak fingers reached out to the answering machine again, pressing the "Play" button to play the message that had been crushing her soul for weeks. But she almost yearned for that pain, although she could not comprehend why.

_Katsuragi, it's me…_

_"I'm sure you're listening to this message, after I caused you so much trouble. Sorry._

_Please tell Ritsuko, Shinji, and Asuka that I am sorry as well._

_And there's one more thing to trouble you with._

_I've been growing flowers._

_I'd appreciate it if you could water them for me._

_Shinji-kun knows where they are._

_Remember, my love, the truth is with you._

_Do not hesitate. Move ahead towards that goal, I know now we shared that goal with each other, it connected use and separated us as well…Second Impact…_

_If I can see you again, I will say those words that I could not say 8 years ago. Goodbye."_

She sniffed again as the message ended and reached out to play it once more, her tears flowing freshly once more.

Her sobs fell to deaf ears. Asuka Langley Sohryu was too busy with her emotionless avatar of lust. No one even considered consoling her, yet, perhaps if a certain boy had been there, he could've at least considered it, but then he would've been driven away by the realization of his own physical and emotional immaturity.

* * *

**Outskirts of London, England**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

Integra Hellsing stiffened against her chair, reading the latest reports from the field.

With Alucard missing, the Hellsing organization's weapons had taken a huge hit. Seras was slowly learning, and Walter was still quite capable, but neither one of them were anywhere near the limitless power and enormous energy that Alucard had represented as the avatar of the Hellsing organization.

_That damn "Paladin" Anderson returned, but Alucard did not. If I discover a connection, the Iscariot will pay dearly…I will not stand for this._

And the various enemies of Hellsing had apparently sensed this new weakness. Small, inconsequential vampire attacks had been plaguing the English countryside, and now this report, now these news, the Millennium organization.

They were truly something to be feared.

Maniacal Neo-Nazis with a whole battalion of immortal vampires, and fresh funding apparently, from sympathizers or business partners. She was sure they were behind the sudden increase in vampire attacks, especially because of an odd thing she had discovered in the corpses of the vampires. They had small chips in their brains, through which Millennium apparently exerted their control. They had been dubbed "Freak chips" by Walter and sent to a local lab to have their electronic innards dissected completely.

She clenched her fist and called Walter's name.

He butler appeared promptly, limping slightly from an injury he had received from a young vampire the day before.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Walter, do you have any news from the front?"

"No, Sir Integra."

She squinted her eyes and slowly drew a small cigar.

"We must discover how Millennium received such large funds in such a small amount of time. Such large amounts of money passing through their hands in such short amounts of time, it cannot be some simple private contributor. I suspect a public organization, perhaps something disguised as a charitable or non-profit organization, or perhaps even a branch of a foreign government."

"Iscariot?"

"No, not even they are mad enough to collaborate with the Nazis...at least not anymore."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Ritsuko Akagi let out a shriek as Alucard hurtled towards her within seconds. Her eyes were glazed over in fear, and suddenly, she could see her mother. She had always thought the idea of seeing one's life before their death quite clichéd and stupid, just like the idea of an afterlife.

"_Mom, the other day, I happened to meet a girl named Katsuragi. People always stare at me from a distance. It forces me to remember the importance of your name. I have a new friend though, Misato Katsuragi, she's not like them. She's different. She's really honest, even with me. I hear that she is the only survivor from the Investigation Commission. It seems that she was aphasic once. But now she is quite talkative, just like she's trying to make up for the aphasic days."_

_Ritsuko stared off at Misato, smiling as she chattered on about nothing, between bites of her salad._

_Mother…Mother…_

"_You've been afraid of boys for a long time, Ritchan. That's because you were brought up by a mother only. Sorry, I've always let you do as you liked. I'm terrible. I am your mother only when I wish to be."_

"_Things between man and woman are difficult to_

_understand, because they are not logical."_

" _You are always cold about such things._

_You might lose your chance for happiness."_

"_The definition of happiness is even more difficult_

_to figure out."_

"_Happiness?"_

_"Sanity and happiness are an impossible combination...No sane man can be happy, for to him life is real, and he sees what a fearful thing it is. Only the mad can be happy, and not many of those."_

"_Ritsuko…"_

_Mother…I want to be happy…_

"Stop."

Ritsuko was broke from her inner thoughts by Shinji's clear and concise voice, just in time to see Alucard stop a few inches from her, his arms open, ready to attack, his fangs bared. He had stopped and frozen in place the instant Shinji had spoken.

Ritsuko's eyes bulged open, and she fell over on her bottom, from the pure, tangible tension.

Alucard chuckled and stood, his eyes softening and then squinting as he gazed upon the Commander of NERV, and then finally speaking the only words since he had been encased in bakelite, ages ago, in a smooth voice.

"Ah, Master."

* * *

Well, that was Chapter Fourteen…Good fun to see good old Alucard back, and now on the right side...perhaps. 

It was sort of a short chapter, but there's going to be major stuff next chapter, and I wanted to save that for later.

As for the German guy and the Nazis, that's from Hellsing. They're an evil group called Millennium with a battalion of vampires who want to breed war all over the planet.

As for the next chapter…

Kawuro, Asuka, angst, oh my!


	15. Flirting with Eternity

Well, here's Chapter Fifteen…we're slowly but surely heading towards a great climax…or so I think…I've been slow to writing lately…busy, sick, etc…but I'll never really let any of my fanfics just die…They'll just be updated really slowly. 

Well, let's start the show:

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

The apartment lay in a desolate sense of peace, but beneath this silence was an acute misery. None of its residents had the will or energy to speak or argue any longer.

Asuka Langley Sohryu lay on the couch in front of the television, a fly buzzing over her head, her bare feet propped up at the end of the couch while Kawuro Nagisa lay on his back, on the floor.

The Fifth Child gazed at Asuka warily, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Asuka…I was wondering…"

Asuka's eyes peered out of the side of her head at Kawuro, and she looked ready to launch into a firm flood of malice, but the fatigue weighed down on her and she remained silent.

"Why do you pilot the Evangelion?"

_Momma momma! They picked me! _

Asuka stiffened and shot a malicious glance at Kawuro.

"Why do you pilot it, Fifth Child!"

Kawuro paused, and then grinned, "But Pilot Ikari, I have not as of yet piloted an Eva. I am a backup pilot".

Asuka stared at the ceiling and then spoke.

_I'm one of the elite now, chosen to protect mankind! I don't need to be a baby anymore!_

"I-I pilot this for myself. If I can succeed at this, I can succeed at anything. I _am_ the greatest pilot. As long as I have the Evangelion, I don't need anyone else…not even…"

Asuka stopped and turned at the Fifth Child once more, noticing his deep, inquisitive red eyes.

_Just like Ayanami…she had returned somehow, after the last angel…but she seemed different…they both were weird…there had to be something._

"Why the hell am I telling _you_ this anything! Stupid Fifth Child!"

Kawuro simply grinned and turned to his side, locking eyes with the Second Child, causing Asuka to blush slightly, although very imperceptivity.

Then the Fifth Child did the unexpected, reaching out and touching Asuka's hand, softly, making her blush even more.

"You try to avoid personal contact of people even in touching. Why are you scared? Is it because that if you don't get to know the other person, that person wont be able to betray you or harm you in anyway? But if you don't interact, that feeling of sadness won't pass away. Humans, no matter how they try, they will never completely drive sadness away. But you know, you can forget sadness for a while if you interact and that makes life worth living."

_No! I don't need anyone, I'm not afraid of them, I'm not afraid of you…You're not worthy, dammit, I am Asuka Langley Sohryu, I was chosen, I'm-_

"Kawuro…"

Asuka stared at Kawuro as the boy smiled warmly and released the girl's hand, speaking with a voice that betrayed a deep fellowship, he slowly caressed the Second Child's forehead.

"I think I was born just to meet you."

Asuka peered at Kawuro drowsily and slowly descended into a careless sleep, her lids closing down heavily.

Kawuro smiled sadly now and his feet began to slowly lift off the ground. The gray haired boy shimmered in and out of existence, his body becoming translucent and then solid over and over again, until it finally disappeared, leaving only a drifting voice.

"Forgive me. Asuka."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Commander Shinji Ikari sat behind his desk, his hands folded characteristically in front of his face. He had learned the simple advantages of this position, for it hid his facial expressions and released an aura of intimidation simultaneously.

Beside him was his father's mentor, the former Sub-Commander and Commander, and they stood there, in the gloomy silence, their minds on the same path, but with far different attitudes.

Fuyutsuki broke the silence uneasily.

"It appears that the Fifth Child is making even deeper contact with Sohryu. This was unexpected."

"…"

"And the mass production models? Are they proceeding with them? Or is it-"

"Indeed…it is as you thought. It is meant to test us, but it will prove far inferior to our might", Shinji smirked behind his folded hands, glancing up at the ceiling.

_The time is coming soon…mother…father._

_

* * *

_  
**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Storage Facility**

Shinji Ikari stood beside Evangelion Unit 01, staring at it with grave deliberation.

"I'm afraid there isn't much time left for accomplishing our goal".

Gendo paused, staring at the Evangelion he was conversing with.

"However the Lance has been eliminated, it would have impeded our processes, yet it is currently unsalvageable".

The Commander stared intently at Unit 01's pale white eyes.

"The final angel known as Tabris has come, and is already enacting the scenario. With its destruction our wishes shall be born soon"

Shinji paused once more, his cold chiseled face revealing an emotion that seemed to convey great impatience and a yearning for something.

He whispered finally before he strode away on the metal walkway.

"Please have patience...father…mother. I shall return to you and you shall return to me."

Unit 01's eyes seemed to flash as he left, a sorrowful groan rose from it, creaking and shuddering.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

A group of gray obelisks stood in the darkness, labeled with numbers and different information. Voices could be heard playing off the walls in the cold, damp darkness.

"Now we must attend to the most important matter at hand"

"The NERV organization, established to execute the wishes of SEELE"

"It was enacted to make our scenario a reality".

"Yes, yet now a single zealous bloodline is now dominating it".

"We must wrench it back into our own dominion".

"It is time"

"Time to return NERV and the Eva series to their proper role"

"Ikari, you shall play the pariah for crossing SEELE".

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Storage Facility**

Shinji Ikari stiffened at the sound of footsteps on the metal walkway, hanging so high as it was head-level with the anchored Evangelion units.

_I thought I was alone! Damned security!_

He turned around just in time to gaze into the solemn red orbs that were the eyes of the Fifth Child, Kawuro Nagisa.

"You! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be engaging with it! This is not in the scenario!"

Kawuro shook his head sadly as he raised his hand towards the Commander of NERV, a glowing yellow aura slowly surrounding the Fifth Child.

"You changed the scenario, Ikari. This is the scenario."

Shinji's eyes blinked wildly beneath his dark glasses and his hand quickly reached into his pocket to retrieve something but he was quickly flung back into the air by an unseen force, into a solid wall behind him.

Kawuro simply stood staring at the crumpled Commander and turned away, floating off the ground as the yellow aura around him began growing larger and larger.

"It is time."

And with that he descended down into the darkness of NERV at an alarming rate.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Langley Sohryu rushed in, followed by Rei Ayanami, amid blaring alarms and sirens.

The control room was a mess, various technicians running about the area while the main bridge technicians were rapidly typing in their consoles and speaking in hurried words to Ritsuko Akagi.

The Commander meanwhile was leaning against his chair uncharacteristically, and if one squinted, a long trickle of blood could be seen flowing from his head. He seemed quite calm however, despite the fact that he was quickly relaying orders.

Misato stiffened, feeling a tinge of worry over Shinji, and then here sense of professionalism took over, and she quickly strode up towards the Commander's seat, leaving the Second Child.

"What is the situation, Commander?"

Makoto's loud voice interrupted whatever response Ikari was prepared to supply.

"A.T. Field detected in Central Dogma!"

Misato spun around.

"One of the Evangelions! Where is the Fifth Child?"

Makoto shook his head.

"No! The pattern is 100 confirmed as blue! It's an angel!"

Misato turned back to Shinji, her eyes grim.

"That boy! Then the Fifth Child? Don't tell me-"

The Commander stood, staring down at Asuka, who slowly raised her eyes up to meet his gaze as firmly as she could.

"Second Child, you will deploy in Evangelion Unit 02 and meet the new threat at once!"

Misato turned to Shinji.

"And what of Rei! Don't tell me you're going to send in Asuka alone?"

Asuka shook her head, interrupting Misato.

"I don't need that damn doll's help, the Commander said only I was to be deployed, and that stands!"

Shinji smirked, nodding to himself.

"Indeed, go to it, Sohryu."

Asuka nodded and quickly sprinted off towards the changing room, apparently oblivious of what the new threat was. She was simply eager to prove her worth.

Misato shook her head, successfully preventing the flow of any unnecessary tears.

_Asuka…Asuka…you poor girl, if only you knew…_

Makoto stared at the screen as the two Eva Units prepared to launch.

"The target has passed the fourth defensive layer and is still descending!"

Commander Ikari peered at Misato, and she quickly spoke up.

"Evacuate the area, seal all shutters and armored partitions surrounding Central Dogma, we need to buy some time"

Aoba nodded.

"Closing all bulkheads immediately. All personnel evacuate. All personnel, evacuate immediately"

"The target has penetrated the 14th armored shutter and it's still descending!"

Ritsuko spun around to see Shinji stared calmly with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Commander! The target has broken through the second barrier!"

"Has the Second Child deployed?"

"Yes sir, she's closing the distance between them exponentially, contact in approximately ten seconds!"

Shinji stared ahead, the light glinting of his glasses.

"Under all circumstances the last angel must be kept from entering Terminal Dogma"

* * *

Well, that may have been a really short chapter, but the next segment is going to be huge and quite difficult to write. The interaction between Kawuro and Asuka…the scenario may seem similar in many ways but it will also be quite different in many ways.

* * *


	16. Flirting with Infirmity

And now, the return of The Evincar's Eva Fanfiction Pet Peeves:

1.) Fic summaries with the arrow pointing up, line, and arrow pointing up smilie (I'm not retarded, it's just that I can't actually put the actual smilie in my story, for some reason...You know which one I'm talking about...) or any other variation in them. In my experience, they're either 13 year old Japanese girls, or older Americans with the intelligence of 13 year old Japanese girls. Not good. Run. Quickly.

2.) Fic summaries and titles that are cryptically clichéd.

Those are really a good way to get sucked into a good fic. I guarantee if I made a corny romance/angst fic titles something like, "Love's Warm Embrace" and the summary, "One is the loneliest number of them all", I'd have like 100,000 reviews, many of them with annoying smilies in them.

3.) KensukexAnything

4.) KawuroxAnything (He's a genitaless, evil, traitorous angel with a heart of gold. Hooray. But I won't go against ReixAnything, because some are good…oh wait, I guess she's sort of…hmmm…Scratch being against KawuroXAnything, I guess if ReixAnything can work 10 of the time, that damned angel can have some good romance too. But KensukeXAnything stands, for godsakes)

5.) SI's where Asuka instantly falls in love with them….There are more of these than you think…there's nothing that makes me wretch more than a scene like this (except maybe Kensuke):

Mikey smiled as he slowly planted a kiss on Asuka's cheek.

"I love you, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and understand your complex character, because, I am Jesus, except much cooler."

"Oh Mikey! He likes it!"

o.O

Maybe I've been reading way too much Eva fanfiction…I've scoured a gazillion times by now…whatever, time to start the show. And remember, I don't really abandon any of my fics, they're all still being worked on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Central Dogma**

Asuka Langley Sohryu stared ahead at the calm gray-haired boy, and his deep crimson eyes stirred a mix of emotion she could not comprehend nor appreciate, within her.

"No…No…No…No! You're not! This…This is impossible! You idiot, what…what have you gotten yourself into now!"

Kawuro shook his head, smiling warmly as he floated a few feet in front of Unit 02, as they both hurtled down the dark passageway that inevitably led down to Armageddon.

"It is fact, Asuka. I am sorry."

"You…You betrayed me!"

Shinji's cold voice wafted through Asuka's comm., laced with a tinge of impatience, his face appearing calm yet annoyed in a holographic a few feet in front of her.

"Second Child, destroy the target at once. What is the reason for delay?"

Asuka's head drooped down and she peered at Kawuro with an odd look upon her face.

"Second Child? Respond! Do you pity a traitor, the enemy?"

_Kawuro simply grinned and turned to his side, locking eyes with the Second Child, causing Asuka to blush slightly, although very imperceptivity. _

_Then the Fifth Child did the unexpected, reaching out and touching Asuka's hand, softly, making her blush even more._

_"You try to avoid personal contact of people even in touching. Why are you scared? Is it because that if you don't get to know the other person, that person wont be able to betray you or harm you in anyway? But if you don't interact, that feeling of sadness won't pass away. Humans, no matter how they try, they will never completely drive sadness away. But you know, you can forget sadness for a while if you interact and that makes life worth living."_

"No! Don't…Don't tell me what to…Dammit, I'm confused, I don't…"

Asuka shook her head, slamming her fist into the wiring in front of her, effectively disconnecting herself from the communication modules in the control room. Shinji's face seemed to almost have a tinge of sublime sadness in it as the screen shut to blackness, but it may have simply been the growing static spreading across it.

The ground suddenly rose up towards them, Asuka's body shaking as her Evangelion landed down into the desolate area around Terminal Dogma, and as Kawuro slowly floated off towards the large barriers that were the entrance.

Asuka's dim eyes peered forward as Kawuro smiled, the barriers swinging upon, and she felt a realization sweep through her, as well as something…else.

_No…I can't let him…He'll kill us all… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_

Asuka stiffened suddenly as she felt an unfamiliar yet welcoming and kind presence there with her, and then, then she remembered.

"_If you don't open your mind to her, Eva will not move."_

"_You mean I'm closing myself off? Me?"_

"_Yes. Eva has her own mind."_

"_That doll?"_

"_You must be aware of that."_

"Ma….Mama?"

A burst of pure…it cannot be described in words, euphoria, light, energy, satisfaction, comfortability, love, all of these, and more, pure, all pure, flowed through Asuka's body.

Kawuro slowly turned around, an eyebrow raised, marring his usual calm face as he heard what sounded like a Titan's footstep.

"Asuka? What? This…this is not in the scenario."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Evangelion Unit 02 rushed forward, precision knife bared as Kawuro floated nimbly to meet it, a sphere of pure energy growing around the mighty angel.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Commander Shinji Ikari stared calmly forward, his hands arched in front of his face, barely shielding an almost imperceptible smirk as the video screen displaying Terminal Dogma flashed before himself and the others in the large room.

Misato's eyes flickered wildly as she turned to Ikari, who simply chuckled, something quite out of nature.

"It seems the Second Child is quite capable, this final threat shall be erased. Attempt to send her a rifle and some ammunition, if that is at all possible."

"Commander."

_Humph…This will give the old men a run for their money_.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The obelisks stood in a grim circle, the voices echoing once more.

"Ikari is a fool."

"Indeed."

"Yet he is more traitorous and resistant than we estimated."

"Like father, like son."

"Indeed."  
"And that child's distrado has not been significantly altered, Tabris has failed."

"Perhaps for now, yet it is not over, he can still complete his goal. It is destiny that he do so, the scenario ordains it."

"Indeed."

"In the end, if they force us to go to more brutal measures, we are quite compared. We do have superiority in all sectors."

"Indeed…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Terminal Dogma**

Evangelion Unit 02 sprinted forward, sending a kick towards a small figure in floating in the air, which raised a small hand, sending a sphere of orange energy around itself, stopping the kick in midair.

Kawuro smiled calmly, floating beneath another ill-placed swing of the giant precision knife, which dwarfed him completely, every swing sending a great shadow upon the small Angel.

"The Eva series was born from Adam, born from man's antithesis. And yet the Lillum will utilize that which they hate most of all in order to survive"

"I'll kill you!"

Shinji slashed his knife wildly, pushing Unit 02 back, the blade making its way towards Kawuro's floating form.

The precision knife was stopped once more by a blinding , golden aura, which promptly surrounded Kawuro.

_Is th-that what I think it is!_

"No! You bastard! You've got your own A.T. Field!"

"Yes, or at least that is what you Lillum call this, the light of my soul. A sacred territory in which no one may intrude! Aren't you Lillum even aware yet, that your so-called A.T. Field is merely that wall that encloses every mind that exists!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about!"

Asuka lunged forward, her Evangelion sending a great punch towards the floating angel.

Kawuro smiled once more, ducking under the swing effortlessly.

Kawuro's A.T. Field grew, slamming into Unit 02 and pushing it back into the walls of the great chamber

Kawuro meanwhile floated upwards, the Evangelion temporarily taken care of, he flew towards the great pale figure on the cross before them, Adam, which represented his truth, his fate, and the fate of the Lillum.

The Fifth Child floated in front of the gigantic white, crucified being, staring at it contemplatively.

"Adam, our creator…Must those born from Adam return to Adam, even if it mean the annihilation of the Lillum race? Wait! This is not Adam! Wah! Lillith!

Kawuro paused, looking Lillith up an down.

"Ah, I understand now, this is Lillith…How sorrowful this is."

Kawuro turned as he heard a large crash behind him, just in time to see Evangelion Unit 02 pull itself from the rubble, stalking forward towards the Angel.

"Kawuro!"

Kawuro's eyes squinted, the red orbs twisted into an odd expression as he sent the sphere of glowing aura around him hurtling towards Asuka once more.

"No! I can't lose! Not with mamma watching me!"

A great glowing aura of crimson sprang forth from Evangelion Unit 02, springing forward to meet the growing A.T. field of the Fifth Child, and then meeting in a great collision of light and then wafting smoke.

Kawuro's eyebrow raised once more, his eyes betraying confusion, if only for a few seconds.

"H-Her field negated mine?"

The Fifth Child smiled serenely as the large Evangelion hand grasped him, tight enough to stop escape, but not too tight as to break his skeleton.

"Ah Asuka…I am glad. Thank you Asuka, I feel great empathy for you."

"Empathy?"

"In other words, I love you."

_Love me?_

"Kawuro!"

"I wished you would defeat me, my love, otherwise I may have survived much longer"

"Kawuro…"

_Asuka stared at Kawuro as the boy smiled warmly and released the girl's hand, speaking with a voice that betrayed a deep fellowship, he slowly caressed the Second Child's forehead._

"_I think I was born just to meet you."_

"Kawuro…Why?"

"It is my destiny to live forever, though it will destroy the Lillum. However it is possible for me to be killed, and whether I live or die makes no great difference. The one thing you Lillum have never been able to grasp, is death maybe the only absolute freedom there ever was."

"What are you talking about Kawuro! I don't understand this!"

"This is my last wish, Asuka. Destroy me. Otherwise you will be destroyed. The life that escapes the time of annihilation, and that obtains the future, is only one and, you are not the one who must die."

Asuka looked down, her entire body shivering.

"Asuka? Why do you hesitate? You need the future. It is what you live for."

"Kawuro…."

"Thank you. My life was meaningful because of you…Goodbye"

"No…"

"What!"

"I…I can't do it…Neither of us deserve to die…I'd…No…No…No…"

Kawuro floated backwards, for the first time, a look of confusion and not of a calm smile, on his face.

"This was not in the scenario…None of this!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Shinji Ikari shook his head slightly, a glint of anger in his face.

"Have we reestablished the broken communication?"

"Yes sir, in approximately five seconds."

The Commander leaned forward speaking into his communicator.

"Second Child? Second Child? Respond at once! What is the meaning of this?"

Asuka's voice wafted into the control room laced with static, it seemed firm yet hoarse.

"No…leave me alone…"

"What! Enough of this nonsense, he is the enemy, you must destroy the Angels! It is your purpose as a pilot!"

"No…I'd…I'd rather die…"

Shinji leaned forward, ignoring Asuka's voice now as she seemed to speak to a silent Kawuro. Instead he spoke to the closest technician.

"Go ahead and cut the synchronization between the pilot and Unit 02 completely."

Misato sprung forward, distraught.

"But, but you can't be serious, Commander! That is far too drastic, we cannot, don't tell me you-"

Shinji waved her away, glaring at the technician who quickly began implementing his orders.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Terminal Dogma**

Asuka's eyes darted about wildly as the lights in her entry plug simultaneously shut down, as well as all her controls, the only thing that seemed to be connected was ironically, the communicator, which she had tried to destroy before.

"What! What is this! Shinji!"

Shinji's cold voice wafted in as Asuka struggled with her controls.

"Silence, insubordinate pilot. A useless pilot should stay still and silent!"

Asuka shook her head, a piercing, burning pain growing within it.

"No…Mamma…don't…don't let him…Mamma…Mamma!"

"_Mamma! I've been chosen! I'm a chosen child of the Evangelion!"_

"Mamma?"

"_Your duty is to pilot the Evangelion, Second Child."_

"No! What is this, Mamma!"

"_Come die with me…my child…"_

"No! Mamma, what is the meaning of this! Help me!"

Only silence responded to Asuka's pleas, although within the Control Room, few had dry eyes, except of course, the Commander.

Asuka's body was bent over, her soul crippled, as well as her mind, only one word wafting from her hoarse throat, small and insignificant.

"…Betrayed."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

The Commander smirked, not taking the time to give any further orders to the men and women who surrounded him, all peering at him with questioning and confused gazes.

_Alucard. Deal with this boy yourself, I am sure he will prove to be entertaining._

A hand slowly emerged from the wall behind Shinji, startling Misato and sending her down on her bottom in fright while Ritsuko almost shivered as she recognized the figure of a man dressed completely in a long red trench coat and a fedora, and a leering, toothy grin.

"Yes, Master, I shall dispatch of him at once."

Misato stared at the grinning vampire and then at Shinji Ikari, who was staring forward with an odd grin, his shades covering his eyes. But she could see his eyes through the corner of the dark shielding shades, and they were strained, and deep, almost endless, a deep pool of misery and euphoric hate.

_Kaji…Kaji…What am I to do?_

_

* * *

_

Well, that's the end of Chapter Sixteen, much better and longer and more climactic than Chapter Fifteen, or at least that's what I'd like to think…I've already got the next few chapters worked out for this and for my other three fics, and let me tell you, things will get quite exciting. See you then.


	17. Flirting with Obscurity

Well, here's the next chapter already…I've got a pretty small amount of reviews but…meh, whatever, it's been fun…I figure this fanfic will be 50 percent done (i.e. done with Part One) in approximately five more chapters…I've been churning them out faster lately, after large expanses of no updates at all…

I'll write up new chapters for EoE: Darkness too…that fic only has about two or three chapters left, I really should just finish it up.

Well, let's get it on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Outskirts of London, England**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

Seras Victoria sighed as she sat down in front of Integra Hellsing's desk, a mass of wood with the dominating commander of Hellsing behind it.

"Seras…"

Integra no longer called her by the pet name "Police girl", indeed, many things had changed during Alucard's disappearance, vampire attacks ravaging more and more of England, more and more Vatican interference, and now, even more disturbing, talk of a Millennium organization, a Neo-Nazi fringe bent on destroying the world.

"Seras…Any news on the search?"

"No, Sir Integra, Division 1 and 2 have swept much of Tokyo-3…"

"And your independent investigations alongside Walter? Anything?"

"The Millennium organization is apparently planning an immediate invasion of England, although the specifics on the date have not been found…something about the 'Letzte Battalion'…all vampires."

"And Alucard, do you two not have a mental link?"

"Nothing…Master is nowhere to be found."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

A slightly obese man with a chubby, sleek face and gleaming glasses sat in a small leather chair, dressed primly in a clean white S.S. uniform.

A mass of people stood around him, all with quite odd appearances, one, a vampire with half of her body completely covered in strange tattoos stepped up to the obese Major, speaking.

"Two hours until ve arrive in London, Major."

"There ist no going back now…"

A tall man with odd spectacles and long white hair stepped alongside the Major, speaking solemnly.

"Of course, Major…The curtain has been up on this play for over fifty years. It's just that the audience hasn't been looking this vay. The funds from NERV have assisted us as well, as of late, that fool Ikari has taken Alucard out of the picture as well, which was quite beneficial."

"Yes…Ve've grabbed them by the scruff of their necks und turned their eyes to us. Und once the dance begins, I vill dance until the wery end."

The men and women massed around the Major, who stood slowly, a large swastika emblazoned on a banner behind him, thousands of eyes focusing on him.

"Gentleman, I love var. Gentleman, I love var. Gentleman, I so love var! I love holocaust. I love blitzkrieg. I love onslaught. I love defensive. I love besiegement. I love breakthrough. I love retreat. I love mop-up. I love vithdrawl. On the plains. In the streets. In the trenches. On the prairies. On the tundra. In the desert. On the sea. In the sky. In the mud. In the swamp. I _cherish_ each und every vay var can be vaged on this earth."

The soldiers around him tensed and seemed to share the same bloodlust.

"I love the thunderous roar of all artillery arrayed at the battle line firing at once, as it _blows_ avay the enemy line. My heart _dances_ ven the bodies of enemy troops are hurled into the air in pieces from a direct hit! I love it ven a Tiger tank smashes un enemy tank vith its 88mm cannon. It left a varm feeling in my chest when the enemy soldiers vould jump _screaming_ from the blazing tank, only to be mowed down by machine gun fire. I love it ven the infantry ranks _owerrun_ the enemy line, bayonets first. It moves me ven I remember the sight of a new recruit in a state of panic, stabbing un already dead enemy soldier over und over! I can hardly contain myself thinking of hanging the defeatist deserts from streetlights! Und it is superb ven the enemy prisoner screams in time vith the shriek escaping from the Schmeisser I hold as I mow him down."

He paused, tension almost tangible.

"I even remember distinctly the 4.8 ton shrapnel shells from the Dora pulverizing whole city blocks! Vhere the _pitiful_ resistance fighters heroically stood up against us vith their assorted small arms. I love the Russkie armored divisions thrown into disorder. It ist a very very sad thing ven the villages they should haf protected to the death are owerrun und the vomen and children are wiolated und killed. I love the English and American var machines being crushed and annihilated, as vell as our former comrade's in Japan. Their creeping about on the ground like vermin chased by the Jabo ist the height of humiliation!"

The Major clenched his fists and raised it into the air, his eyes glazed over.

"Gentleman! I vish to see a var worthy of one in hell itself! Gentleman, my battalion of comrades who follow me…Pray tell vat do you vish for? Do you vish for a var as a matter of course? Do you vish for a merciless, shitlike war? Do you vish for a stormlike conflict vich runs the gamut of blowing steel und striking flame, killing every human being in the entire vorld?"

Hundreds of arms raised in unison, accompanied by a bellow.  
"KRIEG!"

The Major smirked.

"Very vell, then let it be krieg. All our strength ist held in a clenched fist, poised to strike at England and Japan. But for ve who haff continued a whole half century in the depths of these shadows, a simply var is no longer enough! A great var! One born of our single-hearted devotion! Ve are merely one battalion, no more than a thousand troop remnants to be divided in half, five hundred to Japan, the remaining to England. But I believe that you are all matchless hardened weterans! A match for NERV and Hellsing together. Ikari shall regret crossing me, and the God Hand will as well. So gentleman, together ve are un army as powerful as a million regular soldiers! Let us rouse those slumbering ones who drove us into the realm of forgetfulness. Let us seize them by their hair , drag them down, open their eyes, und make them remember!"

The Major raised his fist.

"Ve shall make them remember the taste of terror! Ve shall make them remember the sound of our var boots! Ve shall remind them that something in the interval between heaven und hell they don't even recall vith their philosophy does indeed exist."

The large zeppelin that held the Major and half of his battalion towards England while a similar one labeled "Graf Zeppelin IV" floated over the Philippines to its fated destination, yet the chubby Nazi commander's voice echoed in both, through communicators.

"The Kampf Gruppe of a thousand vampires…vill burn the vorld to a crisp."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi tried to collect the remnants of her professionalism as she leaned over towards the monster that she had once almost considered a son, whispering in his ear as the scarlet-garbed vampire stood in front of them.

"Commander, are you sure this is the best way? What is the meaning of this? How will you deal with the angel?"

Shinji scoffed.

"You ask too many questions Sub-Commander, am I not the Commander of NERV?"

"Yes…"

Shinji spoke venomously

"And as the Commander of NERV, I deserve a great deal of trust from my subordinates, or at least subordination from my subordinates! Now silence!"

Misato stepped away from the Commander's desk, her face rigid, not betraying the emotions inside of her.

Turning to Alucard, Shinji spoke clearly, not seeking to hide his intentions from those around him.

"Go to it."

Alucard smirked and nodded.

"Yes, my Master."

And with that the vampire plunged through ground, his body non-corporeal as it swooped through barrier after barrier of Central Dogma like a specter, sliding through the great walls effortlessly.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Terminal Dogma**

Asuka Langley Sohryu lay within her entry plug, shivering, her body racked with her sobs.

"Kaji…Shinji…Kawuro…Mamma…all…of…you…betrayal…betrayal…I don't care anymore…I'll…kill you…all…"

But the Second Child slumped over, apparently from the shock or exhaustion and Eva Unit 02 remained dormant.

Kawuro peered down at the Evangelion and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Asuka…Humans are such odd creatures, burdened by their emotions, they do not understand the essence of life…"

The Fifth Child stopped talking and nodded to himself, familiar voices in his skull.

_Tabris, you will continue with the scenario, the council commands it. It is your fate that this occur, you shall be united with Adam. You have failed to increase their distrado or bring about their destruction, yet you will find a way, it is but inevitability that you bring about the downfall of the Ikari bloodline._

Kawuro nodded.

_Indeed, Chairman Keele._

He slowly floated up towards the roof of the chamber, towards the enormous monstrous head of Unit 02, a plan already in his mind, seemingly having been there since the beginning.

_Ah, and why would it not be? This seems quite feasible._

Kawuro floated in front of the red Evangelion, smiling.

"The Eva series was born from Adam, born from man's antithesis. And yet the Lillum will utilize that which they hate most of all in order to survive. The Evangelions and I are composed of the same matter, born from Adam, I will synchronize with the Eva easily as long as there is no dominant soul…"

Kawuro smirked, fondly remembering the Second Child.

"…And the soul of this Evangelion has surely been suppressed by now. Now to-"

Kawuro's words were suddenly cut off as a boot slammed into his face, sending him flying down onto Unit 02's shoulder, where he landed nimbly, slowly pulling himself up and brushing the dust off his body, looking up quickly.

Above him was a man clad completely in red with a great broad grin racked with sharp fangs.

_How could such a being pierce my field so quickly? This is not in the scenario at all._

"Who are you, Lillum?"

Alucard simply grinned maliciously, his eyes glowing with malice, nothing on his mind by the sleek satisfaction of someone who is extremely powerful and quite aware of it.

Without another word he plunged down, sending a kick towards Kawuro's head, who simply ducked and floated backwards off Unit 02's shoulder, a great aura of golden light projecting around him.

"I do not understand your purpose, Lillum? What do you want?"

"Eheheheh…Tabris, isn't it?"

Kawuro simply raised an eyebrow, completely unfazed as he directed the palm of his hand towards Alucard, the aura of energy around him compressing into a glowing sphere and then flying swiftly towards the grinning vampire.

Alucard chuckled and simply disappeared, but Kawuro turned to the space above him, his eyes apparently quick enough to track Alucard's movements, the vampire now a dozen feet away from him, balancing on part of Unit 02's head.

The vampire smiled, reaching into his coat and pulling out an enormous black pistol, which to Kawuro's surprise was well over 30 centimeters long.

"Hmm. Such weapons shall not work against the sacred, no matter how large, Lillum."

The Fifth Child shut his eyes, a solid wall of glowing energy surrounding him.

"This is the light of my soul, a sacred territory in which no Lillum may intrude!"

"Oh? How about a monster?"

Kawuro's simply blinked as the massive bullet slammed into his shoulder, ripping off his right arm and sending him flying down, a trail of blood floating down from above him.

He slowly pulled himself up, floating up onto the shoulder of the great Evangelion, peering only a few seconds at the bleeding stump his pale arm had once been attached to.

His eyes took on a slight hint of rage as he glared at the vampire above him, although his pale crimson eyes could barely reveal much of it, unlike the Kawuro that Asuka had known, who revealed emotion quite willingly. No, this was Tabris, the final angel, the true aspect of the being known as Kawuro Nagisa.

"What is the meaning of this? Such a being should not have the power to pierce my soul...This is not in the scenario."

Alucard smirked dropping down onto Unit 02's shoulder, Jackal in hand.

"With a length of 39 cm and weighing at 16 kg, the Jackal, made of black gunmetal, is not a weapon a normal man could even hope to wield, or as Walter said, "it was never meant for a man". It fires specially made 14 mm armor-piercing, mercury core, silver-cased baptized bullets, and was designed almost exclusively as a weapon to use against Iscariot."

"It is improbably that such a weapon could defeat an apostle of the God Hand…It cannot be…Who are you!"

Alucard slowly stalked closer to Tabris until he was only a few feet away, the Fifth Child impassively standing there, his eyes betraying a hint of grim defiance.

"You do not recognize me, Tabris? Your kind is the scum of the earth, the God Hand…the chosen seven…the rest of you…I've been slaughtering you since the beginning of history, and it seems I'll keep on doing that…"

Tabris's eyes actually bulged now, an amazing sight on such a normally calm and pale face.

"Vlad! No! Impossible! You monster! Mongrel! What is that on your weapon!"

Tabris peered over at the large Jackal, leaning over to carefully read the words printed upon it in small ivory letters, slowly reading it aloud.

"Jesus…Christ is in…Heaven now?"

Alucard leered, exuding pure confidence and hilarity.

"Why yes, he is, and you are to join him."

"What?"

Tabris quickly looked up and that was the last sound that left his mouth as two massive shots from the Jackal he had been peering at ripped into his chest, leaving two grapefruit-size holes in his breast.

Alucard strolled towards the spasming, pale boy as the blood flowed out of his body in a long stream.

Smiling, the vampire slowly bent over and opened his maw, exposing great fangs, and took a great bite into the Fifth Child's slight neck, a sick crunching sound echoing in the solemn Terminal Dogma.

After gorging himself with blood, he raised his head, a specter of a thought entering his head.

"'With a length of 39 cm and weighing at 16 kg, the Jackal, made of black gunmetal, is not a weapon a normal man could even hope to wield, or as _Walter_ said'? Who in the hell is Walter!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Shinji Ikari sat in his command position, hands steepled in front of his face as technicians typed on their consoles and shouted to Ritsuko and Misato, Rei Ayanami meanwhile sat beside Ikari in an accompanying seat, her face calm and listless.

"Commander! The target…the target is gone! What shall we-"

The Commander smirked, raising a hand to silence Ritsuko.

"I believe the answer is arriving right this minute, Dr. Akagi."

The crimson clad vampire strolled through the entrance of the Control Room, his trench coat ripped and frayed and blood dripping from his mouth. The most startling thing however was not his appearance but the object in his right hand, the severed, pale head of Kawuro Nagisa, the Fifth Child.

The vampire smirked as he strolled towards Shinji, his hand grasped roughly on Kawuro's gray hair, and Shinji seemed to return the smirk as Alucard bowed his head slightly.

"The task is done, Master Ikari."

"Good work, no-life king, as I expected."

Misato Katsuragi quickly turned her head, trying her best not to vomit right there. It would be unbecoming of the Sub-Commander of NERV.

Meanwhile Maya could not control herself, the young woman keeling over next to Aoba, who jumped up with a yelp as she let loose a stream of vomit, tears trickling down her face as Aoba slowly bent over and patter her tenderly on the back.

Maya's sempai on the other hand stood rigid, her face pale and taut.

_Shinji's power seems to be increasing day by day…My final plan may face some trouble in the face of such a strong servant…Bastard…Like father like son._

_

* * *

_  
**Three Days Later**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Misato's Apartment**

"Asuka…please…calm down, I understand how you feel, I-"

Asuka pushed Misato away, bitter hot tears flowing down her face as Misato stood in the doorway, about to leave to NERV Headquarters.

"You…You'll never understand how I feel…You're not my mother, you're not my mother, you're…You're nothing to me!"

Misato stiffened, a little part of her dying inside.

She had been crushed at what had happened to Shinji, she considered him her son, and Asuka as her daughter.

She choked back a sob and turned away, shaking her head as she walked down the stairs.

_Kaji…this little family is breaking up…_

Meanwhile Asuka had wiped the tears away, ashamed of them, ashamed of herself.

_Mamma…Kawuro…Kaji…I…I won't let you down._

And with that she strolled into Misato's room and reached under Misato's pillow, her eyes glimmering with bitter and sublime sadness as her delicate hand grasped onto the revolver's handle.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Commander Shinji Ikari sat behind his desk, peering at a piece of paper.

"Hm. So this is what they are planning? They haven't the might to truly harm me, especially with the council ruling against them. Ironic to see an enemy shared with God Hand other than the common man…"

The Commander had arrived in his office a half in hour later, after having spent a great deal of time releasing his sexual tension in the tub of Reis.

He had then met Rei III for a short, albeit silent lunch and finally come back to his office to look at the current task at hand.

He pressed the communicator in his desk, about to order Ritsuko in when he heard the dark door to his office open, the light shining in behind a lithe figure as it strolled into the office and closed the door behind it.

"Hmm? Is that you, Second Child? What do you want?"

The figure was indeed revealed to be Asuka Langley Sohryu as she walked closer to the Commander's desk, her skin taut and pale, her hands behind her back, her face crimson.

"Sohryu? What is the meaning of your visit?"

Her voice came, strained and obviously under pressure.

"Don't…don't you have…something to say to me?"

"Hmm? Don't be ridiculous, Second Child, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't you have something to say to me, you murderer?"

Her voice was still weak, but now it was laced with desperate venom.

The Commander frowned, standing up and giving Asuka a withering glare.

"You disappoint me, Secon-"

But before Shinji could finish his sentence, Asuka had removed her hands from behind her back, revealing a large revolver, cocked and aimed at Shinji's head.

"You…you won't get away with this, Ikari…"

The Commander stood solemnly, his eyes staring at the gun barrel inches away from his face with great distaste.

His hands moved lightning quick, surprising Asuka and grasping the revolver by the barrel as Asuka held onto it as tight as possible, her finger shivering over the trigger.

But to the Second Child's surprise, instead of pushing it away, the Commander had pushed it closer to his head, slamming the barrel into his forehead, his cerulean eyes gazing into Asuka's with a look that spoke of inner agony and hate.

"Go ahead! Shoot me! If you're going to do it, do it now! I can't waste my time thinking about you trying to kill me! Do it now, Asuka!"

Asuka stiffened, completely taken off guard as much from Shinji's actions as from the fact that he had called her by her first name. To hear his voice pronounce her name sent a rush of memories flooding into her head, of times past, of shared agony and love.

_But finally their lips touched, and Shinji drank in a light yet satisfying peck on her lips, fully expecting to die when she woke up. He was in peace now, and would be willing to die, he told himself, after this._

"Shinji…"

_Shinji saw the flash of metal and before he knew what he was doing, quickly dashed towards Asuka, slamming her out of the way with a rough push from his left hand, which subsequently fell to the floor. Shinji continued stumbling from the momentum and then fell to his knees and then down to the floor, his dazed eyes staring at his own disembodied hand in front of his face. _

_Asuka now slowly got up, and noticed the crumpled form of the Third Child and what wrath the bayonet had incurred on his left hand, severing it completely off from the wrist up, blood simply gushing out from both the hand and Shinji's left stump of an arm. _

"_Shinji! Oh my God!"_

"Shinj…I…"

"_Asuka, don't cry, you're safe now."_

_The Second Child looked up to see Shinji Ikari, having exited his Evangelion and dashed towards her entry plug as quickly as possible._

_She stared at his soft face, a sad smile dancing across it. _

_Asuka couldn't decide if she wanted to strangle him to death or embrace him, but she didn't have much time to think, as she passed out from complete exhaustion, saying one word before she did._

"_Idiot…"_

"Shinji…I'm…"

_Shinji finally broke the silence, his cold voice echoing in the kitchen._

"_And I thought I loved you…"_

_A sneer danced across Asuka's face, but it was mostly out of habit. In fact, although Shinji couldn't see, a tear rolled off her left cheek._

"_I can't keep looking at this hand and this apartment, and think of you…Goodbye, Secon-Asuka"_

"I'm…sorry…But I have to…do this…for him..."

"_Kawuro…"_

_Asuka stared at Kawuro as the boy smiled warmly and released the girl's hand, speaking with a voice that betrayed a deep fellowship, he slowly caressed the Second Child's forehead._

"_I think I was born just to meet you."_

"…for everyone…for you…"

Asuka's finger tensed against the trigger, preparing to finish what she had came to do, when Shinji's cold voice stopped her.

"No…_I'm_ sorry."

Asuka gasped, Shinji's eyes suddenly cold and emotionless once more, his other hand shooting out before Asuka's reflexes could react and slapping her across the face roughly, sending her bounding across the ground, the revolver dropping next to Shinji's feet.

"I won't allow you to take my life, not like this, not ever. I will be reunited with them, that is all that matters. You are inconsequential…you might have been something then…but not anymore."

The entrance to the office opened and a group of Section II agents rushed in, pistol's drawn after Shinji had pressed the small emergency button on his desk, unknown to Asuka.

The Second Child lay on the floor, blood trickling from her mouth, eyes defiant but flickering.

_Useless…I hesitated…I couldn't…I'm worthless…_

"Sir, what shall we do with her?"

The Commander's gaze rested on Asuka, if only for a few seconds, then returned to his agents.

"I will not have her receive the maximum punishment, I am not a cruel man…Have her imprisoned in the detention wing, indefinitely."

The agents nodded and multiple hands grabbed onto Asuka, dragging the limp girl away to her fate.

The Commander turned away as the door closed, finally alone in his office, bending over and picking up the service revolver and laying it on his desk.

He stared off into a corner of the office, eyes emotionless, countenance without feeling.

He remained like that for what seemed like hours, and then finally he broke the stillness, letting a heavy sigh fall upon the silence of the room.

* * *

Well, that's all for Chapter Seventeen…Hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it…Some A/S angst, some character death, some crossover fun, what could be better? Ehehhe…Well, look out for Chapter Eighteen…There'll be tons more fun…Like…Checks his notes 

The return of Amon! Remember him? Around Chapter Four or something? Character from Witch Hunter Robin? Fought Alucard and Seras in front of one of the Security Gates in NERV HQ? Go read it again if you don't remember...ehhehe...

P.S.: Kudos to anyone who can find the subtle hints at a possible Berserk crossover in this chapter..Ehehhe...


	18. Flirting with Illogicality

Here's Chapter Eighteen…I'm really going in too deep from my original plan with possible crossover…All these odd organizations and factions in the fanfic…what madness…I'll try to hold onto the madness and not let it go…mad. Ehehee…

And at this point, looking out into the future of Madness, I see about a gazillion chapters...So now I'm wondering, "What in the hell happens when I run out of inane words that end in 'ity'!" 

Let's begin...

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Terminal Dogma**

Commander Shinji Ikari stood stoicly, staring ahead as Doctor Ritsuko Akagi stood beside him.

"We believe this is another intruder, he was found in the bakelite, he appears to at least mostly be human…unlike the other one."

Ritsuko almost visibly shuddered as she mentioned "the other one", the vampire Alucard.

Shinji gazed at the brown-eyed man, chained against the dark gray wall, a tall, pale man with a long black trenchcoat and ebony hair.

Ritsuko turned to Ikari, pulling a small card out of her pocket and handing it to the Commander.

It was a simple identification card, simply displaying the words "Amon" and "STN-J" alongside a headshot of the man whose name was apparently Amon.

Shinji smirked, removing a small pink object from his jacket.

It was a pink crystal shard and it seemed to pulse with energy when he looked at it closely.

"Splendid, Dr. Akagi, this Amon will serve me well as another avatar. The old men and that obese Major cannot compare to my strength any longer."

Ritsuko's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me? No, you're not going to use a member of the STN-J, are you! Commander of NERV or not, we're talking about an organization of the Japanese gover-"

Ritsuko stopped talking, withering under a glare Shinji had shot at her after she had began talking.

"It does not matter how we defeat our enemies, Dr. Akagi. Death is what we shall bring them. Death solves all problems - no man, no problem."

Ritsuko stepped back, awed and at the same time quite shocked by the Commander's cold words.

Shinji for his part kept his smirk as he advanced towards the chained man and carefully pressed the Shikon shard against the man's neck.

The crystal flashed, then glowed and slipped easily into the man's neck.

Then there was a great flash of light and a blast of wind, sending Shinji and Ritsuko flying over, and then, only darkness.

"_Where…Where am I?"_

_Amon stood in a dark room, a dimly-lit hellhole with dank floors._

"_Robin…Everyone…What is the meaning of this?"_

_He felt an odd tingling in his neck, and then his eyes bulged, his arms flinging forward, releasing a great blast of wind from his hands._

_Welcome, my child._

"_Mother? No…No…what…what was that? I am no witch…You are dead, mother, your blood taint cannot reach me."_

_My son…_

"_No! All witches deserve to die!"_

_You are like me, my son…  
Amon fell to his knees, feeling a new power awakening within him, he felt as if a lock had been picked within him, and although he felt like he had new reserves of pure energy, he was on his knees in misery._

_His feelings of guilt and hypocrisy were quickly overwhelmed however, by the power of an infamous ancient jewel._

_All that was left was darkness._

_Then._

_A commanding voice._

"_Amon!"_

Shinji repeated his command, brushing the dust and few drops of blood that had resulted from his fall after helping Akagi up.

"Amon!"

The tall man stood, as he had been on his knees after the blast of wind, after the chains had been thrown off like mere playthings.

"Amon, respond to your Commander."

Amon simply stared at Shinji, completely mute.

"You will stay here until further orders."

Amon nodded and Shinji smirked.

_Not as loud and subservient as Alucard…or perhaps he is just as subservient…the Shikon shard may have damaged his mental system to the point where he cannot speak, only follow my orders. And that is fine, just fine._

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location**

Darkness, then…voices, the first loud and ominous, and then many others.

"Brothers. Tabris, the final apostle has fallen…He fought well, however."

"There is not yet enough bloodshed for Femto to be birthed, that foolish Mayor is failing. Not enough war from his precious expedition, not enough pain."

"He is a foolish mortal, besides."

"Yes, and it appears SEELE has isolated the matter of Tabris for their own motives."

"Eehehhehe, how amusing!"

"Quiet, Ubik! We are speaking on the matter."

"Yeah, but a matter of foolish mortals, they can't stop the inevitable, obviously."

"We, the Apostles shall continue our wave; God Hand shall not be denied."

"Splendid."

"Perhaps…I will increase the blood of Mortals spilled myself, I will do it!"

"Zodd…"

"No, perhaps he is right. It would be quite interesting, you haven't been to the world in a while, have you, Zodd?"

"No…No…I…thirst for it…I will destroy them, I will show them something they have never seen before, I am far beyond Apostle Tabris. He was far too fickle."

"Splendid."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Shinji Ikari sneezed, rubbing the mucus off on a small silk napkin and throwing it into the trashcan next to his desk.

A small screen in his desk was apparently set to a local news network, although the volume was on mute as the ticker ran by.

Shinji peered at the ticker and smiled as he repeated the part he had been so interested in.

"Chaos from the air in the United Kingdom."

Suddenly, the door opened wide as Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi stepped in.

Her face was listless, displaying no emotion as she spoke.

"You called for me, Commander?"

Shinji smirked.

"Yes, there is a target approaching Japan from the East. It is to be labeled as the next Angel."

Misato stiffened.

"The next angel! But wasn't Kawuro the final messenger, what is the meaning of this?"

Shinji ignored her questions, speaking in an authoritative manner.

"Deploy Rei in Unit 00 to meet the invader at the sea."

"What about…The Second Child?"

Misato's face betrayed worry and sadness.

"That is not of your concern, Sub-Commander Katsuragi…Proceed with my orders at once."

"Yes…Commander."

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

The familiar cold obelisks stood in the dark room, as voices echoed throughout.

"It appears Ikari has accepted our data regarding the nuisance."

"Indeed, he is both our enemies. Yet it is odd that Ikari did not doubt our validity."

"No matter, Ikari cannot be allowed to be defeated by any other wave but ourselves, they cannot know the true nature of Lillith."

"And the true nature of Instrumentality."

"Let him have his short victory."

"The Tabris are 66.74 complete."

"Soon Ikari shall tremble before our wrath."

"Indeed."

* * *

**The Ruins of Yokohama, Japan**

Evangelion Unit 00 stood on the great rocks as wave after wave crashed in among the now abandoned city that was once known as Yokohama. It had been destroyed years ago.

Rei Ayanami sat in her plug suit, staring off into nothingness, her crimson eyes wavering slightly.

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I still alive?_

_For what?_

_For whom?_

_Because of the end? _

_Because of Ikari's heart?_

_Ikari…Shinji…_

_What do I feel for him…_

_Why does he make me feel so…strange._

"Rei."

The First Child lifted her head as Shinji's familiar voice made its way through her communicator, a commanding voice laced with an underlying warmness and familiarity when addressing Rei Ayanami.

"Rei. Engage the target, it is approaching, contact in approximately ten seconds. Destroy it, give it no mercy."

"Yes sir."

"Rei…"

"Sir?"

"Good luck, Rei."

Rei nodded the hint of a smile on her face as she accessed her controls.

Evangelion Unit 00 lifted up its great rifle towards a great, slow-moving object in the evening sky.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya spoke, destroying the uneasy silence that had been pervading the control room, other than typing of on keyboards.

"Target neutralized, it has been completely destroyed."

Shinji smirked.

"Excellent, tell Rei to return to base, she has done well today."

Shinji reclined back into his chair behind the Commander's position, and spoke.

"Alucard, Amon. Come to me."

Alucard floated out of the wall, sending the random technicians stumbling back in fright, always taking a little joy in frightening entrances.

"Yes, my master?"

Amon meanwhile had been beside Shinji in the control room, his trenchcoat swaying lazily, and had simply nodded, not speaking.

He hadn't spoken at all, hadn't opened his mouth since the insertion of the Shikon shard, when he had opened it to let out a scream of agony.

Shinji turned to them, ignoring the curious eyes of the others in the room.

"You will be deployed in approximately ten hours, after a journey on a VTOL craft into Rome, Italy."

Alucard's eyes brightened, and he grinned, a leering, ugly expression.

"Yes…Alucard…you guessed right…You will be engaging Iscariot…We have all your needs prepared, for both you and Amon…Jackal ammunition, a sidearm for Amon, it is prepared."

Amon nodded while Alucard chuckled.

"Do have fun, my comrades. But return Adam to me; return it to me from the fools who have taken it against my will. Avenge my father's misery."

* * *

**The Skies over London, England**

The Major smirked as he sat in his leather chair, his S.S. uniform spotless and clean.

Around him various technicians dressed in dark gray uniforms adorned with swastikas were running around quickly, reading off data and typing rapidly on their consoles.

The Major relaxed, chuckling.

_Ah, zis data is irrelevant…my army has already landed in the midst of those Hellsing fools…And there is a surprise for zat fool Ikari as vell, he did not see that coming, I bet._

"Ahahhaha, Operation Sea Lion II commencing as planned."

A tall man with odd spectacles and long hair standing beside the Major nodded.

"Indeed, Major, it is commencing quite well. Ze gift zhey gave us has proved efficient, indeed."

The Major raised his eyebrows.

"Ze gift zhey gave to eweryone except me, you mean…God Hand left me mortal and veak…"

The man nodded and smiled.

"Zhey vere most probably terrified of you, but no matter, ve shall bring var to zhem as vell, when the time comes."

The Major clapped his hands in delight.

"Indeed! Ve shall bring var to Asia, to zeh Vatican and Iscariot! To all of Europe, and ven the world is thoroughly ravished and ravaged, ve shall set our sights on those arrogant fools on high!"

"Major!"

"Yah?"

"Graf Zeppelin IV…Ve've lost contact with it vell outside of Tokyo 3…"

"Vhat!"

"Ve've lost all communication!

"Impossible…Zhey cannot have known of our attack…It vas a surprise attack! My favorite sort of attack, dammit!"

The man with the odd spectacles with four lens sighed, adjusting them.

"No matter my Major, Japan is but an afterthought, vhat is in front of us is ze prize zat is Europe, let us grab it first."

The Major sighed and slumped against his chair.

"Yah…Yah…Commence Paratrooper drop of Division III…Let us give Mars a great deal of entertainment this evening! Only ze dead vill see the end of var!."

* * *

Well, pretty short chapter…But that's alright, I'm getting into my zone, it's been cool writing this…All kinds of crazy stuff happening, tons of hints at crossover, the return of Amon…etc…

And who knows, maybe some more A/S, or even R/S, I'll definitely have more Rei scenes as we go along...she hasn't gotten much space at all in this fic... 

And next chapter, yet another crossover character who's been MIA for a while shall return…

Who, you ask?

Well, I'll give you a hint:

"Whit!"


	19. Flirting with Vitality

Well…this fanfic is getting enormous in my eyes, I've never written something this long and I still have plenty of ideas or at least framework left…It's getting even crazier now…

Ahhh boy…more and more fics…I've been reading a ton…

I've turned from an ardent Asuka/Shinji fan to actually liking Rei a lot now…

Although I haven't really found any Rei/Shinji fics that are to my liking, they're all either stupid or retarded…

In fact, I have a new fanfic out that you guys ought to check out, called, "Shinji's Stronghold", and it features some Rei/Shinji romance, my first Rei/Shinji love in any fic…It's odd writing it…But I guess it'd be even stupider and harder to do Mana/Shinji (I mean, Mana's like borderline ACC in most fics…just a hollow shell…)

I think the best Rei romance fics are ones where the progression is slow and Asuka is involved in some sort of romantic triangle where she gets jealous of quiet Rei and that slowly opens her up…etc…but I'm sort of rambling now.

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL?

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Wing**

Asuka lay against the cold damp floor of her cell, sighing as she watched the figure move away, two round orbs, possibly glass lenses, glinting in the darkness.

"You…disappoint me, Sohryu."

The former Second Child clenched her fists, screaming, almost sobbing now.

"You never expected anything of me anyway, you bastard!"

Commander Shinji Ikari paused before locking the bars in front of her cell once more, speaking in a quiet, almost reflective tone.

"Yes…perhaps I did before….but not anymore."

And then a loud clang and Asuka Langley Sohryu was alone once more, with her misery and her nightmares.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

The two men stood in the dark alley, their coats flowing in the dank wind.

Alucard smirked, holding his large Jackal while Amon stood beside him, face emotionless, small pistol in hand.

He no longer needed conventional weapons anymore, however.

He had succumbed to that other side of him, the side that had always been there, that he had desperately despised.

What _she_ had given him at birth…

_Mother…_

And then suddenly, the sound of footsteps, a tall man in the distance, with short, cropped, spiked hair and a benevolent face, dressed in the garb of a priest with a long, flowing black coat and a necklace that bared a rather large crucifix.

Alucard's lip curled into a sneer and he turned to Amon, motioning towards the priest, who had ducked into a door, apparently not seeing them.

"Anderson is here, and the fun's about to begin…let's go, quiet one."

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

The voices echoed once more in the dark, cold chamber, almost as if a collective entity, a voice laced with malice and hinting at glory and struggle to come.

"Ikari has made his move…"

"Indeed, he truly believes he has the strength to wrest control of Adam."

"He cannot do it, it is highly improbable…"

"Indeed, and even if he does, it shall soon be rendered irrelevant."

"The craft are approaching overhead Tokyo-3"

"Splendid."

"When Ikari's agents return with the holy object, they will come upon a shattered base, and a dead Commander."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

A recorded voice echoed in the control room, subdued and apparently feminine.

"Foreign entities invading perimeter."

Misato stomped forward, giving orders.

"Switch to emergency blue communications and satellite! What is the situation in the eastern sector?"

Maya gasped, typing rapidly on her console.

"No! Unknown entity trying to jam our communications in that sector!"

Misato's eyes opened wide as Ritsuko rushed forward, speaking rapidly.

"Could their target be the MAGI?"

Maya squinted at her console.

"Data is being input from outside networks…This is an attempt to invade the MAGI system!"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"Just as I thought…Is it a local invasion? How many sources?"

"One only…it won't be difficult to stop, I don't think…I just don't understand…"

Commander Shinji Ikari sat in his usual position, hands arched in front of his face, speaking in his calm commanding tone.

"It is a diversion…from a different sort of invasion…switch view to the outside relay stations"

He sighed and whispered to himself as the people around him rushed to comprehend the situation.

"It's them…the old men have made their move…"

* * *

**The Skies Above Tokyo 3, Japan**

A convoy of VTOLs hovered towards their destination, about a dozen in number, UN logos emblazoned across them. There were no pilots, these craft oddly controlled by another automated source, and it did not appear to be an official UN maneveur, as the force was small as invasion forces go.

The lead VTOL slowly began descending and fired off its first round of missiles, slamming into the surface below, and the other VTOLs dipped down and fired off their missiles in turn.

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya gasped as the video consoles in front of her burst into static, only seconds after she had attempted to connect with them.

"Relay stations 10 through 17 have gone silent!"

Aoba gazed at his screen, and turned, shouting out, echoing in the control room.

"Airborne objects entering outer defense line."

Shinji seemed to remain calm, speaking in his usual authoritative manner.

"Everyone shift to Level One Battle Status…Prepare to defend yourselves."

Maya shuddered, eying the cabinet where she knew her NERV-issued handgun was ready. Meanwhile Aoba and Makoto seemed less unwilling to fight, human or inhuman enemies, grabbing their automatic pistols and sliding them into their pants.

Misato turned to Aoba.

"Do we have visual on the enemies?"

"No…I can't access the relay stations or the outer cameras…"

Misato sighed, whispering to herself as she surveyed the situation.

"After surviving the angels…could our final enemy really be mankind itself? What a bunch of crap."

Maya sat in her seat, typing at her console, but visibly disturbed, whispering to herself.

"Battle status? But…the enemy can't be angels…they have to be human…"

Aoba sighed, whispering to her.

"Yeah…but the enemy won't give you that same consideration…man is really man's own greatest enemy."

* * *

**The Skies Above Tokyo 3, Japan**

The VTOLs halted their barrage, simply low on secondary ammunition and too small in number to do anything but knock out a few relay stations.

However, their true purpose was something far more sinister. They paused over their destination and began dropping their payloads, great cyrindrical objects, identical to entry plugs, dropping from the sky towards the earth below, small parachutes springing up above them to slow their landing.

And so the skies above NERV were blanketed with an almost beautiful galaxy of falling entry plugs, a sight almost amazing enough to divert one's mind from the grim proceedings at hand.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya peered at her console as it flashed with lights and began typing rapidly, bringing up a camera feed on the main screen.

"Relay station number six in contact!"

The entire control room stilled themselves, staring at the video in silence.

"A small group of VTOLs…dropping unidentified objects…"

Commander Shinji Ikari peered at the screen and then stood, looking slightly distressed, and walked towards the Sub-Commander.

"Katsuragi…I'll be in my office…Use all resources available to eliminate any foreign entities entering this base."

Misato nodded, trying to read Shinji's face, but was halted by a firm expression and a wall of glare presented by his glasses.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Father Alexander Anderson stood in a dark corridor, smiling confidently at the sound of an odd ringing sound.

Pulling out his cell phone, he answered it with his familiar, thick Irish accent.

"Aye…I ah widnae doubt it…Intelligence seems tae be leaking tae them like it was kept in ae sieve. Ah've been inactive for days…They haven't sent anything tae me. Like ah'm being made fun'o. Ah'm getting' dreadfully bored."

Anderson smirked as he heard his commander's voice.

"They are trying to keep you occupied, Anderson…buy themselves time."

"Probably…the question is…whit are a' yon vampires up tae? An' whit is Hellsing up tae?"

"The Major's target is Britain…hmph…that is no interest to us…Watch out for SEELE, and anyone who would wish to attack the members of the Catholic church or steal our holy objects. This is no longer the time for words…"

Anderson grinned, a leering, almost vile expression as he responded into the phone.

"Perfect timing. We'll hit all of them fae the flank wi' everything we've got!"

"At the end of all things, it will be us standing in the ring with our fists raised, over all of them! A little while ago, mobilization orders came through from his Holiness."

"Hoo?"

"I have shifted the headquarters of the Knights of Malta, the Order of St. John, the Hospitallers, the Order of St. George, and the others to that place…Yumiko and Heinkel shall join you in Italy shortly."

"Huhuhuh. Thon means we're just like crusaders…"

"Yes! Undeniably, but our enemy is not Allah…There is no opposing god now, except power, war, and the foolishness of man attempting to become one with god. It is fitting, after all. We shall pile their corpses from every high wall to every street corner, just as we have done before with our other enemies. You are our trump card, our joker, Anderson. It matter not how, eliminate all enemies, immediately."

"Understood."

"In the name of the Son and the Holy Ghost…"

Anderson clicked off the phone, whispering to himself.

"Amen…"

Suddenly he smirked, hearing footsteps behind him and the familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

He spoke, not turning.

"Whit dae ye think, stranger…Ye can dae tae me wi yon toys!"

He whirled around just in time to feel a slamming blow against his shoulder, sending his lanky body stumbling back a few feet but still standing.

"Whit!"

Anderson gazed at the huge hole in his body as it began to slowly regenerate and peered up through his glasses at the looming figure of the vampire known as Alucard, his huge Jackal held aloft.

"Ehehhe, it's the mongrel Anderson…This is no regular gun, as you can see…No human toy."

"Hm…Hellsing's trashboy, the vampire Alucard. Still alive ae ye? Surprsing ah did think ya were finished off back in Japan…"

"It'll take more than that to destroy me, 'Bayonet' Anderson…After all, like I said, only a man can kill a monster, and you're nothing but a dog…"

Anderson squinted angrily and then grinned, his face flooding with perverse joy to match Alucard's grin.

They were both relishing this moment, where they would finally fight to the death, two almost invincible, inhuman, madmen.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

The objects continued to rain down through the skies of Tokyo 3, landing without explosions, slowly with great clouds of dust.

The VTOLs slowly hovered around the base and then simply flew off, their purposes apparently complete.

Three NERV soldiers milled about, unsure of what to do, their communications with the control room apparently down.

Suddenly, a great explosion and they stumbled backwards, caked in a cloud of dust, coughing and hacking.

"Hey…Mimura, are you alright?"

"Yeah…How about you, Onizusa?"

"Yeah…I think I'm alright…although…What the hell is that…"

The three soldiers slowly stood up and stared at the huge entry plug embedded in the dirt in front of them, having barely missed their positions.

The closest soldier to it, Mimura, a large man with broad shoulders peered at the large foreign object, struggling to read what was emblazoned across it through the dust.

"Kawuro…Nagisa…number twelve?"

* * *

Short chapter? Well, I'm setting up a few massive battles and thought that was an appropriate place to stop it…Meanwhile check out my other fanfics, and see ya later!


	20. Flirting with Gratuity

Well, I've been off in Europe for some time, so updating this was hard, but I knew I needed to…Getting back into the Madness train of thought was hard, but here goes, hope you enjoy it.

And oh yeah…Whooo! Chapter Twenty! What a landmark…

Let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Voices echoed throughout the great chamber as alarms and blaring beeps spread about flashing video screens.

"Security Gate 4 and 5 have been breached by unknown presences!"

"Blood type shown to be…This isn't possible?"

Misato rushed forward beside Maya as she typed rapidly.

"Angels? How many presences are there? Four? Five? Six?"

Aoba spun around, his eyes blinking quickly.

"Ten and growing! And they're all rushing forward through the security checkpoints! We don't even have visual! Unknown presences all rushing forward towards…"

Ritsuko spun around, blurting quickly.

"Where is their estimated destination and how much time do we have!"

"The Control Room, in five minutes!"

Misato rushed about rapidly, issuing orders to the other various technician personnel

"Is everyone prepared at Level One Battle Status?"

Various NERV soldiers rushed about the Control Room, forming perimeters at the doors and loading their assault weapons while Misato pulled out her own automatic and loaded it while continuing.

"Everyone prepare to defend yourselves."

Meanwhile in the midst of all this chaos, Shinji Ikari simply stood up, peered at Misato Katsuragi listlessly and spoke in a simple, commanding tone.

"Take control of this situation for now, I will be in my office."

And so the Commander of NERV left his personnel staring in disbelief, until Misato slowly snapped out of her own confusion and took control of the situation once more. Spinning around and quickly rushing technicians to continue their calculations and directing soldiers to their appointed positions in the security perimeter.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

"I am the instrument of God! Messenger of the Divine Punishment of Heaven!"

Anderson let the light glint of his bayonet as he pointed it at Alucard and his flowing red trenchcoat.

"You're no instrument of God! High and mighty canine idiot! More of an instrument of Dog! A mongrel! Not human or monster!"

"Whit!"

Alucard smiled, his yellow lenses glinting in the dimly-lit chambers.

"You shouldn't have started this, Catholic."

"The Hellsing family's pet abomination cannah hurt me!"

Alucard seemed to flinch, quite uncharacteristic of him and then smirked once more.

"All this talk, Iscariot's lapdog? What is this Hellsing you speak of? Let's fight to decide this!"

"Iscariot was riddin' thon world of sacreligious monsters such as ye and NERV centuries before you fools ever existed! Hah!"

Anderson jumped back, swinging a bayonet in each hand and almost floating backwards with a roar, making a cross out of his bayonets as a rush of holy scrolls floated around him in orbiting rings, making his long dark gray trenchcoat flutter and sway.

The scrolls formed almost a complete cylinder around the priest and then arched off in a swaying tube of paper towards the vampire Alucard, from within the cloud of papers coming dozens and dozens of metal bayonets.

Alucard simply smirked, preparing for impact, but instead of hitting him, the bayonets slammed against the walls around Alucard and Anderson, pinning hundreds of paper scrolls onto the walls as the other holy scrolls simply fluttered to the ground, revealing Alexander Anderson, bayonets pointed to the ground, glass lenses glowing ominously.

Alucard peered at the holy scrolls and shook his head, his fangs bared.

"You defile this place, you defile the world with your presence."

Anderson smirked, baring his great white teeth, standing up straight, his tall lanky body framed in the dim-light, his glasses and the long white cross hanging from his neck almost glowing along with the long bayonets in his hands.

"I purify this house sah filthy creatures from NERV canna use their damned cheap black magic! Ahahhaha!"

Anderson brought his two bayonets up in a perpendicular cross directly in front of his face, his white gloves gripping tight onto their handles as he glared at Alucard with his almost frighteningly clear emerald eyes, now exposed from behind his glimmering lenses.

And so he began chanting his mantra once more, in a great booming voice.

"Oor mission is tah punish any heretic who would deny the word of God! I will crush your unholy body and salt the earth with your dust. Amen."

Alucard peered listlessly, simply and slowly reaching into his red coat and pulling out his enormous Jackal handgun, pointing it in the direction of the priest and chuckling.

"It's time somebody put you in your place, human!"

And so they stood there, not moving, not flinching not blinking, two perfect statues.

The priest, clad in gray, two bayonets brought forward in front of his face in a cross, staring from between the gray metal framing with a smirk.

The vampire, with his flowing crimson, his face hard to absorb from behind his glasses, simply pointing his great gun forward.

And then it happened. Anderson rushed forward, his shoes slamming onto the floor, running quickly, his bayonets pointed towards the floor and then gaining speed until he was but a blur, roaring and slamming straight towards Alucard.

Their bodies were simply blurs of pure inhuman speed. A looming gray blur, and a great red haze.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Voices echoed in the darkness among what seems like millions of inhuman grunts and screams.

"Brother Ubik…Have you dispatched Zodd as of yet?"

"No…indeed not…the mortals are playing amongst themselves, it's actually quite amusing."

"They've manipulated Brother Tabris…"

"No matter, whatever they do, whoever they attack, whatever names they give themselves, NERV, Iscariot, SEELE, Milennium, Hellsing, it makes absolutely no difference whatsoever. They are doomed to continue an aimless path of bloodshed whatever path they choose. Aimless and foolish for them, but not for us, not for God Hand."

"Yes…All they are doing is making the inevitable come sooner…"

"Femto is feeding and soon he will be born…"

"Indeed…Let the souls of Brother Tabris play."

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Father Alexander Anderson bent forward, thrusting his bayonet towards Alucard, who sidestepped, or more or less simply jerked away, allowing the priest to pass him.

Alexander spun around, spinning low and sending a double slash of his bayonets towards Alucard's red knees, the vampire jerking around to meet the priest's gaze and attack, his gun pointed towards the ceiling.

The vampire simply jerked back again, barely moving an inch, the bayonets rushing past him again, his body retaining the same basic form.

Anderson thrust forward towards Alucard's head with a left upward jab of his bayonet, still almost squatting down, but the vampire simply ducked down and then automatically brought his head right back to the same positioning, dodging a throat-aimed right slash from the quick-moving Anderson.

Alucard swayed backwards like a ragdoll, almost effortlessly dodging all of Anderson's quickly placed slashes, spinning around almost aimlessly, dodging another upward slash from the priest's left bayonet.

The vampire stumbled backwards and then spun around almost carelessly, pulling his huge gun forward to face the rapidly charging maniacally smirking priest.

Anderson roared, bending forward and thrusting his right bayonet forward into Alucard's gut just as the calmly standing vampire pointed his gun directly at the priest's forehead.

All this had come to pass in seconds, they had been simply blurs to the regular human eye.

They stood almost calmly in this stance for what seemed like hours, the cold barrel of Alucard's gun resting placidly against Anderson's pale head while blood trickled out from the bayonet intersecting Alucard's black clad stomach.

Alucard smirked.

"You enjoy putting blessings on your blades, don't you?"

Anderson simply stared forward at Alucard's bloody gut, paying no attention to the gun at his head, clenching his teeth and chuckling.

"This bullet was made for vampires, but it'll do to send you to hell, Father!"

A loud click, an almost enormous echoing boom, and Anderson's grunt as he was sent flying dozens of feet backwards, blood flying forward from his precariously floating body as he toppled over onto his dark gray back, his face still twitching in a smirk.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

And once again, the familiar black obelisks stood, cold and inhuman monuments as what seemed like human voices echoed in the darkness.

"Ikari has brought this fate upon himself."

"Their entire bloodline was stubborn and offensive."

"Except of course, the original esteemed subject."

"Yes…she was quite different, quite cooperative in comparison."

"A comrade in arms. Neither male Ikari will meet them when the Time comes, we shall ensure that."

"We will ensure that they will be tormented for eternity."

"But first the destruction of the NERV organization and every living shell within it's now meaningless metal compound."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Wing**

Asuka Langley Sohryu lay in a convulsive heap on the cold metal floor of her chambers, her body gaunt and unhealthily thin, great bags beneath her lifeless eyes.

It was not that she was cruely treated, far from it, there had been no torture or other "methods" ordered upon this particular prisoner, and she was well-fed.

No, there was another, more grave disease within her, a disease of the soul and the mind, a festering sickness she had had within her since…since that fateful day.

It had risen different times from within her, a great cold, frigid grayness, indefiniable and indefinite, first when the Angel had contaminated her, and then now.

It had weakened her, and allowed her to fall, in a sense, for other human beings, to see through her own stubborn shell and attempt to intercept the love and interaction of other human beings.

But now she simply moaned on the cold unsympathetic floor.

"Mamma…Pappa…Shinji…Kaji…Kaworu…All…All of them…They…didn't…love…they…abandoned…I…don't want…to…die."

Voices seemed to respond in her head, and she wasn't sure if they were real memories or if she had simply manufactured them in the recesses of her mind, but that was really quite irrelevant at that point in time.

"_Come die with me, Asuka! Be happy! I love you!"_

"_I loved you Asuka…I tried to be patient…but you mean nothing to me now…"_

"_Asuka Langley Sohryu…I believe I once felt a great…empathy for you…Did I not?"_

The last voice seemed startling fresh and actually seemed to echo in the cold chambers of the prison. It startled her, as it seemed quite close and seemed simply like a curious question without finality, unlike the definite statements of misery before it.

It almost seemed to come from in front of her, and she weakly rose, dismissing it as weakness, insanity.

But there, standing before her with a unreadable expression on his face was a gray-haired boy with shimmering red eyes and slim, pale arms.

It was…it couldn't be, she knew it couldn't be…but indeed her tear-stained eyes told her it was…

"Kawuro?"

Standing there…looking exactly like the fateful day he had arrived in Tokyo 3.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato stumbled backwards and veered forward to face the great explosion that had come from the western entrance that led to the Control Room.

The dozen or so soldiers who were posted there seemed to be firing into the great cloud of dust at will, not exactly sure what the enemy was or what the situation was, but just barely, just barely, Misato could make out the familiar glimmer of what seemed to be an orange-shaded A.T. Field.

She spun around, making sure her sidearm was there and shouted for the First Child, they would require her help now that Asuka was gone…and there was the matter of Rei's abilities and strange origin…she had not learned the whole truth about them yet, even as Sub-Commander.

"Where's Rei! Ritsuko! Maya!"

Maya shook her head.

Misato seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"Dammit…I might have to go to the Detention area myself and get Asuka, Shinji's orders be damned, she has to be kept safe…"

"Unable to locate the First Child! Multiple A.T. Fields located, converging towards our position at all sides! There! At the western entrance!"

Aoba spun around and pointed towards dozens of retreating soldiers, retreating between two glowing orange spheres.

There in plain view, slowly stepping forward side by side on the long path leading towards the Control Room were two figures.

On closer inspection…no, they weren't stepping, their feet were actually a few inches off the ground, and they both simulataneusly flashed slight smiles, baring their white teeth beneath glaring crimson eyes and identical gray shocks of hair.

* * *

Short maybe? But I had to get back in the groove of writing this fanfic after weeks of vacation, so don't worry, the chapters will get progressively longer.

Well, that's all until Chapter Twenty One…I bet you can't wait. 

And to RahXephon's comment…There are plenty other fanfics with weird and vague descriptions, often crappy, so give me a damn break. And if time is so very precious to you, why did you take the time to make a long review that isn't actually a review?

Later.


	21. Flirting with Stupidity

Well, I've been feeling pretty productive lately, and I've got a lot of time, so this mass updating of my three major fanfics may happen a lot more…

Anyway, hope you're finding things interesting so far (Although it seems like I barely have any readers left)…

Let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato Katsuragi stumbled back, her eyes wide in a stupor, hearing Ritsuko's voice behind her as she stared towards the two figures that were placidly floating off the ground only twenty feet or so away.

"Is that Kaworu Nagisa? I don't understand…Unless…"

Ritsuko swung around, typing rapidly on her keyboard.

_I know for sure now, Nagisa is to SEELE what Rei is to us…but how did they manage to deploy so many…Do they share a soul? This should be impossible…_

Meanwhile the two gray-haired boys continued floating on, the small NERV security force already rendered useless by their A.T. Fields.

Misato looked around as the men and women around her stared at the Kaworu's and looked at their NERV-issue weapons, twitching in fear, slowly moving backwards.

Sub-Commander Katsuragi whispered to them, not exactly sure what to do anymore, but sure she had to think of something as the highest commanding officer present, and just because she'd sworn she wouldn't let herself lose…not against them.

"Stay still, get ready to defend yourselves…We can do it…Hold your damn…ground."

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

"The invasion is proceeding exactly as planned."

"Indeed. Soon NERV Headquarters will be demolished, as it should've been ages ago."

"But first send Tabris to wrest control of the MAGI…"

"Indeed. And send Tabris number twenty to Ikari's Office, it should be a pleasant surprise, and an interesting end for that fool."

"Do you not worry Tabris spread out so thoroughly will be weak? When he existed in one human body, he was strong enough, but in so many? Can he achieve his goals for once?"

"It is inevitable that he does so, The Final Messenger cannot fail."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Wing**

Asuka stumbled backwards, her eyes blinking rapidly, unable to accept what they were transmitting to her brain.

"Kaworu?"

Asuka clutched her head, her vision blurry now, as the gray-haired boy stood still and then strode forward, making Asuka shriek in confusion.

Then his familiar voice, tinged with gray like his hair.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu…I've returned for you."

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Alucard stared down listlessly at Anderson's crumpled corpse, and then sighed.

"That was disappointing…regenerator or not, I guess all it takes is a good shot to the skull…You were just another idiot mortal after all."

Alucard turned away from the priest and tore the bayonet still embedded in his body out, throwing it onto the floor.

"Those damned toys of his actually hurt, as always…Now to Adam, where would the Catholics be keeping it…Amon?"

Suddenly a looming shadow behind Alucard, a dark figure with a glowing white cross floating around his stomach.

And then, a great sound of wind entered Alucard's ears, and he spun around just in time to meet a dozen bayonets slamming into his body.

The vampire clenched his fangs, eyes bulging but hidden behind his yellow shades, and stumbled backwards.

Father Alexander Anderson smirked as he stood up, a bayonet in each hand, and a still smoking bullet hole in his head that was getting smaller and smaller as the seconds passed.

Alucard still stood, the bayonets embedded in his body, but he was leaning against the wall, blood flowing from his wounds.

"Damn Catholic mongrel regenerator…"

Anderson smiled, still not moving, his glasses glowing.

"Ah take an eye for an eye! My abilities are God's divine gift, and so they increase and increase as Iscariot is in the Lord's favor! The Lord gives me power to fight inhuman demons like you!"

Alucard sneered, still leaning against the wall.

"You're less than inhuman, priest. Just a pitiful defect, a failed science project."

The crimson clad vampire growled, lifting up his Jackal and aiming it at Anderson.

"Sending you to Hell would be an act of mercy, priest! Your regenerative skills are impressive, as always, and they seem to have improved…But I bet if I put enough bullets in that thick skull of yours, you'll stay down. So let's cut to the chase, start begging, tell me where it is!"

Anderson shook his head, staring at the vampire.

"Empty threat of a coward vampire who hides behind the weapons of man."

And so they stood there, Alucard not even caring to take the bayonets out of his body, two inhuman creatures glaring at each other in dark, smirks playing about both their faces.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Commander Shinji Ikari sat passively behind his desk as a NERV guard stumbled into his office with a shriek and then toppled over.

His office was bathed in darkness, but he could see everything in the office as if there were hundreds of lights, simply because of his glasses, which were not only for show and to hide his eyes but also had dozens of other useful capabilities.

He stared at the door as a single figure appeared, staring back at him listlessly.

"Commander Shinji Ikari…In the original scenario, you were to be my comrade, my prey in the great plan…How disappointing."

Shinji simply peered at the gray-haired boy listlessly, although his left hand was slowly creeping towards the bottom of his desk.

Kaworu Nagisa smiled and then clenched his fists as he began to float off the ground, his A.T. Field evidently powerful.

Shinji's fingers crept closer and closer towards the console he knew was hidden beneath his desk.

The former Fifth Child smirked and raised his hand in the direction of Shinji's desk.

"Goodbye, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji nimbly rolled out of his chair to the side, having gained a good amount of muscle and agility from his daily physical training and martial arts lessons as the Commander of NERV, tapping the red button beneath his desk, which launched a briefcase out of the black wooden desk, sending it sliding towards the floor beside Shinji just before the desk exploded into a million shards of wood, decimated by the powers of the A.T. Field.

Shinji smirked.

"So you are capable of extending your A.T. Field and utilizing it as a weapon…Interesting, interesting…However Tabris, diluted so much, I doubt you are as powerful as the original!"

As the last word left Shinji's mouth, he opened the case and pulled out two P90s, not checking if they were loaded, and rushed forward opening up a huge stream of bullets directly towards Kaworu Nagisa.

The bullets hurtled towards the gray-haired boy but then stopped within a few feet of him and fell to the ground, as if affected by an invisible barrier.

Kaworu smirked as Shinji continued to rush forward and maintain his fire.

"Hmph. Do you not understand the concept of the A.T. Field? It is the sacred area of my soul! None can pass it! Bego-"

Suddenly an odd sound and a shimmering orange sphere around Kaworu, the bullets no longer stopping in midair and falling, it was now clear to the human eye that they had been hitting the orange barrier, which was presently shimmering and breaking up.

Kaworu's face twisted into an odd mix of anger and disbelief.

"What!"

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

In all his years as a warrior of God and of Iscariot, Heinkel Wulf had never fought a creature as agile and challenging as the man who was currently hiding behind a metal barricade, firing at him with a black pistol.

The unknown attacker obviously wasn't as strong as the damned vampire Alucard or Father Anderson, but Heinkel had never fought either of them anyway.

He ducked down behind the corner and reloaded his revolver, peering to the left at his comrade in arms, the Japanese nun Yumiko, who was known around the world as a berserker.

They had dealt with the UN force sent by SEELE almost effortlessly, but this one man was giving them quite a bit of trouble.

"Having trouble, Heinkel?"

"Nein, Yumiko…Nein…Do you have a match on this man?"

"The data files say he is known simply as Amon, an officer in the STN-J…"

Heinkel shook his head, peering around the corner and fired a few shots of his revolver at Amon, who had stopped shooting and was slowly advancing.

"Vat is the STN-J?"

"Some sort of Japanese paramilitary organization or something…Amateurs…"

"Vat are the Japanese doing here!"

"I have no idea, Heinkel, but you better attend to the stranger, I can hear his footsteps."

"You don't know what they're doing here! You're Japanese, go talk to him or something!"

Yumiko shook her head, taking off her glasses, her eyes becoming strangely feral, and grit her teeth.

"I've always gotta do everything around here Heinkel! Fine, I'll talk to him, I'll give him a real nice talk!"

Yumie rushed around the corner, the Japanese nun a blur, drawing her katana with a roar and charging.

Heinkel stayed around the corner, listening.

The swipes of a sword in the air, gunshots, Yumie's familiar berserker roar, and then a woosh of air and silence.

Heinkel raised an eyebrow, yelling as he holstered his revolver.

"Hey Yumie, you take care of him?"

Suddenly Heinkel noticed an odd smoke wafting towards him, and the unique smell of cooked meat.

"Vat's…Vat's that smell?"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

They all opened fire at the same time, knowing that their end was coming, refusing to lose to what seemed to just be two teenage boys without a fight.

All of them except Maya of course, who was shivering under her desk, her weapon abandoned, refusing to listen to the entreating voices of her fellow technicians.

The A.T. Fields around the two Kaworu's rippled and shimmered, the entire round of bullets useless, deflected.

But they continued firing.

Misato swore in frustration as she realized her handgun was out of ammunition and that the majority of the men and women around her were in similar straits.

"Dammit!"

Suddenly another ripple of gunfire from the left, a group of NERV guards armed with assault rifles apparently still alive, the bullets fell to the ground uselessly but the commander of the guards waved at Misato and the others.

"Get the hell out of here, dammit! If worse comes to worse, we'll destroy the MAGI instead of letting it fall into their hands!"

Misato nodded and turned to the technicians and crew around her, ordering them to retrieve more ammunition and return to the fight if they thought themselves able.

Then the Sub-Commander turned to Ritsuko.

"I've got to go get Asuka and make sure she's safe, Ritsu, take command while I'm gone."

A wry smile danced across Dr. Akagi's face as she nodded.

"Godspeed."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Shinji smirked, loading his two weapons and firing off another stream while speaking calmly.

"You are too confident of your abilities, Tabris, a simple human weapon can destroy an A.T. Field, if you lay down a concentrated amount of fire on it for a good amount of time. Didn't you learn that from your sixteen other dead kin?"

Kaworu shook his head, his face twisting into disbelief and then rage.

"No! Enough! I will not allow the likes of you to pierce the barrier of my soul!"

And with that, Kaworu sprang up into the air, flying off and dodging a fresh stream of bullets.

The gray-haired boy weaved and swooped nimbly in the air away from Shinji, who struggled to train his weapons on the flying angel, occasionally landing a few telltale hits on Kaworu's shimmering A.T. Field.

And then, a hollow metal click, followed by another one seconds later, and the stream of bullets stopped.

Shinji looked at his P90's in disbelief, realizing he'd used up all the ammunition in the office in his ploy.

Looking back up, he noticed Kaworu was nowhere to be seen and quickly reached his left hand into his jacket to retrieve the pistol he knew was placed snuggly there.

And then a woosh of air and a hard impact sending Shinji flying onto the ground as Kaworu dive-bombed directly into him, not caring to use his A.T. Field as a weapon, probably because it had been weakened to the point that it was only suitable for defense purposes now.

Shinji groaned, blood dripping off his lower lip, lifting himself off the cold floor and looking up just in time to see two cold pale hands grab him by his throat and take him flying roughly up into the air.

Kaworu smirked as he floated in the air, his hands around Shinji's neck, tightening as the Commander tried to reach for his pistol.

"The end has come, Shinji Ikari...Farewell."

* * *

Too short maybe? Well that's it for this chapter, as you can see, there's like four different fights going on, but don't worry, I won't make them last forever or anything, in the next chapter or so you'll see my give the fate of your favorite characters…Oh joy.

See you Chapter Twenty Two…


	22. Flirting with Chastity

Alright, ready for the next chapter? Things are going to get really hectic real soon in the next eight or so chapters…You see, I might not revealed it before, but I pretty much had this fanfic planned out through Chapter Thirty back in Chapter One…Madness will be a Two Part, Sixty Chapter fanfic you see…I've already got all of Part One planned out, and the grim outlines of Part Two. Let's just say, if you thought I was mad now…Well, you'll go insane as we go long. 

Let's go, time to start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

A chuckling sound seemed to fill the darkness between the looming obelisks, and then voices once more.

"It was indeed wise to launch a preliminary invasion before the final plan. Even God Hand cannot comprehend this!"

"Do not mention their name in vain, only watch the versatility of Tabris. It was quite wise."

A large screen floated between the obelisks, displaying a flashing collage of various images. Two of them seemed to stand out.

Kaworu Nagisa stalking towards a distraught red-haired girl and Kaworu Nagisa floating in the air, choking the body of a limp black-haired boy in an ebony coat.

"Hah. Splendid. The conduit's distrado will rise quite well."

"It will be a suitable extra if the last of the Ikari's is eliminated in turn as well…"

"Indeed…Indeed."

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

They stood there, the two inhuman representatives of two monstrously powerful organizations.

Alucard, the No-Life King, the crimson vampire, standing there in his flowing red trench coat, a dozen bayonets sticking out of his body.

Father Alexander Anderson, Paladin Anderson, Bayonet Anderson, the strong arm of the Catholic Church. He smirked there, two more bayonets in his hands.

And then he rose, dropping them, ending the tension.

The bayonets dropped to the floor with a hollow metal sound.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, slowly pulling a few bayonets out of his body and throwing them to the floor.

"What, are you giving up, Judas Priest? Realize you can't beat me? You'll never be able to beat me fighting like this, with your childish little bayonets."

Anderson simply smirked.

"Exactly, ye stupid monster."

"Hmm?"

Anderson crouched down, reaching behind his back and drawing a long spear that Alucard had never really noticed strapped there.

It was a simple lance really, wooden, iron-tipped, nothing special, but Alucard could sense an odd aura emanating from it, almost tangible, and for once he seemed vaguely threatened.

Anderson grit his teeth and let out a booming laugh.

"Ahahahahhahahaehehheh! Prepare to be thrown off into Hell like so much waste, vampire scum!"

Alucard's eyes opened wide in confusion behind his glass lenses as Father Anderson raised his left hand and made the sign of the cross in the air.

Sprouting from the simple gesture floated a simple white scroll, and then another, and another, and another.

In seconds there was a volley of holy scrolls flying directly towards Alucard, all emanating the same odd ancient power Alucard had sensed in the spear.

_What the hell is this! When did he get this power!_

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location**

Voices in the darkness, framed by what sounded like millions of inhuman screams and growls.

"The mortals have overstepped the boundaries that we designated for them."

"Yeah…Especially those fools in the Council. Manipulating Tabris was one thing…"

"But this…"

"Indeed. Zodd, there's been a change of plans."

There was a deep growl and an almost demonic baritone laugh in response.

And then, silence once more except for the screams…the screams were always there.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

The two Kaworu's crumpled forward as hundreds of bullets ripped their bodies apart, apparently having suddenly given up on their meager existences, their A.T. Fields not protecting him.

Ritsuko stared in shock.

"How did we…Did we just beat them!"

A cheer rose among the technicians as Aoba helped a shivering Maya up and everyone seemed to dance with rejoice, even the NERV soldiers.

Ritsuko however turned away, a grave realization growing in her mind.

_Was this just a diversion? Where are the other clones attacking? Who are they attacking!_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Kaworu Nagisa smiled mischievously as he floated there in midair, holding Shinji tight around the neck.

"The end is here, Shinji Ikari. The fate of death is the emptiness of nihil. There is nothing after; there is no God, no life, only the foolishness of the Lillim and the strength of the Apostles of God Hand."

Shinji Ikari fought against the growing blackness, seeing spots of darkness cloud around his eyes.

He couldn't allow some foolish Angel to stop him, not now, not after all he'd gone through to get here, not after all the damned suffering.

"You'll never be reunited with her…Neither you or your vagrant father…"

Shinji's eyes bulged out in rage as he finally managed to brush his fingers against the pistol holstered in the side of his jacket, no longer trying to pry Kaworu's surprisingly strong hands off his neck.

"Don't…don't ever mention her…you scum."

"Hmm!"

Kaworu made no sound whatsoever as the bullet passed cleanly through his left shoulder, breaking his levitation and sending both of them flying back down to the floor.

Kaworu rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he rose of the ground and dusted himself off, peering at the clean hole in his shoulder, no blood apparently leaking out of it.

"Primitive Lillim weapon-"

Kaworu was cut off as Shinji Ikari barreled into him, tackling him into a nearby wall, not something Kaworu expected.

The gray-haired boy's face was listless as Shinji took him into the wall, musing instead.

_Who would think that Lillim are so very durable after all?_

Kaworu sprung away from Shinji just as Shinji aimed his pistol forward and fired.

The gray-haired boy simply knocked Shinji's gunbearing hand off course with a slap against the gun's barrel just in time, sending a bullet hitting the wall behind him.

Shinji roared, jerking his pistol around and continuing to fire while Kaworu smirked and continued to bat the pistol around while dodging nimbly.

This odd fencing seemed to continue for hours until they noticed they had reached the entrance to Shinji's office. It was then that Shinji holstered his pistol away, after the Commander's ammunition supplies had apparently been used up and looking at the pristine form of Kaworu, apparently wasted.

Kaworu smirked as he dodged yet another firm roundhouse kick from Shinji, under the doorway of the Commander's Office.

"Why are you so adamant on continuing to fight the inevitable? Is it rather that you'd like to die outside of the darkness of your office and out in the hall here? Are you afraid of darkness even in death? Odd Lillim."

Shinji simply grunted, and then smirked as Kaworu effortlessly ducked under another punch, moving backwards.

Kaworu stopped his back a few inches from the wall of the hallway and cocked his head curiously at the Commander's smirk.

It was then that he noticed Shinji raise his pistol forward.

It was then he noticed the large gray tank behind him labeled "Flammable".

For the first time in his artificial life, Kaworu Nagisa felt a certain sense of disappointment and disgust at defeat.

A finger against a metal trigger, a simple gunshot echoing in the hallway.

And then.

_Boom_.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Heinkel Wulf tensed as he heard footsteps around the corner, sweat dripping off his forehead.

He gripped his revolver tight as he called out to his Japanese comrade.

"Yumie? Stop playing games Yumie, I'll shoot!"

There was no sound in reply but those same slowly approaching footsteps, grim and booming in the dark silence.

And then there was the smoke, and that smell. The dark smoke still wafted into Heinkel's nostrils and he coughed and choked, an odd aroma wafting in his nose and disgusting him.

It reminded him of the time he had been out at a barbecue with his family out in Munich, that smell of burning pork. That was, of course, before his family had been slaughtered by anarchists, before he had been sent to a Catholic orphanage, before he devoted his life to Iscariot.

He steeled his will, checking if his revolver was loaded.

_I am a warrior of God. No one can defeat me, for God's Vill is behind me. I am an instrument of God! A Messenger of the Divine Punishment of Heaven._

And that was the last thought that went through Heinkel's head before I felt a warm draft, and then a supremely agonizing pain.

Then. Darkness. There was nothing after.

Just darkness.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Wing**

Asuka stumbled back, shaking her head, her eyes hollow and lifeless.

"No…No…No…This isn't possible…this…isn't."

Kaworu seemed to smile sadly.

"Why did you let me die, Asuka? I loved you…"

Asuka fell to her knees, clutching her head, closing her eyes, mumbling to herself, distraught.

"No…No…No…It didn't…happen like that…"

_Asuka Langley Sohryu lay within her entry plug, shivering, her body racked with her sobs._

"_Kaji…Shinji…Kawuro…Mamma…all…of…you…betrayal…betrayal…I don't care anymore…I'll…kill you…all…"_

"Not like that…at all…"

She remembered being conscious in the plug of Unit 02, she remembered seeing them fighting on the Evangelion.

_Alucard smirked dropping down onto Unit 02's shoulder, Jackal in hand._

"_With a length of 39 cm and weighing at 16 kg, the Jackal, made of black gunmetal, is not a weapon a normal man could even hope to wield, or as Walter said, "it was never meant for a man". It fires specially made 14 mm armor-piercing, mercury core, silver-cased baptized bullets, and was designed almost exclusively as a weapon to use against Iscariot."_

"_It is improbably that such a weapon could defeat an apostle of the God Hand…It cannot be…Who are you!"_

_Alucard slowly stalked closer to Tabris until he was only a few feet away, the Fifth Child impassively standing there, his eyes betraying a hint of grim defiance._

"_You do not recognize me, Tabris? Your kind is the scum of the earth, the God Hand…the chosen seven…the rest of you…I've been slaughtering you since the beginning of history, and it seems I'll keep on doing that…"_

_Tabris's eyes actually bulged now, an amazing sight on such a normally calm and pale face._

"_Vlad! No! Impossible! You monster! Mongrel! What is that on your weapon!"_

_Tabris peered over at the large Jackal, leaning over to carefully read the words printed upon it in small ivory letters, slowly reading it aloud._

"_Jesus…Christ is in…Heaven now?"_

_Alucard leered, exuding pure confidence and hilarity._

"_Why yes, he is, and you are to join him."_

"_What?"_

_Tabris quickly looked up and that was the last sound that left his mouth as two massive shots from the Jackal he had been peering at ripped into his chest, leaving two grapefruit-size holes in his breast._

Asuka closed her eyes, lost in the past, destroyed by the truth.

She could hear Kaworu's calm voice, however.

"It appears I must destroy you, Asuka Langley Sohryu. However you must realize death is simply the path to Paradise, it is the next step in your evolution. Do not fear it, go quietly into the darkness. I am sorry, Sohr-"

Suddenly two quick gunshots and a familiar voice.

"Apology accepted!"

Asuka shivered, slowly opening her eyes to behold the huffing form of Misato Katsuragi, smoking pistol in her hand, and then let out a stifled shriek as she noticed the form of Kaworu Nagisa, crumpled on the ground."

"No…No…not again…not again…you've killed him again…I let you….I've…"

Misato's eyes widened as she saw the state Asuka was in, and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No, Asuka, that's not Kaworu, he's not the real Kaworu!"

Asuka crawled up towards the gray-haired boy, pushing his corpse, trying to scoop the gray brain matter back into his skull, her eyes wild but distant.

"No…Look at the mess you made Shinji…Get up…Get up."

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Amon stared passively at the pile of dust, not realizing or caring that it had once been a living, breathing human being. A German, to be specific.

He simply stood there, making sure his gun was in his holster and turned around, making his way down the path he had been going before the two Catholics had interrupted him.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked silently towards where he knew he was ordered to go, a single thought piercing the darkness of his mind.

_I understand now…Mother…I am aware of it…aware of your Gift._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Shinji Ikari slowly brought himself up to a sitting position with a pained groan, smoke still wafting from his tattered uniform.

_I will have to order another jacket._

He peered around the room.

_And another desk…and have them fix the giant hole where the door to my office once was…it shouldn't take that long._

He slowly managed to pull himself into a standing position, stumbling about lethargically, blood slowly dripping from his rip and from what seemed like dozens and dozens of scratches all over his body.

_And…remember…to have another…appointment…with…Dr…Akagi…a real appointment…this time…not you-know-…_

His drowsy inner-monologue simply cut off as he toppled over, overcome by fatigue, and descended into a comfortable darkness.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter…And basically the last you'll see of Kaworu…Hope you Kaworu fans don't want to kill me or anything…I mean, he did have some nice scenes before he got destroyed by Alucard…The Kaworu clones here weren't really like the original Kaworu…or maybe they were…Meh, they're all dead anyway, who cares.

R.I.P. Kaworu Nagisa, Heinkel Wulf, and Yumiko Takagi…

Ehehhe, what a death toll for once chapter…But like I said, things will get a lot more hectic and exciting, and consequently depressing as we reach the halfway mark of Chapter 30.

Well, see you next chapter.


	23. Flirting with Laxity

Well, hope you like how things are going….Hopefully I'll get a few more readers willing to stick with the series soon, it's going to blast off in length eventually…A very long project indeed…Shinji's Stronghold and Fate of Destruction will be long done before it…

Well, are you guys ready? 

Let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Alucard stumbled, teetered and then crumbled down towards the ground as another wave of holy scrolls volleyed straight through him, simply slicing and passing through his body like burning razors.

He growled and slowly tried to lift himself up, staring at the bleeding wounds all over his body.

"So…your little toys…actually hurt me…huh?"

He brought himself to a standing position, looking up just in time to see Anderson slam a knee into his gut and send him spiraling into a nearby wall.

"Aahahaahahaah…You canna defeat me, vampire scum."

Alucard groaned, brushing the dust and rubble away from his body as he stared at Father Alexander Anderson.

And then the vampire simply let out a laugh, as an odd glint flashed in his fierce eyes.

"Whit!"

"I must admit…priest…You've improved quite a bit, although I'm not sure exactly how…This was fun, but it's about time to end it!"

Alucard held his hands beside his head, smiling.

"Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced."

Alucard's body began turning black, his clothes melting into his black form until he simply became a black silhouette with blinking eyes.

Suddenly hundreds of eyes began to pop out of the black form where his chest would be, blinking open and staring forward as Alucard grinned devilishly.

"Now it's time to teach you, priest. To teach you how _real_ vampires do battle, not the type of scum you defeat day to day."

Anderson peered curiously as Alucard's body began to melt and deform, hands and torso melting together and collapsing, all shapeless black forms, eyes popping out of random places and blinking, and then suddenly two great dog heads, their great maws lined with huge fangs.

The two-headed dog charged forward towards the priest like lightning, oozing black pieces flying from it's back as it let out a roar.

Anderson paced back blindingly quick, dodging bites and swipes, and tossing another volley of holy scrolls almost effortlessly at the creature.

The scrolls flew forward, but instead of piercing through the hell hound, the creature simply snarled as the scrolls slammed into it's skin and then burned away harmlessly as if touching acid.

"Whit!"

Anderson stumbled backwards, barely dodging another snarling bite from Alucard, or the two-headed hell hound, whatever it was, it definitely was unholy and inhuman, Anderson definitely knew that.

He growled as he reached for a bayonet, one of the dog heads snapping it's jaws and then stopping with it's mouth open a few inches away from his face.

Suddenly, a gloved hand popped out of the hound's mouth, a familiar hand holding a huge handgun, aiming the Jackal directly at the Catholic priest's head.

And then it pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato Katsuragi looked on as the workers began clearing the mess around her, gingerly picking up pieces of Kaworu and placing them in special bags for further inspection and data collection.

The ordeal had ended, and although she had no idea how exactly multiple Kaworu's had attacked or why they had invaded the NERV Headquarters, she had a certain inkling who had sent them, although it was nothing but that, an inkling.

Meanwhile, the damage done to the base itself was quite minimal compared to the great loss of "human resources", although she hated that term, more like severe casualties

Countless guards and soldiers had been killed, and now the Commander and Asuka were _both_ currently in the NERV Infirmary.

She was now in complete control of one of the most powerful organizations in the world, although now, she had absolutely no pilot, especially since Commander Ikari still refused to discuss the status or whereabouts of Rei Ayanami.

Misato peered at a great gaping hole in one of the walls, evidently caused by an A.T. Field or possibly a rocket launcher, and sighed, shaking her head.

_What are we going to do now, Shinji Ikari?_

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Shinji Ikari writhed beneath his white sheets, no longer the Commander of NERV, no longer an Eva pilot, no longer a shattered child, just a sleeping young man with bandaged strapped at certain places on his body.

Asuka stood there, staring down on him, having risen out of her hospital bed quite healthy, at least physically.

_Good thing he's still not awake…I wouldn't want him to know I was staring at him like this…But I don't get many chances to be around him anymore…I guess the only moments I can spend around him are when we're hurt or injured or…_

Asuka spoke the last word, frowning.

"…dead."

* * *

_Shinji sighed as he floated in the deep darkness, ignoring the dull warmth in his body and the distant voices in his head. They were simply annoyances._

"_How long has it been? How long will I remain here? What does it matter, really?"_

_Suddenly, Rei's voice._

"_There's a voice in me…It's…It's always there, empty and I feel like I'm made of straw…I remember being afraid of it…and trying to fill it up with other people."_

_Shinji sighed._

"_It is fine."_

_He floated about, quite comfortable, comfortable with the nothingness, until he came upon a strangely familiar scene._

_A young couple, a tall gruff looking man and a kind woman breastfeeding a small baby._

_The man spoke, scowling._

"_This is a shady spot to stand in. For our son. In Hell."_

_The woman looked down tenderly at the baby, smiling._

"_No…If he has the will to live…As long as he lives…He'll find the chance to be happy…everywhere."_

_Shinji smirked, peering at the woman and the man._

"_It's for them…it's for me...that I do this…We can be happy, all of us, like we once were."_

"_Are you sure, Shinji Ikari?"_

_Shinji gasped, peering forward as the young woman strode towards him, looking concerned._

"_What?"_

"_Are you happy where you are, Shinji Ikari? Do you want to stay in this place?"_

_Shinji sighed, looking away._

"_No…they've done nothing but forsake me and hurt me, Asuka, everyone, it is better if I mask my emotion and pity, because then I will have no weakness like love for them to grasp a hold of."_

"_Can you truly live like that?"_

_Shinji peered back at her, locking gazes, her voice echoing in his head._

"_A man cannot live like that, no…But a monster can…"_

_

* * *

_

Asuka gasped as she noticed tears running down Shinji's face, her face contorting in confusion.

In sleep, Shinji's face was as boyish and mournful as ever, not like the steel, emotionless countenance he usually wore.

Asuka peered around the room, nervous.

_If Commander Ikari knew I was with Shinji like this, seeing him like this, well, he'd kill me…He's sure to have some sort of camera or guards, I can't let him find out when he wakes up…I don't even know what that bastard Commander plans to do, Shinji…Plans to do with me._

Suddenly she jerked up at the sign of footsteps as a pale, blue-haired girl entered the room, staring at her with blazing crimson eyes.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Anderson flew backwards in the air, landing on his back, the huge hole in his head slowly reforming as he struggled to lift himself up off the ground, confused and enraged by Alucard's new power.

_Impossible…And I thought I'd finally risen above him with just the aura of the Holy Implement, but I suppose I may have to betray Father Enrico's orders and actually use Implement itself._

Anderson slowly lifted himself, staring at the pulsating black mass that was the creature.

Suddenly the black ooze began to reform the hundreds of eyes still within it, blinking, and the form began to take on a more human shape, finally returning back to the form of Alucard, a smirk on his face, dressed in all black, a giant eye in the center of his chest, unblinking as thousands of ebony centipedes oozed out and around his legs.

"What's the matter, Anderson? Worried? I know if I put enough bullets like that in your head you won't stand up again…Do you realize that too? Is that why you cower in fear?"

Anderson seemed to suddenly return the smirk, his eyes determined however, not playful and full of blood thirst like Anderson's.

"The night has only just begun, priest! You know I'll eventually get what I've come for, but here's where it gets fun! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Father Alexander Anderson continued to smirk with determined eyes, causing Alucard to stop and raise an eyebrow, confused and quite amused.

"Have you ever heard of the Spear Luin, vampire? Or the Gáe Bulg?"

Alucard chuckled.

"What, would you rather go into some obscure Irish mythology instead of fighting, coward priest?"

Anderson seemed to continue, brushing the vampire's comments off like bullets.

"Also known as the Spear of Destiny, Lancea Longini, you know it, don't you?"

Suddenly Alucard's eyes seemed to bulge out uncharacteristically, but he remained silent as Anderson continued.

"It is believed that whosoever might hold the spear would have the power to conquer the world or defeat any opponent other than God Himself, but losing it would mean instant death. It has pierce His body! This weapon, this weapon powerful enough to strike down an angel, but in the hands of the Lord and his Holy Implements, in their hands, they can strike down the vile from the face of the earth."

Anderson paused and finally crouched down, reaching behind his back and pulling something out.

Suddenly it burst out into his hands, a simple wooden spear, with a metal tip, resting in his gloved hands.

That's all it was, but Alucard stepped back, his eyes bulging even more if that was possible, sweat actually dripping off the omnipotent vampire's brow for the first time in centuries.

"No…No…Only a legend of man, that's all it is…Only Holy Roman crock!"

Alucard rushed forward, snarling, his left hand suddenly turning into a dog's head, which burst out from him, bounding toward Anderson.

Father Alexander Anderson simply smiled, almost kindly, shaking his head as he pulled the spear back and then hurled it forward, feeling his soul almost burning from the energy the spear exuded and then feeling relief as it left it's hands and hurtled towards it's target, a glowing aura of pure white suddenly surrounding it.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Voices muttering in the deep darkness, framed by growls and inhuman snarls.

"Can you feel it, Slan?"

"Ehehhe, yes, can you feel it?"

"The mortals have used His weapon, the weapon of Idea, they truly are delusional if they think otherwise."

"However it will do the spawning well, it will collect even more blood for Femto and for the illusion."

"Let them fight amongst themselves, let them fight over Father Adam, for it will only cause our plan to come to fruition."

"Yes, deliver death into their inviting hands."

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

A guttural, inhuman scream echoed in the chambers as the glowing rod of flaming hot metal slammed into Alucard, pinning him straight into a wall behind him, the lance digging in at least five feet into the wall through him, pinning him like a helpless moth.

He struggled, growling, unable to comprehend what was happening.

It was then he noticed the wound where the lance had struck him. Not only was it not healing, it was growing, a gray cancerous plague eating him out from the center and growing wider and larger.

He reached out for the lance with his left hand, knowing he had the strength to yank it out before it was too late.

Alucard grasped the glowing lance embedded in his chest and instantly regretted it as hundreds of flashing images and voices slammed into his mind.  
_"Aaaaaaaaugh! Why have you-"  
"This is the holy implement, a weapon-"  
"…hide the Lance, dammit! Schnell! The Soviets! Move! "_  
"_What is this, Genera-?"_  
And in an instant his entire left arm crumbled to dust.  
This time, it didn't grow back.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

"Chairmen…The last remnants of Tabris have been dismantled."

"Indeed, and the NERV assault on Rome continues, albeit under the radar of all major sources."

"No matter, they have the original source of the Lance."

"It is not wise to allow an Ikari to take back possession of Adam or to allow Iscariot such freedom."

"Indeed, we must move ahead with our final solution as quickly as possible."

"The final endgame has begun, we must double our processes in initiating the second wave upon NERV."

"Inform the Japanese government as well as all other NERV Headquarters around the world."

"The sooner we initiate this, the more irrelevant our enemies will become."

"Let us bring our wrath down on Tokyo-3 and the entire cursed Ikari bloodline."

* * *

Well, this chapter may have been a bit short, but it's really a connecting chapter to even more chaos and action coming next chapter…

Let me tell you something for sure, multiple characters will die next chapter, and they're not who you think…

And even more crossover and mass invasions! Rock on!


	24. Flirting with Hostility

Well, here's Chapter 23…Which was a pain to write because I now have four fanfics up to write for…Although one is going to end in one more chapter, so I guess I can't really complain too much...

Anyway, the next seven chapters or so are going to be weird as we enter the end of Part One, Chapter 30 (Or Chapter 27 maybe, but then the fanfic would be 57 chapters long, which isn't as cool as even 60…Meh.)

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Shinji Ikari stood behind his desk as the hologram communicator on his desk began to shimmer and beep.

A small image of a man appeared, and then zoomed into his face, which had a black eyepatch covering one eye, as he began speaking. His voice rough with an American accent.

"Commander Shinji Ikari."

"Indeed…I was told you had contacts within the source and that you had date for me."

"Yes, but I must break off our relationship soon enough, I realize that now…"

"And why is that? You would like to renegotiate?"

"No…it's not money anymore…I realize now the importance of the Wiseman's Committee, the Patriots, the Illuminati, the Group of Twelve, the Council, SEELE, call them whatever you will…I strived to destroy them directly for years and years after working directly under them for one term, for four years…And now I work for them again, because I realize something."

Shinji seemed to be irate.

"And what is that?"

"Simply that they stabilize this world, and there are more destructive legions than them at work, the lesser of two evils, if you will…"

"Indeed?"

"You realize that They are coming, you know that They will not stand until they see the destruction of SEELE, and despite what you may think, such an act will not be as beneficial to you as you like to think."

"And what do you plan to do about it, Sears?"

"Whatever I can, dammit."

And suddenly the hologram fizzled out and disappeared, leaving Shinji brooding in the dim-lit darkness.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Alucard's eyes bulged as he let out another piercing scream, actually causing the zealous Anderson to cover his ears tight.

"Ach…you mad monster!"

The vampire writhed as he stayed pinned to the wall, the Lance deep inside of him, a growing plague of gray turning his insides to nothing but ash, the same fate that had befallen his left arm.

This time, he couldn't regenerate.

And this time, he knew, he wouldn't escape.

It was such a foreign sentiment to a being that had lived for hundreds and hundreds of years; that he was finally dying.

He regretted nothing, simply because he had never fully understood the human concepts of 'regret' or 'love'.

The Irish priest growled, straining against the dying vampire's infernal racket, stumbling backwards.

"Argh…I'll silence you for good, fiendish creature!"

With a flick of his hand, Alexander Anderson released another volley of holy scrolls towards the pinned vampire.

They homed in, lightning quick, flying towards their prone target.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

God Hand was there, brooding in the center of the abyss, floating about among screams and growls.

A woman was visible, lit by the flames in the darkness.

She was nude and had a fine figure indeed, although her hair consisted of odd grin vipers and she had bat wings sprouting out from her naked back.

Alongside her was an odd squat bald fat man with blue skin and dark glasses floating on thick black tendrils.

He turned to her as they slowed their ascent into the darkness.

"There it is, Slan…"

"Yes…I have seen it enough, Brother Ubik…"

"Soon enough…He will rise…Soon enough…Soon there will be enough for him to feed on."

"Indeed, Brother Zodd and Brother Conrad will attempt that, and Brother Void shall make sure of his success."

They gazed upon a huge, bulbous red pod, apparently clear, a giant sack filled with red liquid that seemed almost like LCL.

Inside was a figure curled in the fetal position, a lithe figure of a hawk-like man, his skin completely dark red.

Connected to his pod were millions of other bulbous sacks, and from all of them came the dark red fluid that filled the larger middle sack.

Inside the millions of other sacks were dark human-like figures, women, children, men, of all ages and races.

In one of them was a man with dark black hair and a thin beard across his chin. He floated there in his sack, his eyes open in agony, shielded behind orange glasses.

And from him, and from the millions and millions of sacks, the red liquid flowed on it's eventual way to the middle, to the fruition, to the End.

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Father Enrico Maxwell stumbled backwards in confusion as his last remaining guard fell to the floor, a bullet lodged in the soldier's head.

His eyes darted furiously from the dead soldiers and priests scattered across his office to the single man who had killed him.

He was tall, with dark hair and an emotionless face.

He had been silent the entire time he had wiped out Iscariot's force,

_Where in the hell is Anderson? That bastard! That fool! Still busy with the vampire! Even after His Holiness himself allowed the use of the Lance! _

Maxwell quickly grasped the P90 under his desk along with an odd bronze shield emblazoned with a crucifix.

"You! What business do you have the place of God! What have you come for? His Holiness! Never."

Maxwell quickly opened fire. At his own carpet.

The man was gone.

_What! _

Suddenly, a great blow to his stomach and he was thrown to his back, his P90 and shield flying off out of reach into the corner of the room.

The man stood atop his desk, his pistol aimed down with one hand at Maxwell while his other hand was reaching out to pull a large container. Maxwell instantly recognized it.

Amon turned, slipping the container into his trench coat and then aiming his pistol at Maxwell almost as an afterthought.

"Adam! He is not yours, you heathen dogs! Who sent you? SEELE! You will burn in the deepest bowels of-"

Amon remained silent, his finger having pulled the trigger.

A light pop issued and Maxwell fell to the ground, now silent like Amon, a smoking hole in the center of his forehead.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

The twelve obelisks stood solemnly in the darkness as a huge video screen floated between them. On it was the face of Shinji Ikari, staring back at them.

"Ikari, how kind of you to grace our presence."

"A bit late however, Ikari."

"Indeed, the appointed time has come at last, you know it has. We do not have the Lance or the original Lance, and we do not have Lillith to use in our project any longer. Man's folly, the Evangelion itself is the only viable conduit."

Shinji finally spoke.

"This turns from your scenario, does it not?"

"No matter, we will achieve our goals."

"The sole purpose of humanity was to create the Evangelion series, to resurrect the Golden Age."

Shinji shook his head.

"Humanity should evolve into a new age of their choosing. That is the purpose of the Evangelion series."

"No, Ikari. We shall board the Ark that is the Evangelion…But it shall not change our true human form."

"It is only a transition ceremony. To cause rebirth in those whose souls and shapes are imprisoned."

"The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth!"

"God, humans, and all other forms shall use death to become one, to come together."

Shinji shook his head, glaring at them, finally speaking.

"Death gives birth to nothing."

The center obelisk responded now, it's voice gruff.

"Then death is what you shall have."

With that, the video screen went black and ascended back into the darkness, leaving the obelisks alone with their brooding machinations.

Suddenly one of the obelisks emitted a loud shriek as well as, oddly enough, the sound of gunfire.

"Number Twelve? What is the situation?"

"What is the situation at hand?"  
"Communication is lost!"

The obelisk that had made the main sounds suddenly stopped emitting any sound at all, and indeed the bright lettering that had read "Sound Only", the lettering that was lighted on each of the obelisks suddenly went out, making the dimly-lit darkness even more gloomy.

"What is the meaning of this!"

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Alucard stared at the scrolls as they flew towards him, his vision blurring, and his mind blank.

Suddenly the scrolls shimmered in midair and a great wind blew them backwards, where they oddly fell as ash before the curious feet of Father Alexander Anderson.

"Whit?"

Amon stepped out between them, his hand outstretched towards Anderson, causing a continual gust to press against the priest, flapping his clothes about.

"Hah! Ye think a bit a' wind can defeat me? Fool boy!"

Suddenly, as Father Alexander Anderson reached for his bayonet, he noticed it had become nothing but a melted piece of metal, dripping to the floor.

"Whit!"

He stumbled backwards and dropped the melted metal, suddenly noticing that it seemed very, _very _ hot all of a sudden.

Amon actually smirked for a second as he flicked his hand, actually showing an emotion on his face.

_Thank you...Mother...I understand now_

And as that grateful thanks entered Amon's mind, Father Alexander Anderson and the entire area where the wind was blowing burst into thick, burning flames.

And now, in the great chambers of Iscariot there were two shrieking, inhuman screams, of two creatures thought to be invincible, untouchable, unbeatable, both facing the grim reality of pain and mortality.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

The obelisks stood in the darkness, except now their voices seemed hurried and louder.

"What is the status of Number Twelve?"

"No matter!"

"Deploy all security personnel at the eleven remaining coordinates according to Situation X, prepare them for extreme defense and weaponry!"

"Indeed, we knew there would be loss before the final plan, but at last we have reached the brink of our goals."

"Deploy the invasion force upon NERV! Let that fool Ikari see that he cannot come with his sly tongue and interrupt the proceedings of the Council!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Outside NERV Headquarters  
**

A man stood on the dirt road, dressed in the gear of a JSDDF soldier, peering about the wilderness around him.

"Begin as planned!"

Suddenly, dozens of soldiers dressed in camouflage gear began rushing out of the underbrush, and a few miles down the road, the roar of tires and treads could be heard, ominous and foreboding.

Above them, there was an even louder sound of trees swaying in the wind as dozens of VTOLs rose up in the sky, looking down forebodingly in the direction of NERV Headquarters.

* * *

**Jerusalem, Israel**

**Unknown Location**

He stood there, a huge bulking monster of a man, well over ten feet tall and rippling with inhuman size muscles, an unbelievably enormous bastard sword of gray metal strapped to his back, a shock of unruly ebony hair, reddish tan skin and burning red eyes similar to Rei's.

Zodd looked distastefully at the crumpled remains of the man he had crushed with his fist seconds ago, now just a burst bag of skin and blood.

Not distastefully because of the mess, no indeed not, there were hundreds of dead soldiers around him in the large mansion, littered about and strewn in different positions

No, he felt disgust and distaste because these humans had proved to be even more unworthy than Brother Void had told them they would be.

They hadn't even scratched him with their puny weapons.

He stared down at the crushed man in his huge hand and growled.

"So this is a member of the ruling Council of Mortals? How pitiful…They really are nothing but sacks of liquid…"

He stepped through the archway and simply strode out through a wall, making a huge hole in the marble stone.

Zodd peered around as dozens of Israeli helicopters buzzed around him and groaned.

Fighting such weak opponents was barely a thrill at all.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter, because I loved writing it, short, long, or what, I loved it…Next chapter is even more exciting and insane, more death, more action, more crossover…I do hope you caught all the crossover and hints in this chapter though…Because things will get even more crazier as we zoom towards Chapter 30.


	25. Flirting with Mortality

Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I thought it was quite interesting and fun to write, albeit a bit short and chaotic.

I hope you picked up the little hints at crossover last chapter, because Part Two's crossovers are going to be way less subtle…ehehhehe…

Well, let's get on with Chapter Twenty Five!

It sort of sucks though that my fanfic Shinji's Stronghold has more reviews than this and it only has ten chapters. It's pretty popular, I reckon. Unlike my poor End of Evangelion; Darkness.

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Father Alexander Anderson let out another agonizing scream as the flaming inferno licked the flesh right off his bone.

Amon stood there, solemn, ignoring the screams bouncing off the dull walls of the hall, maintaining whatever madness he had put upon the dying priest.

Indeed, Father Anderson was a regenerator, and an efficient one at that, created by God, or so he liked to think, to combat the forces of darkness and the enemies of Catholicism. However, under such a constant, burning, hellish flame, Anderson couldn't regenerate his skin faster than the rate of burning, his skin almost evaporating.

And one could tell by the ashes and melted steel around him that it was far too to use scrolls to escape or even let out a dying, enraged lash of bayonets at the solemn man standing in front of him.

No, for the first time in his life for a long time, Father Alexander Anderson was completely helpless, screaming and moaning in agony as he ascended up to the heavens into smoke, piece by agonizing piece.

Amon slowly turned away, a dull thump behind him which he ignore, the smell of roasted flesh thick in the chambers.

He peered at the creature clad in crimson on the opposite wall, pinned there, writhing slowly in utter agony, and cocked an eyebrow.

_A comrade? No…He is finished, I have the object. Now to return to…him…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Commander Shinji Ikari sat in his normal position, behind his desk, peering listlessly at a data screen floating in front of him.

It seemed be a feed of a news network of some sort, as a vaguely attractive female anchor began rambling on about "economic depression" or something.

Then, underneath, on the ticker, Shinji Ikari's eyes focused on something, from behind their shade shields.

"Explosions rocked Jerusalem today, as more than twenty people, as well as four Israeli military helicopters were destroyed. Sources attribute the attacks to Palestinian resurgence forces and propose a renewed campaign against terrorism in the region."

Suddenly, under Shinji's dark glasses curved a wide grin.

And then, in an instant, a great siren spread around the Headquarters, startling all within, except Commander Shinji Ikari.

_Ah…so the old men have begun…they must be overflowing with fear._

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

Eleven dark obelisks stood solemnly in the room, lights flashing upon them. Except a single obelisk that read "12" in the corner. All lights and displays on it were shut off.

"So…he was found dead."

"To think that a force is capable of defeating a member! This is madness! This is the end!"

"Calm yourself, six! The great ceremony will be initiated soon, it is disappointing that such a thing has occurred, but it will not matter in the end, they shall all reach oblivion."

"Indeed, indeed. It is odd that there were sources aware of twelve's location and identity, it is quite alarming."

"However it must have been his fault, that is the only answer, his security detail was lax."

"Yet we must raise a swift precaution against further attacks while we strive to reach the Final Answer."

"Deploy him…Deploy Les Enfants Terribles!

* * *

**Vatican City, Italy**

**Unspecified Location**

Alucard groaned as his hand fell slack to his sides, the gray desecration that the Lance of Longinus had created now creeping towards his heart.

Through his blurry eyes he could see a smoldering corpse on the ground in front of him with a crucifix someone untouched in the ashes and burnt skin.

In front of him was a silent, vaguely familiar man, standing tall, staring at him.

But he too was gone, walking away seconds later, a container clutched in his hand.

The only thing in front of the dying vampire's distant eyes now was a figure that looked vaguely like a woman, beckoning towards him.

He recognized her now, recognized what had been hidden from him as he gasped his last breath.

Thousands of images flashed through his head, men bearing torches and spears chasing after him, a gruff man with a wooden stake, a young police girl staring down at him, everything but the truth.

_Sir…Integra…Hellsing…forgive me…my true master…_

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location**

In the middle of the dark abyss, the great screaming yawning and void, there floated a single figure, staring upon the great bulbous crimson pods that seemed to number in the hundreds of millions, leaving a red luminescence in the darkness.

He was a rather tall looking man, clad entirely in black. He would appear to be "normal" in the mortal sense, if his head did not consist of a large exposed brain, peeled back lips to reveal bone, and sewn up eyes.

However it seemed that he could indeed see and speak, for he was the first of God Hand, the First Apostle.

A short, fat, pinkish man with a studded collar floated behind him, speaking, his voice clear but his lips still.

"Brother Void…ho…ho…ho, are you enjoying the current proceedings? Everything has gone well."

The man in black turned and spoke, although his skeleton jaws did not move.

"Indeed. Zodd has dispatched of the first in a line of massacre, they cannot halt the inevitable."

"Ho…ho…Indeed, now they are desperate, they are attempting to push forward what is written in the Scrolls."

"They do not understand that the Scrolls are the manifest of Idea, and therefore will lead them all to nothing but destruction."

"Which will simply speed up Femto's birth! Ho ho ho! This is all so amusing."

Void seemed to pause, looking the pink fat man up and down, and then responded.

"Indeed…Brother Conrad…Indeed."

* * *

**Unknown Location over the Atlantic Ocean**

The man sat in the army helicopter bearing him impatiently, staring out into the sloshing blue of the ocean all around him with a scowl.

He seemed to be tall and muscular, his skin pale, his hair barely straddling the line between white and blonde.

He seemed quite bulky, although whatever the reason behind that was, he was covered from neck to heel in a long, flowing blue cape.

The man peered at the pilot impatiently, his one good eye blinking, the other covered in a thick black eye patch.

"Pilot."

"Sir?"

"How long until our destination?"

"Approximately ten minutes, don't worry, we'll get there in time."

George Sears cocked an eyebrow, turning away from the pilot and scowling, still remembering his conversation with the young Japanese man who headed one of the most powerful organizations in the world.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Sub-Commander Misato Katsuragi's eyes widened as the sirens swept through NERV Headquarters, sweeping her and hundreds of other NERV officers into the Control Room. The only empty spot was the Commander's chair, something which confused and perturbed Misato greatly.

_Where is he? This is an emergency…He did heal from all his battle wounds._

Suddenly she felt a cold, vaguely familiar presence behind her and was quite glad she hadn't voiced her opinions out loud.

Behind her sat Shinji Ikari, in what had seconds ago been an empty chair.

_So he's got Rei's knack for sneaking up on people, huh…It's like stealth, you can barely feel they exist…_

Shinji's commanding voice boomed in the Control Room, somehow amplified even more, making Misato think that the Commander's position was chosen for more than just the view.

"What is the current situation?"

Before the technicians could answer, the Commander's answer came in the form of an eerily familiar recorded voice.

"Foreign entities invading perimeter."

Misato peered at Shinji, who simply nodded at her, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, his face unreadable.

Striding forward, Misato began blurting out orders, the various men and women typing rapidly on their consoles.

"Switch to emergency blue communications and satellite! What is the current situation in the eastern and western sectors?"

Maya gasped, typing rapidly on her console.

"No! Unknown entity trying to jam our communications in that sector!"

"Dammit! What's their target!"

"They're attacking the MAGI? Once again?"

"Data is being entered from outside networks, they're invading the MAGI system!"

Ritsuko stood, shaking her head.

"Just as I thought, once again…Last time there was only one source…How many sources assaulting the system currently?"

"It's no longer a local invasion! The sources are from multiple areas with similar systems! Germany, China, England, America, and there may be more…."

Misato turned, looking grim.

"So SEELE is finally using their full force…I don't understand this…We're outnumbered and outgunned."

Ritsuko strode forward, typing rapidly on Maya's console.

"Ah! The fourth defense level has been breached!"

"The main database is locked! They're trying to make any possible resistance impossible!"

"It's trying to enter the deepest level of the system itself! Not even the back-up system can halt the invasion!"

Misato shook her head.

"Can you do anything Ritsuko? We can't let this happen, if they capture the MAGI we've lost everything!"

Ritsuko seemed to look down, and then peer over at the MAGI, specifically Caspar.

"Yes…maybe…"

She seemed to hesitate, taking a side glance at the Commander's unreadable gaze and then turning back to Misato and Maya, her voice suddenly firm and in control.

"Alright, Maya take your position right now, I'm going to the Computer Room, the only way to deal with the MAGI is to go directly to the source."

Misato and Maya nodded, turning back to the work at hand while Ritsuko quickly walked out of the Control Room, the Commander's eyes following her as she departed.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

The obelisks stood in the darkness, and then suddenly shimmering, for the first time disappearing completely.

In their place stood a large round table, and twelve seats around them, one empty.

In the eleven other seats stood various men, of all different races and nationalities, all different shapes and forms, although their was one in particular that stood out from them, a gruff looking man with a visor where his eyes would normally had been.

He, or that is, his hologram peered at the other holographically projected men, his face unreadable.

Suddenly a man on the opposite position as the visored man spoke, a pale man with a jutting chin.

"Ikari has applied the 666 Protection Program on the MAGI system…He still resists, it will not be easy penetrating those protections."

A short, tan man to his right spoke up, responding.

"Indeed, it appears we must break contact with the MAGI."

Silence seemed to descend on the chambers, and then suddenly, the visored man finally spoke, his voice as gruff and solemn as his appearance.

"We wanted this all solved as peacefully as possible, as quickly and as peacefully as possible. However it appears that is now impossible and foolish. Proceed with the final plan; take over Ikari's headquarters immediately!"

The pale man with the jutting chin opened his mouth, responding.

"Indeed, we must-"

Suddenly a scream seemed to echo from the pale man's mouth, although it did not sound like it was him screaming and then the man shimmered and then blinked out of existence, his holographic connection cut.

Keele, Number One, the visored man, stiffened, staring at the empty seat of Number Eleven as the other nine did so as well, their eyes widening.

"What…What is the meaning of this!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Computer Room**

Ritsuko Akagi sighed as her fingers nimbly began typing on her laptop, staring at the connections between it and the MAGI and then typing rapidly.

_Is this the right thing to do, mother? Can we really stop them? Why am I doing this? What is the purpose of all this? Am I doing this for the bastard or for his bastard son?_

She stopped all of a sudden, her laptop screen flashing, and then turned to the MAGI Caspar, patting it as she stood.

"See you in a while, mother."

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

The pale man with the jutting chin let out a strangled scream, stumbling backwards onto a luxurious antique couch.

He was Number Eleven, of the Ruling Council, and he had just watched another heavily armed soldier of his fly into his private chambers, body crushed and crumpled.

Number Eleven quickly opened his closet, a great antique of strong oak, and found the ladder and the hole inside, leading up to what he hoped would be salvation.

The members of SEELE spoke often on death and destruction, calmly and coolly, for they where never faced with it, but now, the tables seemed to have turned.

Number Eleven climbed up through the tunnel, which seemed to go higher and higher and on and on, occasionally a great tremor shaking him as he climbed up. He didn't really like to dwell on what the explosions were from, although he remembered what had happened some time ago.

_Number Eleven peered at the other holographic men, sitting comfortably in his dining room table, opening his mouth to speak._

"_Indeed, we must-_"

_Suddenly he noticed an enormous beast of a man, with reddish tan skin, apparently over twelve feet tall and God knows how large across, staring placidly at him, blood flowing from the beast's mouth and fists, apparently not his own._

_Zodd stared at him, blinking and then spoke, his great mouth bearing jutting canines._

"_I have come to kill you, Charles Chirac."_

_It was then that Number Eleven had screamed in agony, not only from realizing that the console in front of him displayed that 80 of his elite security force had been decimated, but also from the sound of his Given name, a secret which only the members of SEELE knew of._

Chirac sighed, finally emerging from the laddered tunnel, and atop his mansion, which was still quaking from whatever was going on inside.

He peered at his undamaged helicopter here on the helipad on top of the great manse and smiled for the first time that morning, a happy, human expression.

Chirac sprinted towards it, coming within twenty feet of it when a great tan fist burst through the very helicopter itself, ripping it into shreds.

The fist slowly came into his view, from behind the dust and flame of the explosion the damaged helicopter had made, and the view grew to reveal that same creature, a bulking monster with huge muscles, red eyes and a great sword strapped to his back.

Zodd stared down at Chirac and then simply scowled, surprising the cowering man as a pool of urine pooled around the legs of the Eleventh One.

Zodd peered at the Frenchman and growled.

_These mortals are such weaklings…Damn Void for sending me to this, I thought it would be entertaining, challenging, but this is a chore, treading around while they strike me with their primitive weapons…This is not amusing._

The great creature almost sighed as it reached down to crush yet another human, almost as if he had grown tired of it, when he felt a great pressure, almost like a huge fist, slam into his back, sending him stumbling forward, almost accidentally trampling Chirac.

Zodd turned around, confused, expecting another foolish tank or squadron of helicopters.

Instead there stood a single man, draped in a flowing dark blue cape, with an eye patch on his left eye.

The man was tall and muscular, for a mortal, but he was a miniscule compared to the size of Zodd.

What truly caught Zodd's eye was not the fact that he was standing there alone without any other mortals as backup, or the fact that there were two long silver tentacles protruding from behind his cape. No it was the fact that this man, this mortal, was smiling.

The man strode forward, his steel boots clanking down on the roof, his grin opening as he spoke, his voice unfriendly and gruff.

"I am Solidus Snake, otherwise known as George Sears, protector of what you know as SEELE or the Patriots or the Council…Whatever you call it, I cannot allow you to continue any longer."

Solidus Snake paused, and then threw off his flowing cape, exposing a lean muscular body covered in dark blue armor, almost like a mechanical suit of some sort, two metallic, prehensile tentacles jutting from his back.

Chirac stumbled backwards, rising from the wet pool and creeping back towards the tunnel that had led him up, staring in fear at the two figures standing opposite each other.

_I must contact the others…I will survive this, I have not come all this way to die at the hand of…God Hand._

Zodd simply smirked, staring back at Solidus Snake, glad that he had finally found a human opponent who would probably last him more than a few seconds.

* * *

Well, that's all folks…Short? Lame? Eh…I liked it, and hopefully it's getting more exciting for you…Yeah, we lost two great characters this chapter, but oh well, that's life…Things will be getting even more crazy, exciting, and dramatic as we near the end of Part One in approximately five more chapters!

Well, later, see you Chapter Twenty Six.


	26. Flirting with Ferocity

Well, we've been winding our ways through, chapter by chapter, while I make other random fanfics and stuff, and plan weird songfics…But Madness is close to nearing Part Two…I might just make it a separate fic.

But probably not, this isn't "Together we Stand" "Divided We Fall" style or any of those other fanfics that split into singular fanfics at the middle part. I'd rather have 60 chapters on one fanfic. 

Ehehhehe…

Well, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Unknown Location over the Gobi Desert**

Amon stared forward, numbly as the VTOL sped over the vast desert below, making its way to the eventual location of Tokyo 3.

He had received a communication early from Shinji Ikari that had ordered him to return at once, now that he had retrieved the item.

He peered at the item as I pulsed within the glass container, an odd white embryo like creature, and then turned away, looking out onto the ocean.

_Why…do I? Who is this Shinji Ikari? Master? I cannot have a master…but there is an undeniable urge within me that straightens me and numbs my mind…_

He bent over, putting his emotionless face in his hands, a pink shining glint appearing at the back of his neck, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato paced around the control room, noticing that once more, Shinji Ikari was nowhere to be seen, having removed himself as quietly as a phantom from the scene.

_Dammit, Shinji!_

"What is the situation?"

Makoto stiffened.

"It's been announced…A801 has taken off."

"A801?"

Maya nodded.

"The abolishment of the special legal protection towards the intelligence organization NERV, and the transfer of its command to the government of Japan."

"All legal protection! Does that mean-"

Aoba nodded, interrupting.

"Yes…we have another invasion on our hands, undoubtedly because of the same source."

"Their special teams have already been launched! Their mission is apparently to capture headquarters at all cost!"

"The MAGI is being hacked…but so far it's been controlled…"

"Is Ritsuko still in the computer room?"

"Yes…"

"How much longer?"

"It should be just in time…"

Misato frowned.

"Capturing the MAGI is only their first wave…I bet the bastards' goal are to take over headquarters and directly capture the two Evangelions that are left.

Suddenly the screens in front of them flashed with a green light, momentarily, and Maya sighed in relief.

"The MAGI invasion has been stopped. B7-type defense system has been executed. There's no way we can be invaded for the next 62 hours."

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

Keele stared forward in the darkness, surrounded by ten other holograms beside the large table.

"Les Enfants Terribles has met the target…"

"Indeed…I do hope he is enough to-"

Keele interrupted the tan man to his right, shaking his head, his visor glinting.

"No, Solidus is not enough to defeat an Apostle of God Hand, that is impossible. Even with his mechanical personal Evangelion armor suit, and all his weaponry and training. It is impossible."

The other members of SEELE remained silent, most of them leaving notes to themselves in their heads to raise their personal security as high as possible.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Brother Void floated there in the darkness, staring at Femto and the millions of great bulbous crimson pods connected to each other, giving off a strange pink luminescence in the dark abyss.

A nude woman was visible behind him, lit by the flames in the darkness, bat wings sprouting from her back and a shock of squirming black vipers upon her head.

He spoke to her, his back still turned, apparently instantly aware of her presence.

"Apostle Slan…"

"Apostle Void…"

"Hmmm…Do you see the man standing before Zodd now? Who is that man? His foolishness reminds me of that fool with the large sword, the one who tried to stop Femto's ascension."

"Indeed, and he did fall, and so will this mortal resistance protecting the Mortal Council of Twelve, or more accurately, Eleven, soon to be zero."

"Yes, we cannot allow them to trigger their scenario, the Scrolls of Idea led them blindly into our hands and by that, God Hand controlled all that was mortal and immortal. But we cannot let them actually utilize the Scroll. Slan."

"Yes, Brother Void?"

"Under no circumstances can Third Impact be allowed to happen, we cannot allow them to control their own destiny in such a way that would lead to even our destruction…"

Slan nodded thoughtfully, her eyes resting on the pods and the pulsing bodies within them.

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Charles Chirac stumbled backwards with a groan, noticing the warm wetness on his pant leg, and then stiffened, standing himself up and gazing gloomily at the ruins of his private helicopter and the two figures on opposite sides of it.

He blinked twice, and then quickly dashed towards the tunnel he had used to come onto the roof, this time escaping back down it.

Solidus Snake stood there, his long, dark blue cape rolling about with the wind as it lay on the roof where he had discarded it.

He flexed his arms beneath the dark blue metal mechanical suit, which was oddly enough almost exactly the color of Eva Unit 01; he wore staring at Zodd grimly with his right eye, the other dead beneath a black eye patch.

"You, Apostle of God Hand. I know your kind, leave this place at once, you have no place here!"

His purplish, blue armor was thick with orange at the joints, especially thick at the chest and neck area, it indeed seemed strong enough to deflect at least tank shell, but apparently light enough for him to sprint with ease, especially with the jet accelerators installed in his boot units, Solidus found that he could run fast enough to cause jets of flame to spring out from beneath his metal boots.

Zodd seemed to let out a growl, although it was more of a deep chuckle as he stared at the odd mortal before him.

_Brother Void told me nothing of a mortal named 'Solidus'. Who is this upstart?_

The huge member of God Hand tensed his rippling muscles, choosing not to answer Solidus's proposal with speech but with the best way he knew how.

Solidus Snake stiffened as the bulking Zodd rushed towards him with a demonic roar, bounding across the roof.

_He's fast! How can something that big be that fast!_

Solidus dodged nimbly as a large fist flew towards him, carving lines into the rooftop and sending sparks flying with his speed.

Moving backwards, he pulled out the two P90s holstered on either side of his armor and aimed them at the huge Apostle, firing a thick stream of bullets at Zodd.

Zodd turned his head quickly to realize that Solidus had not only evaded his attack, but had moved to his side already and launched an attack of his own.

_He's fas-Argh!_

Zodd growled as the bullets slammed into his thick muscles, stumbling back once, and then roaring as he slowly moved forward straight towards Solidus, ignoring the stream of bullets ripping into him.

Solidus's one eye widened in bewilderment as his two weapons ran out of ammo, having unloaded an ungodly amount of ammunition into the God Hand monstrosity.

Zodd stopped a few feet in front of him, chuckling at Solidus's disbelief, his chest bleeding from the hundreds gunshot wounds, but apparently fine, otherwise.

Solidus Snake's eye widened once more as he realized he had given Zodd too much time in his disbelief, a huge fist swooping directly towards him, too fast for him to dodge.

And then, it stopped.

Zodd's eyes widened as he noticed something was holding back his great swing.

A long, metal tentacle springing from the back of Solidus's armor had apparently intercepted the bunch, although it was dwarfed by the size of his fist.

The God Hand Apostle let out another roar, swinging his other fist forward, only to have it caught by the other tentacle sprouting out of Solidus's back.

Solidus growled, straining against Zodd's strength, his metal boots carving lines in the roof as he slowly gave ground.

Suddenly the tentacles bent, still holding Zodd's fists but bending inward to allow Solidus a closer distance to the great monstrosity.

Rushing forward, his hands, which were free, drawing the two katanas sheathed into the sides of his armor, he slashed them forward, his tentacles still grappling with the Apostle's mighty fists.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Outside NERV Headquarters**

Dozens of VTOLs hovered around the area, while the booming sound of tank and artillery treads could be heard for miles.

Then, a single order, and the JSDDF rained down fiery hell on the earth.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya and the rest of the bridge crew gasped as almost a quarter of the screens in front of them erupted into static.

"Relay Stations 6 to 17 have gone silent!"

"A huge army of enemies is attacking the outer defense line!"

Ritsuko entered, having just come back from the computer room, her eyes widening as she heard the technicians.

"So…then the final enemy is humanity…"

Misato turned, her voice echoing in the control room in a commanding tone.

"Everyone go to First Level Battle Status!"

Maya gasped, whispering to Makoto.

"Battle status? But the enemy isn't an angel! It's human!"

"Yeah, but I don't think the enemy's going to give you the same consideration…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Security Gate 4**

A tall, lean man in a NERV uniform stood solemnly at the gate entrance, yawning.

_I wonder when I'm going to get a promotion; goddamit…This crap is so boring…_

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he picked it up, answering quickly.

"Yes, this is Lieutenant Saritobi. What is it? An enemy inva-"

Saritobi let out a choking gurgle as the knife slide across his neck, the JSDDF Special Operations commando moving forward past the dying body, not taking a second glance.

Behind him, dozens of commandos dressed in black rushed past, armed with submachine guns.

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Zodd let out a roar of pure fury as Solidus Snake's katanas plunged into his belly, slowly creeping in until they were hilt deep.

_GRAUGH! How dare a mortal wound me like this!_

With a might kick, he sent Solidus flying backwards, the tentacles releasing the grasp on his fists, the katanas still stuck deep into his gut.

Solidus grunted as he landed painfully on the edge of the roof, sliding almost straight across the mansion roof.

Slowly rising with the help of his tentacles steadying him, and spitting a glob of blood and saliva from his mouth, he noticed that there was a slight crack in his armor.

_What! How did he do that? I suppose I've underestimated him…he's fast for his size, and he is a member of God Hand…No member of God Hand has ever been killed or defeated…I don't even know if they can, they may be immortal, or invincible…or just damn lucky. I've got to end this now._

Solidus let his tentacles curve around, under his armpits and then point forward, so he was grasping them with each hand, and then stared determinedly at Zodd as he approached.

_Get ready for some heavy firepower, you bastard…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"First gateway can not be used!"

"The west storage room is on fire!"

"The invading army has entered at the first level!"

Misato spun around as the control room erupted with the flashing lights of the screens all around them, blaring sirens and alarms ringing all around.

"The army attacking the west side is a decoy; if the real goal is to take over the Evangelions…They will be going after the pilots for sure. Where are Asuka, the Commander, and Rei?"

"Affirmative…let me see…"

"Where's the Second Child?"

"She's apparently still in her holding cell in the Detention Facility, however the only one who possesses the key to that particular cell, according to this readout, is Commander Ikari himself."

Misato shook her head.

_Damn you Shinji...What's wrong with you!_

"So then where are the Commander and Rei?"

"Both…both unknown, I have no idea, it's not telling me…"

"Damn…"

"Second Level has been locked down entirely. All non-offensive forces, retreat from sector eighty seven!"

"Underground Level Three has been taken over. They're approaching Level Two!"

Misato turned away, gazing at the empty Commander's chair and then at the screens around her.

_Dammit…They're attacking level by level. It's only a matter of time before they take us over completely._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Commander Shinji Ikari stood calmly as Rei Ayanami emerged from the tank of LCL fluid, drying off and staring at him with a slight smile that only he could see.

"Ikari…"

Commander Shinji Ikari smiled, a broad smile, although his eyes were hollow and lifeless.

"Rei…so you're ready…The appointed time has come, let's go."

Rei nodded, following Shinji as he left the dark chambers.

* * *

Woah! That's the first Rei we've seen…in a hell of a while…Eheheheh, I've sort of missed her, sort of kind of, she's an important character, but not really in Part One, she'll be more important in Part Two…

Well, it might have been a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it…

See you next chapter, only four more chapters left before D-Day!


	27. Flirting with Severity

Well, well, well, we're definitely winding our way down to the end of Part Two now! Chapter Twenty Seven! Three more until Part Two and even more Madness! I have the next three chapters planned out…They may be long, and weird, but I figure I'll get it down…On to the big thirty!

Let's get this show on the road

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Solidus Snake let out a growling roar, like a wounded, mad dog, his tentacles curve around, under his armpits and then pointed forward, steadied with his hands.

He smiled as the metal claws at the end of each tentacle opened up, revealing large holes at the center of the strong flexible metal tentacles.

Zodd stared, confused with the mortal's play. Then his eyes twitched slightly as he noticed what came flying out of each tentacle. A large gray missile, probably some sort of surface to air missile, usually what someone would see flying out of large missile installations, not a man's tentacles.

Solidus Snake smirked.

"It's time we were both free, Apostle of God Hand!"

Zodd let out a roar, angry that he would have to show a bit of defeat in his next action. Reaching behind his back, lightning quick, he drew his enormous sword, swinging it in seconds, almost batting away the speeding missiles like tiny pebbles, although they did explode close to him as he swatted them, sending the beast stumbling back a few feet, a great cloud of smoke and ash between him and Solidus.

Solidus Snake growled as he squinted his only good eye through the smoke, expecting Zodd to at least be hurt or humbled.

Instead the Apostle simply stood there, exactly as before the missiles, except for a small sooty blackness on his now drawn blade.

He smirked at Solidus and spoke, his voice a booming growl.

"It's time _you _were free. As a good friend of mine used to say; the one thing you Lillum have never been able to grasp, is that death may be the only absolute freedom there ever was."

Solidus Snake's one good eye opened wide in surprise.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Rei Ayanami marched solemnly down the metal catwalk, Commander Shinji Ikari by her side. Their faces were both emotionless and bare, however if one looked closely, they could see Shinji's hand firmly grasped around Rei's pale hand, and a slight smile on both their faces.

Rei felt almost a tinge of what could've been pride in another person. She was ready to fulfill her lifelong purpose for the only person she had in the entire world, the only thing she had. First it had been the Commander…now it was still the Commander, except his son had ascended.  
The pair suddenly stopped as a tall man with long black hair and a dark trench coat stopped in front of them, nodding to the First Child and slightly bowing to Shinji Ikari.

Shinji Ikari smirked as he viewed the container Amon held in his right hand. Within it was an odd, embryo-like being, within it was the Answer.

"You have done well, Amon. Pity Alucard could not make it…"

At any other time, Shinji would've winced at the loss of Alucard, such a powerful servant, but he no longer truly needed a bodyguard or henchman anymore. His plan was soon to be initiated; Amon would be enough for the small bit of time left for this world.

Shinji slipped off his left glove, and grasped the container, staring at it.

"Amon…Watch our back, just in case, I cannot afford interruptions at this point in the scenario."

Amon simply nodded and followed behind Rei and Shinji while they walked down the catwalk, through wide-open gigantic metal doors, and then, in front of them, the great white Lillith.

Shinji clenched his fists, staring at the Second Angel.

_I shall make everything right…in a world where Asuka will be with me, in a world where I will see my father and mother again, together, with me, all happy, all at peace…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato spun around, clenching her eyes shut tight in frustration as flashing alarms spread all over the screens in the Control Room.

_Dammit…Shinji and Rei are missing, I can't get Asuka…and the goddamn JSDDF__bastards are getting closer and closer! I can't stay here, I have to do something…I have to…I suppose it won't be much longer…until everyone here is killed._

Out of the corner of her eye, Misato noticed the Commander's desk, the seat behind it empty.

Peering around at all of the confusion, she realized that the desk most probably had operable screens connected to all of the cameras in the base, and logically could tell her where everyone was. Frankly no one seemed to notice her or care, simply because of the horrendous chaos, as she crept up to the Commander's desk.

"Second Level, no response. Control Room 77, no contact. Single-track train #52 destroyed!"

Makoto shook his head, sighing as he made sure his pistol was loaded.

"This is horrible…even the Angels were easier than this…"

Maya sobbed beneath her desk, trembling.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Level 3**

The NERV scientist let out one last scream, blood splattering up in the air and onto her broken glasses as she fell to the ground, dead.

Lieutenant Naota Kiriyama reloaded his submachine gun as he stared at the bloody mess around him. The soldiers around were dashing after unarmed personnel, most often scientists and technicians, now that the major NERV Security Force was dead, and trying to shoot them down.

He sighed as a young woman dashed past him, her eyes frantic, and made no move to chase or stop her, simply watching passively as one of his comrades coolly pulled out his handgun and shot the woman in the head.

He turned around and made his way down yet another gloomy hallway, training his weapon at a middle-aged man in a lab coat and firing.

_Kill every living thing inside of the base along with the Commander and the pilots…this is the only way to avert the…Impact…We have our orders, after all._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Makoto almost yelped as he typed at the keyboard in front of him.

"Level 3, Area B has been invaded. No possible way to halt the invasion there! Area F has enemy presences as well! The entire area there has been taken over, no possible survivors!"

Misato looked up from the flashing video screen implanted in the Commander's desk, her eyes weary with recent knowledge.

_So...he's there? And…no…I know what Kaji said…what he told me…But Shinji would never…would he? Shinji isn't his father, dammit!_

She stood, turning to Makoto and speaking in a commanding voice.

"Completely seal off Level 3, as well. Any security teams still alive should be ordered to retreat. Release bakelite into all the entrances leading to Section 803."

Shigeru nodded.

"Affirmative"

She pulled out her service revolver, loading it; completely sure of what she would have to do now.

_I know I can turn him…I know I can bring Shinji back…_

She began to make her way out the Control Room as practically all the technicians stared at her with pleading eyes, like little children afraid of the dark.

"All non-offensive staff please avoid close combat. The enemies are professionals, if you cannot fight them, it is better to surrender."

Inside Misato knew this was not true, surrender was impossible, the JSDDF had been slaughtering unarmed NERV scientists and technicians by the dozens. Perhaps it would've been better to tell them to fight to the death…but it no longer mattered.

She took one last look at Ritsuko, moving closer and whispering into the blonde woman's ear.

"Sorry, Ritsuko…Please, take care of things here. Thank you."

Ritsuko stared solemnly at Misato and then sighed, her voice listless.

"Sure…no problem."

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Solidus Snake let out a roar of utter agony as he felt his right arm being cleaved straight off his shoulder, armor, bones and all, leaving nothing but a bleeding stump.

He stumbled backwards, regaining his concentration and managing to barely dodge another strike from the beast's sword, weaving in around the large Apostle's body and then getting a good distance from him.

He tried to steady his armored body as he stumbled from his burst of speed, grasping his left tentacle with his remaining left hand, hoping he would have enough time to steady it and fire before Zodd managed to reach him.

_Dammit…how…is he that fast? I've got to stand my ground until Number Eleven has escaped!_

His eye widened once more as Zodd charged forward like some mad mongrel, bearing his great sword down once more, this time right towards Solidus's skull.

George Sears suddenly realized that he could neither dodge the blow nor have his armor protect him.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

"All units entering base interior, all Evangelion Units should soon be under our control, resistance has been futile."

"Indeed, the invasion is fully progressing."

"The invasion is proceeding well, I hope?"

Keele's mouth opened wide and then he smirked as noticed where the new voice was emanating from, and all other ten members stared as well.

Number Eleven sat in his chair, which had been empty for many hours since his disappearance and the deployment of Les Infants Terribles.

"Ah, Chirac, I am glad you are safe."

"Indeed, I have found a safe spot in a nearby town where no one knows I am…Solidus's arrival gave me enough time to escape…"

"Indeed, he has served us well. Shall we order him to retreat?"

Keele grimaced and then chuckled, a hollow sound.

"No. His fate is sealed, Sears has served his purpose, and he is useless to us now. And besides, the finally scenario will soon be underway! And then, even God Hand will quake beneath our plans!"

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Zodd's almost reptilian eyes opened wide in surprise as what he had assumed was to be the deathblow upon this mortal had been halted. He was indeed not fazed, or capable of gasping, but he was slightly surprised, if not amused.

Solidus grit his teeth as his two tentacles grappled with Zodd's strength, both of them clamped right around the Apostle's blade, stopping it in midair.

Zodd growled from between his great teeth, struggling to push the blade down further towards his mortal opponent.

"You…foolish Lillum…to think you actually believe…your culture…and your technology…and all of these things…can save you from enslavement! You are ours at birth, and you will be ours in death! I lied…In truth, there is no freedom in death, as Tabris said. That was a lie. Because even in death, we own you…"

Solidus growled, realizing what he had to do.

"You…control nothing…that is an illusion…we have the power, to change our own destinies! The power rests in our might, in our souls, in our mind! I know it, you are afraid of the Impact, you are afraid of the power of Lillith, you cower at the power of the human soul! You cannot conquer it! You are nothing but a bunch of immortal mongrels!"

His metal tentacles were quite flexible, strapped to the back of his armor; he was able to control them with simple thoughts. They were capable of firing a limited amount surface to air missiles, and more importantly, firing a short-distance but highly powerful electrical current.

Solidus Snake let out a roar as the blue almost lightning like, bolts flowed straight out of his tentacles and into the sword they were clutching, pulsing straight into the great blade.

The Apostle of God Hand stared at the mortal with a smirk, unsure of what to think as the bolts ran into his blade, from the tip all the way to the hilt, apparently having no affect.

_Hmm, what does this fool think he's doing?_

Then, suddenly, as the electricity began to crackle and encompass Zodd's great blade, the sword simply exploded into thousands of shards of metal or whatever ungodly material the Apostle's sword was made out of, leaving Zodd with only a useless silver hilt.

Zodd's confusion turned into rage however, as the currents slammed into his hands, holding the hilt of the shattered blade, burning him. He released the hilt as the current slammed into him full force, sending him actually stumbling backwards and onto his back with a great crash, his hands and chest smoking.

Solidus fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding wound where his shoulder had been, breathing heavily at all the energy he had wasted, a wry smirk on his face.

"That…is the power of human…technology…you bastard…"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The nude female Apostle with locks of raven vipers floated in the nothingness, smiling.

"Zodd's words are the truth…that mortal is strong, but he hasn't a chance…"

Void floated alongside her, his face expressionless, perhaps because his of his lips peeled back, revealing bone and his sewn up eyes.

His voice echoed in the darkness, although his face did not move.

"Yes…however we should be wary of this foolishness, they will all return to us when they perish, simple fuel for Femto's genesis…However, we cannot allow them to bypass their faith and their destiny. The Third Impact, or as they call it, their unholy genesis, must be averted at all costs. Zodd has only slain one member of the Committee now…this is quite disappointing."

The Apostle Slan frowned, her viper hair swaying.

"Yes, I suppose so…But trust, Apostle Void…they haven't the will or the fortitude to really initiate such a plan. You forget; Lillith was once one of us…"

"Indeed…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Ritsuko crouched down as another bullet flew over her head, loading her pistol and grimacing.

_Dammit…they're…everywhere. But I won't let them get me mother, or let them get you! I'd rather destroy both of us than allow that…I'd rather destroy this all than let them get their hands on you!_

Meanwhile, Makoto groaned as he reloaded his pistol, nursing a gunshot wound to his left shoulder.

"There's…This situation…is totally wrong…This facility wasn't built with a proper system to defend against a full human invasion!"

Aoba grimaced, his mind the voice of pessimism and reality as always.

"It's only a matter of time…we don't stand a chance…"

"This is a real land war…the equipment in this base just can't handle that…"

"Think about it though. They've been steadily decreasing the funding for any and all defensive systems. This has probably been planned from the beginning!"

Aoba sighed as he noticed Maya was still fidgeting with her pistol and crying.

"The safety's on…just-"

Maya shook her head, shivering.

"I…I just don't know how to use a gun…I can't…"

Aoba placed his hand on her shaking back, trying to calm her for what would come.

_Eh…she has more of a chance to survive anyway…I will die…and Makoto will die…but perhaps they will spare a woman…_

"Just pretend this is training, Maya…We did that a lot, remember?"

"B-But! These aren't just targets for target practice or cardboard cutouts! They're human…"

Aoba clenched his fists, almost snarling, and then trying to calm his voice down as he heard another bullet whiz over his head.

"Dammit Maya! Shoot or we'll die! If you don't shoot, you-"

Aoba was cut off as a bullet swiftly passed straight through his chest and out his back, killing him almost instantly.

He flopped over dead, an apathetic look on his dead face and Maya burst into tears again, closing her eyes while Makoto struggled to revive his dead comrade.

* * *

Woah! One death! I always liked Aoba a lot…You don't see too much of him, but you do get some hints of his personality in EoE, and I've been toying with making a one-shot about him…I probably will, he's quite an interesting character, pessimistic and maybe apathetic and lonely, you can even draw some conclusions from his seeing nothing but Reis during the dawn of Third Impact, cringing from them, instead of embracing some true love like the others did.

Eh, I'm rambling, see you next chapter, things are going to get _very_ crazy and dramatic as we hit the end game for Part One.


	28. Flirting with Veracity

Well, we've finally come to the Big Three, the last three chapters of the thirty chapter Part One. The last three chapters I'd been planning out and dreaming of writing at the very beginning of this fanfic. I remember straining about around Chapter Thirteen, wishing I could start writing Chapters Twenty Eight-Thirty already…But now I'm here…

Prepare yourself for Madness, Sadness, and Darkness, all in one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Zodd rose, groaning.

Even an immortal could feel the true agony of battle.

He stared down at his raw red chest and still smoking hands and actually let out an uncharacteristic growl of pain, flinching as he finally stood completely.

Finally he peered forward, looking around feverishly for his mortal opponent. His mind was quite dulled, for in every other circumstance he would've leapt up in a berserker rage, ripping this entire building apart.

Yet now, the Apostle Zodd was almost laborious and methodical.

Then he saw it, the fool mortal who had preached of human might.

Solidus Snake was on his knees, clutching the slowly bleeding wound where his right arm had once rested snugly in high tech armor.

He slowly stumbled up to his feet, his tentacles actually hoisting him up most of the way so he was floating a few inches off the ground, and then stared wearily at Zodd, slowly drawing a single katana.

Zodd simply nodded, clenching his fists. His blade was obliterated.

They stood there, staring at each other, no longer letting out jabbing insults and foolish wordplay. Instead they realized that this was the end, the true judging chapter.

With a shared roar, they both charged at each other, a blur of rusty crimson and one of dark blue.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Makoto flailed down onto the ground in a rain of blood, the bullet cleanly passing through his throat and into a wall.

He landed on his back, beside Maya, who let out a bloodcurdling scream, crouching down and dropping her weapon, which she hadn't fired yet anyway.

Makoto simply stared ahead, up towards where the sky would've been, emitting a gurgling sound as his body trembled and his dull eyes dilated.

Maya sobbed, shaking her head in disbelief as the technicians around her fell one by one. Most of the minor technicians had already been killed, and she could hear that the sporadic gunfire resisting the JSSDF forces was already much quieter, and getting quieter by the minute.

Slowly but surely, the enemy troops were making their way into the control room.

Maya turned her head, gazing sadly at Ritsuko, who was still rapidly typing at her laptop, an odd remote on her lap.

_Ritsuko…we're the only ones left…they're coming for us…but at least we're alone…together…_

Suddenly an exploding noise came from behind her and she spun around, only to cough and gag at a great influx of smoke, no type of poison, just a great cloud of smoke, blurring the entire control room.

She could hear footsteps close by, hard commanding claps of boot against metal platform, and she crouched down, trying to hold back her whimpers and squinting her eyes through the treacherous, impassable smoke.

Slowly the smoke began to dissipate and clear, she realized she'd barely moved from her original position, instead blundering about in the murky smoke cover.

She looked down, realizing she was looking at the polished boots of a soldier, polished except for the occasional blood stain.

Maya shook, in disbelief, and slowly looked up to lock eyes with a man dressed in the uniform of a JSSDF officer.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Commander Shinji Ikari stared blankly at Rei, his hand on her shoulder while he slipped the squirming embryonic state of Adam into the hollowed out compartment in the palm of his mechanical hand and arm.

They stood there on the catwalk, directly in front of the mask of Lillith, so close they could touch it, while Amon stood unseen, even closer to the great pale monstrosity, out of their line of vision, his pistol drawn.

He had never taken his glove off that replacement arm, until then. The palm was actually made of durable glass, an odd see-through palm that now revealed the odd embryo inside of his hand.

He nodded at Rei, whose red eyes seemed to twinkle with an unknown feeling, possibly of unknown devotion.

"I am with Adam now. This is the only way for us to be reunited in the final genesis, a world of our choosing. This is the way, the unity of Lillith, Adam, and the Shikon shards. Such power cannot be repulsed even by the Hand of God Himself."

Ayanami's arm suddenly fell off, causing Shinji to wince sadly, caressing Rei's cheek. She seemed not to mind the loss of the limb greatly, instead smiling slightly at the Commander's touch.

"There is no time, Rei…I'm…sorry. Your A.T. Field can no longer sustain your shape, Let us begin, Rei. Open your A.T. Field... the barrier of your heart. Leave your now useless body, and release your soul. Merge all souls into one. And then, bring me to Asuka's side. With her, I shall create the world, the world without misery, a world of the chosen, a world where my father and mother can live together, united once more."

Shinji swung his arm of flesh towards Lillith, letting his touch hover a few inches away from her as his cold metal hand began to ease its way into Rei's breast.

He remembered, numbly, the last time he had held Rei's bosom, in a far different pretense.

_Shinji Ikari let out a strangling scream; oddly like the one he had given charging at the last angel, except this time, his weapon was definitely not a precision knife._

_He stared at Rei Ayanami, and then coughed, averting his eyes and placing a hand over his blushing face as she crept down silently, nude, picking up the glasses that he had dropped, which were apparently his father's._

"_I…I'm sorry….Uh…um…Uh…I…Oh!"_

_Shinji seemed to continue to stutter and blather on meaningless noises as Rei picked up the glasses, examining them calmly, as if she had not noticed them._

_The Third Child tried to keep his eyes from drifting to her cool, pale skin. It was as white as porcelain, and seemed like it would be soft and delicate to his touch, soft and delicate…_

_Argh! I've got to get these thoughts out of my mind! I'm not a pervert, dammit!_

_Pitifully but understandably unable to wrench the pale image of Rei Ayanami out of his mind, frankly because she was kneeling before him naked, he made a mad dash towards the direction he remembered, dazed, that the door had been, to rescue himself from the room pounding with teenage hormones, his teenage hormones. For her part, Rei hadn't even flinched as she stood up, just in time to accidentally trip the blindly escaping boy, her pale slender leg crashing against his clothed in black._

_He winced, not because of the slight pain, but because he suddenly realized in that flash of a second as his eyes beheld the tiled floor rushing towards him, that his escape had been denied by the cruel fates._

_Shinji Ikari blinked, groaning and opening his eyes, staring down directly into Rei Ayanami's red eyes. She stared back at him passively, apparently not extremely discomforted by the fact that the Third Child was now lying straddled atop her naked body._

_So soft…and warm…_

_The same thoughts would've been going through Rei Ayanami's mind at the physical contact, but they were shut down quite quickly by the gray void of her psyche._

_Shinji moved his head closer to hers; curiously, his mind slowed down and clouded by the mutual body heat and warmth of the moment itself. His lips trembled as he moved closer to her face, and although Rei's face was blank, she could indeed feel an odd warmness within her body._

_Suddenly Shinji Ikari looked down at his left hand as it shook in its grasp, and noticed that it was clutching one of Rei's ample breasts._

_He would've kissed her if it hadn't been for that sight, that sublimely beautiful sight, jolting him back into the reality of shame and embarrassment._

_He sprang backwards, leaving Rei lying on the floor, and averted his eyes, his cheeks red._

"_Ah…I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

_Rei simply bent her back, sitting up and then finally standing, her eyes shut._

"_What can I do for you?"_

Shinji Ikari would've chuckled at the irony of the memory and the sight of his hand easing and merging into Rei's bosom, but he was too numb, and the moment was too vital. The time was ripe for misery, not for laughing, he had not truly laughed for what felt like years.

Suddenly he flicked his right hand of flesh closer to Lillith, clenching his eyes tight and focusing, his left hand merging deeper into Rei.

The ground around them shook, and suddenly tiny flashing glints of pink began to appear around Lillith's body, there were exactly seven of them. Two nailed in her waist, one in each palm, and three embedded in her mask.

They slowly began hovering out of the white monstrosity and floating around rapidly in helixes and spinning circles around Shinji's outstretched right hand.

Shinji winced nervously and then smirked as the Shikon Shards floating above his right hand collided into each other, forming a single great Shard which seemed to burn and flash like a supernova, shaking the very foundations of the base with a horrendous earthquake as they united.

_The time has come._

_

* * *

_

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

Solidus Snake growled as he ducked under another swooping, great swing from Zodd, more or less ducking only slightly, the tentacles that were carrying him over the ground bending and doing most of the work, so that he was floating off the ground.

He swooped forward, slashing his katana rapidly, which he held in his only remaining hand. He couldn't truly execute many moves with his remaining arm, but was content to send a flurry of diagonal slashes towards Zodd's chest, most of which the Apostle let slash brutally against him, without much apparent effect.

Suddenly a great pressure impacted him and Solidus' tentacles clamped into the ground, barely stopping him from flying back from the punch Zodd had landed, his armor already crumpling at the point of impact.

He groaned, trying to use the momentum as an advantage.

Letting himself fall back, he swung his left tentacle up to brutally clamp around Zodd's skull, while the remaining right tentacle attempted to precariously support his weight off the ground, digging hard into the roof.

Zodd let out an ear piercing roar, horrendously intense, as the tentacle's claw dug into both his eyes at the same time, letting a small flow of white and red flow down his face.

He roared and swung his fists in frenzy at the mortal who was gouging out his eyes, brutally impacting over and over into Solidus' armor, the mortal spitting out streams of blood but refusing to release his frenzied hold.

Solidus groaned and moaned, although they grew weaker as his armor shattered and even wounded him as it was slamming against his delicate human flesh, causing him to wince against the obvious cracking of bone and spit out streams of blood as he coughed and choked. Over him he could hear the dull buzz of a helicopter, but he was too weak to look up, and Zodd was too blind and frenzied to care.

Zodd launched one final punch, letting out a roar so terrifying that the ground itself shook with his passionate madness.

Solidus' right tentacle was simply snapped in half, the ultra-grade, flexible metal destroyed like a twig, annihilating his hold on the ground and sending him flying backwards with a crash and then sliding harshly across the roof until he finally stopped at the edge itself.

Zodd let out another roar, stumbling forward, swinging his great arms madly for an opponent, anything to crush.

But all he found was the cruel air in front of him.

Solidus slowly stood, staring ahead with his only eye, blurring vision as he beheld Zodd stomping about blindly, ripping up pieces of the roof and sending them flying up into the air like pebbles. He could also see the black helicopter slowly landing on the opposite edge of the roof, although he was too weak and the windows were too tinted for him to see anymore.

He smirked and coughed up a glob of fresh blood, slipping and stumbling backwards, his back to the edge, his hard metal boots already halfway off the roof, his body slowly weakening and feeling light. The wounds that had been dealt to him, he knew he would never recover from, yet he felt the grim satisfaction of someone who'd been something important in the annals of human history, someone who'd actually shown an Apostle the true fate of destruction, without a giant biomechanical monstrosity backing him.

He lifted up his remaining arm, clutching feebly and blindly at the air, whispering to himself, so quietly that it seemed like his mouth was just opening and closing mechanically, like a fish out of water.

"So…this is the end…Jack…goodbye…my kind was damned…from the beginning…the world only needed one Big Boss…and now the legacy is…"

Solidus fell limply backwards off the roof, a rain of blood flying up in the air, unsettled by his fall.

A few seconds later, there was a dull thump, and then only silence.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

Keele nodded and smirked to himself as the data recording that had been transmitted echoed in the ears of the council.

"It appears that the situation is over…"

"Indeed…We now have a specimen, or even perhaps hostage to utilize…I can only imagine the look on their foolish faces…"

"Yes, and we captured it at an insignificant cost."

Chirac stiffened and then smirked, nodding as a gaunt nosed man continued.

"Everything in Tokyo 3 is according to plan, I've received the communication…"

"Indeed, the Control Room has been pierced, the Evangelion and the MAGI are now ours, whatever the Ikari had planned has now been rendered irrelevant, we have the start on them, the advantage."

"Hah, there was no need to use the entire series in battle."

Keele nodded, rubbing his chin slowly.

"Indeed, all possible resistance to our plans have been annihilated, our final genesis is inevitable!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Lieutenant Naota Kiriyama sighed and stared at the woman's pleading face as she raised her arms.

"Please…we…I…I have no weapons…I'm unarmed…please…mercy…for the love of God, we're both hu-"

Kiriyama simply raised his pistol and fired it once in the short-haired female technician's gut, and then simply turned around as she fell to the ground with a bloody yelp.

He holstered his pistol and peered around in numb satisfaction at the mangled control room.

_Orders…are orders…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Amon's eyes widened in agony as he felt a piercing pain in the back of his neck.

It was pulsing, horrific agony, and he winced through his numb lifeless mask of a face, the hand holding his pistol trembling, although the Commander and the First Child seemed not to notice as they began their ritual.

Suddenly, the Shikon Shard in Amon's neck simply plunged straight out, escaping through his flesh and floating up to meet the pulsing Shikon Jewel floating above Shinji's right hand.

Amon's entire body screamed in the most horrible pain any human being had ever endured, and he could suddenly feel an odd pressure in his skull as the memories of decades once lost flooded back into his mind, as well as the realization of the truth.

It burned horrifically.

And then he remembered…he remembered her face…He remembered Robin…he remembered the bakelite.

He remembered. He remembered everything.

* * *

**Lyon, France**

**Unknown Location**

The odd sound of spurs hitting the ground almost musically echoed across the roof.

The dark figure stepped out of the helicopter as it landed, staring at the great monstrous Apostle as it rampaged around aimlessly on the roof, unsettling the various foundations of the building.

His long light gray hair floated behind him like his murky brown trench coat.

He continued to stroll almost leisurely, closer and closer, his spurred boots making noises as he made his way across the roof, staring at a group of three helicopters that were buzzing around Zodd, irritating the blind Apostle beyond belief as he swatted blindly at them.

Two of the helicopters suddenly, without warning opened fired with the twin Vulcan guns on either side of them, filling the flailing Apostle with heavy armor-piercing bullet after bullet, they ripped through the great rusty monstrosity, making him stumble backwards from the sheer force of the attack, the holes piercing his hide not delivering fatal blows but wounding him in agony with every round.

Suddenly the third helicopter fired a single missile towards the blind Apostle's skull.

It impacted with a great explosion that would've flattened a small building in seconds, but only caused Zodd to fall down like a toddler on his bottom.

Then they released the great nets without mercy, pummeling the blind Apostle with missile after missile as the metallic nets began taking hold around him, clenching tighter every time he tried to throw them off.

The solitary figure fingered a single silver revolver in his red gloved hand and then picked up a small black contraption that looked like a miniscule cell phone.

He spoke into it in a grim, venomous voice hinting at a Russian accent.

"Yes…the Apostle is ours."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Ritsuko fingered the small remote control in her hand, staring at it and then at the MAGI sadly as she sat in her hidden, secluded corner next to the consoles.

_I've changed mother's program…now we can all die together…it's better than letting them get their hands on you, mother…and I have nothing left…the world has nothing left…no hope._

Suddenly she was startled as she saw a bloodied hand slump in front of her, then dig against the ground as it dragged forward a moaning young women.

Maya slowly dragged herself forward, a long path of blood indicating how she had dragged herself from the place she had fallen after the bullet in her gut.

She groaned and then stared at Ritsuko sadly, the older woman peering at her in sudden shock and horror, no longer numb, placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.

"Maya?"

"Rit…Ritsuko…I…"

The young girl feebly reached out with her bloody hand, nervously resting it against Ritsuko's pale cheek, staining her white lab coat and her face with drips of blood as the hand trembled and shook weakly.

Ritsuko stared sadly and then stiffened at the contact, but instead of removing the hand, she reached out and grasped it tenderly, pressing it against her cheek.

She understood, she may not have had the same feeling as Maya, but she understood, or at least she thought she did. It was all illogical anyway.

Maya's eyes seemed to soften as tears ran down her face, and then her arm slumped limply on the ground, just as Ritsuko pressed the button on her small remote control.

"Goodbye I-"

Whoever Ritsuko Akagi was planning to say farewell to, obviously did not hear, as the great explosion that was centered at the MAGI erupted in a great flash, obliterating the control room and some of the rooms and catwalks around it in a utterly destructive flame that shook the entire headquarters, oddly enough almost coinciding with the shaking that the unity of the Shikon Shards had caused in Central Dogma, throwing the entire place into an even greater chaos.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari had not expected the second explosion, had not expected a second even greater tremor to rip through the headquarters other than the one he had created.

He stumbled forward with a gasp, managing to hold his right arm still under the pulsing pink nexus of the single Shikon Jewel, but because of this, he could not keep a hold on Rei, who stumbled backwards and landed with a grunt on her bottom, his left hand sliding out of her bosom, the merge of Adam and Lillith still incomplete.

He tried to stop the frantic nervousness from overcoming him, the madness, and stared apologetically at Rei.

"Sorry, Rei…please, get up while you can so that we may begin an-"

Suddenly footsteps on the catwalk, down ahead of them, on the opposite end as they stood with their backs to Lillith.

Misato Katsuragi stood there, more than a dozen feet away, her black handgun outstretched, pointing vaguely in their direction, but Shinji Ikari could see that it shook in her grasp, and he could see the tears running down her face.

"Please…Shinji…I can't allow you to do this…Please, come with me, you can't…you can't do this…What about Asuka, what about me? Don't you care about anyone else but yourself? What happened to you, Shinji?"

Shinji Ikari stared at her blankly and then in a flash drew his own pistol with his mechanical left hand before she could respond, aiming it at the Sub-Commander.

He responded to her questions, vaguely, his voice lifeless.

"No."

* * *

Well, that was the end of Chapter Twenty Eight, a pretty long and cool chapter as we hit the end of Part One…

Let me warn you though, when we end Part One, hitting Chapter Thirty, don't expect Part Two and new chapters to start for a while, Madness may not be included in my mass updates with my other fanfics for a while, but don't worry, I just need a little time to structure Part Two a little more concretely.

Well, hope you're enjoying it, see you next chapter.

* * *


	29. Flirting with Divinity

Well, sorry to the small amount of people apparently still sticking with this long fic, but I took a long time with this update...But I've been busy with other fanfics, and with scripting out the next thirty two chapters of this fanfic…which sounds harder than it really is I guess…

You may remember me fretting about how around Chapter One, I had Chapters Twenty Nine-Thirty totally ready to write…Well now…

I've actually got the entire chapters of Fifty Nine and Sixty totally fleshed out…

Trust me, shit happens. Crazy shit. :)

And for those who're wondering, "Hey Evincar! What about the update for (name one of the other billion fanfics I have), I've been waiting ages! 

Well, be patient, dammit, and just take solace in the fact that I never abandon any fanfic...I just take longer with some...ehheh. 

Well, let's start the chaotic show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Misato Katsuragi stared forward, her eyes blinking rapidly at the scene before her.

There was Shinji, standing before Lillith on the shaking catwalk as flashes of light and flame shot out around them.

Hovering over his right hand was a glowing pink crystal, shimmering, and twirling, something Misato had never seen in her life.

To his left side was Rei Ayanami, slowing pulling herself up from a sitting position, staring at her silently, and to his right was the mysterious black-haired bodyguard Misato only knew as Amon.

Shinji was consequently aiming his gun at her, held in his metal left hand, as she held her pistol aloft, shock in her eyes.

_I didn't mean this to happen…I wasn't thinking straight…too much of a rush, I shouldn't have pulled my gun._

She slowly lowered her pistol down, ever so slightly, so it was aiming at Shinji's feet, and began to make her way towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Shinji…Why are you doing this? You can't initiate something like this…You'd just be running away again!"

Shinji shook his head spitefully, lowering his gun in disgust and helping Rei to her feet.

"You don't understand, Katsuragi. You never did, no matter how much you tried."

She stared at him, obviously hurt.

"Then help me understand Shinji! You know you don't want to do this. You know what will happen if you initiate Thi- "

"No! I will be with my Asuka! My parents will be happy! I will shape this new future with my own mind!"

Misato's eyes seemed to actually flare with anger.

"You're being selfish Shinji! You want Asuka! She's down somewhere in that goddamn dungeon you stuck her in! She's been there for ages! God knows if she's alive or dead or…goddammit Shinji!"

Misato sobbed, tears running down her face.

Shinji stiffened, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses, his face unreadable. He seemed almost offended or surprised.

"You…you will be with Kaji…again…"

Misato shook her head, staring at Shinji like he was some petulant child, not the Commander of NERV.

"No! That's not what he would've wanted, no one wanted this! I don't want it! You can't twist humanity to your own selfish hopes Shinji! That isn't reality! That isn't the truth!"

Shinji flinched and then spat fiercely on the ground.

"Truth! Reality! There is no truth! Truth is what we perceive truth to be! All else is meaningless! I will shape my own reality!"

Misato's eyes hardened as the catwalk shook around them, stones of the walls collapsing and crumbling, although no one in the vast chamber seemed to notice.

"I…I can't let you do this, Shinji Ikari."

* * *

Amon stared at the three people in front of him as his whole body trembled and shook in pain, his mind aflame with madness and a growing, chaotic passion. No one seemed to notice. 

_Haruto Sakaki__ was slumped on the wall parallel to the entrance, his head slumped over and a large gaping hole in it, where his skull had been shattered and his brain and head grinded into mulch. It was obviously a wound caused by a high caliber weapon. Robin's mind went back to the witch in red, who had had large handguns capable of such damage._

_Amon shook his head in anger as if reading her thoughts from her countenance and then shut his eyes. He growled and then finally spoke._

"_All witches must die"_

_Miho Karasuma__ shook the dust from her body and slowly brought herself up, steadying her shivering body against what was left of the guard rail. Her eyes found Amon and Robin, and then finally something else._

"_Oh God! Sakaki!"_

_She stumbled towards him and then fell to her knees, after tripping over some debris._

_Amon offered his hand to her and then nodded his head towards the dead rookie. _

"_Forget him, he's been dead for some time, the instant that explosion occurred in fact, the witch probably got him in the head and escaped"_

Such fading and distant memories, they flooded in along with the emptiness, and the pain.

_Out of the tubes poured out an odd reddish brown liquid that seemed semi-solid. It quickly began flooding the hall, and was quick to dry._

_Amon sprinted towards Miho, and grasped at her hand, trying to pull her out of it. But the bakelite refused to budge, and she was frozen in it, a look of horror forever printed on her face as droplets of blood from her shoulder were frozen like a mosquito in amber. _

_Robin shouted Amon's name and he hesitantly abandoned the psychic, sprinting as fast as possible out of the area as their boots began to stick against the rising bakelite._

He remembered everything, except what had happened between then and the time he had awoken into this young man's manipulation. Amon did not like being controlled, and the knowledge that he had been for an enormous amount of time, tricked or controlled as some sort of lackey or henchman, drove him to a furious rage.

It didn't matter that the entire NERV base was crumbling around him, or that the STN-J had probably abandoned all hope of his survival.

All that mattered was…the kill.

Amon stared at Shinji's back with horrendous malice twisting his pale face and then…he drew his pistol.

* * *

Misato stared at Shinji as he turned around, away from Rei, and back to her, with a look of surprise on his face, his mouth twitching. 

"And what, exactly, do you plan to do to stop me, Misato?"

Misato flinched; surprised by his face and the fact that he had used her first name after all this time.

The question echoed in her head, although Shinji may have repeated it, she was too dazed and confused to really grasp that. All that was in her head was that echoing question.

_Really…what will I do? What must I do? Shinji…I love Shinji…like family…but I can't let that blind me. The whole of humanity is at stake, and one person dead, even one person you love with all of your heart...it…it has to be done…Or does it?_

Shinji seemed to nod to himself in satisfaction, as if affirming some distant thought in his mind to himself, and turned back to Rei, slowly holstering his pistol, his right hand still hovering under the chaotically floating and flashing crystals.

Suddenly Misato noticed something quite perturbing.

The bodyguard…Amon was it?

She really hadn't known much about him, and she really didn't search for much information on him. He had simply appeared, and like most of the unknown members of NERV and SEELE, she didn't trust him.

But now, the long-haired man was drawing his pistol.

She instinctively started raising her pistol, but her eyes widened when she realized that Amon wasn't aiming his weapon at her, but at Shinji's back, the bodyguard's finger tensed against the trigger, and Misato let out a scream as she raised her pistol and fired at him.

_I can't let him do this…Not to my Shinji…I won't let him kill him…I've got to take care of this, my own way!_

"Noooooo!"

* * *

Shinji had noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye, and felt Misato's desperate presence as she screamed. 

"Noooooo!"

He wheeled around just in time to see her lift her pistol in his direction.

He hadn't really thought about what she would do when it came down to the final seconds. If she would try to disarm him with words, or with love, or some other foolish ploy. But even in his darkest of minds…he'd never expected this…her betrayal.

_So I mean nothing to her! I don't care anymore! I never did! This is how it is! This is how it's always been! Other than oneself there is no one that unconditionally loves you! I will not die for this idea! I will not die for humanity! I'm tired of being selfless and 'saving the world'! I've had ENOUGH!_

He drew his pistol lightning quick, before she had the time to fire another shot, her first shot zooming past him, before he had the time to contemplate his move, or let the coolness of reason settle into him.

Shinji Ikari relied on instinct, and fired.

Misato Katsuragi's eyes widened as the bullet slammed into her belly, right along the jagged scar running up her body, and then she crumpled to the floor.

Her blood splashed forward, actually hitting Shinji, a drop of her crimson falling against the pulsing Shikon Shard hovering over Shinji, causing the Shard to pulse and change color, although Shinji didn't seem to notice.

Shinji stared numbly, and then felt a great pressure slam against him, a bullet enter his shoulder and fly out the other end, as if she were giving him the pain he had given her.

_What?_

He spun around quickly, stumbling backwards as the entire catwalk shook and creaked, staring at Amon holding a shaking, smoking pistol.

Amon spat blood, a pulsing gunshot wound in his chest, and collapsed over the side of the catwalk, into the swirling LCL ocean beneath them.

Rei simply stood there, silently trying to steady herself against the shivering catwalk, staring at Shinji Ikari's back as the young man fell on one knee and choked.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi felt like she was floating over the metal catwalk, her body cold and heavy, a pulsing drum of her own weakening heartbeat echoing over and over in her head. 

She couldn't really remember what had happened as the blood slowly seeped out the corner of her lips, bubbling and dripping.

That is, until she felt a warm hand stroke the blood and sweat away from her face.

She looked up silently, her face twisting into a weak smile as her eyes struggled to stay open. It was the rough silhouette of a young man, and at first she thought it was Kaji, reaching out towards the figure, coughing blood.

"Kaji…my love…did I do the…right thing?"

Suddenly she felt warm tears hit her face, and heard a weak and familiar voice speaking her name, just once, and she suddenly remembered everything.

"Shinji…"

The figure kneeling beside her seemed to flinch, and then flinch once more as she smiled and drew him towards her.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, although it seemed to last for hours, her bloody imprint against his dry lips, moistening them, his body shaking as she ran a hand weakly through his wet hair.

"Don't…worry…about anything…Shinji…you must simply do what you think is right…Do what your-"

Suddenly her eyes widened in mid-sentence, the thought on the tip of her tongue ceasing to be as she slumped over, her flesh limp.

The being known as Misato Katsuragi had ceased to be.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

If Keele had still had human eyes, they would've widened in surprise.

"What is the current situation? Have the MAGI been recovered! What of Adam and Lillith!"

"We…We cannot know…the MAGI were destroyed in an explosion…the entire base is crumbling! Damn Ikari! We cannot send anymore JSSDF to recon deeper inside! They refuse our orders! They say the base and all within it is doomed!"

Keele slammed a fist against the strong brown table.

"No! Damn them! We must recover the artifacts! We must initiate the ceremony! We cannot allow the cursed bloodline of Ikari to have their last laugh in their destruction!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari was nothing.

His mind was not racked with misery, as it should've been. It was simply too overwhelmed to function. It was empty and gray, and uncomfortable, and he felt like ripping it out of his very skull as he rose, screaming a ragged moan, clutching and roughly punching his head.

The kiss had wounded him more than anything, as if she had given him his comeuppance with that comforting action before her death. The kindness seared through his body, through the numbness.

But he tried to steel his nerves, tried to descend back into that numbness and draw on that gray strength.

Slow he stood up, his body shaking, his face unreadable as he stared at Rei.

He still had her, and he still had the Shard. He would right all the wrongs of humanity…He knew…He knew…that wasn…was…not…was what she wanted.

He clutched his head.

_She would've wanted it now…I'm sure…Misato…Misato…_

Rei stared at him, perplexed and silent, as she had been through the whole ordeal. Then she noticed the wound on Shinji's shoulder, and her pale lips finally opened, her face concerned.

"Are you hurt, Shin-"

Suddenly a crumbling piece of the walls around them slammed down on the catwalk, not close enough to hit them, but heavy enough to shake the entire metal platform like some plastic, toy bridge.

Rei Ayanami felt concern and confusion as she stumbled backwards, her feet touching air.

Shinji Ikari looked up, just in time to see her fall backwards, off the catwalk, and he let out a scream, a horrible shout, and ran forward, his hand grasping for her pale skin, his hand closing around the empty air.

Shinji felt the words slam straight into his body as he watched Rei's face actually twist into a sublimely horrific sadness of one who has failed in her life's purpose, as that beautiful pale face splashed into the LCL and disappeared far below.

They were not simply words slamming into his being, they were feelings, emotions he had long thought dead from apathy, from his cold practice.

But they were very alive now, as if living entities of their own, rushing through his body and making his head burn with fire.

_Rage! Anger! Sadness! Guilt! Misery! Failure! Foolishness! Fear! Love! Adoration! Respect! Fury! Wrath! Remorse! Shame…_

Commander Shinji Ikari stumbled backwards, each of them slamming into his body like a bullet, but even more like puzzle pieces being forced into a bare puzzle, slammed and hammered in.

His body shook and shivered, and the Commander of NERV ceased to be.

He was only Shinji Ikari now, a miserable young man, miserable and alone once again.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

They all seemed to float in the darkness of the void, floating in a sort of semicircle, the figures of mystery and madness.

A short, fat, pinkish man with a studded collar, a man in black with sewed skeleton jaws,

a nude woman with bat wings sprouting from her back and a shock of squirming black vipers upon her head, and a host of other shadowy figures that were hardly visible in the darkness.

The only reason those three were slightly visible was because of the eerie pinky luminescence glowing in front of them.

In front of them was a wall of glowing light, shimmering in the existence of millions upon millions of pink pods, each filled with figures, women, men, children, and creatures unknown, all pulsing with pink liquid.

But what they were staring at was a shadowy figure of crimson in the largest pod, the center pod, a huge pulsing pink bag that was half full of pink liquid.

The oddest thing was, the large pod was only half full, although the other pods seemed to continually dump their liquids into it, through the vast connection of pods and links in the huge pink mass. It seemed like the pulsing crimson figure seemed to be absorbing the liquid into itself faster than the rate at which it was being added, so the incoming liquid didn't really add much to the half full status of the huge pod.

The Apostle Void finally spoke, his skeleton jaws not opening, as always, no mouth opening, sewed together, he finally spoke.

"Femto must be born soon…for the Lillum are quick in their planning, quicker than we assumed. We can not allow the Impact to occur, it is simply a devious mechanization of the Lillum, of the mortals, to twist the holy ideals into their own selfish deviations. It must be halted in any way possible."

The Apostle Slan finally spoke, as all of God Hand absorbed Void's words, the female Apostle (if one could deem to lower a member of God Hand by giving it a gender) speaking as the vipers that made up her hair writhed.

"And what of Zodd? What shall we do?"

Void actually seemed to flinch, and he turned away from her and the other Apostles, staring intently at the pulsing crimson figure in the most prominent pod.

"Time…will tell…Undoubtedly. And we have more than enough of that. Time is our God, time is ours."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari kneeled on the metal catwalk as if in prayer, and began to scream, slamming his skull against the rough gray metal.

He slammed.

And slammed.

And slammed.

Until his head was ravaged with bruises and cuts.

Until numerous wounds oozed blood out of his head to mix with his tears, almost comforting in a way.

Until the pounding pain in his skull matched the horrendous beat of his heart, the beat he wished to stop.

He had nothing, he was nothing.

He was back to the beginning of his ordeal, as his father stared at his young form and abandoned him to his mother's specter.

After all these years, he was alone once more.

The only difference was, along the way, he'd caused a horrendous amount of pain to the people around him. All that just to come back to the beginning once more, all that hurt he'd delivered to the people around him.

_To the people around me…_

He realized now he'd never really been alone…He'd only been selfish…He'd only let the madness, the cold chaos that had turned his father into a monster, he'd only let that horrible feeling take over him and guide his actions, that horrendous apathy and coldness.

He hadn't let them into his heart, he'd spurned them, he'd killed them, ignored them.

Everything was his fault, all the wrongs of humanity lay upon the shaking shoulders of Shinji Ikari in his final hours. And the young man wished for nothing but death.

He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the catwalk to collapse as it inevitable would, for the final explosion to hit, for the base to finally implode or cease to exist.

But instead…he heard Misato's words.

"_No! That's not what he would've wanted, no one wanted this! I don't want it! You can't twist humanity to your own selfish hopes Shinji! That isn't reality! That isn't the truth!"_

No…He couldn't just run away again, he couldn't just run away and die and leave things as they were. That was his truth, that was the truth, and he realized it now.

He would have to right his wrongs, or at least die trying.

Shinji Ikari stood, slowly, the blood still dripping and flowing down his body, from the wound of hate in his shoulder to the self-inflicted wounds of his head.

He blinked through the gray fog in his head, through the tears and blood, and cast an eye of realization and misery around the chamber, as if finally awake.

The entire foundation of NERV Headquarters seemed on the brink of collapse, Lillith shaking, the Shikon…

Shinji's eyes widened.

_The Shikon Shard! I must have released it when I ran to Misato's side! It's in chaos now! It can't be controlled! God knows what I've done!_

The shard had grown into a pulsing pink nexus of energy and light, firing off beams into oblivion, and floating about and above the crumbling grounds and flowing LCL, as if it had a will (undoubtedly evil), of its own.

_I…I can't stop this now…I can't make anything right…Misato…I'm sorry…it's beyond my control now, behind my power…I am alone…I am alone and I…_

Suddenly he remembered something, and he almost screamed in horror at the sudden realization.

_Misato's eyes seemed to actually flare with anger._

"_You're being selfish Shinji! You want Asuka! She's down somewhere in that goddamn dungeon you stuck her in! She's been there for ages! God knows if she's alive or dead or…goddammit Shinji!"_

_Misato sobbed, tears running down her face._

He felt the guilt threatening to send him stumbling back down to the ground, he felt it threatening to finally destroy him, but he clenched his fists and tried to stop it with a single thought.

_I will…I will find her…I will help her…escape this damned place…It is the last thing I will do…I swear it…_

And so he ran down the catwalk as it began creaked and shook, he ran as fast as he could, until every fiber of his body screamed and moved.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Detention Wing**

The shattered young beauty shivered in the darkness of the musty cell, her skin pale, her body shuddering.

Her eyes were of madness as she curled into a fetal position, the cell shaking with whatever chaos was currently occurring in the base.

She no longer cared…She only…No…She had nothing.

"Mamma…Mamma…don't let them kill me…don't let them touch me..."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Short? Lame? Weird? Depressing?

Well, I enjoyed it…

Next chapter will be the final chapter of Part One, Chapter Thirty…prepare for true Madness with a dose of misery and Asuka…

Hehehe…

See you next chapter.


	30. Flirting with Finality

Well…this is it…Chapter Thirty…We've been going on for a while eh? Wow…Thirty chapters…The final chapter of Part One! 

I actually had this, as I may have told you way back in Chapter One or Two, almost completely written, ages ago…And I always couldn't wait to get to the last chapter, but it's been lots of fun getting here.

Anyway, after this chapter, Part One will be finally over.

Don't worry, I won't make Part Two a whole different fanfic, like a sequel (Although it is done a lot, and I did consider it), I'll probably continue it straight through on this fanfic, going on.

Now, the beginning of Part Two (Chapter Thirty One), may take a while to write, I have to get Part Two's even more chaotic plot anchored down and ready to write, so just bear with me and be patient.

Anyway…let's start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_

_I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_

_She shivered and screamed, shaking in the darkness, feeling Kaji's dead specter beside her, seeing the dead eyes of her mother piercing into her body._

_I don't want to die!_

"_You will not die."_

_Suddenly she felt that familiar presence once more, and closed her eyes in joy, sobbing as the images of her rotting corpse flitted away from her mind._

"_You shall be set free."_

"_Mamma!"_

_

* * *

_

And the bars…they gave…and the cell door…it swung open as she heard the unmistakable clinking of a metal key being removed.

She could see his silhouette against the flashing light of the cell entrance. His pleading face, the last time she had seen that face…it broke her to even remember it.

_Shinji saw the flash of metal and before he knew what he was doing, quickly dashed towards Asuka, slamming her out of the way with a rough push from his left hand, which subsequently fell to the floor. Shinji continued stumbling from the momentum and then fell to his knees and then down to the floor, his dazed eyes staring at his own disembodied hand in front of his face. _

_Asuka now slowly got up, and then noticed the crumpled form of the Third Child and what wrath the bayonet had incurred on his left hand, severing it completely off from the wrist up, blood simply gushing out from both the hand and Shinji's left stump of an arm. _

"_Shinji! Oh my God!"_

It was the face of a martyr, a willing martyr.

She knew then, that he would die.

There was no need for words between these two. They had transcended that.

From words of need, misery, love, adoration, guilt, hate, apathy, foolishness, they had gone through them all, and now, there was no longer a need.

The glint of guilt in his eyes conveyed his feelings as clear as the light of day, as did the gaze of utter chaos and misery in her blue, blinking eyes.  
He stumbled forward, coughing, and finally broke the silence that was almost comfortable to her, for the first time in what seemed like years, she heard his voice. And he spoke her name.

"Asuka!"

It was a heart wrenching, agonizing noise. She remembered hearing it when he had rescued her from her mindrape, she remembered hearing it when he had plead for her love.

But now, his eyes flitted towards her, and she knew any thought of love or forgiveness between them was irrelevant. It was as if they had a clean slate, because their pasts together were so very overwhelmed.

He repeated it again, no longer advancing towards her, instead stumbling backwards dully as he whispered.

"Asuka…"

She could not bear the noise, and finally strode out into the light, replying.

"Ikari…"

He gazed upon her skin, and sobbed, a choking moan.

It was for the fact that her beauty was still there, ever-present, burning under her mask of misery and imprisonment. It made her beauty look almost noble instead of the sensual passion it usually held for him.

He sighed, and then coughed once again, not noticing the blood against his hand as he covered his mouth, overcome with guilt.

She stared at him numbly, as one would regard a lamp, without hate or love, and continued to stride forward, her head held high, her lips trembling.

Asuka continued to stroll forward until she was finally out of her cell, not noticing the transition between freedom and imprisonment. It was irrelevant.

Shinji shuddered for some reason, and stumbled back once more, speaking feverishly.

"Get the hell out of here! There's no time…"

He nodded to himself, dropping the pistol that she hadn't noticed was clutched so tightly in his right hand, his knuckles still white.

It fell to the ground, utterly useless in this place where they were alone, a killing machine without anyone to kill.

And as he watched her slowly stride out, he nodded to himself once more, and then his body gave.

Shinji slid up against the wall, trembling, limp, and his back against the wall as he clutched his face, ripping into it with his fingernails, shedding blood.

Finally she noticed him, truly noticed him, the living thing Shinji Ikari, the ploy known as the Commander long shed along with his soul.

"Oh God! What are you doing!"

He didn't reply, instead seeming to mumble incoherently to himself as he sat limply against the wall, the base crumbling and shaking around him, his hands clutching his wet and messy face. She managed to make out some of his words.

"What have I done! Misato! What have I done!"

He sobbed, an oddly tinted fluid that was obviously a mix of his tears, sweat, and blood flowing down his face.

She shut her eyes tight, remembering her mother's face, her mother's voice, her own promise. She had loved Shinji Ikari, and he had loved her. But…

_You must leave this place Asuka! Now!_

She strolled forward, walking away from the sobbing, crumpled form of the Commander of NERV, leaving him, leaving him to die.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was finally alone. 

It was only he, and Death, on this fine evening as the work and mechanizations of NERV and GEHIRN, over Akagis and Ikaris, began to finally give way, chunks and slabs of concrete falling in the distant chambers in front of him.

He sighed, and shut his eyes, hoping that Asuka Langley Sohryu had survived. He realized now that that was enou-

Suddenly, a warm but firm grip around his arm, and he was dragged forward forcefully onto his hands and knees, forcing him to open his eyes and dispel the peace the darkness within his lids had began bestowing upon him.

He saw Asuka's flaming red hair as she dragged him forward once more, a stubborn but guilty look on her pale face.

He whispered weakly in confusion.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"What, you thought I'd really follow your orders, you idiot? I'm getting you out of here too, I'm not going to have some wimpy young man's death on my conscience."

He smiled sadly, and it seemed to stun her into silence for a few minutes, the simple beauty of the expression, but she was snapped into alertness when she heard the resounding crash of a stone pillar behind her.

"Come on now! Get up!"

He stared at her and shook his head sadly.

"I want to die, Asuka. I don't want to do anything."

She stared at him with widening eyes, shaking her head.

"Why are you acting like such an idiot! We're getting out of here right now!"

She pulled on his arm and began to drag the limp and uncooperative Commander of NERV with her as the base crumbled and shook around them.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The shadowy figures floated around the darkness, lit only by the eerie glowing of the pink pods pulsing with the pink, flowing fluid.

There were millions of figures inside the pods, a sad-looking woman with blonde hair and a lab coat, a young boy with brown hair, a young girl with freckles and chestnut hair, a new pod slowly forming next to that one, housing a woman clad in a red jacket; it was pulsing with humanity, although they were all apparently comatose or asleep, there eyes shut tight as if to ward away the living nightmares they knew not were around them.

It all flooded into the crimson figure's pod, the largest pod although the figure was around the size of an average human male, perhaps a little taller, the pod simply housing the slowly decreasing pink fluid pouring in and then effortlessly disappearing into the crimson figure's body, mysteriously.

The Apostle Void floated backwards, his face taut and expressionless as a beam of light slammed straight through the darkness, releasing a howling sound like a dying man.

Apostle Slan floated up alongside him, her eyes suddenly frantic.

"We cannot exist in this yawning any longer, brother! The Lillum have begun it! The light is seeping through! It'll destroy us all! We must leave now! The Shard's power coupled with Apostle Lillith has begun! They've unleashed a chaos upon us all!"

Apostle Void turned quickly to her, so quickly it was not apparent that he had moved at all. His face was the same as ever, but his voice was pulsing with a horrendous rage and malice, so much that it seemed to shake the darkness, if such a thing were possible, as beams of light shot out up around them.

"LEAVE! WHEN FEMTO IS TO BE BORN? ABANDON THE PROJECT OF A MILLENIA! YIELD TO SOME OBSCENE MORTAL DIVINE EVENT? ADMIT DEFEAT TO ONES STRICKEN BY MORTALITY! I WOULD RATHER BE DESTROYED THAN ALLOW SUCH A THING! WE HAVE TIME! WE HAVE TIME! ONLY A LITTLE MORE!"

His voice slammed through Slan, actually sending the Apostle flying backwards, fear on her face as she nodded silently in acquiesce, even the vipers on her head no longer writhing for a few minutes.

And so the liquid continued to pulse into Femto's pod as more and more were slain, and so the beams of light continued to pulse through the darkness, ripping actual permanent holes into the black nothingness.

Then, the crimson figured opened its two eyes, revealing two black orbs that seemed to somehow shine with a dark glow, and the Mother Earth herself seemed to scream in surprise and agony.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

They stumbled forward, a huddled mass of quick breathes, blood, sweat, and warmth, as the base moaned and shuddered around them, pieces of it falling freely now with great resounding crashes.

In front of the Third and Second Children was the hulking and at the same time, lithe, biomechanical monstrosity and guardian, Evangelion Unit 02.

Finally they had made it; it had been a relatively short journey, although it had been chaotic, a mad dash with Shinji supported on Asuka's shoulder, half because of his unwillingness to come, and because of his wounds.

Asuka peered over at the Commander of NERV supported on her shoulder, his eyes half shut, a tired smile on his face as they made their way up the long row of stairs that finally led to the catwalk that was parallel with Unit 02's entry plug.

Shinji felt a warm tinge of salty blood against his lips and sighed.

_I hope the energy is still somehow up…I can't manage a manual insertion…_

She was meanwhile staring intently at him, since he didn't really seem to notice at all, and images of that tired face flooded directly into her mind. All those memories came to her in an incoherent jumble of sad missed chances and misery.

_Asuka smirked mischievously at him._

_"So..so you wanna?"_

_Shinji stumbled backwards, his countenance twisting into what seemed like great surprise, and tried not to go into shock._

_"You heard me..it's nothing serious you know"_

_Shinji remained silent._

_"A coward, even at a game. Well, I knew that from the start"_

_"Not everything is a game, Asuka", mumbled Shinji._

_Asuka just smirked._

_"Sure, sure, I bet you're just afraid to kiss a girl on the day of your mother's anniversary; scared she's watching from beyond the grave?"_

_Shinji's face twisted into anger and what seemed like slight disappointment as he clenched and unclenched his right hand._

_"I'm not...I'm not scared of a kiss"_

_"Really? Okay, you're sure, now?"_

_Asuka folded her hands in front of her chest as they continued walking._

_"Sure"_

_"Then close your eyes!"_

_Shinji nodded and did so, and they stopped walking._

_"Here we go", spoke Asuka, her face softening as she moved towards Shinji._

_Shinji saw the flash of metal and before he knew what he was doing, quickly dashed towards Asuka, slamming her out of the way with a rough push from his left hand, which subsequently fell to the floor. Shinji continued stumbling from the momentum and then fell to his knees and then down to the floor, his dazed eyes staring at his own disembodied hand in front of his face._

_Asuka now slowly got up, and then noticed the crumpled form of the Third Child and what wrath the bayonet had incurred on his left hand, severing it completely off from the wrist up, blood simply gushing out from both the hand and Shinji's left stump of an arm._

"_Shinji! Oh my God!"_

"_Asuka!"_

_A warm hand brushed her cheek._

"_Asuka, don't cry, you're safe now."_

_The Second Child looked up to see Shinji Ikari, having exited his Evangelion and dashed towards her entry plug as quickly as possible._

_She stared at his soft face, a sad smile dancing across it._

_Asuka couldn't decide if she wanted to strangle him to death or embrace him, but she didn't have much time to think, as she passed out from complete exhaustion, saying one word before she did._

"_Idiot..."_

_The Second Child smirked._

"_About time you make dinner, idiot...I've been starving..."_

_Shinji turned his back to her and stood by the stove, putting it on. Unknown to her, a small smirk eerily similar to hers danced across his face._

_With a rush of breath and emotion, he mechanically dropped his left hand onto the stove, watching as the first wave of heat began to melt the outer layer of plastic._

She turned her head away from the jumble of memories, letting it stop there as Shinji Ikari's melting body reverberated in her mind. She could take no more.

They finally stepped onto the catwalk that was parallel with Unit 02's great crimson head, and then Asuka slumped over in total exhaustion letting Shinji rest against one of the hundreds of stairs they'd scaled over what had seemed like millennia. Around them the destruction of NERV Headquarters was even more apparent.

Catwalks and platforms high above them were swooning and then falling all around them, shaking the base even more.

Shinji sighed as he stared at the Evangelion they were about to board, wheezing and then smiling grimly.

"Hmmm, this is just like the time when we met…Thank God I don't have to wear that horrible plug suit again…"

Asuka actually stifled back giggles as the very area around them crumbled, remembering Shinji awkwardly dressed in her crimson plug suit, blushing deeply.

Of course, this was a far different time. Those were different days, he was a different person by far, and maybe she was as well. She hated love; she hated everyone, Misato, Kaworu, herself, Shinji. But she'd learned to understand that and try to deal with it as best she could.

They slowly rose unsteadily onto the catwalk, facing each other as Asuka's laughter began to die down.

Asuka sighed as her laughter ceased, noticing he had joined in weakly towards the end, and locked eyes with him, gazing into his now uncovered eyes.

She stared into those cerulean eyes, as if searching for something precious to her.

She could still see a hint of Shinji's former self, past the miserable eyes of the commander, hidden beneath the shell of madness and fury, and loss and guilt and chaos and insanity and foolishness and remorse and, and, and…

In Shinji's eyes, Asuka Langley Sohryu could see the broken platform that had once been anchored to the wall behind her, hanging a few meters above them, now hurtling towards her from behind.

"ASUKA!"

The name reverberated through his very being as he slammed his hands into her chest, sending her falling backwards.

Asuka barely had time to even gasp, her mouth open like a dying fish as she fell backwards, feeling a great rush of wind whip past her hair, inches above her head.

Shinji stumbled backwards as the wayward platform swooped towards him, a wild grin of satisfaction and complete insanity on his face as the huge chunk of metal slammed into his body, sending him plummeting off the catwalk and down to the ground below.

Once again he had saved Asuka's life; once again he would bleed for her, despite his previous oath to the contrary.

* * *

After what seemed like hours later, Asuka opened her eyes and groaned, slowly lifting herself off the catwalk in front of Unit 02's head unit, completely disorientated. 

She rose, feeling the base rumble and crumble as minute after minute of destruction passed by, and then as the dull aching in her head returned, so did the memory.

_Asuka's eyes opened wide as she saw the platform eclipse Shinji's body. Seconds later the platform had slammed into the wall opposite the one it had originally been anchored to, hanging precariously. The Third Child was gone. Asuka choked back an odd guttural noise, and then her soft eyes rolled back into her head._

Asuka ran as quickly and wildly as she could to the edge of the catwalk that was caked in rubble and dust, shouting desperately until her throat grew hoarse.

"Shinji! Shinji!"

Finally, there was a response, a low moan of pain, and Asuka could see the Commander of the crumbling NERV.

He hadn't fallen all the way down, for that would've surely meant death. Instead he had landed on one of the lower catwalks. From there she could see and hear him, and he could surely do the same.

He was slumped against the metal surface of the catwalk, his eyes staring dully at the platform that had felled him, hanging precariously above him next to the wall it had slammed into.

He was bleeding profusely from his chest and head, and he seemed to be clutching the place on his shoulder where Amon's bullet had apparently entered and exited.

She stared down at him in mad desperation, longing, and total fear.

_I…I don't want to be alone! Not like this! Shinji!_

"Shinji! Oh God…Wait, I'll come down to you; you'll be safe in my Eva!"

Shinji's eyes opened and closed rapidly and he coughed weakly, although his voice was resounding in the chaos.

"No."

She had already been making her way down the stairs, and she continued quickly until the realization of what he had said finally dawned numbly on her, forcing her to halt in confusion.

Asuka stared down at him.

"W-What!"

In a flash he reached into the back of his pants and drew a pistol, shakily trying to stand himself up, his face unreadable and stern.

"I said 'No.', Sohryu! I am already damaged beyond any medical aid. This place is crumbling now…because of the actions of two generations of Ikari. Leave now!"

She shook her head stubbornly, making her way down the stairs once more.

"No! I can't! I won't! I'm not a coward!"

"Shh! Where is your rage! Don't you remember you must despise me? Where is the sadistic Asuka I knew and pined for? The future is what you live for! Do not surrender it! Besides….by the time you get down here…this whole place will explode…"

She seemed not to listen, not to even care, continuing, her soft voice speaking his name, sending a fiery pain into his heart.

"Shinji."

Suddenly a bullet ricocheted a few inches away from her foot, on the next step down, and she stiffened in confusion, looking down at Shinji, who was shakily aiming the smoking handgun.

"What are you doing!"

Shinji's voice was cold, stern and authoritative, almost identical to his dead father's.

"Get…Get into your Eva Unit, Pilot Sohryu."

"So you're going to shoot me if I don't go?"

"That is correct."

She shook her head, continuing stubbornly down.

"No. You wouldn't. I believe that. I believe in you."

Suddenly Shinji's eyes took on a pleading gaze, his voice hoarse and struggling to remain authoritative and powerful.

"Get in, _now_! There's not much time…Remember…I killed Kaworu! I surpassed your synch ratios! I…I…killed Misato!"

His words slammed through her body like hot needles, and she stumbled backwards unconsciously, back up to stairs, away from him.

She continued like this, stumbling backwards in shock, until she was back on the catwalk, his words twisting around her insides in guilt, desperation, hate, and longing. She was overwhelmed, so they simply canceled each other out.

Asuka slowly and mechanically began to enter the entry plug without really even noticing it, her face numb and pale.

Shinji stared firmly at her, a strong smile, a proud smile, eerily like the one Gendo Ikari had first given when Shinji had finally begrudgingly agreed to enter Evangelion Unit 01.

Asuka stared at him, twitching and shivering.

"Goodbye, Shinji."

And then she was gone, the entry plug closing, shut tight and safe.

Shinji was finally alone, alone with his madness, alone with the cursed Ikari family legacy crumbling around him. He slowly straightened himself up to a proud, standing position, clutching his broken arm, blood seeping from his numerous wounds.

"Goodbye, Asuka."

He whispered this quietly to himself, looking up just in time to see what would seal his fate.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Unit 02**

Asuka grit her teeth as the ceiling above her began to collapse and fall down upon her Evangelion, great, thick pieces of concrete and metal.

_I can't let him die…I can't let it end like this…I can't…I won't._

She began laboriously reaching Evangelion Unit 02's great red hand towards the crumpled figure of Shinji Ikari, hoping to be able to save him within the great crimson fist.

Asuka Langley Sohryu was rewarded with the sight of the metal platform that had been precariously hanging above Shinji after slamming into him finally breaking free of its last restraints and falling directly onto the Commander of NERV, bathing him in an explosion of screeching metal and flame.

The Second Child's eyes widened and then dilated.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She let out one horrendous, unearthly scream as the huge ceiling finally caved in onto her crumpling red giant.

* * *

Almost simultaneously the final shard of pink crystal flew into the pulsing nexus of energy hovering within the destroyed NERV base.. 

The Shikon Jewel shook and began to crack in its completion and simultaneous chaos, as if it were ready to split already, so soon after having been united.

The shimmering energy around it split, cracked, and then exploded into a huge supernova of energy.

The world itself shuddered and shook as the huge glowing light began to pulse where Japan had once been, and fiery bursts of pink light began to cascade all around the world, flying around it like ribbons around some ill-gotten gift, until the entire surface of the world seemed to be covered in it.

The lightning energy bathed across the world, and it shimmered and quaked, a great rift of madness opening up, Chaos pervading.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The void seemed no longer to be pulsing with darkness; instead it seemed pocked like Swiss cheese with places of pure white light.

The pods seemed to no longer be created or even release liquid, instead slowly exploding one by own in shimmering flashes of pink.

This happened for what seemed like hours as the area around the Apostles was destroyed by light, until finally, only the main pod was still whole, although one could no longer see through the once transparent and filmy pink covering of the pod. Instead it seemed hard like a turtles shell, and it had become a fiery red color.

Then, suddenly, that too began to split and crack, but instead of exploding, the hard substance peeled away, like one would peel an orange, like flower petals opening, and a shadowy figure, solid and corporeal, stepped out.

It was a muscular red figure, completely red as in clad in crimson armor or rough unnatural skin. It seemed he had a red avian-like head over his own, with holes for his pale white face and dark black eyes. But the rest of his body was dark red, with what seemed like surely exaggerated muscles and veins. Its shoulders were broad, and it seemed to have a long red cape around it made of the same unexplainable substance as the creature's red skin, although on closer inspection they were huge, bat-like wings that came down from his shoulders.

As the figure floated out of his pod, screams by the billions began to ravage the void, as if all of the souls of humanity past and present were screaming out in agony and horrendous fear.

The Apostle Slan stared in actual fear at the crimson figure but then looked down along with the rest of the Apostles, almost in reverence.

Except for the Apostle Void. Fear could not truly be shown on his face, and he floated forward towards Femto, slowly and carefully, and then spoke, his mouth, as always, sewed tight, although his voice seemed to echo with an underlying tenseness.

"Are…"

He stopped mysteriously, as if he knew not how to finish his question.

Femto nodded and then smiled; a smooth, vile, horrendous expression of smugness in showing such a human twist of the face on such a horribly dreadful being.

Then he spoke.

On the first hearing, one could not really describe the voice. It seemed calm and collected, but on the other hand, full of chaos and rage. It seemed poetic and lyrical, but one could sense a horrendous, sublime, and total evil underlying it.

The sound of the voice itself seemed to be pulsing with merciless laughter at the billions of screams around it as it spoke.

"I am."

* * *

WHOOOOO! YEAAAAH!

PARTY TIME!

Break out some Mountain Dew!

Part One has been a fun ride with all you readers patient enough to stick with me for thirty chapters!

Real fun, to think that I started this fanfic more than a year ago…

Well, see you out in the wild world of Eva fanfiction and Part Two of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness; coming soon.


	31. Flirting with Darkness

Heheheheh, finally huh, an update? Finally! 

Well, I don't know who I'm saying this to, the like, two people who actually read this fanfic…Meh…

But for those keeping track, this is the FIRST CHAPTER OF PART TWO! 

Madness itself is planned out to be Sixty Chapters…That means we've already finished off Part One, Chapters 1-30! Congratulations! Hehehhehe.

Part Two will have a different feel, more crossover, big changes, big madness, well…Let's get on with it…Stick with me here guys, it'll be worth it in the end. Heh.

Well, let's start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Unknown Location**

A single gloved hand stuck out from a pile of rubble and concrete, twitching as spasms ripped through Shinji Ikari's dying body.

_So...this is death…this is how it feels…_

Shinji smirked, if such a thing were possible with his face crushed under a huge piece of metal.

_Nothing…_

Suddenly, he felt the glowing light within his hand, and a pulsing pink nexus of energy hovered above him.

Then, all was black.

The world shuddered and screamed under the strain of the winds of change and energy sweeping through it, a great wave of blinding souls sweeping through, a rift of glimmering light opening up and enveloping the world itself, bathing all in light so bright it brought down darkness on all who gazed upon it.

For once, the world was suddenly quiet.

Then, it happened.

* * *

_The figure in red hovered above nothingness, his eagle helm looking down patronizingly on nihil.  
_

_The boy winced, watching as the red-haired girl smiled at him and walked away._

_He turned away, for a final time._

_"Can I dream alone?"_

_"That would not be a dream. It would just be a projection of reality."   
_

_"Then... where is my dream?"   
_

_"That is the extension of reality." _

_"My... where is my reality?" _

_"That is at the end of the dream."_

_"Move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, please move! If it doesn't move now, if I don't do it now, everyone's going to die! I can't stand it anymore! It'll all be for nothing if you don't move!" _

_"Eva Unit 01? No, I'm not there…" __The pale girl turned to the boy, her crimson eyes glistening. _

_"This is the sea of LCL... The primordial soup of life. A world without AT Fields... Without your own shape. __An ambiguous world where it is impossible to tell where you end and other people start. __A fragile world where you exist everywhere, and thus exist nowhere. You must recover you lost self on your own. __When you'll be back on Earth, if you succeed to imagine yourself, everybody will be able to recover" _

_"Back on Earth!" _

_"Yes, you must go back on Earth...It has changed now."_

_The boy sighed, shaking his head._

_"You betrayed me! You betrayed my hopes! My life!"_

_"You've misunderstood from the very beginning. You believed in it wrongly Embrace the figure in red."_

_"Nobody needs me. Therefore, everyone should die."_

_"Then, what is your hand for?"._

_"Everyone is the same, even though I'm here or not. Nothing ever_

_changes. That's why everyone should die." _

_"Then, what is your heart for?"_

_"I don't deserve to be here either. Therefore, I should also die."_

_"Then, why are you here?"_

_"Can I be here?" _

_A soft voice._

"_Only if you wish it…"_

"_No…I've had enough of this…It is only in my mind that the pain exists…therefore."_

"_It is done"_

_The boy screamed at the top of his voice, until his tongue burned and his lungs were torn ragged._

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location**

**  
**

_Silence, then a drop of liquid, blood, tears, it didn't really make a difference._

"_No…"_

"_I don't want you to die with me."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You're still alive..." _

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You must not die yet..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You're still alive..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"I don't your death yet..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You must not die..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"Don't kill me. Please..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You're still alive..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"Don't kill me. Please..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"I don't want your death yet..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"I want you to die with me..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"I don't want your death yet..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"Embrace the figure in red..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You must not die yet..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"I don't want your death yet..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"I want you to die with me..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"Don't kill me. Please..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You're still alive..."_

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

_"You must live..."_

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

_Then, silence once more, painful, bitter silence._

_She sobbed, looking around in the darkness, a glowing red figure in the distance shimmering and disappearing, his helm like an eagle's._

_She spoke, to no one in particular._

"_W-Where am I!"_

_Shinji appeared before her, making her gasp and wince, feeling emotions of love and pain, though he looked like a hollowed out shell._

"_It's my mind within yours."_

"_T-Then it's my mind within yours?"_

"_What do you want from me, Asuka Langley Sohryu?"_

"_I can live alone. I don't need a mother or father, I'll live alone, I won't cry anymore."_

_She sobbed, wiping a red tear away from her face and looking up at Shinji Ikari's pale, almost puppet-like face._

"_T-Then why am I crying!"_

_Suddenly, her step-mother's voice, coming from memories long buried._

"_It's difficult for me to deal with that child."_

_Then her bastard father, speaking as she heard the echo of Gendo's eternal smirk tinged in his German._

"_You're worried? It's not like you, a doctor."_

"_A Doctor is a human, as I said before."_

"_Well, still it's not like you to be against a kid."_

"_She is quite adult in some ways, with a total rejection, with a tension, that I'm often afraid of. Don't you think so?"_

"_Well, you are Asuka's mother, after all."_

"_I'm your wife before that."_

"_Didn't you become them at the same time?"_

"_Yes, from a social standpoint. However, I can stop being her mother at anytime, though you cannot stop being her father."_

_Her father's voice suddenly took a sinister, lifeless tone of mirth._

"_Heheh, that is quite true. She is meaningless like that."._

_Asuka screamed._

"_NO! STOP! Don't stop being my mother! I'm going to be a good child, who you'd love. So, don't stop being my mother. So, look at me! Stop MOM, don't kill me!"_

_Her mother's voice, almost like a parody of it, her mother at her lowest, practically lifeless, that sinister mirth underlying._

"_Your daddy now hates mommy. Your daddy deserted me. Or, I knew, he's never loved me from the very beginning. Whatever works for you. He has never needed me, I guess. So, die together with mommy. Daddy does not need us!"_

_Asuka sobbed louder._

"_Am I in the way? Am I useless?"_

"_Please, let's die together."_

"_NO! I'm not your doll. I can think by myself, I can live by myself."_

_Asuka averted her eyes._

"_At that time, Mom…mom left…She looked very happy."_

"_Did she? Then, will you join her?"_

_She sobbed._

"_But I hated her face then. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna let myself disappear. I don't like boys. I don't like daddy and mommy. I don't like anybody! Nobody protects me. Nobody is with me…Shinji…Shinji…Shinji!"_

_Suddenly a voice she couldn't recognize, sinister, the flashing image of an odd squat bald fat man with blue skin and dark glasses floating on thick black tendrils. _

"_What does she want?"_

_Asuka winced._

"_So I lived alone. But I don't want that. It's painful. I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna be alone!"_

_Her mother's voice once again, vibrant and full of love._

"_Then you will not live alone. There will be pain, but you shall overcome. You are strong, my love."_

_She paused._

"_It is done, my Asuka."_

_

* * *

_

The world pulsed, then finally stopped.

It was done, the great change, and humanity would never be the same.

God Hand had made its first move.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

They rushed under the shimmering canopy of the forest, sweeping across the ground, two males and two females, their breath short.

In front was a man with flowing white hair and red robes, a katana at his side, swooping effortlessly off the ground, unlike a man.

Next to him was a man clad in the garment of a monk, a staff in his hand, looking back at the two females following closeby, a beautiful young girl clad in the skirt and garments of a school girl and an armored girl with what appeared to be a large boomerang at her back.

The creature in red turned back as the group suddenly began to slow down, entering a clearing in the forest and looking about.

"Dammit Kagome, where did you say it was? It's gone!"

She stopped, looking around.

"I-I know I felt it…it was huge, a Shikon jewel, it felt almost like the whole thing…Somewhere ahead."

Inuyasha grunted, peering around the quiet forest.

Miroku nodded.

"I felt a surge of power too, some sort of change, I'm not sure what it was…but-"

"Miroku!"

The monk turned around, peering at Sango.

"What?"

"It's a girl!"

The group slowly strode to the place where a red-haired girl lay peacefully and unharmed in the grass, dried tears on her face

Inuyasha snorted, as they stared, Kagome bending down to slowly nudge the girl, who moaned.

The half-demon arched his eyebrows.

"Who's is she?"

* * *

The ground shook, and he shut his eyes, his dark hair shaggy and long, drifting in the cool wind of the forest. 

The voice spoke to him, and he nodded.

_They've sensed us. You mustn't do that again._

The boy nodded once more, his cerulean eyes dim as he looked down at his glowing right hand.

"I understand."

_Do you now? Do you understand where you are?_

"I…I don't remember anything…I remember the power…surging out-"

_Yes, yes, other than that…Do not release me again._

"No…nothing else…Only shattered pictures…and…no…nothing else…"

_That is fine…for now…that is fine. Others are coming. This world is different, it is weak, it is new, you must move now. The time to stand and destroy has not come._

"Yes…I will…I guess…"

_You are damned. We will remember, we always do._

"Yes…the pain always returns."

_Hmm. Search for her, the girl of crimson eyes. She is your key to escape. You remember her, don't you?_

Shinji Ikari turned away from his glowing metal hand, his scarred body fresh and cool, shirtless, his dark hair unkempt.

"Rei…"

* * *

Well, that's it…

May be short, may be confusing, but this is a transitional chapter, the first chapter of Part Two, you'll learn a lot more as we go along. We do have thirty more chapters, ehehhee….

And yeah, Part Two now is:

"Flirting with ness"

Instead of "ity". Goodtimes. Hehhehe.

Well, until later, seeya.


	32. Flirting with Foolishness

Well, here's the next chapter

And people, review dammit, if you're still with me! Ehehheh, it's just that I barely know if anyone's even reading this dang thing with this small amount of reviews for this many chapters, just a few words is fine. 

Anyway, things may seem unclear, but this is just the beginning of Pt. 2, we're in gear for a long long while, so, get comfy and enjoy yourself, all will be revealed as we progress.

Well, let's start the show! 

* * *

**Moryomaru Village**

Dawn broke on the quiet villages as the farmers trod about, sweat already on their brows, their animals and workhorses braying and snorting.

Kouzou Saritobi sighed, slowly standing up straight and feeling an ache in his back.

The sun was already sweltering, and he could see something in the distance, emerging from the enclosing of forest that surrounded and bordered most of his humble village.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, slowly stepping out of his small field and staring at the figure coming out of the forest, at the end of the road.

Queer fellow almost looked like he was floating, he was.

Kouzou slowly tramped down towards the figure approaching, raising his eyebrows as he got a closer look.

_All red? What's with that-A demon! It's gotta be a demon!_

Saritobi spun straight around just as the figure with the red eagle helm lifted his palm out to face the farmer.

"EVERYBODY! RU-"

Then all was nihil.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

That familiar darkness was still there, but now it was weighed down by a horribly distinct silence. No longer were there screams and growls, the great connections of glowing pink pods and capsules now brittle and red, no longer translucent and full of fluid, the air itself heavier.

The silence seemed to last for an eternity, then a voice.

"Can you feel it, Slan?"

"It is not right…"

"Complementation was not fully achieved…It was rejected, it was collapsed, blasphemy by those who know not the truth of Idea!"

"It is her…her fault for this. We will strike her down in time."

"All will bow down, but now, there are more…"

"Important matters…"

They hovered there, shadowy figures of God Hand, muttering as they floated in nothingness.

"_He_ did not absorb all of the energy required…He is still incomplete!"

"He is chaos embodied now, brewing within! His humanity is not wiped!"

"Griffith remains, and he yearns to be the strongest…He will wander these lands and make them barren!"

Silence, and then a feminine voice.

"Send Ubik then…All will not be lost."

"So be it."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Small Hut**

The young girl with crimson locks moaned for what had seemed the hundredth time that night, and then shifted to her side on the soft straw of the small hut, her eyes clamped shut tight, tears filtering out of them.

"Shinji…Shinji…you idiot…"

Inuyasha groaned.

"Dammit, can't you get her to quiet down already!"

Kagome sighed angrily, adjusting the skirt on her school uniform as she hovered over Asuka Langley Sohryu's sleeping body.

"Inuyasha!"

He could be so very tactless sometimes.

Kaede strolled in, the old woman looking concerned as Kagome rose to meet her.

"How is the young girl, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed.

"Well, she's still sleeping, I'm not sure."

Kaede reached out, a small pot of some ointment in one arm as her other hand reached out and gently touched Asuka's forehead.

"Hrmm, she'll be fine, just fatigue I suppose. Do you know her name? Who she is?"

Kagome shook her head.

"We…We don't know anything about her Kagome…We found her when we were-"

"Looking for Naraku and the Shikon Jewels! Dammit Kagome, we don't have time for some random stranger!"  
Kagome scowled.

"Inuyasha? SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelped in pain as he was slammed to the ground by the magical force that binded him, groaning angrily.

"Not again…stupid…Kagome…"

Kaede sighed, leaving the pot on the ground and slowly backing out of the hut.

"Like I said, she just needs a bit more rest. Then you can find out what happened."

Kagome nodded, cheerily.

"Alright Kaede, thanks for all your help!"

Kaede paused, giving the out of commission Inuyasha a disapproving gaze.

"And don't bother her, Inuyasha…"

Miroku nodded solemnly, rubbing his chin.

"Inuyasha, it's obvious this young girl has gone through quite a lot! Let her rest for now."

The young monk smiled lecherously at Asuka's ample curves.

"Yes, like I said, let her re-OWW!"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, reeling from Sango's blow to his skull.

"Don't get any perverted thoughts, monk!"

Miroku laughed warily, winking at Sango, though in horrible pain.

"Well you know me; this cursed hand just can't help itself."

* * *

**Unknown Village**

The young man held his eyes locked to the dusty ground as he slowly strode down the small road, hearing the commotion of a small village close by.

His eyes, if one could've seen them past the long unkempt locks of ebony that were shielding them, were numb and lifeless, because indeed, all life was exploding within his mind.

A girl, whose hair smelled of kindness, her soft caress and lips against his, all rubbish, taunts from a past he had long discarded, a past that was irrelevant.  
Every second of existence seemed to trigger memories, and he despised the memories, things of the past he could no longer have or grasp, he wished they would leave completely instead of staying in tantalizingly fragmented little bits.

The memories would often hurtle into his brain from time to time, a young girl caressing his face and kissing him, the sight of a young gray-haired boy falling in a spray of blood, the sight of his own face transformed in rage and madness. It didn't really matter much to him, just fairy tales of the past he had lost.

He remembered most the surge of power, the pain, the pain all over his body. Yes, the one thing he was sure of was the pain.

_You must not let them hurt you again. You must not let anyone hurt you._

Shinji nodded, speaking low under his voice as villagers passed by, not noticing him talking but certainly noticing the shoddy state of his gait and accouterments.

"Yes…I will not allow it any longer…"

_Good…you need to find the goddess, with locks of sky and crimson eyes. You remember her._

"Rei…Rei…Rei…"

_We need her again. You need her again._

"But…what of…the past?"

_You said it yourself. It has past. Leave it be. All are dead, all of your memories. You need the goddess, and you need a weapon._

Shinji stiffened.

"W-What!"

"Are you alright son?"

Shinji was stopped with a shove, a stocky looking young fellow, probably a farmer, staring at him menacingly.

"Were you talking to yourself? Do ya need some help?"

Shinji lifted up his head to face the man, grimacing, locking eyes.

The man gasped.

"Those eyes! That hand! Y-You're a demon! DEMON! DEMON!"

The man yelled, reaching for a small axe as the villagers surged about, some of the stronger men running towards Shinji with makeshift weaponry mostly out of crude farming implements.

Shinji scowled at them, feeling the Pain once more.

Then, he could feel it, the power, in his right hand, crackling energy, pulsing with light of crimson and pink, shining and shuddering.

_Kill them. Kill them all._

"DEMON! DEMON!"

Shinji scowled, clenching his fist.

"Don't…Don't call me that."

* * *

Asuka sighed, her eyes opening, delivering her from the darkness, from dreams of madness and a figure of red, scowling at her. 

Her eyes darted about the small hut, seeing vague forms of others sleeping around her in the darkness, though it was so dark they were only outlines.

She gasped.

_Where the hell am I! Shinji? I've got to find him! Misato!_

She even felt nervous for Rei, though she still considered her at least half-doll.

Asuka slowly crept out of the hut, deciding to sneak out in the dark of the night from her kidnappers. Or rescuers, it didn't really matter to her. Only one thing did.

Home.

She felt, for once, a sense of belonging to the things that she had now lost. She realized now that she'd miss the people she had come to know in Tokyo 3, she realized she wanted desperately to see them again.

_Heck, even that dweeb and that jock! _

Asuka suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen in mid-stride, broken out of her thoughts, and she slowly turned around to meet Kagome smiling sadly.

"Isn't it sort of rude to just run away after we helped you out? Don't worry, we're not enemies. Who did this to you?"

Asuka scowled.

"Who in the hell are you! Where am I! Shinji!"

Kagome sighed.

"I'm Kagome…Who's this Shinji? You were saying his name all through your sleep. Is he someone important to you?"

Asuka slowly brought her hand to her lips, her eyes widening.

"I-Important to me?"

"_ASUKA!"_

_Asuka's eyes opened wide as she saw the platform eclipse Shinji's body. Seconds later the platform had slammed into the wall opposite the one it had originally been anchored to, hanging precariously. The Third Child was gone. Asuka choked back an odd guttural noise, and then her soft eyes rolled back into her head._

Asuka shuddered.

"Important…to me…"

Kagome reached out gently, her kind nature noticing the deep sadness in Asuka's eyes, though oblivious of their cause.

"Are…Are you alright? Don't worry, we're friends."

Asuka slapped her hands away, whispering fiercely as she sobbed.

"Friends? Don't touch me. D-Don't…touch me…"

Kagome looked hurt, slowly pulling her hands away.

"At least…At least stay a while, so you can calm down. It's not safe out there."

And for the first time, Asuka realized something odd, what Kagome meant.

In front of her…was dense forest, and above her was a canvas of black, littered with bright stars.

She panicked, feeling lost, helpless, miserable.

"Where in the hell am I! Shinji? Shinji?"

"Don't panic, you're safe here…What village do you come from? Your clothes are odd…Did Naraku attack you?"

Asuka turned to Kagome, her eyes wild.

"Village! What're you talking about! Where's Tokyo 3! My Eva?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"Tokyo 3? What're you talking about? Don't tell me you're not from this era like me?"

"Era?"

"Why, the Feudal Era, silly, where do you think you are?"  
Kagome later wished she'd delivered the response with a bit more tact, watching as Asuka turned pale and fainted straight to the ground.

* * *

Shinji Ikari turned away as the last villager fell to his bloodied knees in front of the flaming village in ruins, ironically the villager who had confronted him first. 

Shinji slowly clasped his smoking metal hand, staring at it as if mesmerized, and then sighing.

"Shouldn't…shouldn't have called me that…Should've left me alone."

He eyes flitted about the littered corpses, shuddering, then growing stiff as his eyes alighted on a single object shimmering in the falling sunlight.

A katana.

He reached out and grasped it by the hilt, staring at it numbly.

_That will do just fine._

_

* * *

_

_Asuka smirked mischievously at him._

_"So..so you wanna?"_

_Shinji stumbled backwards, his countenance twisting into what seemed like great surprise, and tried not to go into shock._

_"You heard me..it's nothing serious you know"_

_Shinji remained silent._

_"A coward, even at a game. Well, I knew that from the start"_

_"Not everything is a game, Asuka", mumbled Shinji._

_Asuka just smirked._

_"Sure, sure, I bet you're just afraid to kiss a girl on the day of your mother's anniversary; scared she's watching from beyond the grave?"_

_Shinji's face twisted into anger and what seemed like slight disappointment as he clenched and unclenched his right hand._

_"I'm not...I'm not scared of a kiss"_

_"Really? Okay, you're sure, now?"_

_Asuka folded her hands in front of her chest as they continued walking._

_"Sure"_

_"Then close your eyes!"_

_Shinji nodded and did so, and they stopped walking._

_"Here we go", spoke Asuka, her face softening as she moved towards Shinji._

_Shinji saw the flash of metal and before he knew what he was doing, quickly dashed towards Asuka, slamming her out of the way with a rough push from his left hand, which subsequently fell to the floor. Shinji continued stumbling from the momentum and then fell to his knees and then down to the floor, his dazed eyes staring at his own disembodied hand in front of his face._

_Asuka now slowly got up, and then noticed the crumpled form of the Third Child and what wrath the bayonet had incurred on his left hand, severing it completely off from the wrist up, blood simply gushing out from both the hand and Shinji's left stump of an arm._

"_Shinji! Oh my God!"_

_

* * *

_  
Asuka screamed.

"NO! SHINJI! NO! I'M SORRY! SHINJI!"

A comforting hand on her cheek, Kagome whispering as Asuka opened her tear filled eyes.

"Shhh, it's alright…You fainted, it's just a nightmare."

Asuka shuddered, staring up as her head rested on the cool forest floor, realizing that there were other figures staring down at her other than Kagome.

And odd looking man with flowing white hair and a katana, clad in red, scowling at her, what looked like a man dressed as a monk, a woman beside him dressed weirdly, and…a little kid with a bushy tail! What the hell? What sort of idiocy was this!

Asuka sighed, too weak to contemplate, speaking softly.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away warily, smiling at Asuka kindly.

"We found you…you're in Feudal Japan…Please don't faint."

Asuka scowled.

"What're you talking about? What sort of country is this?"

Kagome stared at her.

"Don't you remember how you got here?"

Asuka sighed, suddenly wishing she hadn't heard the question.

"_Shinji! Oh God…Wait, I'll come down to you; you'll be safe in my Eva!"_

_Shinji's eyes opened and closed rapidly and he coughed weakly, although his voice was resounding in the chaos._

"_No."_

_She had already been making her way down the stairs, and she continued quickly until the realization of what he had said finally dawned numbly on her, forcing her to halt in confusion._

_Asuka stared down at him._

"_W-What!"_

_In a flash he reached into the back of his pants and drew a pistol, shakily trying to stand himself up, his face unreadable and stern._

"_I said 'No.', Sohryu! I am already damaged beyond any medical aid. This place is crumbling now…because of the actions of two generations of Ikari. Leave now!"_

_She shook her head stubbornly, making her way down the stairs once more._

"_No! I can't! I won't! I'm not a coward!"_

"_Shh! Where is your rage! Don't you remember you must despise me? Where is the sadistic Asuka I knew and pined for? The future is what you live for! Do not surrender it! Besides….by the time you get down here…this whole place will explode…"_

_She seemed not to listen, not to even care, continuing, her soft voice speaking his name, sending a fiery pain into his heart._

"_Shinji."_

_Suddenly a bullet ricocheted a few inches away from her foot, on the next step down, and she stiffened in confusion, looking down at Shinji, who was shakily aiming the smoking handgun._

"_What are you doing!"_

_Shinji's voice was cold, stern and authoritative, almost identical to his dead father's._

"_Get…Get into your Eva Unit, Pilot Sohryu."_

"_So you're going to shoot me if I don't go?"_

"_That is correct."_

_She shook her head, continuing stubbornly down._

"_No. You wouldn't. I believe that. I believe in you."_

_Suddenly Shinji's eyes took on a pleading gaze, his voice hoarse and struggling to remain authoritative and powerful._

"_Get in, now! There's not much time…Remember…I killed Kaworu! I surpassed your synch ratios! I…I…killed Misato!"_

_His words slammed through her body like hot needles, and she stumbled backwards unconsciously, back up to stairs, away from him._

_She continued like this, stumbling backwards in shock, until she was back on the catwalk, his words twisting around her insides in guilt, desperation, hate, and longing. She was overwhelmed, so they simply canceled each other out._

_Asuka slowly and mechanically began to enter the entry plug without really even noticing it, her face numb and pale._

_Shinji stared firmly at her, a strong smile, a proud smile, eerily like the one Gendo Ikari had first given when Shinji had finally begrudgingly agreed to enter Evangelion Unit 01._

_Asuka stared at him, twitching and shivering._

"_Goodbye, Shinji."_

She shuddered with sobs.

_I abandoned him! Forget the gun, forget the words! I still left him to die!_

Kagome frowned, trying to comfort the red-haired girl.

"Okay…Forget that question…Did you come down a well like me? Is there some other connection to this world?"

Asuka slowly rose, seeming suddenly mysteriously collected, as if she had decided on something, quietly denying Kagome's offer to help her up, standing of her own free will and looking quite resolute given the circumstances.

"No…I don't think so…"

"Huh?"

"Something…went wrong."

_Very wrong._

Asuka paused.

"I think I understand."

Miroku spoke quietly as he nodded to himself wisely, stepping towards her.

Asuka turned to the monk, realizing this was the first time she'd regarded him closely, her eyes glinting mysteriously.

"You understand? How…What do you know about me?"

Miroku's eyes twinkled and he grasped her delicate hands cavalierly.

"I know you're beautiful, and I know my name is Miroku. Will you bear my children?"

Asuka's eye twitched, if only for a second and she stared wordlessly at Miroku, who began to feel rather sweaty.

"So, will you conside-"

"ARSCHLOCH!"

Needless to say, the monk would regret the comment for days to come, especially because of the great imprint of a young German's girl's fist in his cheek.

Kagome chuckled as Miroku skidded and bounced off the earth, Inuyasha shaking his head and pursuing after Miroku's smoking body.

"Finally someone who won't take Miroku's perverted advances."

Asuka rubbed her fist, smiling triumphantly, the first time they'd seen her smile, a ghost of her days as the competitive Second Child.

"Well, I've had experience beating up on perverts in my last life."

_Shinji…I know you're out there…You have to be._

_

* * *

_

Not long enough? Take a long time to update? Well, it's a bit hard putting all the pieces together, but be patient, you'll get more and more answers the longer you stick with me. : )

See ya next chapter. 


	33. Flirting with Senselessness

Hehehe…yeah…I'm back writing…

This chapter may be a bit short, but I'm trying to develop things more and more and you'll see this get consistently longer and get more exciting as we get deeper and deeper into this odd second part…

Anyway, let's start the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

Asuka sighed as they hurtled through the air, her thoughts centering on that one boy whose fading image burned in her soul. 

She'd gotten used to the "gang" as one would say, lately, though she hadn't gotten relaxed by any measure.

Kagome was a kind soul, she could feel that quite obviously, and the young girl spoke of coming from a different world as well, Tokyo in fact, though it seemed different yet to Asuka as Kagome had never heard of Second Impact or any such things.

Inuyasha was a bit of a pest, but he mainly fought with the others and seemed to have a feral distrust for the red-headed newcomer.

Meanwhile, that perverted monk.

It'd taken more than a few bruises and beatings to deliver the message to him, but he still shot hentai glances at her behind.

One of these days monk…one of these days…

One thing she hadn't gotten used to though, despite piloting giant Evangelions and battling behemoths, was riding this flying cat Sango called Kirara.

Hurtling through the air at these speeds with a giant ball of fuzz under you was hardly reassuring, especially with Sango and Miroku on tow as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome had gone ahead, the young woman having apparently sensed something.

Asuka sighed, leaning into the huge cat and thinking of Shinji Ikari's voice, his eyes, his stubbornness, his bravery, his madness…

* * *

**Tessamaru Village**

They strode towards the smoldering village, the red-clothed half-demon staring grimly at the countless bodies piled up all around, most of them torn apart and burnt.

Kagome gasped, overcome by the sight.

"What happened here!"

Inuyasha remained silent, sniffing about and touching the hilt of his sword, Tetsiaga.

"Inuyasha? Was this Naraku's doing!"

He stiffened, glancing about slowly.

"No…I'd smell that bastard or one of his incarnations…Nothing…I only smell human…No demons at all have come here except me…"

Kagome sighed, looking among the bodies piled around, noticing something twitching within.

She gasped, wrenching the form out, a young man with long hair covered in blood, his left hand black and metal.

"Who in the hell is that Kagome!"

"I…don't know…I think he's a survivor…"

Inuyasha sniffed the young unconscious man, a look of instinctive suspicion on his feral half-demon face.

* * *

A howl in the dusk wind, groaning in pain. 

The white wolf padded against the soft dirt, feeling rejuvenated but empty.

This was not Paradise. It couldn't be.

In a flash the wolf transformed into a young man with long dark hair and blue jeans, staring out into the forest around him and then glancing to his companions slinking behind him. He was known as Kiba.

A young man with dark skin and a cross-shaped scar on his chest, a boy with brown hair and kind eyes, and finally another young man with scrappy brown hair and a yellow jacket. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige.

_This…isn't paradise._

They all knew.  
Had they failed?  
Why had they been brought here?

Kiba raised his nose to the heavens and blinked.

"Cheza…"

_Kiba gradually makes his way to Cheza, staring at her pale skin and red eyes, and the two hold each other. Cheza says, "Soon the world will freeze over and close. Soon this one will disappear. This…is not my true self…There is another…from Lillith…from the lunar flower…"  
"True self?  
"This one cannot finally become it. The world will close one time. That's why we have to part for now…you must find her…my sister..."  
"What am I supposed to do? I don't have anything left to protect!"  
"We were able to meet because the protected you. The flowers can bloom again because you protected me. That's why we can meet again when Paradise, the next world, has been opened."  
Her blood dripped down onto the ice, mixing with his.  
"I'll always wait for you Kiba, please find me."  
A tear falls to the ground.  
"And then, we'll have what we've been searching for, our Paradise."  
And with that, Cheza disintegrates into thousands and thousands of seeds. Kiba is left with just her shredded clothing. Kiba's cries of frustration echo throughout the frozen land._

"Find…her…"

Tsume stared quietly at Kiba as he heard the pack leader's mumbling. He felt too tired to be angry or disappointed.

Suddenly, Kiba's eyes widened and he clenched his fist.

"Her scent! It's…I know she's here…I smell her kind…"

The forest shimmered about as four wolves slowly entered.

* * *

_Mountain...   
Heavy are the mountains, but that changes over time.  
Sky...   
Blue sky.  
What your eyes can't see.  
What your eyes can see.  
Sun...  
There is only one.  
Water... Comforting.   
Commander lkari?  
Flower...  
So many alike.  
So many useless.  
Sky...  
Red, red sky.  
Red is the color.  
Red is the color I hate.  
Water flowing.  
Blood...  
The smell of blood.  
A woman who never bleeds.  
From the red earth comes man, from the soil.  
Born of man and woman is Man.  
Town... A human creation.  
Eva... A human creation as well.  
What is a human? A creation of God?  
Is it a human creation?  
The things I possess are my life and soul.  
I am a vessel for my heart.   
Entry Plug, the throne for a soul.  
Who is this? This is me.   
Who am l? What am l? What am l? What am l? What am l?  
I am myself.  
This, that which is, is myself. That which is formed is me.  
This is the me that can be seen, yet feels as if this is not myself.  
A strange feeling.  
I feel as if my body is melting.   
I can no longer see myself. My shape is fading.  
I feel the presence of someone who is not me.  
Who is there, beyond me here?   
lkari?  
I know this person. She is Captain Katsuragi.  
Doctor Akagi...  
Others...  
Classmates...  
The pilot of Unit 02.   
Commander lkari?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
So, how does it feel to be piloting Unit 01 for the first time?  
It smells like lkari._

_Who are you? _

Red eyes open, then blink.

Once, twice, more.

Rei Ayanami rose, disorientated and confused, a feeling of great purposelessness in the deep of her chest, her limbs trembling weakly as she glanced around at the strange forest around her.

"So…you finally woke up…"

Rei made no noise of surprise; simply turning slowly to face what she assumed was either her captor or rescuer.

He was a massive tall, muscular man with scars running across what skin was visible and unarmored, his right eye scarred over, one of his arms apparently of artifice.

He had short spiky black hair and what seemed like a massive bastard sword on his back.

Crouching down, he looked Rei in the eyes.

"Who are you girl? I found you just on the ground, alone, unconscious. You really think it's safe here!"

Gutts sighed, shaking his head.

_Young people these days…this was a time of war…I can sense HIS presence…I'll find him…GRIFFITH!_

Rei rose quietly, staring at Gutts.

"I do not understand. Where are we currently? This is not NERV property."

Gutts held a hand in her direction, motioning for her to quiet down, his eyes widening suddenly, shoving her roughly out of the way and drawing his sword with a massive swing to rend apart the huge swarm of wasps that had been hurtling towards Rei.

"Demons…Saimyosho!"

He roared, swinging his massive sword around and smacking yet another wave of them into pulp.

Rei stared up at him, slowly brushing off the dirt on her clothes and staring at the dead demons all around them.

"I do not under-"

She was cut off as Gutts simply grabbed her and put her onto one of his large shoulders, charging through the forest as quickly as he could.

"More are coming…We have to get out of here now!"

_I'll find you…Griffith...Femto..._

_

* * *

_

**Tessamaru Village**

_Kill them…kill them all…_

His left hand pulsed with energy and his eyes opened wide, shoving the warm arms that had held him craned over the dirt away with a hoarse gasp.

Shinji Ikari quickly rose with a wild look in his eyes, staring at the young surprise woman he had shoved on the floor and the young strange-looking man in red who seemed on the brink of attacking him.

"Inuyasha! He…I don't understand…I sense the power of the jewel in his left hand…It's amplified…I've never sensed it this powerful!"

Inuyasha snorted angrily, helping Kagome up and staring at the scruffy-looking, long-haired human in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Where did you get those shards!"

Shinji Ikari chuckled slowly, an insane, desperate noise.

"You want my…father's legacy? So be it."

He raised his palm towards the two strangers and the entire area burst in a flash of blinding red light.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

That familiar darkness was still there, but now it was weighed down by a horribly distinct silence. No longer were there screams and growls, the great connections of glowing pink pods and capsules now brittle and red, no longer translucent and full of fluid, the air itself heavier.

The silence seemed to last for an eternity, then a voice.

"Has Ubik been sent?"

"Yes…We will wrest control of the local powers here…"

"And utilize them to regain him before he goes out of control…He is yet incomplete…We cannot allow him to fight while he is unstable…"

"Yes, Ubik will do quite nicely."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Unknown Village**

The man screamed in utter agony as he felt his jaw splinter and shatter, cascading in the bloody, dusty ground.

"You bastard!"

"He's too strong!"

"Get around him!"

The soldiers circled around the man in the red eagle helm, drawing their katanas and polearms.

"Identify yourself!"

"You asked for it scum!"

"Kill him! Attack!"

They rushed forward, Femto slowly reaching towards the ground as they did so and picking up a katana from their dead comrade.

Femto darted under a pole arm swung towards his skull and quickly dismembered the attacker with a swing of his blade.

_11_.

Another armored man let out a shriek as he swung his katana down towards Femto, yet his target was much too quick, barreling forward into the would-be attacker and thrusting his blade through the man's armor, out his back, and into another body of fragile flesh covered by metal.

_9_.

The remaining force let out collective gasps as they saw Femto struggle to yank the katana out of the two masses of mangled flesh and metal.

Quickly slashing his blade out, Femto used that momentum to bring his blade down on the closest man's skull, effectively cleaving it open. Lithely swinging the blade back up, he parried an axe swing and slashed open the soldier's throat unsteadily, smoothly hefting the katana with two hands.

_7_.

Femto nimbly dodged a pike thrust, and stumbled back as the remaining troops surrounded him. The stench of blood and other fluids wavered across the battlefield, and they made him full, complete.

Femto leapt forward at lightning speed, surprising the advancing troops with a new vigor as he slashed into man after man, emptying them of their life fluids.

_6…5...4...3...2...1..._

_

* * *

_

_I will get you Inuyasha…You and that damned priestess…The Shikon Jewel is just nearly mine…_

These thoughts swirled in Naraku's demon-filled mind, a female voice interrupting it.

"Naraku…You…have a visitor."

Naraku's eyes widened and he rose, brushing his long black hair away from his face.

It was his servant and incarnation, Kagura the wind sorceress. But beside her was a queer, strange figure that filled him with surprise and a sudden apprehension.

He was a short, bald, blue-skinned creature with dark glasses and short, pointy tentacle-like legs, smiling into Naraku's surprised eyes.

"How did you get past the miasma! Kagura, why have you allowed this creature to enter!"

Kagura seemed confused and troubled, possibly under this stranger's manipulation, not able to produce an answer to her master.

The bald man simply smiled; a chilling look as he spoke in an ethereal tone of bemusement.

"My name is Ubik and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Inuyasha growled angrily as he strained to stop the massive blast of energy with his Tetsiaga. 

_Damn it! Who is this damn human…he's stronger than he looks…_

"Get back Kagome!"

Kagome stumbled backwards behind Inuyasha, dodging the rubble and rocks that were torn apart as the smoke and dust settled.

The young man was now about twenty feet away, the surprise blast of energy having pushed Inuyasha that far back.

"Who in the hell are you? I didn't pick a fight with you kid, but if you want it, come and get it!"

Inuyasha rushed forward before Kagome could tell him to stop, raising his massive blade over his head and swinging it with an angry roar in Shinji Ikari's direction.

"WINDSCAR!"

* * *

Miroku gasped atop Kirara, and Sango and Kagome noticed what his eyes had fixed upon. 

Smoke billowing out in the distance.

"Hurry Sango! We have to get there now! Something's happened! I sense…a massive surge of energy…Do you feel that!"

Sango gasped, turning to Kirara.

"Kirara!"

The large cat responded by simply surging forward even faster as it flew towards the air, hurtling towards the source of the smoke.

Asuka gripped onto the fur, struggling not to get sick, feeling an overwhelming sense of emptiness in her chest.

She felt disorientated and confused, a feeling of great purposelessness in the deep of her chest, her limbs trembling weakly as she glanced around at the strange land passing below her.

* * *

Sorry if this seemed short, but I'm slowly trying to dawn the characters and get into an updating mood. See you next chapter!

By the way, a new anime was crossovered in this chapter. Anyone get it? Hehehehe... 


	34. Flirting with Ghastliness

Sorry for the major delays in updating…Life has been intruding, obviously…

But I plan to; starting from now, begin updating this more frequently. Maybe every other week or so…I don't want to leave it hanging, I have it all planned and I know how I want it to go. 

So, try to stick with me…new readers, welcome…Let's get this going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tessamaru Village**

"So you understand, there's plenty of good in it for you?"

Naraku stared transfixed at the little peculiar fellow that had somehow wormed his way into Naraku's current base of operations with little difficulty or resistance.

He was a short, bald, blue-skinned creature with dark glasses and short, pointy tentacle-like legs, smiling into Naraku's surprised eyes.

And for some reason…he instilled a calm subservience in the great demon amalgamation, instead of the rage he would've usually felt. In fact, his ideas had sounded remarkably sound.

"A…tournament? Are you sure?"

"Yes…I believe it would solve all of our problems. The land you seek to inherit and conquer with the Shikon shards…it is wild and full of fighting men."

Ubik paused, staring intently at Naraku as he continued.

"There is a way…you see…provide the proper bait and prize…the proper tournament…and all your enemies will simply kill each other."

Naraku responded rather dumbly. Indeed, he felt rather lethargic and was keen to simply take this fellow's advice. Thinking clearly was getting difficult.

"Hmmm…but…what bait?"

Ubik smiled and Naraku could see images flashing in his demonic consciousness. Somehow he figured they were from Ubik.

A female with long strawberry-blondish hair and beautiful features, another female with pale skin, red eyes, and light blue hair, and finally another female with long black hair and a pleasant face, wearing a school uniform with a short green skirt. They all seemed to be roughly the same age, rather young, in their teens.

Three of them…three…

"That female trinity and the remainder of the Shikon shard shall be sufficient."

Naraku stiffened, suddenly regaining some of his former independence as his eyes widened and he spoke in a tense whisper. He couldn't allow this!

"The shard?!"

Ubik silenced him with a dominant look, sneering.

"Don't worry about your precious weak artifacts. You can keep the bait if you make sure you kill whoever wins the tournament. Game over."

"G-Game…over?"

"Yes. Game over…I'll be…"

Ubik suddenly shimmered and disappeared, but an instant later Naraku could hear the fellow's voice behind him, in front of him, all around in fact.

"…here watching over you…"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

That familiar darkness was still there, but now it was weighed down by a horribly distinct silence. No longer were there screams and growls, the great connections of glowing pink pods and capsules now brittle and red, no longer translucent and full of fluid, the air itself heavier.

"Ubik did quite well, didn't he? A finite and well-crafted plan."

"Indeed…it all works out…"

"Griffith, rather, Femto…he will be attracted to the tournament, to that many powerful souls ready for the taking."

"He'll slaughter them all, certainly, without trouble…then we can recapture him…we cannot allow him to stay out there in his current unstable form."

"If he pushes himself too far into absorbing the souls of instrumentality…he himself could deconstruct!"

"And it will eliminate any nuisances in that land, including that foolish young human male."

"Indeed…"

"We have wrested control of the local powers well, Ubik _persuaded_ them quite efficiently."

"However, I find his methods unreliable, this demon sycophant we have tasked with running the tournament…Is it really completely a given that his minions will be able to wrest away the trinity from those that irritate us?"

They hovered there, shadowy figures of God Hand, muttering as they floated in nothingness.

"True…Apostle Slan…can you go?"

A nude woman with bat wings sprouting from her back and a shock of squirming black vipers upon her head, glanced at the figure who had spoken.

"You ask me to travel to that world myself and assist this personally? Is that not a bit much, Apostle Void?"

The figure she had been speaking with stiffened and it was clear that this Apostle Void was filled with rage, his skull-like face giving off an aura of pure destruction.

"Make haste."

The female nodded to the other figures, nodding quickly.

"Y-Yes…so be it…Apostle Lillith may have betrayed us, but we will make everything right…quickly and without mercy."

The rest of God Hand nodded, speaking in unison.

"_Aut vincere aut mori!"_

* * *

**Tessamaru Village**

Kagome stumbled backwards from the dust of yet another Windscar, not noticing a loud buzzing close by…not noticing the presence of something other….something in the air…

Inuyasha snorted angrily as his latest attack seemed to have no effect on the crazed young man he was battling.

"What the hell are you?!"

Shinji Ikari only shrugged, smiling with evident madness. The Shikon had fully detached him from reality and from his own true soul.

"What am I?! What does it matter! Die! Die! Die!"

He swung his sword again, charging wildly at Inuyasha, who barely dodged it and the massive burst of destructive reddish energy that issued from the young man's outstretched palms in a terrible blast.

"Gah…what's the big idea you-"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha whirled away, completely distracted away from the fight by the female voice that had called out his name in panic. Only Kagome could call his attention away from a battle in this way and he turned just in time to see her in the grasps of a massive winged bat-like demon.

"Bat demons?! What the hell?! KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA! HELP!"

Kagome barely managed to yelp that out before the massive winged creature took flight, escaping into the sky and soon becoming a distant dot.

Inuyasha growled, crouching and preparing to give chase.

However, it was then he noticed something odd…sticking out of his chest…  
He had…forgotten his opponent…Shinji Ikari had not forgotten him, however.

The young man's sword protruded out of Inuyasha's right side, painfully.

"You…bastard…"

Shinji Ikari only smirked, pulling his blade out with a flourish. Without the blade inside of him, Inuyasha toppled to the floor, blood pouring out of his severe wounds.

Inuyasha snarled, his vision blurry and his body heavy as he heard the familiar voices of Sango and Miroku approaching.

The pair landed quickly, appraising the young man with a bloody sword.

Shinji glared intently at the one dressed like a monk and Miroku responded by preparing to take off his prayer beads and let loose his Wind Tunnel.

"Why did you attack Inuyasha?! Where did that thing take Kagome?!"

However, before he could attack, a flourish of long reddish hair stood between him and his opponent.

Miroku's eyes widened as Asuka stood between him and his opponent.

"What're you doing?!"

She was trembling and pale, glancing at the man who had attacked Inuyasha.

"N-N-No…don't hurt him…Shinji?! Shinji?! Is…that…you?!"

"You know this fellow?! What're you doi-"

However, Miroku was cut off as another massive bat-like creature hurtled down, snatching up Asuka in its grasp and flying away so quickly it was as if she had never existed.

Shinji simply stood there, stiffly watching. The appearance of that red haired girl had spun his mind into a confused dementia and a distinct feeling that something in his mind was missing.

Sango readied her massive boomerang to hurl at the escaping flying beast but then halted as she realized it was too far and that Miroku was threateningly approaching the young man again.

"We don't have time for him! They took Kagome and Asuka! You saw that, Miroku!"

Sango nodded to herself when Miroku turned back to her, sweat beading her forehead as she helped carry Inuyasha and place him on Kirara with Miroku.

Shinji simply stood there stiffly with the bloody katana in his hand, watching them in a detached fashion. His entire body felt like it was aflame.

"Alright…let's move then!"  
And with that the massive wild cat flew up into the air, carrying the two humans and their wounded half-demon comrade in pursuit of the demons that had taken their friends.

Shinji watched as they left, barely pushing his energy-filled arms down as they lusted to fire off salvos of destruction at the retreating party.

_Kill them…kill them all…_

Shinji Ikari ignored the fierce voice in his skull, ignoring the pain and rushing energy all around his left arm as he grit his teeth and watched the strangers leave.

"No…I don't…I don't…I won't let you take my mind…I won't let you take her…"

Her name…what had it been…he hadn't heard it…he couldn't remember it…he could remember her smell, her voice, her eyes, and the way she made his chest sore with adoration.

But her name…

_"Sure, sure, I bet you're just afraid to kiss a girl on the day of your mother's anniversary; scared she's watching from beyond the grave?"_

_"I'm not...I'm not scared of a kiss"_

_"Really? Okay, you're sure, now?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Then close your eyes! Here we go…"_

Shinji gasped for air, feeling a strange but comfortable warmness in his chest and cheeks.

Who?! Who?! What was her name?! Who was she to him? Where had his cursed existence begun?

It mattered but little. He was remembering, slowly and painfully…

Of things lost…of those two young women, one blue, one red, of many other faces…all things that had been important to him.

While he could not fully understand him, they elicited a warm feeling inside of him that seemed to delay the voice in his skull and power in his left hand for the time being.

For the time being, Shinji only had one thought, and the voice in his head seemed to temporarily acquiesce.

And with that, he stared up into the sky, still seeing the tiny dots of those strangers flying away. Nodding to himself, he began his pursuit.

_Save them…save them all…I won't let you…won't lose any of you again…_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Two down, Apostle Void…"

"Splendid…Apostle Sane…Slan will handle the final member of the trinity…"

"She is protected by that nuisance of a man, you know…the one who tried to kill Griffith…he remains alive."

"He is still merely a man…he will prove no trouble to an Apostle of God Hand."

"Indeed…"

* * *

They had come from an earth where there was only pain and misery…where their kind was damned.

And they had seeked paradise…an impact that would change and render the world into a heaven for themselves.

Surely, Gendo Ikari would've sympathized.

However the catalyst for this operation, Cheza…she was gone…for some reason, the instrumentality, the paradise, it had failed.

They had found themselves here.

But now, the white wolf and his wolf pack moved full speed through the forest.

He could smell her…or something much like her…

In a flash the white wolf transformed into a young man with long dark hair and blue jeans, staring out into the forest around him and then glancing to his companions slinking behind him. He was known as Kiba.

A young man with dark skin and a cross-shaped scar on his chest, a boy with brown hair and kind eyes, and finally another young man with scrappy brown hair and a yellow jacket. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige, the rest of the pack.

They were driven by fate and by the misery of their pasts, by the comradery between each other. They couldn't stop searching for "paradise" if they tried.

Kiba dashed forward as the others followed in their human forms, Kiba turning to Tsume who only growled in skepticism.

"I smell it too…but it can't be Cheza…do you really believe this shit anymore?"

"Whoever it is…we have to find them…they are the key…that scent is unmistakable…"

Tsume only shrugged, Toboe giving a wry child-like grin while Hige chuckled.

They were alive…they were continuing forward. They would find salvation from the pain and misery of existence.

That was all that mattered.

Gutts snorted, having slammed his massive blade down and sliced the terrible creature that had assaulted them in half. It seemed to resemble a massive winged bat and it let out a terrible dying roar as Gutts only smirked and wiped the blood off of his giant sword.

Rei watched calmly behind him, as silent as ever.

"You're a pretty peculiar girl, you know…always so quiet, but since the minute I met you I've had all these goddamn demons swarming around us…What the hell did that bat thing want?"

Rei only shook her head stiffly, glancing back into the forest as she spoke softly.

"I…do not know…"

_I…feel inside me…a reason for my existence…Lillith? Lillum? Why do I yet exist…it is a question that makes me long for Commander Shinji Ikari…_

"You don't know much huh?"

The muscular warrior laughed, brushing the spikey black hair from his face and then glancing at Rei.

What he saw made him stiffen.

Behind her was someone he had hoped to never see again.

_Or did I? I can't be a coward…not now…I should've known that if I made my mission to crush Femto that I would encounter God Hand…but so soon? Maybe I've been killing too many of their Apostles and pissing them off._

Despite the obvious danger of encountering a member of God Hand, Gutts felt himself flooded with a certain excitement and anticipation rather than fear.

"Apostle Slan, am I correct? It's been a long while…maybe the last time we met was

She smirked cheekily, speaking in her flirtatious feminine tone.

"You actually remember me? Oooh…I'm flattered."

"Oh, I never forget a woman…Especially an ugly bitch like you…"

Slan clicked her tongue, shaking her head sadly as the snakes on her head writhed wildly.

"You know, I was going to make it quick and painless, but you're getting on my nerves, human…"

Gutts strode forward, pushing Rei roughly into the bushes behind them with one hand and then raising his sword.

"I'm not the same human you met back then…I'm not some pushover…Apostle of God Hand…or did you not know of the many brethren of yours I have slain?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he realized she was now behind him.

_That…speed?!_

"Brethren? They were cheap knockoffs. You're dead, honey."

* * *

The wolf pack sped on at full speed, as they could hear sounds of battle and the scent of the girl they needed close by.

Kiba picked up his speed, urging the others to do the same.

"Onward…Onward to paradise!"

They surged close and then out into the clearing where they had smelled the scent's origination.

* * *

Gutts glanced back at the newcomers, still grunting as he tried to keep up with the madness that was Apostle Slan.

Blood was oozing from the many wounds all over his body, and yet he couldn't even read her movements or sense what weapon she was using.

Her speed was just astonishing, and even worse he couldn't use his sword fast enough to strike her or block her madness.

She taunted him, her nude body glistening as the snakes writhed atop her head.

"Hah! Given up already, human?"

"I'm…tougher than that…Apostle scum…"

"Tell you what, bend over, lick my toes, apologize, and give me that pale girl with blue hair and I miiiight just let you live."

"What do you want with her?"

"Why give answers to a dead man?"

Gutts grit his teeth, glancing back at the group that had just entered the clearing. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, definitely, but he couldn't let this girl that God Hand apparently wanted stay and possibly get caught up in the crossfire.

He had no choice.

The group of four young males had abounded into the clearing and now they were staring intently at the fighters and at Rei.

Kiba's eyes widened.

"You're…of the same kind as her…Cheza…But you're not her…"

Rei stared calmly at them.

"I am me…there are no others like me…anymore…"

She added the last part slowly.

The wolf pack stood over Rei, not sure what to do or make of the brutal battle going on.

However, Gutts glanced back, noting that they seemed to be human or at least not Apostles.

Gritting his teeth as he felt a particularly painful blow slam into his chest and make him spit blood, he called out to them in a terribly loud booming voice.

"TAKE HER! TAKE HER SOMEWHERE SAFE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE…BUT THEY WANT HER! YOU CAN'T…LET THAT…HAPPEN!"

Kiba and his friends turned back to Rei, shuddering.

It was happening again…the terrible madness to take hold of the lunar flower…It had happened with Cheza as well, thousands fighting to take possession of her.

Tsume smirked darkly.

"Déjà vu, eh?"

Kiba nodded, sighing.

"There's no time…Let's move."

And with that they took Rei's conciliatory hands and began to run as quickly as possible through the forest, away from the killing and madness.

* * *

That's it with this chapter…I hope to update this fanfic consistently and end it at like Chapter 60…I don't want this to be left hanging.

FYI, the wolves, i.e. Kibe, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe, they're from the anime Wolf's Rain. It's a great anime actually…pretty cool…

Anyway, see you next chapter! Hope I still have SOME readers left. 


End file.
